Sage Arts
by Lystericus
Summary: "Menurut apa yang tertulis pada tugu batu itu, saat seseorang mengusai kekuatan Rinne dan mendekati Bulan" "Maka... mata yang bisa mewujutkan impian tanpa batas akan terbuka untuk mencerminkanya" ..."Terangilah dunia ini"... "Mugen Tsukuyomi"
1. Chapter 1

**Sage Arts RE**

**Naruto bukan punya Ane dan DxD juga bukan punya Ane.**

**Saya tau ini adalah fic Lama yang saya hapus... tapi saya post lagi :v. **

**Tidak ada perbedaan dari fic yang lama.. alur dan karakter masih sama. Mungkin hanya sedikit yang berubah..**

Chapter 1

Terlihat langit biru yang indah melayang-layang di atasnya, tidak ada awan semuanya biru, dia juga bisa mendengar aliran sungai dan burung-burung berkicau."_Sekarang apa? __"_Dia berpikir dengan kesal.

Ketika Madara bangkit, dia merasakan rasa sakit menyengat di bagian belakang kepalanya,"_kepalaku sakit sekali_ " Madara menggosok bagian belakang kepalanya dengan kesakitan.

Ketika dia melihat sekeliling dia melihat bahwa area yang luas itu sebagian besar adalah hutan, dan aliran sungai bermil-mil jauhnya dan itu merupakan pemandangan yang sangat indah. Ketika Madara dengan santai berjalan menyusuri sungai, dia melihat sebuah Kuil berada di tepi sungai itu.

Ketika dia mendekatinya, dia merasakan seseorang di belakangnya. Dia berbalik dan melihat seorang gadis muda dengan pakaian hitam panjang mengenakan pakaian miko tradisional, terdiri dari haori putih dengan aksen merah, hakama merah, dan sepasang zori dengan tabi putih.

Gadis yang dikenal sebagai Akeno, memerah dan bersembunyi di balik pohon berusaha menghindari tatapan Madara. "Namaku Madara, siapa namamu?" tanyanya berusaha untuk selembut mungkin.

."..."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Gadis itu keluar menutupi mulutnya dengan lengan bajunya, dia menunduk berharap Madara tidak menatapnya.

"Akeno," katanya pelan tapi masih waspada karena dia tidak mengenal Madara."Hmm... Akeno, apa kamu tinggal di Kuil?" tanyanya selembut mungkin. walaupun Madara orangnya dingin dan kebanyakan orang menganggap dirinya adalah orang jahat tapi sebenarnya jauh lubuk hatinya dia tidak ingin melakukan hal seperti itu.

"I-iya," katanya dengan sangat gugup.

Madara berjalan untuk mencoba dan menenangkannya, akan aneh jika seseorang melihat pria dewasa berbicara dengan seorang gadis muda yang sangat gugup jangan-jangan malah dikira dia Pedofil.

Madara kemudian menyadari ketika dia meraih tangannya itu hanya sedikit lebih kecil dari miliknya, matanya melebar saat dia melihat ke bawah, dia hanya mengenakan pakaian Uchiha hitam. Anehnya, itu sama dengan yang dia kenakan saat remaja.

Dia akhirnya menyadarinya, rambutnya sedikit lebih pendek dan lengan dan kakinya agak pendek tapi dia mengerti."_Aku menjadi anak kecil? Sial,Jurus apa yang dipakai Kaguya __?" _Dia berfikir terkejut, hanya beberapa saat yang lalu dia adalah seorang pria dan dia berperang melawan wanita, ibu dari Chakra yang sangat kuat dan akhirnya mengalahkannya. Madara berusaha menenangkan dirinya tapi gagal ketika menyadari Akeno yang memerah yang masih memegang tangannya.

"G-gomen ..." Madara mengatakan itu , Akeno memerah dan mengangguk."Tidak apa-apa ..." katanya menyebabkan Madara mengangkat alis.

"Akeno," kata Madara tiba-tiba menyebabkannya tersentak.

"i-iya?"

"Di mana kita?"

"Kuil Shinto," katanya seolah jelas bagi Madara. Madara memiliki ekspresi kosong yang menunjukkan kepada Akeno bahwa dia tidak tahu apa yang dia bicarakan.

"Bolehkah aku melihatnya ,Akeno?" dia bertanya sambil tersenyum, Akeno memerah dan mengangguk. Madara mengulurkan tangannya hanya untuk melihat apakah dia ingin memegangnya "_apa yang akan dikatakan Hashirama jika melihatku seperti ini_'" batin Madara sambil terkekeh.

Keduanya mulai berjalan menuju Kuil, keduanya tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang yang mengawasi mereka berdua . Orang itu bisa merasakan kekuatan datang dari tubuh Madara tetapi sekali lagi, dia masih kecil jadi apa yang bisa dia lakukan.

Sesampainya dikuil Madara dan Akeno disambut oleh wanita yang tampak seperti Akeno waktu Dewasa, dia melihat ke sebelahnya dan melihat Akeno masih tersenyum melihat ibunya.

"Hm? Sudah?" Shuri bertanya kepada putrinya yang memiliki ekspresi bingung, dia sedang berbicara tentang bagaimana dia sudah menarik seorang anak laki-laki pada usia seperti mengerti apa yang dia coba katakan dan melepaskan tangan Akeno dari gengamannya menyebabkan Akeno mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dan siapa namamu?" dia bertanya dengan lembut."Uchiha Madara," katanya sebelum membungkuk hormat, dia mungkin seorang pejuang yang kuat tetapi dia memiliki sopan santun.

"Nama yang menarik." sebuah suara muncul di belakang Madara, merasa lengah, nalurinya memberitahunya berbalik dan meraih kunai Yang sepertinya tidak ada! Semua orang memandangi Madara.

_"__Aku tidak bisa merasakan kehadiranya.. __"_

Ia kemudian menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa mengaktifkan Rinnegan, ia mencoba merasakan hewan-hewan di sekitarnya dan ia tidak merasakan apapun. Itu wajar untuk merasakan makhluk lain ketika dia memiliki Rinnegan, dan sekarang, Madara tidak ingin memamerkan salah satu kekuatannya sehingga dia mencoba memainkan yang ini.

Madara yang memiliki tatapan ingin tahu saat dia menatap pria berambut hitam, janggutnya juga aneh menurut pendapatnya. dia belum pernah melihat hal seperti itu sebelumnya.

Baraqiel berjalan mendekati istrinya serta Akeno dan merangkul mereka berdua."Kamu lihat? Mereka milikku, Keduanya." Baraqiel kemudian menyipitkan matanya pada Madara.

Shuri terkikik dan Akeno juga bingung, dia tidak tahu banyak tentang hubungan yang ayahnya katakan padanya untuk tidak pernah berhubungan dengan anak laki-laki. "Di mana orang tuamu, Uchiha?" Baraqiel bertanya masih curiga dengan Madara

"..."

Keheningan melanda mereka, Setelah beberapa saat mereka menyadari apa yang dia pikirkan kepada mereka tetapi tidak ingin benar-benar mengatakannya."Dimana kamu tinggal Madara-kun?" tanya Shuri lembut.

"..."

Sekali lagi kesunyian datang, Madara hanya bisa berasumsi bahwa di mana pun dia berada, itu adalah daerah yang sangat modern dan berkembang dengan baik. Dia tidak ingin terdengar Aneh dengan mengatakan dia datang dari dimensi lain.

"Aku mengerti" kata Shuri tersenyum.

"Oka-sama Otou-san! Bisakah Madara tinggal bersama kita?" Akeno bertanya dengan manis, Shuri tertawa lagi sementara Baraqiel membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Sayangnya untuk Malaikat Jatuh itu tidak mungkin baginya untuk mengatakan tidak kepada putrinya, ia memiliki waktu yang lebih baik membunuh seseorang daripada mengatakan tidak kepada putrinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Akeno-chan"kata Shuri tersenyum lembut kepada Madara dan Akeno. "Baiklah," Baraqiel menghela nafas, tetapi dia benar-benar menginginkan pelukan yang diberikan Akeno kepadanya, dia tidak dapat menyangkal hal itu, anaknya terlihat sangat senang ketika dia berada di dekat Madara.

"Ini benar-benar ..."

."Bisakah dia tidur denganku !?"tanyanya sementara tiba-tiba matahari yang cerah ditutupi oleh awan abu-abu gelap, kehangatan udara tiba-tiba menjadi sangat dingin, dan semua mata tertuju pada satu bocah berwajah datar itu..

Tatapan Baraqiel mengatakan, '_jika kau melakukan sesuatu padanya, aku akan menunjukkan padamu bahwa kematian bahkan tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu'_.

Dia masih bingung dengan apa yang dia lakukan di sini, mungkin juga menerima kebaikan dari orang lain. Dia telah sedikit berubah ketika tau kebenaran dari rencananya ternyata semua itu omong kosong, Zetsu cuma ingin memamfaatkanya, untuk mengaktifkan Mugen Tsukuyomi, Dia akan membalas mereka dengan caranya sendiri, semoga lebih cepat karena dia ingin segera tau apa rencana kaguya sebenarnya.

"Arigato," Madara membungkuk pada keluarga itu, Akeno tiba-tiba keluar dari rasa malu kemudia dirinya meraih tangan Madara, dia kemudian berlari tanpa mengatakan apapun kepada orang tuanya. Dia terlalu senang untuk mengatakan apa pun, dia ingin mengungkapkannya.

**~ Kembali ke Sungai~**

"Akeno," kata Madara ketika mereka akhirnya mendekati sungai. "i-iya?" * NYUT * Madara tiba-tiba mencubit pipi Akeno yang menyebabkan pipi Akeno memerah,"Ittai" katanya menggosok pipinya. "Mengapa!?" dia bertanya seolah-olah dia hampir menangis.

'_Ini akan sulit_ ' dia tidak bermaksud membuatnya menangis atau apa pun itu hanya lelucon biasa yang dia lakukan dengan adiknya Izuna, tetapi dia juga lupa bahwa Izuna juga membencinya ketika dia melakukan itu."Apakah kamu tidak menyukaiku lagi?" Akeno bertanya berusaha menghapus air matanya.

"Uh ..." dia tidak benar-benar tahu harus berkata apa. "Maaf Akeno, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu" Madara berkata mengangkat kepalanya sehingga dia bisa menatapnya, dia tersipu dan membuang muka."Lalu mengapa kamu mencubitku?".

"Aku tidak tahu, aku menyukaimu, kamu temanku Akeno." Sepertinya Kepribadian seorang anak kecil mulai mempengaruhinya, Madara tampaknya menikmati dirinya sendiri karena ia tidak pernah benar-benar memiliki masa kecil yang menyenangkan, masa kecilnya begitu suram di tengah-tengah perang antar Clan Uchiha dan Senju satu-satunya teman yang pernah dimilikinya hanya satu yaitu Hashirama.

Kemudian dia tersenyum dan meraih tangan Madara lagi, "Ayo kita bermain Madara-kun!"sementara Madara tidak ingin repot dengan hal-hal kekanak-kanakan sepertinya itu, satu-satunya permainan yang pernah di mainkanya bersama hashirama adalah melempar batu dan berlari di tebing.

"Madara-kun, kamu menyukaiku, kan?" dia bertanya melihat ke bawah tidak berani menatap wajah Madara. "Ya, Akeno." jawab Madara dengan polosnya.

"Apakah kamu masih menyukaiku jika ..."

"Jika apa?"

"Janji?"

"Aku berjanji apa pun yang terjadi."Madara menghela nafas pada gadis kecil yang percaya bahwa jika dia adalah sesuatu yang bukan dirinya, maka dia tiba-tiba tidak akan menyukainya.

'_Dia masih akan menyukaiku_. 'Akeno meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Dia berbalik dan menutup matanya, beberapa detik kemudian sayap gagak keluar dari punggungnya mengejutkan Madara.

"Apakah kamu masih menyukaiku?"Madara hanya bisa terkejut dia memang pernah terbang tapi bukan karna sayap. Madara tersenyum "Ya, kenapa tidak? Aku senang melihatmu dengan sayap." Akeno menjadi sangat merah tetapi senang mengetahui Madara akan menerimanya untuk siapa dia.

Berjam-jam kemudian di malam hari Madara diam-diam menyelinap keluar dari kamar Akeno, dia bertanya-tanya mencari sebuah cermin,tapi dia gagal menemukanya lalu dia pergi untuk ke sungai yang masih menyala oleh bulan purnama.

Dia memandang dirinya sendiri melalui air dan mengucapkan "Sharingan" saat dia melakukan itu bentuk 3 tomoe khas mata Sharingan muncul sambil melihat dirinya sendiri melalui air.

"Aneh" Dia memperhatikan chakra-nya masih ada dan Juubi masih ada pada dirinya, tetapi kekuatan Rikudou serta Rinnegan tampaknya ... terkunci.

Itu benar-benar tidak masalah jika dia tidak memilikinya itu hanya masalah waktu, tubuh kecilnya tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan sebesar itu, Madara kemudian memeriksa apakah dia bisa menggunakan Mangekyou Sharinganya. Dia ingin mencoba beberapa teknik tetapi dia khawatir tubuhnya tidak akan mampu menanganinya, dan itu akan memakan waktu untuk dia dapat melatih tubuhnya untuk menahan serangan yang penuh kekuatan.

Dia merasakan kehadiran seseorang, Dia tidak menyukainya tetapi dia mencoba bersikap biasa, "apa kabar Baraqiel-san." Madara berkata kepada malaikat jatuh itu."Madara-kun, Akeno menunjukkan kepadamu sayapnya benar?" katanya dengan suara beratnya, Madara mengangguk masih bertanya-tanya apa masalahnya jika Akeno memiliki sayap.

"Jadi, kamu menerimanya sebagai Malaikat Jatuh?"

Wajah Madara menunjukan kebingungan, Baraqiel menghela nafas tetapi membuat penjelasan panjang tentang tiga faksi dan bagaimana mereka diciptakan, ia juga menjelaskan tentang Great War dan bagaimana dunia saat ini karenanya."Jadi karena satu orang tidak suka dengan cara yang dipikirkan oleh salah seorang pengikutnya, Dia mengusir mereka dan menganggap mereka tidak layak?" Madara bertanya mencoba untuk mendapatkan logika di balik Malaikat Jatuh dan Malaikat.

Baraqiel mengangguk "_Aku ingin bertemu 'Tuhan Alkitab' ini_." Madara mengatakan menyipitkan matanya, dia tahu apa yang dimaksud Tuhan tetapi dia tidak peduli, dari mana asalnya dia memiliki kekuatan dewa dan dikalahkan oleh seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan lebih dari dia.

"Ketiga fraksi masih tidak saling menyukai tetapi menginginkan kedamaian, dan hanya itu yang penting."

"Jadi intinya adalah mereka masih tidak saling menyukai." kata Madara menyimpulkan."Kamu tidak terlihat seperti anak delapan tahun, Madara-kun." Baraqiel berkata mengingat bagaimana Madara bereaksi ketika dia mengejutkannya.

Madara hanya diam, dikenal sebagai anak berusia delapan tahun mungkin adalah hal terbaik untuknya saat ini, karena tidak ada yang akan menginterogasi atau berusaha berbicara dengan usianya saat ini."Aku akan melatihmu cara membela diri, temanku Azazel pandai membuat seseorang menjadi kuat." Baraqiel mengatakan seperti menghina Madara sebagai seorang Uchiha, tetapi itu tidak muncul di wajahnya.

"Kedengarannya sempurna, arigato Baraqiel-san." Madara berkata masih menatap dirinya sendiri, dia sudah menonaktifkan Sharigannya begitu Baraqiel datang, akan buruk jika dia mengetahui Sharinganya yang paling berharga.

Madara kembali ke kamar Akeno dan meringkuk kembali ke tempatnya yang dia nikmati, tetapi dia tidak akan pernah mengakuinya. Memiliki tubuh kecil adalah hal yang cukup nyaman tetapi tidak bisa menahan energi yang cukup untuk bertarung dengan nyaman sehingga latihan dengan Azazel akan membantu secara bertahap.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Akeno saat ini mengajak Madara di sebuah kota, anehnya ayahnya membiarkan ini terjadi sementara biasanya dia tidak suka ketika dia tinggal di kuil dalam ketakutan bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi, tetapi Shuri Meyakinkan kepadanya bahwa tidak ada yang salah. Mata Madara dipenuhi dengan ketakjuban saat dia melihat sekeliling, dia tidak punya barang seperti itu di Konoha maupun di seluruh negara Shinobi.

Madara benar-benar harus menghadapi fakta bahwa, dunia ini tidak seperti miliknya, ia telah melihat Baraqiel menggunakan sesuatu dari kemampuan chakra (atau yang lainnya) sebagai contoh ketika mencoba melatih Akeno. Madara tidak tertarik pada kemampuan mereka, ia memiliki kemampuannya sendiri dan ia bangga dengan kemampuannya sendiri. Memiliki mata saudaranya adalah hadiah, itulah satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya tidak merasa sendirian di dunia ini, karena ia memiliki sesuatu yang saudaranya berikan kepadanya sebelum saudaranya meninggal.

Madara berjanji untuk pergi di sisi yang lebih baik, karena dia tahu itu yang diinginkan Izuna dan Hashirama, sementara Madara tidak tahu sisi mana yang baik atau yang buruk, dia yakin bahwa dia akan mengikuti orang-orang yang pergi untuk perdamaian daripada mencari perang ."Madara, mari kita makan di sini."Akeno mengatakan sambil menarik lengannya, dia yakin untuk tidak melepaskannya, jika ada satu hal yang diajarkan ibunya, itu adalah untuk tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain mendekati Madara.

Madara mengangguk dan memegang tangannya dengan erat, dia percaya bahwa Akeno tidak ingin dia tersesat, jadi dia terus berada di dekatnya. Keduanya berjalan bersama tampak seperti saudara laki-laki atau perempuan.

Setelah selesai makan kedua anak itu mendekati Kuil tetapi salah satu dari mereka merasa tidak nyaman, sejak mereka meninggalkan kota, seseorang telah mengikuti mereka.

"Akeno"

"iya, Madara?" katanya dengan nada biasa."Bisakah kamu melepaskan tanganku selama beberapa detik?" dia bertanya dengan lembut.

"Tidak".

"Akeno".

"Hm?".

"kumohon?"

"Tidak." katanya dengan tegas."Aku akan melakukan apa pun yang kamu inginkan setelah ini, tolong?" Akeno mengerutkan kening dan menoleh kepadanya,"Kamu sebaiknya tidak berbicara dengan gadis lain!" dia mengancam, Madara memiliki pandangan bingung tetapi mengangguk.

~**Di tempat lain**~

"_Hm, ini terlalu mudah, aku bisa pergi sekarang dan membunuh putrinya kemudian Istrinya nanti._"sesosok misterius berkata sambil memperhatikan Akeno dan Madara. Dia melihat sekeliling selama satu detik sebelum kembali memperhatikan bahwa bocah manusia itu tiba-tiba menghilang."Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?"sebuah suara muncul di belakang pria itu, dia berbalik dan melihat anak itu menatapnya dengan mata menyipit

"_Apa-apaan ini?_" pria itu berpikir."Hm, aku tidak tahu bagaimana kamu sampai di sini bocah, tapi bagus kamu ada di sini aku bisa membunuhmu sekarang." kata pria itu sebelum sayap hitam keluar dari punggungnya.

Mata Madara melebar karena itu adalah sayap yang sama dengan Akeno, kecuali pria di depannya memiliki yang lebih besar."Apa yang kamu lakukan Malaikat Jatuh?" Madara bertanya sambil mengaktifkan Eternal Mangekyo Sharigan .Pria itu menatap tajam ke mata merahnya, pola pada mereka adalah hal teraneh yang pernah dia lihat sepanjang hidupnya, dan kemudian tiba-tiba pria itu melihat kegelapan.

**Genjutsu**

" siapa kau?" Madara bertanya memaksa jawaban keluar darinya."Dohnaseek Malaikat jatuh" pria itu berkata tanpa nada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku ditugaskan untuk membunuh Shuri Himejima, serta putrinya Akeno Himejima"

"Mengapa?"

"Aku mengikuti perintah Kokabiel-sama". Dan dengan itu Madara menebus Dadanya dengan tanganya.

" Aku harus mengingat ini, Kokabiel".

ketika dia mendekati Akeno yang tersenyum dia merasakan deru rasa sakit di area jantungnya, rasa sakit yang sangat tak terbayangkan menghantamnya ketika dia mencengkram dadanya dengan tangan kanannya. Hal terakhir yang bisa dia ingat sebelum pingsan karena kesakitan adalah Akeno meneriakkan namanya.

Madara yang sudah sadar bangun di kamar Akeno dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya, dia bisa mengatakan dia sudah tidur lama dan berada di tempat yang sama juga. Madara melihat ke kiri dan melihat Akeno yang tertidur dengan tanda air mata di sekitar pipinya."Dia menangis, tahu." Madara mendongak untuk melihat Shuri tersenyum pada keduanya.

"Shuri-san, sudah berapa lama saya tidur?"

"Sekitar 2 hari, dia tidak meninggalkanmu, dia terus bertanya kapan kamu akan bangun ..."

"Saya mengerti…"

"Madara-kun, siapa kamu sebenarnya?" dia bertanya mencari tahu bahwa tidak ada yang akan pingsan selama 2 hari lamanya. "Aku manusia." katanya yang mana adalah kebenaran, dia benar-benar manusia, dia hanya memiliki banyak kekuatan yang dapat melebihi dewa."Mungkin suatu hari kamu akan memberitahuku." dia berkata dengan nada netral, dia lalu berjalan keluar ruangan untuk memberi tahu Baraqiel sesuatu.

Dia datang ke kamar dan memberinya anggukan, Madara mengangguk sebagai balasan. Kedua orang dewasa itu meninggalkan ruangan untuk membicarakan masalah mereka sendiri. Masalah mereka sendiri adalah Madara. Madara melihat ke arah Akeno dan memeluknya, dia merasa sedikit bersalah membuatnya khawatir selama 2 hari, tetapi dia tidak bisa menahannya, dia tidak tahu dia akan pingsan karena menggunakan teknik seperti itu.

Dia menggosok punggungnya dan mengangkatnya menyebabkan gangguan dalam tidurnya. Dia perlahan-lahan bangun tetapi ketika dia menyadari itu adalah Madara memegangnya dia segera mulai menangis.

"Madara!" dia berkata dengan keras ketika dia menuangkan emosinya ke dada Madara, dia tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang pada usia dini, tapi untungnya baginya dia tidak pergi selamanya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Madara"

"Aku-"

"Kamu bisa mati!"

"Akeno," kata Madara menggunakan nada lembutnya, matanya melebar pada nadanya sebelum tenang. "Aku baik-baik saja, aku minta maaf karena membuatmu khawatir karena aku tidak tahu hal seperti itu akan terjadi" dia berhenti sejenak "Aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu tidak akan terjadi lagi, tetapi untuk saat ini, aku harus pergi berlatih." Madara berkata dengan suara tegas tapi lembut.

~**Skip**~

Dia harus pergi berlatih untuk memperkuat daya tahannya jauh lebih baik sehingga dia tidak akan pingsan selama 2 hari hanya kerena menggunakan dua kemampuannya. Latihan Madara harus jauh dari Kuil, sehingga tidak ada orang yang melihatnya dan aman untuk melepaskan kekuatannya. Dia mengaktifkan Sharingan-nya dan mulai mengisi chakra ke seluruh tubuhnya.

ketika kerangka Biru mulai terbentuk di sekitar tubuh kecilnya dia mencoba menahannya dalam keadaan tidak lengkap tetapi gagal dengan menyedihkan dan jatuh ke tanah.

Dia mulai terengah-engah dan tahu dia harus segera berhenti, Merasa lelah, dia berbaring di rumput dan sekali lagi dia tertidur, Malam itu juga Ketika Madara bangun, dia melihat bulan sabit bersinar di malam hari, pikirannya melayang ke Dunia Shinobi.

Merasakan energinya sedikit segar, dia memutuskan untuk menguji beberapa teknik kecil, yang tidak akan membunuh tubuhnya jika dia mencoba menggunakannya.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu**," sebuah bola api keluar dari mulutnya dan mengenai daerah sekitarnya."**Katon: ****Goka meitsu****,**" sebuah Api yang cukup besar membakar sebuah pohon , merasa tekniknya masih dapat digunakan, dia memutuskan untuk berjalan kembali ke Kuil, mudah-mudahan Akeno tidur dan dia tidak akan khawatir.

Madara mulai berjalan menuju Kuil tetapi sesuatu yang aneh menarik perhatiannya, di seberang bukit muncul lingkaran sihir merah yang menerangi langit malam. Penasaran, Madara berjalan menuju lingkaran, dan entah dari mana dua sosok muncul.

Kedua sosok itu adalah gadis kecil yang sangat muda, sekitar usia Akeno dan dirinya, satu memiliki rambut merah yang sangat panjang dan mata hijau dan lainnya memiliki rambut hitam pendek dengan mata ungu.

"Sona-chan ini akan luar biasa! Kita akan tinggal di sini ketika sudah cukup umur untuk bersekolah" kata si rambut merah kepada temannya."Hm. Sepertinya begitu, terlihat bagus dari atas sini." kata si rambut hitam.

Keduanya kemudian memperhatikan Madara yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan tertarik, untuk Madara dua gadis muda baru saja muncul dari udara tipis dan bahwa lingkaran merah yang aneh mungkin telah digunakan entah bagaimana memanggil mereka.

'_Hm..teleportasi,mungkin'_

"Hai..manis!" gadis muda yang dikenal sebagai Rias berkata kepada Madara yang memiliki ekspresi datar, "Apakah kamu ingin bergabung dengan budak-budakku, aku bisa melihatmu sebagai seorang Ratu yang sangat kuat." Dia berkata tersenyum pada gagasan memiliki seorang ratu karena dia saat ini belum memiliki seorang pun dalam gelar kebangsawanannya.

Kedua iblis muda itu bisa merasakan kekuatan anak kecil itu, itu mengejutkan mereka bahwa manusia bisa memancarkan kekuatan seperti itu.

' _Aku? Seorang ratu?_ 'Madara menganggap itu sebagai lelucon dan penghinaan terhadap harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki.

"Siapa namamu?" gadis muda yang dikenal sebagai Sona bertanya.

" Madara," katanya dengan bangga di setiap suaranya.

"Hai Madara, namaku Rias Gremory dan ini adalah sahabatku Sona Sitri."

"Hn."

"Jadi, apakah kamu ingin menjadi ratuku?" Rias bertanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Tidak, terima kasih" Madara tahu apa itu gelar bangsawan, Baraqiel juga menjelaskan beberapa hal mendasar tentang Fraksi mereka."K-Kenapa?" Rias bertanya terkejut bahwa seseorang menolaknya.

' _Kurasa itu akan buruk jika aku mengatakan kepada mereka aku tinggal bersama Malaikat Jatuh_.'

"Aku tidak mau menyerahkan kemanusiaanku untuk orang lain." dia menyatakan menyebabkan Rias mengejek dan Sona memahami apa yang dia coba katakan, menjadi iblis berarti menerima makhluk jahat, ditambah Madara akan meninggalkan dua faksi lainnya secara keseluruhan dengan menjadi sesuatu yang mereka berdua hina bersama.

"Kamu akan senang denganku"

"Aku sudah bahagia sekarang, tapi mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi."dan dengan itu dia melambaikan tangan kepada dua iblis yang sama-sama tertarik pada bocah itu.

~**Dengan Akeno**

Ketika Akeno menatap bulan dia bertanya-tanya ke mana teman kesayangannya pergi, dia mulai berpikir itu adalah kesalahannya dia merasa sedih teman pertamanya melakukan 'pelatihan' hanya untuk menjaga dirinya.

Dia mendengar langkah kaki masuk ke kamarnya dan di hadapannya berdiri Madara yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang lembut.

"Madara," katanya sambil tersenyum pada kehadirannya."Hn..Akeno." katanya dengan santai sebelum melompat ke tempat tidur, Madara menepuk tempat di sebelahnya memanggil Akeno untuk datang dan beristirahat di sampingnya, "Ayo Akeno, aku tidak bisa tidur tanpamu." katanya dengan gembira. Akeno membentuk senyum dan dengan bersemangat melompat ke tempat tidur di sebelah Madara dia meringkuk mendekati tempat favoritnya dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahunya.

**Bersambung**.

**Saya disini membuat karakter Madara seperti waktu masih kecil bersama Hashirama ... disini dia berubah menjadi anak-anak umur 8 tahun karna jutsu Kaguya,,, dia bertemu akeno di sini,,,, Madara bisa kejam jika bertemu musuhnya dan yang menghalangi jalanya... tapi mengingat madara sudah tidak memiliki ambisi lagi dia akan berubah karna adanya Akeno...**

**Terima kasih...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sage Arts**

Chapter 2

Rias terlihat sendirian menatap kota malam Underworld dari jendela kamarnya, dia sedang memikirkan seorang yang tidak bisa hilang dari pikiranya sejak dia kembali dari dunia atas.

Dia mencoba bertanya kepada sahabatnya Sona apakah dia memiliki masalah yang sama. Dia benar-benar ingin mengenal bocah itu dan mungkin mengajak bergabung menjadi budaknya, yang akan membuatnya sangat bahagia.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan Rias?" tanya seorang lelaki yang memiliki penampilan seperti dirinya. Sirzech Lucifer adalah pria yang sangat aneh di mata sebagian Iblis, dia sering mengikuti saudara perempuannya kemanapun dia berada. Dia biasanya dihentikan oleh istrinya Grayfia, yang hanya bisa menghela nafas malu. Banyak kalangan Iblis bahkan percaya bahwa ada hubungan khusus antara Maou dan saudara perempuannya.

"hanya memikirkan anak laki-laki Onii-sama" dia menjawab menyebabkan Sirzeck panik.

"K-kenapa kamu memikirkan anak laki-laki?"

"Aku tidak tahu ...tapi dia imut Onii-sama."

"Siapa bocah ini?" dia menuntut dengan niat membunuh."Dia bilang namanya ... Madara." dia menjawab dengan sedikit tersenyum.

Sirzech mulai merasa khawatir tentang perasaan adik perempuannya terhadap anak laki-laki itu, ia memutuskan untuk segera memikirkan pilihan untuk membuat adik perempuannya sibuk dengan harapan agar tidak mengingat Madara terus .

"Ayo Rias! Mari kita mengunjungi sepupumu Sairaog!."

**~Dengan Akeno dan Madara~**

"Akeno."

"I-iya Madara-kun?"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan saat kamu tidak berlatih?" Madara bertanya dia merasa bosan, dia sudah berfikir apakah dia harus pergi berlatih untuk meregangkan ototnya, jika didunianya sebelumnya dia akan berlatih bersama Hashirama atau bersama Izuna tapi didunia ini, yah kalian bisa menebaknya.

"Berdoa." katanya dengan nada khas anak kecil,

"Berdoa?, untuk apa?"

"Hm, sekarang aku akan berdoa untuk Dewi Amaterasu karena hari ini cerah." jelasnya dengan ceria.

Mata Madara melebar, dia tahu apa itu Amaterasu, itu api hitam yang sangat mengerikan, membakar apa saja yang bersentuhan denganya dan bahkan dia pernah merasakanya.

Masalahnya, bagaimana Akeno tahu tentang itu?.

"Jika itu malam, aku akan berdoa kepada Tsukuyomi." lanjut Akeno tanpa melihat Madara , Madara masih memiliki ekspresi terkejutnya, apakah dia tahu tentang Tsukuyomi? apakah seseorang menggunakannya pada dirinya?.

"Dan jika ada badai besar di luar, aku berdoa pada dewa Susanoo!" ucapnya sekali lagi, nah sepertinya itu sudah cukup mengejutkan Madara.

"_Suatu kebetulan? Tidak, nama-nama itu memiliki makna, tetapi bagaimana klan Uchiha berhubungan dengan para dewa ini?__"_

Dia memang pernah memimpin klan tapi dia tidak tau sejarah rinci tentang kekuatan Sharingan, dia ingin percaya itu hanya sebuah kebetulan dan dia tidak percaya bahwa ada beberapa hubungan antara dunia ini dengan dunianya atau yang lainya.

"_Tidak ada nama-nama sederhana untuk sebuah kemampuan, ofensif dan defensif, didunia ini, mereka disembah sebagai dewa, dan hanya itu tidak lebih_",

"Akeno," kata Madara yang membuat dia menoleh ke arahnya.

"i-iya?"

"Ayo pergi,"

"S-seperti berkencan?" Madara memiliki pandangan bingung tetapi memperhatikan cahaya di matanya. "hn..baiklah" katanya menyebabkan dia berteriak kegirangan. Dia dengan cepat mencari Ibunya yang akan memberinya pakaian yang pantas untuknya.

Madara menghela nafas dia yakin akan melihat lebih banyak mahkluk lain yang akan menguntitnya, dan akan lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah mereka telah menemukan tubuh Dohnaseek yang telah dibunuhnya, jika mereka menemukanya maka mereka akan mengirim lebih banyak bala bantuan.

Madara tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu, itu hanya sekilas tapi itu sesuatu yang buruk. Saat dia melipat tangannya dengan harapan chakranya keluar, dia merasakan kehadiran Baraqiel datang padanya, dia dengan cepat memisahkan tangannya dan menghadap Baraqiel.

"Menarik, aku mencoba menyelinap ke arahmu, tapi tampaknya kau tidak kesulitan merasakanku sekarang." katanya dengan suara beratnya.

"ternyata anda Baraqiel-san".

Baraqiel mengangguk "Aku melihatmu membawa Akeno keluar ... lagi." dia mengatakan bagian terakhir dengan mata menyipit, dia tidak suka ketika Akeno pergi, terutama dengan seorang anak laki-laki.

"iya, saya suka menghabiskan waktu bersamanya Baraqiel-san".

"Madara-kun,"

"Ya, Baraqiel-san?"

"Aku ingin bicara serius denganmu, ini tentang Akeno." katanya dengan nada serius. Madara benar-benar tidak perlu itu, karena dia sudah dapat mengetahuinya pasti dia akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti '_lindungi dia dengan segala cara' _dan Madara merasa senang mengetahui bahwa dia dipercaya dengan sesuatu seperti itu.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir Baraqiel-san, Akeno akan baik-baik saja saya akan melindunginya" Madara mengatakanya dengan wajah serius. "saya kira itu bagus? ". Baraqiel berpikir mungkin Madara berusaha mengatakan bahwa tidak peduli bahaya apa yang datang, dia akan terus melindunginya.

Dia tersenyum pada Madara dan mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Arigato, Madara-Kun."katanya tersenyum padanya. Sebenarnya itu adalah pertama kalinya dia tersenyum pada Madara, biasanya dia memiliki ekspresi datar, atau tatapan tajam padanya, tapi yang namanya Madara dia tidak akan terpengaruh oleh tatapan seperti itu.

Setelah beberapa menit hening, Baraqiel bangkit dan pergi mengatakan bahwa inilah saatnya untuk pergi.

Setelah itu Akeno datang berlari ke arah Madara dia mengenakan rok hitam dengan atasan merah, kebetulan atau apa banyak hal di dunia ini yang mengingatkannya pada dunianya, karena Akeno sekarang terlihat seperti anggota Akatsuki.

"Apakah ini tidak terlihat bagus?" dia memperhatikan berapa lama dia menatap."Kamu sangat manis, Akeno." dan Madara bersumpah jika dia tidak pernah memuji seorang wanita, kemudian dia menyentuh pipi Akeno dan mencubitnya.

* Nyut *,

"I-ttai...kenapa? Kamu bilang kamu tidak akan melakukanya lagi" katanya hampir menangis, Madara hanya tersenyum, "Maafkan aku, Akeno, kamu sangat manis." Akeno tersipu dan membuang muka.

"Oh ... baiklah ...," katanya, tidak lagi sedih, Madara mengulurkan tangannya kepada Akeno dan dia mengambilnya tanpa ragu-ragu, keduanya berjalan menyusuri Kuil dan menuju jalan ke kota, mungkin ini adalah Selasa malam, tapi itu adalah hari yang sangat spesial untuk Akeno.

Saat keduanya berjalan, tidak ada yang lain selain kesunyian, Mereka berdua menikmati ini satu sama lain, kadang-kadang Akeno akan berhenti berjalan dan memeluk Madara, Sementara dia merasa gugup melakukannya dia akan meningkatkan keberanian untuk melakukannya, Madara tidak keberatan jika Akeno menginginkan pelukan, Keduanya pergi ke berbagai toko dan mulai mencoba berbagai hal, Madara mengenang masa lalunya dengan melihat makanan tertentu yang entah bagaimana ada di dunia ini.

Akhirnya Akeno menunjuk sebuah kedai makanan yang bertuliskan Ichiraku Ramen, keduanya berjalan masuk tetapi Akeno berhenti dan memiliki ekspresi yang sangat tertekan di wajahnya.

"Ada apa Akeno?" Madara bertanya mengapa Akeno tiba-tiba menjadi seperti itu.

"Madara aku harus menggunakan kamar kecil ..." katanya dengan malu. "hah...baiklah ..." dia tidak melakukan apa-apa setelah itu.

"Lalu, apa yang salah?" tanya Madara ketika melihat Akeno masih di sebelahnya, "Aku harus melepaskan tanganmu," katanya dengan sedih, Madara swetdrop mendengar itu.

_"__kamu terlalu berlebihan Akeno__"_

Madara mengerti jika Akeno seperti itu, dia adalah satu-satunya teman yang dimiliki Akeno mungkin dia akan melakukan hal yang sama jika dia diposisinya ."Tidak apa-apa Akeno, aku berjanji akan memegang tanganmu ketika kamu kembali." katanya tersenyum padanya.

Mata Akeno kembali cerah dan mengangguk, dia dengan cepat berjalan ke kamar kecil sambil tersenyum. Madara menghela nafas kemudian mencari tempat duduk. dia melihat ke kiri dan melihat gadis yang sangat kecil memakan ramen lebih cepat daripada siapapun, dia kagum melihat hal seperti itu.

Gadis itu memiliki rambut hitam panjang dan mengenakan semacam pakaian Gothic Lolita, dia berhenti dan menatap Madara, dia memiliki mata abu-abu yang sangat hampa. ketika dia masih menatap Madara dengan tatapan dingin yang tidak bisa dibaca.

Madara hanya menatapnya, pada gadis muda yang sekarang memiliki seringai kecil di wajahnya. "Kamu ... menarik minatku ..." kata gadis muda itu sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Dia akan menyentuh Madara tetapi dia menghindari menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengannya.

"Eh ..."

"Kau akan membantuku." Dia mengatakan sambil mengulurkan tangannya, Madara merasa bahwa sesuatu yang aneh akan terjadi dia dengan cepat mengaktifkan Sharigan-nya, yang tanpa disadari oleh gadis muda itu.

Seekor ular tiba-tiba muncul dari telapak tangan gadis kecil itu yang menyebabkan Madara tersentak dan menghindar. Sebelum dia bisa melanjutkan dengan hal lain, "Madara-kun" sebuah suara memanggilnya dia berbalik dan melihat Akeno mendekat.

Madara berbalik untuk menghadapi gadis yang dikenal sebagai Ophis, tetapi ketika dia berbalik dia menyadari dia tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan Madara-kun?" Akeno bertanya memperhatikan ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya.

"Tidak ada." dia dengan cepat merespons. Akeno agak curiga tetapi Madara dengan cepat meraih tangannya, membawanya ke kursi.

~_**Beberapa jam kemudian**_~

Keduanya diam-diam menatap bulan bersama-sama menikmati keindahannya. Madara mulai merasa gelisah ketika dia melihat kehadiran asing mulai mengelilinginya.

"Akeno,"

"Akeno!"

"...zzzzz...",

Madara yang tidak sabar menjangkau dan menggendong Akeno yang tertidur, ia dengan cepat pergi dan menuju ke arah Kuil berharap Baraqiel akan menemukan keduanya.

_"__Kapan aku menjadi pengecut seperti ini?__"_ Dia berpikir kecewa karena melarikan diri dari masalah daripada menghadapinya, Izuna akan kecewa.

Madara dengan ringan membawa Akeno turun untuk beristirahat di bawah pohon jauh dari pandangan musuh, dia kemudian berbalik dan mulai berlari ke arah musuh yang mengincarnya.

~_**Ditempat Lain**_~

"Apa yang sedang dilakukan bocah itu?" salah satu seseorang bertanya dan mendapat gelengan dari rekan-rekannya.

"Dia mungkin ketakutan" yang lain berkata sambil menertawakan betapa lemahnya manusia.

"Dia menurunkan gadis itu, bunuh gadis itu dan kemudian dia." pria yang dianggap sebagai pemimpin memerintahkan bawahannya.

"**Hai**!" kata mereka serempak."Ya ampun, bocah itu akan ketakutan setengah mati!"

"Ya, aku tidak sabar untuk minum teh-" sebelum lelaki itu bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia merasakan gelombang rasa sakit luar biasa datang dari dadanya, dia melihat ke bawah dan memperhatikan tombak biru muda yang dilapisi petir baru saja menembus jantungnya.

"Apa apaan!?"

"Apa itu tadi?" Pemimpin itu membulatkan matanya dia mulai mencari siapa yang mengirim serangan itu tetapi gagal menemukanya, tiba-tiba dia merasakan gelombang rasa sakit datang kepadanya dari belakang.

Tapi pemimpinnya tidak lemah, dia dengan cepat menahan serangan itu yang mengejutkan Madara.

"Di sana,, bunuh bocah itu" teriak pemimpin itu yang ternyata malaikat jatuh, mereka berbalik untuk melihat Madara berdiri di sana dengan menyipitkan matanya, mereka semua menyaksikan petir biru perlahan memudar di tangan Madara.

"Bunuh dia." dia memerintahkan anak buahnya dalam sekejab mereka menyerang Madara dengan sangat cepat.

Mereka tidak menyadari Madara mulai membuat segel tangan serta menarik nafas panjang."_**Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu**_ !" Seekor naga yang diselimuti api yang kuat melesat keluar dari mulut Madara yang menelan Malaikat Jatuh yang tidak bisa menghindarinya. Mereka semua tidak punya waktu untuk bereaksi terhadap serangan berbasis api yang cukup luas dan di mana langsung menghantam mereka.

Madara merasakan kehadiran terakhir mendekat, dia melihat seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut hitam, tidak seperti Malaikat Jatuh lainnya, dia memiliki telinga yang runcing. Dia juga memiliki lima pasang sayap hitam. Pakaiannya adalah jubah hitam sederhana dengan beberapa aksesoris.

"Yah.., aku sangat terkesan ada manusia yang bisa mengalahkan bawahanku." pria yang dikenal sebagai Kokabiel berkata pada Madara sambil menyeringai.

"Dan kau?"

"Kokabiel dari Alkitab"

Itu normal bagi orang-orang merasa takut ketika menyebutkan namanya, tetapi dia terkejut melihat Madara dengan datar menatapnya.

'_Jadi jika dia mati, semuanya akan berakhir_'. Madara kemudian langsung menembakkan tombak Chidori ke arah Kokabiel yang mengelak dengan mudah.

"heh, kau harus banyak belajar bocah." dia mengejek. Kokabiel kemudian mengeluarkan hujan tombak cahaya, Madara yang membalas dengan serangannya sendiri. "_**Chidori Senbon**_!" ucap Madara, sebenarnya Chidori bukan jutsu originalnya dia pernah melihat Sasuke menggunakan jutsu ini untuk melawanya.

Senbon jauh lebih cepat dan lebih ringan dari tombak, mereka juga lebih kuat karena dilapisi petir.

Kokabiel terbang di sekitar Madara dan membuat tombak yang terlihat unik, ketika Madara merasa Kokabiel muncul di belakangnya, dia dengan cepat mengaktifkan Mangekyo sharinganya, dia menutup mata kirinya dan menunggu sampai darah muncul dimatanya.

_**"**__**Amaterasu**__**" **_katanya dalam benaknya sebelum api hitam menelan sayap kanan Kokabiel.

"_C__hakraku_" pikirnya terengah-engah, dia tidak akan bisa menggunakan teknik itu lagi sementara waktu.

Dia menoleh dan melihat Kokabiel berteriak kesakitan."GAAAAAAH!" Intensitas api itu bukan bahan tertawaan itu sangat menyakitkan, api hitam itu akan membakar apapun sampai targetnya menjadi abu. Kokabiel dengan cepat berpikir bahwa untuk menghindari kerusakan lebih lanjut, dengan cepat meraih tombak besarnya dan memotong sebagian sayap kanannya.

Dia berhasil menyelamatkan hampir separuhnya, tetapi untuk terbang masih menjadi masalah.

"Kau!" katanya ketika rasa sakit masih menyengatnya, bahkan jika api itu tidak lagi membakar dirinya, pikirannya terkejut betapa menyakitkannya api itu walaupun hanya beberapa detik saja.

Madara menyadari bahwa Kokabiel bereaksi lebih cepat dari yang dia duga, dia tidak lagi memiliki chakra yang cukup dan dia berharap agar Akeno tidak ditemukan oleh malaikat jatuh lainya.

Kokabiel mulai merasa ada orang lain datang ke arah mereka, dengan cepat menghilang tanpa jejak. Madara menghela nafas lega tetapi dia harus tetap waspada, ia tidak tahu mengapa ia menggunakan Amaterasu daripada genjutsu, tetapi sesuatu mengatakan kepadanya bahwa orang gila itu harus mati atau hal-hal buruk lainnya mungkin akan terjadi. dia marah dengan keputusan Kokabiel untuk mencoba dan membunuh Akeno dan ibunya.

Dia merasakan kehadiran lain dan berharap bahwa siapa pun itu tidak bisa menemukan Akeno, tiba-tiba dia merasakan nyeri luar biasa di bagian kepalanya kemudian dia pingsan karena kelelahan.

_**Bersambun**__**g**_

**Yup itu untuk Chaper ****2****, maaf p****endek... Oh ya ada yang tau jumlah Sayap ayah Akeno?... **

**Cukup itu saja untuk hari ini.**

**Terima Kasih**


	3. Chapter 3

Sage Arts

Chapter 3

"Madara" teriak Akeno sambil memeluk Madara yang baru bagun dari pingsanya, tanpa henti menuangkan air matanya ke arahnya. Madara tidak bisa melihatnya, tetapi dia tahu Shuri berdiri di pintu dengan wajah sedih.

Dia tahu Baraqiel akan menanyainya tentang hal ini, tidak peduli berapa banyak dia disalahkan dan dibenci, dan terpenting keluarga barunya akan aman. bahkan jika dia perlahan membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan menggunakan kekuatan yang menguras chakranya, itu tidak masalah, Madara tidak peduli.

Jika dia terus berlatih dan mengendalikan daya tahannya, tubuhnya akan segera dapat menangani serangan kuat yang dapat digunakanya.

"Susanoo-Sama, tolong sembuhkan Madara." Akeno berkata pelan berdoa kepada Dewa Badai, sudah waktunya untuk berdoa padanya karena di luar hujan. Madara pura-pura seolah tidak pernah mendengar itu. Madara menutup matanya, tetapi meletakkan salah satu tangannya di wajah Akeno mencoba menghapus air matanya, dia selalu merasa sedih membiarkannya seperti ini, itu bukan hal yang baik terjadi.

Hidup dalam ketakutan terus-menerus bahwa seseorang yang kau cintai tiba-tiba tidak akan bangun lagi untuk selamanya, itulah alasan mengapa ia begitu takut dan menangis karenanya.

"Madara!"

"T-tolong bangun, Madara ..."

"Jika kamu berhenti menangis aku akan bangun."Akeno menghapus air matanya dan senyum bahagia muncul di wajahnya ketika dia melihat Madara duduk.

"Sudah berapa lama saya pingsan, Shuri-san?"

" sekitar 5 hari." Kata Shuri tersenyum pada Akeno yang dengan nyaman meringkuk ke tubuh Madara, yang menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan.

"Saya mengerti…".

"_Bagaimana mungkin seseorang seusiaku tidur selama __5 hari?_" Dia pikir kagum, setidaknya dia mencegah Kokabiel, untuk saat ini.

"jadi...Madara-kun," kata Baraqiel memperhatikan bahwa Madara akhirnya terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya."Azazel sudah siap, jika kamu ingin pelatihan maka kita harus pergi sekarang." katanya menyebabkan Akeno bangun dari tempatnya. Dia akan memprotes sampai Madara memberitahunya bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak akan berlebihan, Akeno...aku janji." katanya membawa pelukan hangat, Akeno memerah tetapi menikmati pelukan itu.

~_**Dunia bawah Grigori**_~

"Kamu cukup pandai dalam hal ini, Madara-kun."kata seorang pria dengan rambut hitam dan poni kuning, ia telah melatih Madara sementara Baraqiel melatih putrinya. Selama beberapa hari terakhir Madara telah merasa semakin bersemangat untuk berlatih. Dia akhirnya bertemu dengan pria yang dikenal sebagai Azazel pemimpin Grigori, sebuah fraksi yang hanya berisi Malaikat Jatuh.

Kesan pertamanya tentang pria ini dia terlalu santai dan tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya, karena ia akan selalu berada di ruangan yang dipenuhi banyak majalah porno dan perangkat yang tidak dikenal. "Kamu sepertinya sangat terbiasa dengan api dan petir namun lemah pada air dan es." Azazel mengatakan ketika dia menghindar dari serangan yang Madara keluarkan.

Baginya ini adalah permainan anak-anak dia bisa melihat mengapa dia mebuat segel tangan dan mengucapkan sesuatu mungkin dapat menjelaskan kekuatan di balik serangan api yang lebih kuat. Karena Madara seharusnya manusia, dia tidak akan bisa mempelajari serangan tombak ringan yang disempurnakan Azazel.

Saat Madara menghindari lebih banyak tombak cahaya yang Azazel lempar ke arahnya, dia berpikir jika dia memiliki Gunbainya, segalanya akan jauh lebih mudah Dia harus segera mencari senjata baru, sesuatu seperti pedang mungkin?, dia berpikir jika pedang milik Sasuke akan cocok denganya.

Madara kembali pada Azazel menembakkan lebih banyak serangan api yang tampaknya tidak terlalu berpengaruh padanya. Shuri, Akeno dan Baraqiel semua terkesan dengan kemajuan Madara, mereka dapat dengan mudah mengatakan bahwa dia adalah manusia yang lahir dengan sihir sebagai hadiah.

Ketika Akeno teriak mendukungnya, Madara menjadi terganggu oleh suaranya, Azazel yang terus menerus dan berusaha membuatnya melakukan sesuatu yang lebih kuat."Ayo, Madara-kun! Aku tahu kamu bisa lebih baik! Tunjukkan semua yang bisa kamu lakukan!" katanya melayang di atasnya.

Madara biasanya yang paling tenang dalam hal bertarung, tapi ini hanya membuat dia mendecih tidak suka.

'_tidak ada salahnya menggunakan kemampuan yang lemah__"_ dia berpikir ketika dia mulai memikirkan teknik apa yang digunakan. Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, dia menemukan sesuatu yang tidak terlalu kuat, tetapi cukup untuk menunjukkan sesuatu kepada Azazel untuk membungkam mulutnya.

"_**Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu**_"

Madara mengatakan dalam benaknya ketika bola api ukuran sedang muncul entah dari mana di depannya, semua malaikat jatuh termasuk Azazel melebarkan matanya, biasanya sihir datang dari tangan dengan hanya beberapa pengecualian yang datang dari benda prantara.

Namun, Madara berhasil membuat bola sihir api berukuran cukup besar, itulah yang mereka pikirkan saat ini.

Azazel menyeringai senang ketika bocah itu mengungkapkan sedikit kekuatannya, Baraqiel telah berbagi pengalamannya dengan Madara kepada Azazel, Dia mengatakan bahwa ia kurang dari seorang anak dan lebih dari tipe prajurit. Baraqiel memata-matai Madara ketika ia pergi ke pelatihan pribadinya tetapi Madara bisa merasakannya, itulah sebabnya Baraqiel belum benar-benar melihat apa pun yang akan membuat dia terkejut.

~_**Istirahat**_~

"Madara! Apakah kamu baik-baik saja?"tanya Akeno khawatir .

"Ya, Akeno jangan khawatir." katanya tersenyum padanya, dia meraih tangannya dan bergerak sedikit agar lebih dekat dengannya.

"Madara..." Akeno memerah, wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter tetapi Madara tidak sadar apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

"A-Ahem!" Baraqiel mendengus melihat putrinya yang masih muda melakukan kontak intim di usia semuda itu, ia akan menyiksa Madara sampai Shuri menghentikannya tepat pada waktunya.

Azazel mendekati Madara dengan bertepuk tangan terkesan pada penampilannya secara keseluruhan.

"Madara-kun, kamu sangat mengesankanku." dia berkata dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana.. apakah kamu ingin menjadi anggota tingkat tinggi dari Grigori?" Mata Baraqiel terbuka lebar, Sangat jarang menemukan orang seperti itu cukup kuat, dan cukup dapat dipercaya untuk menjadi anggota peringkat tinggi Grigori, tetapi ia tidak terlalu terkejut, Madara berhasil membuat Baraqiel untuk merasa terkesan dengannya.

Akeno tahu apa artinya ini, Madara harus pergi ke dunia bawah dan memulai pengalaman pelatihan tahunan yang panjang dengan Azazel, dia menatap Madara dengan putus asa di matanya, dia tidak ingin dia pergi dan dia juga tahu bahwa dia tidak akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Tidak terima kasih." dia dengan hormat menolak, dia tidak peduli tentang Grigori, begitu tubuhnya akhirnya matang dia akan bisa menghadapi Azazel dalam pertarungan penuh tanpa halangan.

"Tapi Madara-kun!" Baraqiel mencoba memprotes.

"Ya, Baraqiel-san?" Madara mengatakan menanggapi tiba-tiba, dia tahu dia ingin Madara menjadi Malaikat Jatuh tetapi dia tidak membutuhkan itu, dia adalah Uchiha Madara, manusia yang lahir dengan Sharigan, dengan menjadi Malaikat Jatuh hanya untuk mendapatkan kekuatan kecil itu hanya akan mempermalukan nama klannya, dan fakta bahwa dia tidak akan pernah melakukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Baraqiel, mungkin suatu hari dia akan ingin datang ke pihak kita, aku hanya berharap kamu tidak bergabung dengan iblis yang kamu temui kemarin." Kata Azazel tersenyum pada Madara .

Keluarga Akeno tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah Madara dengan mata menyipit, dia tidak pernah mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa dia berbicara dengan Iblis.

Madara hanya tidak ingin Akeno mengetahui bahwa dia sedang berbicara dengan Iblis perempuan.

"_T__ernyata dia memata-mataiku selama ini, tanpa aku sadari ... aku terlalu meremehkanmu, Azazel_". Madara berpikir dengan hati-hati.

"Ya, mereka ingin aku bergabung dengan gelar bangsawan mereka, tapi aku menolaknya dan kami mengucapkan selamat tinggal, namun aku tidak tau namanya" dia berbohong pada bagian terakhir. Senyum Azazel jatuh.

Madara tahu dia sudah memiliki orang lain yang mengawasinya daripada dirinya sendiri, dan dia tahu siapa pun yang dikirim Azazel tidak bisa mendengar apa pun, sehingga meninggalkan kecurigaan yang lebih besar pada diri Azazel dan Baraqiel.

"Kamu sepertinya masih memiliki serangan kuat, Madara-kun." Azazel berkata dengan seringai baru, "Aku ingin tahu alasan kamu pingsan adalah karena, kamu menggunakanya." Azazel menyeringai.

"_Cih, Dia mengetahunya_"

"Ya Azazel-san, Jika daya tahanku cukup kuat untuk menangani kemampuan ofensifku maka aku tidak akan pingsan." Madara berkata dengan nada datar.

Dia pintar untuk tidak mengungkapkan apa pun yang mungkin membuat mereka tahu bahwa dia dapat melakukan serangan hebat dengan kemampuan destruktif yang sangat tinggi.

"Hmm ... Aku ingin tahu Madara-kun ... seberapa kuat kemampuan ofensif itu."

"Yah ... kita tidak akan tahu apakah daya tahanku lemah ... kan Azazel-san?" Madara berkata mendapatkan tatapan ingin tahu dari Azazel, sekarang Madara memilikinya di tempat yang diinginkannya.

Dengan ini Azazel akan terus tertarik pada Madara dan itu berarti dia ingin berlatih bersamanya lagi dan lagi. Baraqiel memiliki pandangan sendiri padanya, sementara dia belum melihat kemampuannya untuk membunuh seseorang.

"Madara-kun sebelum kamu pergi, aku ingin kamu bertemu seseorang, dia sedikit lebih tua darimu, tapi kupikir kalian berdua bisa menjadi teman baik."

"Ayo, Vali" Ketika dia mengatakan ini seorang bocah laki-laki yang hanya sekitar dua tahun lebih tua darinya keluar dengan senyum aneh, bocah itu memiliki rambut perak dan mata biru, jelas bagi siapa pun dia agak trauma.

"Aku punya firasat bahwa kamu dan Vali akan menjadi lawan yang bersahabat." Azazel berkata sambil tersenyum pada Vali yang mulai menikmati bagian dari pertarungan.

"_Aku sudah memilikinya_" Madara berpikir sambil menyeringai, jika Hashirama ada di sini bersama mereka, maka bersama-sama mereka akan menunjukkan kepada dunia kekuatan sejati mereka.

"Pertarungan cepat?" Vali bertanya dengan senyum aneh di wajahnya, Madara mengangkat bahu tetapi setuju. Madara mengambil langkah mundur, dia bisa merasakan kekuatan Vali dari hanya dengan menatapnya.

"Scail mail!" Vali mengucapkan sebelum tubuhnya berubah menjadi versi yang tampak tidak lengkap dari bentuk naga Vanishing Dragon. Baraqiel memberi Azazel tatapan bertanya tetapi dia mengatakan itu baik-baik saja dan Vali tidak akan membunuh Madara.

Ketika Madara sudah siap, dia melompat jauh kebelakang, dengan ini tidak akan ada yang bisa melihat Sharigan-nya. Vali tidak membuang-buang waktu, menerjang Madara menggunakan kecepatan naganya yang luar biasa, ketika dia berada di belakang Madara dia melakukan pukulan dari belakang tetapi entah bagaimana dia tahu dia ada di sana.

Madara menghindari pukulan itu bahkan tanpa berbalik, ketika Vali menerjang maju, Madara muncul di belakangnya dan mencoba untuk menendang Vali, tanpa keberhasilan dia menggunakannya sebagai lompatan.

Para penonton kagum dan takjub, ini benar-benar kebalikan dari apa yang mereka harapkan, Akeno memiliki keyakinan dan sepenuhnya bahwa Madara akan menghancurkan Vali. Saat pertemuan pertama membuat mereka terkesan, mereka tahu ini akan berakhir ketika Madara jatuh kembali ke bawah. Mereka semua tahu bahwa Vanishing Dragon itu cepat, dan Madara sebagai manusia tidak akan bisa melihat bocah berambut perak itu.

Ketika Vali pergi untuk membuat pukulan langsung di wajah Madara, Sharigan-nya memprediksi ini dan segera masuk dalam posisi bertahan. Saat pukulan itu semakin dekat dengan Madara.

Madara tiba-tiba memegangi Vali yang masih terkejut dan mulai mencoba memukulnya. Karena tidak ada yang berhasil, dia menyadari bahwa armor itu sangat kuat sehingga setiap pukulannya hanya membuatnya penyok, tapi dia tidak menyerah "_**Raikiri**_" petir mulai berkilau dari tangan kanan-nya, dia mencoba menembus baju zirah milik Vali.

_**Krakk**_

Vali terkejut dia sekarang tidak memakai mode itu lagi karna hancur oleh serangan Madara, dia mulai jatuh ke bawah bersama Madara yang sedang bersiap untuk serangan lainya. Madara menendangnya di belakang menyebabkan dia berteriak kesakitan, Madara mulai melakukan beberapa tendangan ke arah Vali memaksanya untuk naik lebih tinggi di udara. Dengan Vali sekarang tinggi di udara, Madara menyerang untuk pukulan terakhir, ia muncul di atas Vali dan mengejutkannya , dengan tendangan terakhir ke perut Vali, ia dikirim jatuh ke tanah dengan keras.

___**Wushh Duarr**___

Azazel dan Baraqiel keduanya memiliki ekspresi terkejut, mereka tidak berpikir Vali akan dikalahkan oleh seseorang yang hanya memiliki satu pelajaran pelatihan.

"Itu mengesankan Madara-kun, sejujurnya aku tidak berharap kamu mengalahkan Vali."

"Madara!"

Akeno berteriak berlari mendekatinya kemudian Dia memeluknya dengan lembut, "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa menggunakan petir" Dia mengatakan kagum bahwa dia adalah pengguna petir yang lebih hebat daripada dia, Madara hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Azazel-san,"

"Ya, Madara-kun?"

"Apakah anda punya pedang?" tanyanya dengan seringai kecil, memiliki pedang akan membuat jauh lebih mudah dan Dia tidak yakin jika Azazel bisa membuat Gunbai untuknya, plus dia akan membutuhkannya saat dia bertarung dengan Kokabiel.

~_**Skip**_~

Dihari berikutnya Ketika Madara bangun, perlahan-lahan dia melepaskan lengan Akeno dari tubuhnya, dia tidak keberatan ketika dia bersentuhan dengan dia, tapi kadang-kadang Akeno akan 'secara tidak sengaja' meletakkan tangannya di tempat yang Madara akan merasa aneh tentangnya.

Ketika dia bangun untuk meregangkan otot-otot nya setelah pelatihan kemarin. dia menjelajahi Kuil dan dia melihat Shuri sedang membersihkanya.

'_Dia pasti bangun pagi-pagi sekali_ ',

Biasanya Madara yang akan bangun dan membersihkan Kuil untuk mereka.

"Ohayou Shuri-sa-"

"Okaa-san." katanya dengan senyum manis.

"Shuri-san, saya-"

"Okaa-san." dia mengingatkannya. Bukannya dia berusaha bersikap seperti ibunya, dia hanya ingin dia memanggilnya seperti itu karena dia sangat yakin bahwa suatu hari dia akan 'secara resmi' menjadi putranya, bahkan jika itu tidak ada hubungan darah.

"..." Madara sekarang mencoba pendekatan lain, Dia membungkuk seperti seorang prajurit, "Himejima-sama, saya percaya itu adalah tugas saya untuk menjaga Kuil, seseorang seperti Anda seharusnya tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti itu". Shuri memerah karena dipanggil - Sama oleh Madara dan menggunakan nama belakangnya untuk memanggilnya.

Entah dari mana Baraqiel datang merangkul Shuri, "Sudah waktunya." katanya membuat Shuri tertawa, dia punya urusan dengan Suaminya secara 'pribadi' kemudian dia pamit kepada Madara.

~_**Skip**_~

" _**Susanoo**_, " kata Madara ketika pertahanan sempurna miliknya mulai terbentuk di sekujur tubuhnya. ' _Akhirnya_ ' adalah apa yang dipikirkan Madara karena dia mampu memegang Susanoo-nya tanpa dihancurkan oleh kekuatan besar yang dimilikinya.

Madara tersenyum ketika Susanno-nya berevolusi ke tahap pertama dengan tanpa tanpa baju zirahnya, saat ia melakukan ini, ia merasakan sesuatu energi asing tiba-tiba datang dari tubuhnya.

_"__Energi apa ini_?" pikirnya heran.

_"__Shinju?__...__tidak seharusnya tubuhku tidak bisa mengeluarkan energinya sekarang dan tanpa Rinnegan aku tidak bisa menggunakanya__"_. Madara berencana berhenti karena takut akan terjadi kesalahan, tetapi sebuah suara mengatakan sebaliknya.

"_**Selesaikan!"**_

_**"Lengkapi!"**_

_**"Sempurnakan!"**_

_**"Mi**__**likmu kuat, lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya, kau benar-benar memiliki kesempatan untuk mengalahkannya!"**_

"_Siapa_?"

Madara dapat merasakan Susanoo-nya pada kondisi terakhirnya, atau itulah yang dia pikirkan. Dia terus mengirim lebih banyak chakra ke dalamnya, Susanoo tumbuh, ia mendapatkan lebih banyak daya dan energi untuk menjadi lebih kuat.

Madara menghentikan semua ini karena takut melukai dirinya sendiri, jika dia mampu memanifestasikan bentuk Susanoo ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi maka dia akan melakukannya ketika dia siap. Suara itu berhenti berbicara dan Madara berpikir itu akan menjadi ide yang baik untuk beristirahat sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

~_**Istirahat**_~

Ketika Madara mendekati kamar Akeno, dia merasa ada orang lain berjalan, penasaran Madara pergi untuk mencari tahu siapa itu. Saat ia berbelok ia menabrak Baraqiel yang terlihat sangat aneh, ia mengenakan semacam pakaian yang memiliki lubang di dalamnya serta rantai.

Hal yang paling menonjol yang dia kenakan adalah kalung hitam dengan tonjolan disekitarnya, dia juga memperhatikan bekas tanda air mata kering di wajahnya serta beberapa luka yang terlihat seperti berasal dari cambuk.

"_Apa-apaan_ ..."

"Madara-kun,"

"Baraqiel-san,"

Keduanya menatap dalam keheningan yang mendalam, pikiran Madara memiliki banyak pertanyaan, salah satunya adalah apa yang dia kenakan, yang lain adalah mengapa dia menangis, dan mengapa dia dicambuk.

"Madara-kun apa energi gelap yang sangat besar yang kurasakan beberapa saat yang lalu?"

"Baraqiel-san kenapa kamu menangis?"

Madara berusaha menghindari pertanyaan yang diajukan Baraqiel.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Malam Madara-kun, oh dan jangan kaget kamu akan berada di posisi yang sama denganku suatu hari nanti." dan dengan cepat dia berjalan pergi.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan itu" katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Madara juga tidak bisa memikirkan situasi yang akan dia hadapi, mengenakan kerah anjing, dicambuk, dan menangis dia berpikir dengan ngeri.

Saat Madara dengan santai berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, dia tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi. Dia naik ke tempat tidur dengan Akeno yang secara mengejutkan, dia sudah bangun, kadang-kadang Akeno tidak bisa tidur kecuali Madara ada di sana.

Namun, Madara tidak bisa tidur, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranya, seolah-olah dia tahu sesuatu akan terjadi dan dia tidak akan bisa menghentikannya.

Tanpa sadar, Sharigan-nya mulai terbentuk dimana Madara tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja, ia kemudian menyadarinya. Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, sesuatu yang akan mengubah hidup Akeno.

Dan itu sangat buruk

_**Bersambung**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sage Arts **_

_**Chapter **__**4**_

~_**ooo**_~

Saat ini, keduanya berbaring bersebelahan di luar Kuil di dekat sungai, menatap langit biru. Akeno melihat ke samping dan melihat Madara tidur. Dia memegang tangannya untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja.

Akeno dengan hati-hati mengangkat kepala Madara ke pangkuannya, dan setelah memastikan bahwa dia cukup nyaman untuk tidak bangun, dia menggerakkan jari-jarinya ke rambutnya.

Dia masih pemalu, tapi di sekitar Madara, Akeno merasa seperti dia bisa melakukan apa saja sesukanya.

Tanpa sadar, saat Madara memegang tangan Akeno, dia perlahan-lahan membimbingnya ke dadanya.

"Madara ..."

Ketika keduanya menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama, tidak mengubah fakta bahwa mereka menjadi begitu terikat, terutama karena mereka masih kecil. Akeno tahu bahwa Madara sangat peduli padanya, dan dia merasakan hal yang sama untuknya.

Mereka berdua ingin hidup bahagia di Kuil, bersama Shuri dan Baraqiel.

Tetapi tidak semuanya bisa berjalan dengan bahagia.

_~ Seseorang memperhatikan mereka~_

"Siapa gadis itu!?" Tanya Rias pada temanya, melihat Madara beristirahat di pangkuan Akeno. Rias menyipitkan matanya, kesal karena orang lain telah memiliki Madara.

"Tampaknya malaikat jatuh sudah bersamanya sebelum kita," kata Sona, ia juga tampak tidak suka tentang kontak fisik yang di lakukan Akeno dengan Madara.

"Sebenarnya, sekarang aku memikirkannya, dia sepertinya tinggal bersamanya."

Rias mulai memancarkan aura pembunuh merah gelap, saat dia melihat dengan cemburu. Dia melihat Akeno menggunakan tangannya untuk menyisir rambut Madara, Dia terlihat begitu damai tidur di pangkuannya.

"Kita harus pergi sebelum kakakmu menemukan kita," kata Sona tiba-tiba.

Pada kenyataannya, dia hanya ingin berhenti menonton Madara dipeluk oleh Akeno.

"Kita harus menghentikanya," kata Rias dengan pandangan tajam ke arah Akeno.

"Itu tidak terdengar seperti ide yang bagus," lagi pula, kita akan memiliki peluang yang lebih baik di masa depan."

"Diam, Sona!" Rias membentak temannya. "Kita tidak tahu apa yang bisa dia lakukan dengannya, bagaimana jika dia menyiksanya? Atau lebih buruk lagi, merayunya !"

Sona mendesah "kita harus pergi Rias, saudaramu akan membunuh Madara, jika dia tahu kita datang jauh-jauh ke sini hanya untuk melihatnya" kata Sona sambil memijit pelipisnya, dia tau seperti apa sifat Rias yang sangat keras kepala.

~_**ooo**_~

Saat keduanya berbaring bersama di bawah langit berawan, Akeno merasa sangat gugup, yang tidak luput dari perhatian Madara.

"Madara," tiba-tiba Akeno berkata, untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Ya, Akeno?"

"Apakah kamu pernah sekolah?" .

Orangtuanya telah lama memberi home Schooling padanya dan berencana untuk melakukannya sampai dia mencapai sekolah menengah pertama.

' _Sekolah_ ...' Dia tau apa itu sekolah. Dia hanya tidak tau bagaimana rasanya, dulu dia hanya pergi berlatih bersama ayahnya atau adiknya Izuna.

"Ya, aku pernah ke sekolah, Itu sangat menyenangkan ketika aku masih kecil". jawab Madara setengah berbohong.

Sekolah menengah sama dengan sekolah biasa, kecuali kita lebih dewasa dan melakukan hal-hal yang kurang kekanak-kanakan. Kedengarannya tidak terlalu buruk.

"Aku takut,"

Dia tidak pernah benar-benar bersosialisasi dengan anak-anak lain, dia beruntung memiliki Madara, yang merupakan seseorang yang dapat dia ajak bicara dan mengembangkan keterampilan sosialnya.

Madara menatapnya dengan tersenyum.

"Kenapa? Aku akan berada di sana bersamamu,"

Akeno tersipu dan membuang muka, "Aku takut ... kamu akan bersama gadis lain," katanya pelan.

Dia tersenyum. "Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?" dia bertanya, mencoba menatap matanya.

"..."

"Akeno."

"..."

" Akeno ."

Dia akhirnya berbalik, sedikit lebih tenang tetapi masih merasa gugup.

"Aku berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan pergi dengan gadis lain. Aku berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan pergi ke sekolah tanpamu. Aku berjanji bahwa ... Aku masih akan memegang tanganmu sementara kita pergi ke sekolah bersama." Kata Madara sambil meraih tangannya.

Akeno tersenyum dan memeluknya.

~_**ooo**_~

Madara perlahan bangun dari tidurnya. Dia menyadari dia ada dikamar Akeno, dia teringat dia tertidur diluar.

Dia memperhatikan tangannya masih memegang tangan Akeno, dan mendesah lega mengetahui bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Madara-kun," kata Shuri di dekat pintu.

Dia sepertinya menikmati menonton putrinya sangat bahagia bersama Madara. Itu menghangatkan hatinya mengetahui betapa bahagianya dia dengan Madara.

"Apa kabar, Shur-"

"Okaa-san."

"..."

Beberapa momen canggung berlalu tanpa ada yang berbicara.

"Madara-kun, mengapa kamu terus-menerus mengalami masalah tidur? Itu membuatku khawatir mengetahui kamu menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu untuk tidur" katanya, dengan gelisah dalam suaranya.

Shuri mulai merasa seolah-olah sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya, bahwa suatu hari ia tertidur dan tidak pernah bangun, dan akan terus tidur selamanya.

Madara memiliki masalah tidur karena berbagai alasan. Dia dapat berhasil menggunakan Amaterasu beberapa kali berturut-turut, tetapi hal itu menyebabkan tekanan besar pada tubuhnya, bahkan lebih daripada menggunakan Susanoo atau Tsukuyomi.

Dengan Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, pengelihatanya mungkin tidak akan pudar, tetapi penggunaan Chakranya masih tinggi Pada usianya saat ini, sulit untuk menggunakan teknik seperti itu.

"Saya juga khawatir," kata Madara, dia kemudian melihat ke bawah ke arah Akeno dan memeluknya.

Akeno telah menjadi seseorang yang sangat penting baginya, jadi dia akan merawat dan melindunginya dengan seluruh hidupnya.

"Saya khawatir pada Akeno, sesuatu akan terjadi."

"Kenapa Madara-kun berpikir begitu?"

"..."

Madara memutuskan untuk berhenti berbicara. Dia tidak ingin terdengar seperti orang yang gagal. Shuri dan Baraqiel telah cukup mempercayainya untuk tidak membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada Akeno, dia tidak ingin terdengar seperti dia tidak bisa melindunginya.

Madara ingin membuktikan bahwa dia dapat melindungi seseorang tanpa kesalahan.

Madara berbaring di sebelah Akeno, kemudian memeluknya saat dia menutup matanya. Dia perlu menghadapi sesuatu, sesuatu yang telah mengganggunya untuk sementara waktu.

~_**Mind scape**_~

Madara membuka matanya lagi dan melihat dia tidak lagi berada di Kuil.

Melihat sekeliling, dia menemukan tempat yang dia kenal.

Dia mengenali tempat itu. Di sekelilingnya adalah simbol Uchiha, tetapi tidak ada orang. Matahari bersinar indah pada hari yang cerah, dan bagi Madara ini membawa kembali kenangan masa kecil dan betapa dia menikmati kehidupan saat itu.

Ketika Madara mulai berjalan, dia melihat seseorang yang dia sebut sahabat.

Hashirama berdiri di pintu masuk komplek dengan tangan bersedekap. Dia memakai ekspresi netral saat Madara mulai berlari ke arahnya.

"Hashirama!" Madara berteriak sambil tersenyum. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tetapi melihat sahabatnya selalu merupakan hal yang baik.

"Jadi, akhirnya kamu datang," kata Hashirama dengan suara rendah.

Madara menjadi bingung. "Apa yang kamu bicarakan?"

"Apakah kamu tidak datang untuk berlatih?"

"..."

"Tudak ada jawaban?"

"..."

"Tampaknya penampilan ini tidak cocok. Izinkan aku untuk berubah."

Tiba-tiba, tubuh Hashirama mulai bersinar putih. Madara melindungi matanya dari cahaya terang, dan ketika dia akhirnya menjatuhkan tangannya, dia terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi.

Yang berdiri di depannya sekarang bukan Hashirama, tapi ...

"Kaguya"

"Aku bukan Kaguya. Aku hanya berasumsi kamu akan lebih suka penampilan ini karena sudah tidak asing bagimu,".

"Kamu siapa?"

"Aku adalah kunci untuk ini," kata orang itu, sebelum matanya berubah menjadi Sharigan. Iris merah tiba-tiba menjadi ungu dengan pola riak air.

"Rinneganku?". Madara kagum bahwa itu masih ada di dalam dirinya.

"Ya, aku kunci untuk membuka Rinnegan milikmu"

"Tapi siapa kamu?"

"Aneh...Aku menganggapmu orang yang pintar." kata orang itu, sebelum muncul cahaya kuning dari tubuh orang tersebut.

Madara mengaktifkan sharingan miliknya dan mengawasi orang itu dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya juga mengejutkannya.

Penampilan orang itu memiliki rambut panjang seperti miliknya waktu dewasa, tetapi dengan beberapa kepang yang dirangkai.

Wajahnya juga berbeda, dengan tanda-tanda di atas alisnya yang menandakan dia adalah seorang bangsawan.

"Apakah kamu tahu siapa aku sekarang?" pria itu bertanya.

Madara menggelengkan kepalanya. Meskipun dia telah melihat orang lain menyerupai dia, Madara belum pernah melihat orang khusus ini dalam hidupnya sebelumnya ... namun, pada saat yang sama, dia merasa seolah-olah dia mengenal orang ini.

"Aku mengerti ..." kata pria itu. "Yah, tidak masalah. Aku di sini untuk melatihmu menggunakan kekuatan ini."

Mata Madara melebar.

"Madara, di alam bawah sadarmu, dengan Sharingan kamu pada dasarnya bisa membayangkan apa saja dan itu akan menjadi kenyataan di tempat ini.

Kamu bisa menggunakan Rinnegan ditempat ini, Aku akan melatihmu di sini bagaimana menggunakan Rinneganmu, sampai saatnya tiba, aku yakin kamu akan membutuhkannya. "

"..."

"Kamu kelihatan bingung. Bagaimanapun juga, sampai kamu tahu siapa aku, kamu tidak bisa memulai latihanmu. Sekarang pergilah, seseorang memanggilmu," pria itu memberi tahu Madara.

Madara tidak merasakan apa pun selain kegelapan, tetapi ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

~ _**Kamar Akeno**_

"Madara! Madara! Madara!" Akeno berulang kali berteriak padanya.

Dia pernah mendengar percakapan antara ibu dengan ayahnya, rupanya ibunya khawatir karena Madara tidur terlalu banyak, sehingga suatu hari dia mungkin tidak bangun.

Akeno tidak menyerah dia memukul dadanya dengan frustrasi.

Tanpa hasil, dia mulai takut akan yang terburuk. Matanya mulai membentuk air mata, dan dia mulai menangis di atas tubuhnya.

"Madara ... Madara..." dia bergumam pelan, meletakkan tangannya di atasnya saat dia membiarkan emosinya mengalir bebas.

Dia tiba-tiba merasakan lengan membungkusnya. Dia mendongak dan segera menyeka air matanya, dia tahu menangis tidak akan membawa Madara kembali.

"Ada apa, Akeno?" Madara bertanya, bangun, dengan prihatin dalam suaranya.

"Okaa-san bilang kamu terlalu banyak tidur," katanya padanya dengan cemberut, lega dia bangun namun masih kesal.

Kerutan Madara sendiri berubah menjadi senyum manis. "Tidak apa-apa, Akeno. Aku akan baik-baik saja, selama kamu baik-baik saja, oke?"

"Aku baik-baik saja!"

"Nah..Kalau begitu aku baik-baik saja," katanya, menyebabkan Akeno cemberut.

"Buktikan,".

Madara bergerak lebih dekat dengannya menyebabkan Akeno memerah dan sedikit mundur.

"Kencan?" tanyanya, dengan nada yang menggoda.

Akeno tiba-tiba menjadi merah, dan memalingkan muka. Dia ingin menatapnya dengan percaya diri, tetapi belum mencapai titik di mana dia bisa.

"Iy-iya," jawabnya pelan.

~_**ooo**_~

Akeno memerah pada kontak fisik dengan Madara dia mencoba mempertahankannya, dia ingin mengakui sesuatu kepadanya.

Mereka berjalan-jalan selama beberapa jam, berkunjung di beberapa toko dan makan es krim bersama.

Madara memiliki tampilan yang sangat gelisah, yang tidak luput dari perhatian Akeno.

Dia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Akeno dia telah menjadi teman yang sangat penting bagi Madara, teman pertama di dunia ini, dan dia tidak ingin dia pergi.

Dia berjanji padanya, dia adalah sahabatnya dan mereka akan melakukan sesuatu bersama-sama begitu mereka masuk sekolah. Mereka memiliki begitu banyak rencana untuk masa depan bersama.

Bagaimana dia menangani hal-hal di masa lalu? Bagaimana dia berurusan dengan Hashirama? Bagaimana dia melindungi Izuna pada saat kematiannya?

Dia membutuhkan kekuatannya.

[_**Semua Kekuatanya**_]

~_**ooo**_~

Saat ini, mereka berdiri di luar kedai ramen yang sering mereka kunjungi. Itu salah satu tempat favorit mereka karena itu adalah tempat pertama dia mengajak Akeno pada kencan pertama mereka.

"Ramen, tolong," Madara memberi tahu pelayan yang menerima pesanan mereka. Mereka biasanya memesan makanan yang sama, yang terdiri dari ramen dan ayam.

Madara melihat ke kanan, dan memperhatikan gadis yang sama yang mencoba menyerangnya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Aneh... kali ini, dia hanya menatapnya.

Dia mungkin memiliki lebih dari 20 mangkuk ramen kosong di depannya dan mungkin menunggu pesanan lain, tetapi dia sangat mengintimidasi.

~_**Malam Hari~**_

Tetapi ketika mereka mendekati Kuil, dia menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Madara dapat merasakan kehadiran banyak Malaikat Jatuh di Kuil, dia juga merasakan Shuri ada disana .

Madara memberitahu Akeno untuk tetap tinggal dengan klonnya. Matanya tidak menipu, dia bisa merasakan energi kehidupan Shuri terasa lemah.

Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena memiliki tubuh sekecil ini. Jika kakinya lebih panjang, dia sudah berada di sana!.

Ketika dia mendekati tangga Kuil, dia melihat bahwa Shuri masih masih disana, tetapi dia juga melihat bahwa Shuri dikelilingi oleh pasukan kecil Malaikat Jatuh.

Dengan cepat, dia menggunakan tombak petirnya untuk menarik perhatian mereka.

"Hei, bocah itu yang dikatakan Kokabiel-sama!"

"Dia tidak terlihat begitu tangguh."

"Bunuh saja dia dan ibunya, kita akan menemukan putrinya nanti."

Ini adalah kata-kata yang sama yang dipikirkan semua malaikat yang jatuh saat mereka mulai menyerang Madara.

Tanpa membuang waktu pada jutsu tak berguna, Mangekyo Madara bersinar. Mereka hampir menangkapnya dengan kecepatan mereka, tetapi dengan Sharigan dia mampu melihat gerakan mereka hanya 1 detik sebelum mereka benar-benar bisa mendaratkan pukulan padanya.

'_**Susanoo**_',

Dan tulang rusuk berwarna biru terbentuk di sekitarnya. ia menuangkan lebih banyak chakra ke dalamnya. Tulang rusuk mulai tumbuh, sekarang menciptakan fitur seperti tangan serta kepala dengan mata kuning bersinar, dan saat itulah mereka mulai melebarkan mata mereka.

Kerangka penuh akhirnya menampakkan dirinya dengan memegang pisau biru gelap. Ketika Madara terus berlari melalui pasukan malaikat jatuh, menghancurkan semua yang ada didepanya, menebas para malaikat jatuh dengan brutal.

~ _**Dengan Shuri**_~

Ketika Shuri di ujung kuil, dia menyadari bahwa, dia tidak akan lagi dapat melihat cahaya.

Kegelapan perlahan menghantamnya. Dia memiliki beberapa keinginan terakhir, tetapi tahu bahwa waktunya singkat dia memiliki luka besar di perutnya, yang merupakan penyebab utama dia mengalami pendarahan.

"Kurasa aku bisa bersamaku sebelum kamu mati," kata Malaikat Jatuh dengan rambut abu-abu gelap.

Dia memiliki senyum lebar di wajahnya saat dia semakin dekat. "Lagipula, kau cantik tapi...sayang sekali kau tidak bisa menjadi budakku—"

Mata Shuri melebar ketika tiba-tiba tangan biru besar menggenggam pria itu dan mengangkatnya ke udara.

Dia berbalik untuk melihat Madara, teman-temanya semua mati, dan Madara bahkan tidak perlu menggerakkan tangannya untuk membunuh mereka.

Dia melebarkan matanya, "Apa apaan!?" ketika dia mencoba melarikan diri dari genggaman Susanoo.

Ini upaya yang gagal ...

"Arhg, sial! Kokabiel-sama! Aku menemukan anak itu!" Dia berteriak, berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari pemimpinnya.

Madara tidak membuang waktu. Susanoo tumbuh lebih jauh, kemudian Madara melemparkan malaikat jatuh tersebut ketanah.

Shuri masih menggunakan ekspresi terkejutnya. Dia telah merasakan energi ini sebelumnya, tetapi tidak berpikir itu berasal dari Madara.

Dia menyaksikan kerangka itu mendapatkan baju besi, kulit, tangan, dan pedang yang sangat besar.

Mata kuningnya yang membatu membuatnya semakin mengintimidasi.

Madara tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Susanoo setengah sempurna milik Madara mulai membuat manik-manik Yasaka no magatama, kemudian melemparkan Manik-manik tersebut melewati semua Malaikat Jatuh kecuali satu.

Malaikat jatuh yang akan memperkosa Shuri sekarang terkejut, dia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan di area perutnya. Madara sengaja menghindari organ vital agar ia tetap hidup lebih lama.

~ooo~

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Malaikat jatuh itu berteriak kesakitan, Madara kemudian melepaskan api hitam ke arah Malaikat Jatuh itu, tetapi dia sengaja mengarahkanya di kaki, jadi dia perlahan-lahan akan terbakar.

Shuri menyaksikan dengan ngeri saat Madara menyipitkan matanya, matanya dipenuhi dengan kebencian dan rasa sakit.

Seluruh adegan ini merupakan pengingat besar ketika saudaranya meninggal, dan betapa tak berdayanya dia melawan Hashirama pada waktu itu.

Dia tidak ingin kehilangan keluarga barunya, jadi dia akan melakukan apa saja , baik dan buruk, untuk memastikan mereka hidup dan sehat.

Saat tubuh pria itu perlahan menjadi debu, dikonsumsi oleh api, beberapa Malaikat Jatuh lainnya mencoba untuk membantu tetapi api membakar mereka dan mulai menyebar secara besar-besaran. Malaikat jatuh berambut abu-abu akhirnya akan mati.

dia membuka matanya, untuk terakhir kalinya, untuk melihat kekuatan orang yang akan membunuhnya.

Beberapa hampir lolos, tetapi dia menembakkan api hitam pada mereka yang membunuh mereka secara instan.

Madara kemudian berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Shuri, berlutut di depannya. Dia dapat mengatakan bahwa hidupnya akan segera berakhir.

"Madara-kun, kenapa kamu tidak bersama Akeno ?!"

"Percayalah, dia baik-baik saja." Madara tidak akan pernah datang ke sini sebelum memastikan Akeno aman. Dia tahu itu dan begitu juga dengan orang tua Akeno.

"Madara-kun ... kamu harus tinggal bersamanya. Aku tahu ini akan terjadi suatu hari."

"..."

Ekspresi Madara jatuh ke dalam depresi.

Ini seolah-olah dia menyaksikan kematian ibunya sendiri. Shuri telah menjadi dekat dengan Madara seperti ibu kandung. Madara mulai berpikir bagaimana dia tidak pernah berduka atas kematian orang tuanya.

Dia tidak pernah berhenti untuk memikirkan betapa pentingnya mereka, dia selalu dipenuhi dengan ambisi dan tidak pernah berpikir betapa dia sangat merindukan mereka sampai sekarang.

"Aku tahu ini pasti sulit bagimu, tapi selama kamu hidup bahagia dengan Akeno, aku tahu aku bisa mati dengan tenang," kata Shuri, ketika air mata mulai mengalir di wajahnya.

"Shuri-san, anda tidak bisa mati — bagaimana dengan Akeno? Apakah anda tahu sulitnya ketika orang tua meninggal? Anak-anak yang ditinggalkan tumbuh dengan dendam, membenci segalanya. Mereka hanya melihat kegelapan dan hanya membalas dendam. Aku tahu itu karena ... karena ... "Air mata kecil mulai terbentuk di matanya, ketika dia ingat ketika dia dipenuhi dengan begitu banyak kesedihan dan kebencian sehingga dia hampir membunuh temanya sekaligus sahabatnya.

"Itu akan berbeda, Madara-kun, dia tidak akan sendirian," kata Shuri, dia tahu bahwa Madara sendirian ketika keluarganya meninggal, dan bagaimana dia tidak memiliki siapa pun, tetapi selalu menjadi sangat menyakitkan.

"Kau tahu, Madara-kun, Baraqiel dan aku selalu ingin memiliki seorang putra setelah Akeno ... tapi aku senang kita menemukanmu sebagai gantinya. Mungkin itu tidak berarti apa-apa karena aku bukan ibumu, tapi aku sangat bangga dan bahagia ... Terima kasih telah berada di sini bersama kami. Aku senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu Madara-kun. "

Madara menatapnya, dan menutup matanya. Dia ingat semua yang dia lupakan beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

Ibunya adalah satu-satunya yang pernah mengatakan dia bangga padanya.

Hanya dia yang memberinya perhatian, sementara ayahnya selalu berurusan dengan klan ... Tidak ada yang pernah memperhatikan Madara selain ibunya, Izuna dan Hashirama, dan dia senang mengetahui keluarga barunya melakukannya.

"Tidak," katanya dengan nada yang tegas. Dia membuka kembali matanya dengan pertunjukan Mangekyo Abadi.

Mata Shuri membelalak. Baginya, itu adalah pemandangan yang luar biasa ... tapi dia juga bisa melihat rasa sakit dan kesedihan di belakang mata itu. Kombinasi merah, hitam membuat semacam bentuk aneh, tetapi dia tahu hanya dengan melihat bahwa matanya memegang kekuatan.

"Ini bukan akhir untukmu ... Okaa-san. Aku bersumpah. Kamu akan kembali, dengan Akeno."

Shuri membuat tawa kecil di kepalanya, kemudian menangis bahagia, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Madara memanggilnya.

Okaa-san

Dia sekarang dapat beristirahat dengan tenang mengetahui dia mempercayakan segalanya kepada Madara, yang akan melakukan apa saja, apa pun caranya, untuk memastikan Akeno hidup dan bahagia.

"Terima kasih, dan selalu pastikan Akeno bahagia Madara-kun." Dia menutup matanya untuk menjadi yang terakhir kalinya. Dia bisa mendengar Madara memanggil namanya, tetapi suaranya segera menjadi lebih tenang dan lebih tenang ... dan kemudian, dia merasa damai.

~_**000**_~

Madara melihat ke bawah dengan mata sedih. Kematian Shuri memukulnya lebih keras dari apa pun yang dia rasakan dalam waktu yang lama.

Dia tahu suatu hari dia akan melihatnya lagi, bahwa dia akan hidup dan sehat, dan Akeno akan senang ... Tapi untuk sekarang dia harus khawatir tentang bagaimana Akeno akan menerimanya.

" _**Kamu sebaiknya tidak melakukanya**_ "

sebuah suara yang dikenalnya memanggilnya. Madara tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh Rinnegan, tetapi ia juga tahu mempelajari teknik seperti itu sangat sulit dan akan memakan waktu cukup lama sebelum ia bisa belajar mempertahankan dirinya setelah menggunakanya.

" Kau akan mengajariku , " kata Madara, mengancam pria tak dikenal di dalam dirinya.

"Madara?" dia mendengar panggilan suara polos yang manis di belakangnya.

. Akeno telah melewati jejak mayat yang sekarang menjadi tidak ada karena api. Kemudian dia menyadari bahwa Madara berlutut didekat seseorang.

"OKA-SAN!" dia berteriak, sebelum berlari ke arah Madara, tapi dia tiba-tiba berhenti dan dipaksa untuk dipeluk oleh Madara, menghalangi dia untuk melihat ibunya yang sudah meninggal.

"Jangan lihat," katanya, menyebabkan dia takut akan yang terburuk. Akeno mencoba mendorongnya, tetapi dia menahannya dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Madara, lepaskan aku!" katanya, sekarang menangis, Madara tidak akan membiarkan dia melihat ibunya mati. Dia tahu itu akan menyebabkan mimpi buruk untuknya, seperti yang terjadi padanya.

"Kamu akan mendapatkan mimpi buruk, tolong...Akeno, jangan lihat." Madara memohon Akeno untuk berhenti dan melihat ke arah lain.

Dia akan melakukan apapun dengan kekuatannya untuk memastikan Akeno tidak mengalami nasib seperti dirinya.

Madara cukup beruntung memiliki Hashirama dan Izuna, tetapi bagaimana jika dia sendirian?. Bagaimana jika tidak ada Hashirama?, Bagaimana jika dia menderita? nasibnya sendiri tanpa ada orang, yang berhubungan dengannya?.

~_**ooo**_~

"Akeno, aku berjanji, kamu dan Okaa-san akan bersama lagi. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya tanpa orang tua atau keluarga, tetapi kamu tidak akan sendirian," katanya, sekarang menangis untuk Akeno.

Baginya, ini seperti menonton masa lalunya sendiri — kecuali, tidak seperti Akeno, dia sendirian pada waktu itu, dan bahkan lebih buruk lagi, dia harus disalahkan seseorang, yang hanya memberinya rasa sakit dan keinginan untuk balas dendam.

"Otou-san! Di mana Otou-san ?!" dia bertanya, menyebabkan Madara memalingkan muka. Dia tidak tahu di mana Baraiqel berada, tetapi hampir pasti dia terbunuh saat berusaha melawan para malaikat jatuh.

Kematian yang terhormat. '_Anda orang yang baik , Baraqiel-san . Aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkan pengorbananmu sia-sia'_. Madara bersumpah pada hidupnya, bahwa tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Akeno, dan bahwa dia akan melindunginya dengan semua kekuatannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Akeno. Mereka mencintaimu. Dan aku akan memastikan tidak ada yang terjadi padamu," katanya, tetapi tidak berpikir kata-kata itu benar-benar didengar oleh Akeno, karena dia masih menangis didada Madara.

Bersambung...


	5. Kenangan

_**Chapter kali ini lebih panjang dari biasanya.**_

_**Sage arts **_

_**Chapter 5**_

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu dengan kematian Shuri, dan kematian Baraqiel. Anehnya, tidak ada yang datang untuk melihat Akeno dan mengirimkan belasungkawa kepada mereka.

Madara curiga, Dia tahu Azazel dekat dengan Baraqiel dan aneh jika dia tidak pernah datang mengunjungi Mereka.

Akeno sangat bersyukur Madara ada untuknya dan tidak akan meninggalkannya sendirian untuk apa pun. Jika kekuatanya tidak terkunci semua itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri ketika menjadi lemah dan tidak berdaya.

Saat ini keduanya sedang bersiap memasuki kamar orang tua Akeno. Madara mengatakan kepada Akeno itu bukan ide yang bagus.

Akeno tersenyum pada Madara bahwa dia siap. Keduanya berjalan ke kamar dan terkejut melihat tidak ada yang benar-benar istimewa.

Madara tersenyum ketika dia mengingat fotonya sendiri bersama keluarganya.

Saat Madara melihat sekeliling, dia melihat Akeno menatap dalam-dalam pada satu foto. Ini satu-satunya foto yang memiliki Madara di dalamnya. Dia memegangnya erat-erat di dadanya dan mengenangnya dalam ingatanya.

Dia menemukan sesuatu yang aneh dinding, ada sebuah tuas kecil kemudian dia menariknya . Tiba-tiba sebuah lubang kecil muncul di dinding. Dia melihat ke arah Akeno, yang masih memegang foto itu, lalu dia merangkak ke dalam terowongan dan berakhir di ruangan yang berbeda.

Ruangan itu gelap gulita tanpa jendela atau cahaya sama sekali. Memindai dinding dengan jari-jarinya, dia akhirnya merasakan saklar, dan ketika dia menekanya, dia bahkan lebih terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Di sekelilingnya ada alat-alat aneh, seperti cambuk, pisau, dan pakaian. Mulai dari cambuk pendek hingga pakaian hitam yang memiliki ritsleting diarea tertentu.

_" Kau sakit , Baraqiel-san_ , " pikir Madara, percaya bahwa Baraqiel adalah orang yang menggunakan perangkat ini pada Istrinya.

Memutuskan untuk perlahan meninggalkan tempat ini, dia terkejut ketika dia berbalik dan melihat Akeno di sana, dengan senyum manis.

"Mau bermain?" Akeno berlari melewati Madara dan melompat ke atas meja. Dia berbaring di atasnya, seolah-olah menunggu sesuatu yang menyakitkan datang.

Madara dengan cepat mengambilnya dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan.

Madara benar-benar tidak mengerti. Dia tidak akan pernah menduga bahwa Baraqiel adalah seorang masokis dan Shuri adalah seorang sadistic.

~_** Bertahun-tahun kemudian**_

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Akeno, dan meskipun hanya Madara yang ada di sana untuk merayakan bersamanya, dia tidak keberatan.

Madara dapat mengingat hari ulang tahunya sendiri, Ibunya akan membelikannya sesuatu yang sangat bagus, terutama untuk mengesankanya. Ayahnya akan mengajarinya sesuatu, yang akan membuatnya kagum.

Kedua anak kecil itu sekarang pra-remaja. Madara sebenarnya setahun lebih muda dari Akeno, meskipun tubuh Madara terlihat seperti 14 tahun.

"Madara ... kamu tahu Okaa-san dan Otou-san sudah tidak ada kan?" dia bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Untuk saat ini," katanya, masih tersenyum.

Akeno membuat senyum kecil, tetapi senang mengetahui Madara sangat peduli untuk Shuri dan Baraqiel. Baginya, mereka telah menjadi orang tua, orang tua barunya, dan dia tidak akan membiarkan kematian menghentikannya dari kebahagiaan mereka.

Madara muncul di depan Akeno, mengejutkannya, tetapi yang benar-benar mengejutkannya adalah ketika Madara tiba-tiba berlutut dan meraih tangannya.

"M-madara!" katanya, saat wajahnya mulai menjadi merah. Di mata siapa pun, Madara tampaknya melamar Akeno, tapi bukan itu yang dia lakukan.

"Hmm?" dia bertanya, penasaran mengapa Akeno tiba-tiba bergetar dan menjadi merah.

Sebelum dia bisa menjawab, dia mengeluarkan cincin yang terlihat sangat unik dan meletakkannya di jari manisnya (meskipun dia tidak tahu jari itu digunakan untuk memakai cincin pertunangan).

Cincin itu sangat indah di mata Akeno. Itu memiliki garis kuning dan juga memiliki karakter Kanji tertulis di atasnya yang bertuliskan '_**Petir**_'. Akeno tersenyum pada hadiah itu, lalu menyadari bahwa dia dapat merasakan beberapa kekuatan magis yang datang darinya.

"Madara?"

"Ini cincin yang sangat spesial, Akeno. Ini akan membantumu menggunakan elemen petir dan mengendalikannya dengan lebih baik, Apakah kamu menyukainya?."

"A-aku sangat munyukainya Madara, terima kasih"

Madara tersenyum "Akeno, aku juga ingin menunjukkanmu jenis serangan petir, yang sangat kuat. Ini sebenarnya bukan milikku," katanya, menyebabkan Akeno membelalakkan matanya.

"Akeno, lihat mataku,"

Akeno melebarkan matanya saat dia menatapnya "Matamu ... Itu indah, Madara apa itu?"

"Ini disebut Sharigan. Aku akan memberitahumu lebih banyak tentangnya nanti." Hari ini adalah hari dimana Madara merasa bisa menunjukkan kekuatannya kepada Akeno

Menatap matanya, Akeno tidak bisa melihat apa-apa selain kegelapan, dan dia menyadari ketika dia perlahan membuka matanya bahwa dia tidak lagi berada di Kuil, tetapi di semacam Desa. Dia melihat-lihat desa dan mengenali beberapa simbol dari beberapa pakaian yang dipakai Madara.

"Akeno," dia mendengar panggilan Madara padanya.

Dia berbalik dan melihat dia mengulurkan tangan padanya. Dia meraihnya tanpa menunggu dan mulai berjalan bersamanya. Dia bertanya-tanya mengapa tidak ada siapa pun di desa ini.

Dia sekarang mulai benar-benar bertanya-tanya tentang Madara. Dari mana dia datang?, Apakah dia berasal dari desa ini?, Apakah dia melarikan diri?, Apakah keluarganya menghindarinya?.

"Akeno, untuk kemampuan ini, kamu hanya perlu meningkatkan keterampilan apimu melebihi apa yang sudah kamu miliki. Dan, kamu dapat menggunakan seluruh cadangan energimu hanya untuk sihir apimu, karena serangan petir ini tidak akan memerlukan tingkat energi apapun, kecuali api yang harus kamu buat. "

Sekarang ini membingungkannya "Untuk apa aku membutuhkan api?" dia bertanya dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Akan kutunjukkan."

' _**Katon: Gōka Mek**__**a**__**ky**__**ou"**_

_**' Katon: Gōka Messhitsu**_"

Di sudut matanya, Akeno melihat seorang pria dengan rambut hitam panjang duduk di atas batu, menatapnya dengan mata merah beputar.

Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke arah Madara, yang menatap langit biru. Tiba-tiba, awan petir abu-abu mulai berputar di sekelilingnya dan saat itulah dia tersadar.

Akeno tidak terkejut kepada Madara yang mampu mengumpulkan kemampuan seperti itu, tapi dia terkejut melihatnya dalam aksi. Dia memperhatikan saat awan hujan mulai meraung, lalu tiba-tiba seekor Naga biru muda muncul dari awan dan mulai terbang menuju kearah Madara dan Akeno.

Dia melihat dari balik bahunya dan mengangguk, menunjukkan bahwa mereka berdua akan baik-baik saja.

"_**Kirin**_."

* _**ROAAAAAAAAAAAR**_ *

Dia membuka matanya dengan cepat dan mencari di sekitar. Desa ini dalam kondisi sempurna, tetapi area pepohonan dan dataran tidak terwujud. Dia melihat kembali ke arah pria yang duduk di atas batu. Dia masih duduk di sana, tetapi sekarang memiliki senyum di wajahnya.

"Apakah kamu kagum?" Madara bertanya sambil tersenyum.

Akeno bahkan tidak bergerak. Tatapan matanya memiliki kegembiraan, tekad, dan ekstasi aneh. Perasaan semua kekuatan di sini telah membuatnya merasa ... panas.

"Fufufu, aku ingin tahu apa lagi yang bisa kamu lakukan untuk membuatku kagum, Madara-kun," katanya dengan nada yang sangat menggoda, untuk membuatnya terdengar lebih bernafsu.

Madara menatap Akeno dengan bingung, dia mulai menjilat bibirnya dengan cara yang akan membuat sebagian besar pria menginginkannya seketika itu juga.

Madara tertawa kecil, dan mulai menunjukkan teknik api mana yang harus dia gunakan. Tidak masalah seberapa kuat serangan itu hanya perlu seberapa panas mereka.

~ _**Beberapa saat kemudian**_

"Madara, aku akan jalan-jalan," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Dia sering berjalan-jalan sendiri, karena dia merasa dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Ketika dia masih kecil, dia sering pergi dengan ibunya, dan ibunya mengatakan cara-caranya untuk berbicara dengan Madara atau bagaimana bertindak di sekitarnya.

Tapi kali ini, dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang sekarang bisa dia lakukan sendiri. Bahkan jika dia tidak bersamanya, cincin yang dia berikan membuatnya hangat, rasanya seperti Madara selalu bersamanya.

Ketika Akeno mulai berjalan, dia mulai mengingat hal-hal yang dikatakan ibunya. Akeno sekarang mengerti bahwa alasan mengapa Shuri berada di Kuil, adalah karena keluarganya mengusirnya dan memaksanya untuk tinggal di sana karena dia bertemu dengan Baraqiel.

Akeno ingin bertemu keluarganya. Dia penasaran dan hanya ingin melihat , dia ingin melihat mengapa mereka membenci ibunya. Dia tahu keluarganya pernah menyewa Malaikat Jatuh untuk mencoba membunuh Baraqiel, tetapi Akeno juga tahu bahwa mereka gagal dan beberapa dari mereka menyimpan dendam.

Orang-orang yang menyimpan dendam tetap tinggal dan akhirnya membunuh Shuri dan Baraqiel.

Dia mendekati daerah pinggiran kota yang bertuliskan, 'Klan Himejima'. Di sinilah keluarganya tinggal, meskipun mereka semua membencinya karena menjadi anak Malaikat jatuh, serta menjadi anak Shuri.

Saat dia berjalan, sebuah suara muncul, "Kamu terlihat seperti ibumu," sebuah suara feminin tua memanggilnya, dan kemudian ...

* _**Jrass**_*

Akeno merasakan gelombang rasa sakit di perutnya dia melihat ke bawah dan melihat pedang yang sangat panjang menembus perutnya. Dia berbalik dan melihat seorang wanita yang sangat tua dengan rambut putih panjang ..

"O-Obaa-san ..."

"Aku minta maaf ini harus terjadi. Jika ibumu tidak begitu egois, dia akan mendengarkan kita dan menikahi manusia, bukan hama yang Tuhan jauhi dari Tanah Suci-Nya," .

"Kau seharusnya tidak meninggalkan bocah itu. Dia memiliki kekuatan, meskipun dia lebih jahat daripada hal lain yang pernah aku temui ... sekali lagi, aku tidak terkejut kau berteman dengannya."

"Aku tidak punya hal lain untuk dikatakan. Jika kamu ingin seseorang untuk disalahkan, salahkan ibumu yang egois dan tidak tahu berterima kasih yang hanya peduli pada nafsu dan dirinya sendiri."

Akeno ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi rasa sakit terus datang. Saat pedang dicabut, darah berceceran di mana-mana dan penglihatan Akeno mulai memudar. " _Apakah ini benar-benar akhirnya_?"

Ketika dia mencoba untuk bangun, dia terjatuh kembali. Neneknya berjalan pergi, kembali ke halaman keluarganya tanpa sedikit pun penyesalan. Akeno mulai kehilangan kesadaran, darah terus keluar dari perutnya.

_"Maafkan aku Madara-kun"_

Jika dia memiliki satu keinginan terakhir, itu adalah dia ingin melihat Madara untuk terakhir kalinya.

~ _**Dengan **__**Madara**_

Madara bukan orang bodoh. Dia tahu ke mana Akeno pergi, dan sejujurnya sangat takut. Ketika dia mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya keluarga Shuri yang mempekerjakan Malaikat Jatuh untuk membunuh Shuri dan Baraqiel.

Saat dia mencari Akeno, dia didekati oleh seseorang yang sudah lama tidak dia lihat. Rias memperhatikan Madara dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Sudah lama, eh, Madara-kun?" katanya, sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk pelukan. Madara menatapnya dengan tidak tertarik. Baginya dia adalah gadis yang centil.

"Ada apa, Rias Gremory?" Dia juga tidak lupa namanya. Sejak dia datang ke dunia ini, dia telah tertarik untuk mempelajari segalanya tentang itu.

"Masih bertanya-tanya apakah kamu ingin menjadi Ratu ku," katanya bahagia.

Jika itu sesuatu yang lebih maskulin, maka Madara mungkin benar-benar memikirkannya. Tapi karena itu adalah 'Queen' daripada sepotong King, dia tidak akan menghadapinya.

Rias juga tahu itu tidak pintar untuk menyebutkan kata 'pion' untuk Madara, karena dia akan segera menganggap itu sebagai penghinaan langsung padanya.

"Knight?"

"..."

"Bishop?"

"..."

"Rook?"

"..."

Rias, menjadi dirinya sendiri, menjadi putus asa dan mengabaikan akal sehatnya.

"Pawn?"

Madara menatapnya dengan jengkel. Dia dengan cepat menyilangkan lengannya.

Untuk sesaat Rinnegan Madara tiba-tiba muncul di mata kananya, dia hanya bisa menggunakan satu Rinnegan untuk saat ini sebagian besar kekuatanya masih terkunci.

Dia langsung merasakan kekuatan hidup Akeno.

Hanya dengan mengobrol dengan Rias, dia benar-benar mengabaikan fakta bahwa sesuatu yang buruk bisa terjadi pada Akeno

Tanpa membuang waktu, Madara langsung berlari ke tempat Akeno berada. Dia tidak percaya apa yang terjadi, dia tidak berharap ini sedikitpun.

'_Apakah __aku__ benar-benar gagal? Apakah aku benar-benar tidak dapat melindunginya? Maaf Shuri-san, Baraqiel-san . '_

Madara merasakan sedikit rasa sakit mengalir di hatinya. Melihat Akeno dalam keadaan ini terasa sangat memilukan. Dia akan melakukan apa saja, apa saja untuk membuat ini tidak pernah terjadi.

"Kemana kamu pergi?" tanya seorang wanita berambut merah dari belakang.

Dia melihat ke arah Madara, dan memperhatikan dia memegang gadis yang sama yang dia lihat bertahun-tahun yang lalu ... kecuali sekarang gadis itu tidak terlihat bergerak.

Dia hanya bisa diam ketika Madara memegangnya, dan kemudian dia melihat Madara mulai mengeluarkan beberapa air mata.

Ingatan Madara muncul kembali, dia seperti melihat kematian Izuna sekali lagi, hal yang sangat menyedihkan. Madara tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika Akeno mati.

Madara memiliki satu hal dalam pikirannya, dia tahu benda-benda itu dapat membangkitkan orang mati.

"Kamu! Jadikan dia ratumu, taruh dia di budakmu!" katanya, dengan mata sekarang dipenuhi dengan harapan. Rias tidak terlalu mengenal Akeno, tapi dia benar-benar ingin Madara menjadi ratunya.

"Aku ... eh ..." Rias mencoba menemukan cara terbaik untuk mengatakan tidak. Jika dia menolak, Madara akan membuatnya menghidupkan kembali Akeno.

Rias akhirnya menyerah. Sambil tersenyum, dia mengeluarkan sepotong Queen-nya dan mulai mendekati Akeno.

Rias menempatkan potongan Queen ditubuh Akeno. Cahaya merah mulai bersinar dari tubuhnya, dan secara ajaib Madara merasakan sedikit gelombang kehidupan ditubuh Akeno. Madara mengambil Akeno dan mulai menggendongnya.

"Tunggu! Dia adalah ratuku, dia melayaniku." Rias mencoba menghentikan Madara.

Memang benar bahwa orang yang dihidupkan dengan potongan Evil piece, harus patuh dan melayani Rajanya. Rias berasal dari keluarga yang sangat baik kepada para budaknya, dan menunjukkan perhatian dan keramahan yang luar biasa, Akeno cukup beruntung.

"Aku akan memikirkannya,".

Sebelum Rias bisa protes, tiba-tiba Madara menghilang. Tapi gadis berambut merah itu tahu ke mana dia pergi.

Saat Madara dengan lembut meletakkan Akeno, dia mulai menyembuhkan lukanya dengan sihir penyembuhan dasar yang dia pelajari dari ibu Akeno. Dia tidak begitu mahir, sebenarnya, dia sangat buruk, bahkan untuk pemula.

Madara dapat merasakan Rias bersama beberapa orang lain mendekati Kuil. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Akeno pergi saat dia terluka. Iblis dapat mencoba semua yang mereka inginkan untuk melawan Madara.

Ketika Madara keluar dari kamar Akeno, ia meninggalkan klon di sana jika ada terjadi sesuatu. Dia tidak tahu kekuatan iblis, dan pastinya tidak bisa meremehkan mereka.

Saat dia berjalan di luar dia didekati oleh banyak Iblis. Beberapa terlihat agak mengintimidasi, tapi dia mengabaikanya.

Rias dan Sona ada di sana, bersama seorang anak lelaki seusia Madara dan seorang lelaki yang kekuatannya sangat besar. Madara tahu bahwa dia adalah satu-satunya masalah.

Pria itu memiliki rambut cokelat dan mata biru. Dia mengenakan pakaian tradisional Shisengumi, yang terdiri dari haori dan hakama di atas kimono, dengan tali putih yang disebut tasuki yang disilangkan di dada dan diikat di belakang.

Dan Anak laki-laki satunya memiliki rambut pirang dan mata biru, dan dia memegang pedang yang terlihat normal. Dia memiliki ekspresi serius di wajahnya. Madara dapat mengetahui hanya dengan melihat bahwa orang ini melayani Rias.

"Madara-kun, kamu tahu bahwa ratuku harus melayaniku, benar?" Rias bertanya dengan nada tegas, mencoba terdengar seperti dia memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk menyaingi Madara.

"Aku berkata, aku akan memikirkannya."

"Dengar, Nak, kamu hanya manusia. Kamu tidak tahu aturan dan tradisi kami. Akan lebih bijak jika kamu menurut, kalau tidak kamu akan menjadi iblis sendiri."

"Jika kau terus menghalangi kami, aku harus menggunakan kekuatan," katanya, diakhiri dengan kata-kata dengan seringai. Madara menghunus pedangnya, dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pertempuran.

Bocah berambut pirang yang dikenal sebagai Kiba melompat ke udara dengan kecepatan tinggi dan mulai menyerang Madara. Saat ia akan memotong Madara menjadi dua, Madara mendongak dengan Sharigan-nya dan melemparkan genjutsu. Seseorang dengan tingkat kekuatan ini bukan tandingan Madara, dan tidak ada gunanya membunuhnya.

"Yuuto!" Rias terengah-engah, ketika Ksatria-nya tiba-tiba jatuh ke tanah tak sadarkan diri.

Dia menatap Madara, yang menatap tanpa ekspresi ke arah kelompok itu.

Pria itu menyipitkan matanya. "Siapa namamu, manusia?" dia bertanya.

"Uchiha Madara," jawabnya tanpa nada.

"Namaku Souji Okita, dan kamu akan menyesal melawan kita," dia memperingatkan, sebelum menghunuskan dua pedang yang terlihat identik. Madara masih menjaga pandangannya yang tenang.

Heh, dua tidak ada artinya baginya.

"Kamu tidak terlihat terkesan. Apakah kamu akrab dengan siapa aku?" Souji bertanya.

"Apa itu penting?"

Cukup, Souji berlari kearah Madara menggunakan kecepatan luar biasa dibandingkan dengan Kiba. Madara tahu genjutsu biasa pada Souji tidak akan melakukan apa-apa karena level kekuatannya sangat tinggi.

Dia harus menggunakan Tsukuyomi untuk melemparkan genjutsu pada Souji. Tapi Madara ingin tantangan.

Souji muncul tepat di depan Madara dan mulai bertempur dengan dia. Madara memblokir dengan mudah. Bahkan tanpa menggunakan Sharingannya, dia adalah pengguna pedang yang hebat.

Iblis terkesan pada bagaimana Madara mampu melawannya, meskipun dia menggunakan dua pedang. Biasanya hal seperti itu tidak bisa dipercaya.

Namun, Souji adalah Knight kelas maou, kecepatannya adalah apa yang membuatnya menjadi pembunuh yang efektif. Dia memutuskan sekarang saatnya untuk berhenti menahan diri.

Dia mulai meningkatkan kecepatannya secara drastis, yang membingungkan Madara karena dia percaya secara fisik tidak mungkin untuk bergerak secepat ini. Tapi, dia telah melihat banyak hal yang tidak nyata di dunia ini.

Madara memiliki waktu yang mengerikan melawannya sekarang. Dia melawan Souji dengan mengalirkan Chakra ke pedangnya. Dan mengaktifkan Sharigan-nya, Madara berharap matanya akan memperlambat kecepatan gila Souji.

Madara melihat pada dasarnya dalam gerakan lambat ketika Souji mencoba untuk memenggal kepalanya, Madara mampu memprediksi ini.

Bagi Rias dan Sona, ini hanyalah kilatan cahaya, tapi sebelum mereka menyadarinya, mereka berdua terengah-engah saat melihat Souji meluncur di udara karena terkena tendangan yang kuat.

Souji mendapatkan kembali dirinya dan bersiap untuk menyerang kembali, tetapi tiba-tiba berhenti ketika ia mulai merasa melambat. "_Apa itu_?" dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Saat dia melihat sekeliling, segalanya mulai kabur. Objek ruang di dunia bergerak lebih lambat dari yang seharusnya.

"_**Kamui**_"

Madara menggunakan Kamui untuk membengkokkan ruang di sekitar Souji untuk mencegahnya menggunakan kecepatan gilanya. Jika Madara mau, dia bisa mengirimnya ke dimensi lain atau merobek bagian tubuhnya, tetapi dia tahu membunuh Souji hanya akan menimbulkan lebih banyak konflik..

Mereka langsung tahu bahwa Madara entah bagaimana memiliki kemampuan untuk memanipulasi ruang-waktu. Ini tidak umum di dunia, tetapi banyak makhluk lain yang memiliki kekuatan untuk mengubah ruang dan waktu ... tetapi melihat Madara menggunakanya masih menakjubkan.

Souji jatuh kembali ke tanah, tapi bukannya menyerang, dia menyarungkan kedua pedangnya. Madara mengangkat alis saat dia tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia tahu dia tidak ingin menyerah karena seringai di wajahnya.

"Maaf untuk mengatakanya, Madara, tetapi jika kita terus bertarung kita akan mulai menghancurkan tempat ini," kata Souji.

Madara tidak senang pada omong kosong itu, dia tahu dia akan menang jika mereka berdua bertarung satu sama lain. Namun demikian, Madara mengangguk.

Jika pertarungan berlanjut, dia pasti sudah membunuh Souji tanpa mempedulikan konsekuensinya, bertarung dengan Sharigan-nya. Itu adalah sesuatu yang dimiliki setiap Uchiha ketika mereka membangkitkan kekuatan mereka.

_**~ Dengan Akeno**_

Saat Akeno perlahan bangun, dia masih merasakan sakitnya pedang neneknya saat menusuk dirinya. Sebelum dia bisa melakukan apa saja, dia melihat Madara masuk sambil tersenyum.

Akeno kemudian mulai mengingat bagaimana dia mati, dan bagaimana keinginan terakhirnya adalah untuk melihat Madara untuk terakhir kalinya.

Akeno dengan cepat bangkit dan memeluk-nya. Dia mulai menangis depelukanya. Dia bahagia sekarang dan hidup.

Akeno memperhatikan ketika dia memeluk Madara bahwa auranya sendiri terasa sedikit lebih gelap dari biasanya. Menjadi Malaikat Jatuh, dia memiliki bagian energi gelap sendiri, tapi ini terasa lebih gelap.

Saat dia melihat ke belakang, dia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah dengan senyum. Meskipun tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya, dia juga memiliki ekspresi yang sangat iri dia berharap bahwa suatu hari, dia menemukan seseorang yang akan merawatnya seperti yang Madara lakukan untuk Akeno.

"Madara ... a-apa ... aku menjadi iblis?" dia bertanya khawatir. Dia tidak pernah menentang iblis. Dia menatap Madara yang hanya diam. Dia mengerti, dia dihidupkan kembali menjadi budak dari iblis. Ini berarti dia harus melayani orang itu sampai mati.

Madara meraih tangannya dan mereka pergi ke luar Kuil. Dia mendekati Rias, yang menyeringai kemenangan. Dia tidak akan keberatan jika Madara bergabung dengan Iblis. Akeno memiliki kekhawatiran.

Dia tahu mereka di sini untuk menjemputnya. Dia melihat sekeliling Kuil dan memperhatikan tanah memiliki beberapa lubang di dalamnya, menunjukkan ada beberapa pertempuran baru-baru ini.

"Akeno, aku ingin kamu ikut dengan mereka,"

Mata Akeno terbuka lebar. Dia tidak akan pernah berharap Madara menjadi orang yang memberitahunya untuk pergi, dan ini adalah rumahnya.

"Madara... Maaf, tolong jangan suruh aku pergi!" Dia mulai panik.

Dia memiliki ekspresi netral, tetapi itu berubah menjadi senyuman."Itu akan bagus, Akeno. Kamu butuh lebih banyak teman selain aku," katanya, melepaskan tangannya.

Ketakutan pada gagasan sendirian, Akeno memeluk Madara dan memohon padanya untuk tinggal, Madara tidak ingin dia pergi, tetapi dia juga ingin Akeno menjauh darinya sehingga dia dapat membuat teman sendiri dan tidak memiliki bergantung padanya untuk semuanya. Ini akan menjadi pengalaman yang bagus untuk Akeno.

Di mana dia menghabiskan seluruh waktunya dengan orang tuanya ketika mereka masih hidup, dan terutama, di mana dia bertemu Madara di hutan tepat di belakang sungai. Senyum Madara masih bersinar. Dia tidak benar-benar pergi ke mana pun, meskipun dia telah berencana untuk mencari dunia ini dan menemukan beberapa rahasianya, karena dia adalah orang asing yang masih tidak tahu di mana dia sebenarnya.

"Aku akan selalu di sini, Akeno, di rumah."

Madara kemudian merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan Foto berbingkai kecil. Itu adalah tempat di mana Madara memegang tangan Akeno, Shuri tersenyum dan Baraqiel memiliki wajah marah ketika dia melihat ke bawah pada Madara.

Akeno tidak bisa menahannya sekarang; dia mulai mengeluarkan air mata dan tangisan dari nostalgia. Dia tahu Madara juga memiliki sesuatu yang dilihatnya setiap kali dia ingin mengingat sesuatu dari masa lalu.

"Aku yakin Onii-sama akan membiarkan kamu mengunjungi tempat kami" Rias berkata. Dia mungkin cemburu pada Akeno, tapi sungguh mengharukan melihat sesuatu seperti ini. Dia juga merasa tidak enak karena memisahkan mereka, itulah sebabnya dia menawarkan kepada Madara bahwa dia dapat mengunjungi setiap saat.

Madara melepaskan Akeno dan melihat ke bawah. "Sebulan sekali," katanya, menyebabkan dia mengerutkan kening. Dia ingin Akeno mendapatkan pertemanan dengan banyak orang, karena itu adalah hal yang sehat. Dia tahu dia masih berduka dengan kehilangan orang tuanya, dan ini adalah cara yang baik baginya untuk bahagia, bahkan tanpanya.

Akeno berjalan mendekati Rias, yang memperkenalkan dirinya dan budak-budaknya. Sona juga melakukan ini, termasuk Souji. Beberapa saat berlalu, Madara dapat mengatakan bahwa dia akan bahagia, meskipun dia mungkin tidak bisa tidur nyenyak pada awalnya.

Lingkaran sihir mulai muncul dari tanah dan Madara menatap Akeno dengan senyum. Dia telah berlatih sebentar dan pasti akan menjadi kuat.

Madara tidak melihatnya, tapi Akeno harus menguatkan hatinya saat dia meninggalkan Kuil. Yang benar-benar membuatnya sedih adalah bahwa dia akan meninggalkan Madara. Meskipun dia akan bertemu dengannya lagi dalam sebulan, menyedihkan meninggalkan seseorang setelah menghabiskan bertahun-tahun bersamanya.

Saat Akeno pergi, Madara memiliki banyak waktu luang sekarang. Dia akan bisa pergi ke tempat yang dia tidak ingin Akeno tahu dia pergi. Dia dengan cepat mengaktifkan Matanya.

' _**Kamui**_ , '

Madara berencana untuk mencari beberapa alat yang dapat ia gunakan di masa depan, karena pedangnya yang sudah tumpul dan hancur.

~_** Gremory Castle Satu Bulan Kemudian**_

Setelah sebulan, Akeno sangat bersemangat untuk melihat teman kesayangannya sekali lagi. Rias dan Yuuto telah menjadi teman baik dengan Akeno, dan mereka senang memilikinya sebagai ratu Rias.

Dia juga telah menjadi daya tarik yang sangat populer bagi para Iblis laki-laki, meskipun mereka biasanya dijauhikan oleh Rias, karena dia sudah tahu Akeno sudah memiliki seseorang. Dia benar-benar menjadi sangat populer sehingga beberapa orang sekarang berhenti memandangi Rias dan lebih pada Akeno, tetapi Rias tidak peduli; matanya tertuju pada orang lain.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di lantai utama mengobrol. Mereka biasanya berlatih satu sama lain sampai tiba saatnya untuk pergi ke dunia manusia, karena mereka semua akan bersekolah di sekolah menengah bersama.

Tiba-tiba kedamaian terganggu ketika seseorang menerobos pintu. Pria jangkung, tampan dengan rambut hitam dan mata ungu berjalan dengan percaya diri ke arah Akeno.

Dia kemudian berlutut dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Himejima-san, jika kamu mau kehormatan membawamu keluar-"

"Dia sudah memiliki seseorang, Sairaorg," kata Rias, kesal dengan usaha sepupunya yang terus-menerus untuk mengajak Akeno keluar.

Ketika ini pertama kali terjadi, Akeno merasa seolah-olah dia tidak punya pilihan selain mengatakan ya. Untungnya, Rias datang dan menyelamatkannya.

"Apa? Oleh siapa?" dia bertanya dengan marah.

"Uchiha Madara" kata Rias dengan nada melamun.

Semua orang di Kastil Gremory tahu siapa dia. Souji memberi tahu Sirzechs bahwa dia bisa setara denganya, bahkan ketika Souji menggunakan kecepatannya.

"Fufufu, dia datang hari ini!" Akeno berkata dengan penuh semangat. Koneko, belum pernah melihat Madara, tetapi dia bisa berhubungan dengannya dengan cara tertentu.

Merencanakan sesuatu yang licik, Sairaorg pergi dengan seringai, dan menunggu Uchiha Madara datang.

~_**ooo**_~

Madara diberi semacam perangkat aneh ketika Rias pergi. Itu memiliki simbol aneh dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dengan itu.

Sebelum dia memutuskan untuk mencoba sesuatu, dia melemparkan genjutsu pada pedang dan sabitnya. Dia menemukan sabit ketika Akeno pertama kali pergi. Itu menarik perhatiannya saat mencari pedang yang lebih kuat.

Dia mengeluarkan benda pemberian Rias dan menuangkan energi ke dalamnya. Segera energi merah mulai berputar di sekitar Madara dan lingkaran sihir terbentuk. Madara kemudian diliputi energi merah dan menemukan dirinya ditempat asing.

~_**ooo**_~

Namun, ada sesuatu yang memperhatikan kepergiannya. kucing hitam yang menyaksikannya terjadi dari kejauhan dengan mata ingin tahu. Kucing itu sudah lama mengawasi Madara. kucing itu semuanya hitam, memiliki dua ekor, bukan satu, dan juga memiliki mata kuning.

_' Aku ingin tahu di mana kamu pergi , __Nyaa_ ' .

~_**ooo**_~

Madara menggunakan Rinnegan-nya untuk mencoba melihat ke arah mana yang memiliki kehidupan paling banyak. Dia tahu apa itu neraka salah satu kemampuannya yang paling kuat melibatkan Raja Neraka. Tetapi dia menganggap tidak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang pernah mendengar tentang dia.

Madara berpikir yang terbaik untuk hanya berjalan-jalan,. Dia ceroboh menggunakan Kamui untuk melawan Shouji, dia benar-benar lupa bahwa Rias dan budak-budaknya sedang menonton seluruh pertarungan itu.

Saat dia berjalan, dia berhenti ketika seseorang muncul di depannya. Pria itu memiliki rambut hitam dan mata ungu, dan juga menyeringai, seolah senang melihat Madara.

"Sepertinya aku yang lebih dulu,"

"Dan kau?" Madara bertanya, tidak terlalu peduli siapa dia.

"Sairarog Bael."

"Aku mencari Rias. Apakah kamu tahu di mana dia?"

"Ya, tapi aku tidak akan memberitahumu." Dia menyeringai.

Madara masih memiliki tatapan tanpa ekspresi. Dia mendeteksi hampir tidak ada kekuatan magis yang memancar darinya.

"Dan itu karena ...?"

"Aku ingin bertarung denganmu," jawabnya masih menyeringai

"Mengapa?" Madara tidak melihat gunanya bertarung. Dia datang ke sini hanya untuk menjenguk Akeno, dan disini seseorang yang ingin melawannya. Meskipun Madara tidak mundur, dia tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun mendorongnya, iblis atau bukan.

"Aku suka bertarung dengan orang-orang kuat. Ditambah lagi, Rias dan Himejima-san tidak pernah berhenti membicarakanmu. Tapi aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku lebih kuat darimu."

"..."

"Aku tidak dilahirkan dengan kekuatan keluargaku, tetapi aku berjanji bahwa aku kuat."

"Aku hampir tidak merasakan energi magis darimu."

"Aku hanya percaya pada tubuhku sendiri, itu saja. Selain itu, kau hanya manusia. Aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku layak memiliki hati Akeno-san"

Satu nama muncul di pikiran setelah mendengarnya orang ini tidak dapat melakukan kemampuan sihir, bergantung pada kekuatan fisik.

_"Maito Guy__ ... __"_

"Dan begitu aku mengalahkanmu, aku akan menjadi Mauo!"

"_Obito...__ Naruto_ ..."

Madara tersenyum "Maaf, tapi aku yakin dua hal itu tidak akan terjadi," kata Madara,

menutup matanya. "Pertama, kau tidak akan mengalahkanku. Sebenarnya kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku, dan kedua ... Seseorang yang lemah sepertimu tidak akan pernah memiliki hati Akeno." Madara membuka kembali matanya sebelum menyipit.

~_**ooo**_~

Sairaorg menyeringai mendengar kata-kata Madara. Benar, itu menyakitkan untuk didengar olehnya, tetapi dia bisa membuktikan bahwa dia salah. Dia telah dipanggil seperti itu di masa lalunya tapi dia mengabaikanya, tetapi ketika itu berasal dari mulut Madara, itu membuatnya marah.

"Ayo, Uchiha Madara!"

_**Bersambung...**_

_**Madara saat ini hanya bisa menggunakan satu Rinnegan di mata kananya, tapi seiring waktu kekuatanya akan kembali termasuk Chakra Rikudou dan Rinnegan satunya. Ah aku hampir lupa jika Madara memiliki Mokuton.**_


	6. Kekuatan baru

_**Sage Arts**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Madara terlalu meremehkan Sairaorg, '_Dia lebih cepat dari Raikage_.' dia berpikir sambil terus menghindari tendangan dari Sairaorg.

Dia datang lagi untuk memukul Madara, dia menghindar dan Sairaorg memukul tanah menciptakan kawah besar dibawahnya,

"Ayo, Madara! Jangan bilang kamu takut!"

Sairaorg menyerang Madara menggunakan kecepatanya, dengan ini Madara terpaksa menggunakan Sharigannya untuk menghindari pukulan fatal. Saat Sairaorg mendekat, dia memfokuskan pukulanya ke lengan Madara.

Madara bisa merasakan tulangnya retak hanya dengan satu pukulan, dia sekarang harus menganggap ini serius lengan kirinya benar-benar tidak berguna, dan sekarang harus melawan Sairaorg dengan satu tangan.

Sairaorg menyerang untuk meninju perut Madara, tetapi berhenti ketika tulang rusuk eksternal mulai melindunginya. Sairaorg menyeringai akhirnya Madara menunjukan kekuatanya.

'_**Suiton: Ja no Kuchi**_', dengan Rinnegan, Madara telah mampu menguasai lebih banyak teknik dari lima elemen dasar..

Ular air itu melesat keluar dari mulut Madara, menggigit Sairaorg yang lengah dan memukulnya dengan kekuatan penuh dan menabraknya di tanah.

Alasan mengapa Madara tidak terlalu sering menggunakan Rinnegan atau Sharigan-nya, adalah karena ia takut orang-orang mengetahui kekuatannya, ia ingin merahasiakannya. Kecuali jika suatu insiden terjadi dan dia terpaksa menggunakan kekuatan matanya.

Jadi dalam pertarungan ini dia akan mencoba dan mengalahkan Sairaorg tanpa menggunakan Rinnegan atau Mangekyou Sharingan-nya.

Saat Sairaorg berbaring di tanah dia menyeringai, dia tahu Madara kuat, tapi bagi Sairaorg, Madara seolah-olah menahan kekuatanya, dia membenci itu, seolah Sairaorg tidak ada artinya baginya.

Touki adalah kemampuan di mana orang dapat mengendalikan energi hidup mereka dan energi yang digunakan Sairaorg untuk meningkatkan kekuatan fisik, tubuh dan kecepatannya.

Saat ia terus menerus mengeluarkan lebih banyak Touki, tanah mulai bergetar, dan aura mulai bersinar di sekelilingnya.

Bagi Madara, ini sama seperti ketika Maito Guy mengunakan 8 Gerbang miliknya, kecuali kali ini Sairaorg sepertinya bisa mengendalikannya dengan lebih baik dan tidak memiliki biaya besar pada tubuhnya setelah itu.

Madara berdiri di tanah menyipitkan matanya pada Sairaorg, disinilah pertarungan sesungguhnya dimulai. Merasakan kekuatannya meningkat secara drastis, Sharigan Madara aktif, lalu ketika dia menatap Sairaorg dan berkedip selama satu milidetik.

Madara merasakan sesuatu yang luar biasa di atasnya, dia mendongak dan melihat Sairaorg menyeringai ketika tinjunya hendak menghancurkan kepalanya.

Tulang rusuk berwarna biru mulai terbentuk disekeliling Madara. Tinju Sairaorg mengenai tulang rusuk yang menghancurkan mereka secara instan.

Mata Madara terangkat saat dia melompat ke belakang. Sairaorg mengejarnya dengan menggunakan sayapnya, hanya menggunakan satu tangan Madara membuat segel tangan tunggal.

_**'Katon: Karyūdan**_"

Kepala naga seperti peluru keluar dari mulut Madara dan berbenturan langsung kearah Sairaorg.

Setelah beberapa saat, api padam, dan Madara mendarat di tanah memandangi api yang menghantam Sairaorg.

Sairaorg muncul dengan beberapa luka dan bekas luka bakar, tetapi secara keseluruhan baik-baik saja. Madara menghela nafas, dia tahu pria ini kuat, apakah dia membutuhkan Rinnegan-nya?, dia ingin melihat apakah dia benar-benar membutuhkan kekuatan penuhnya hanya untuk mengalahkannya.

Madara menyambar petir ke tangan kanannya, kecuali kali ini berwarna hitam.

_**'Raiton: Kuropansa**_', seekor macan kumbang hitam besar yang terdiri dari petir terbentuk di depan Madara dan mulai menyerang.

Masih menyeringai, Sairaorg menerima tantangan dan mulai berlari kearah serangan Madara dengan kekuatan penuh . Petir hitam mulai menghantam Sairaorg dan mengirimkan ribuan volt melalui tubuhnya, Sairaorg keliru bahwa petir hitam Madara akan memotongnya dan menembus daya tahannya yang kuat daripada menyebabkan rasa sakit.

Namun, ini semua adalah bagian dari rencana Madara.

_**'Suiton: Suishōha**_' Madara menembakkan gelombang air yang sangat besar langsung kearah Sairaorg yang masih tersengat serangan petir tadi. Setelah air dan petir bercampur, Sairaorg tidak dapat bergerak dan menjadi lumpuh sementara.

_**'Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu**_'. 10 bola api raksasa mulai terbentuk di sekitarnya, ketika Sairaorg meningkatkan Touki-nya, ia melepaskan diri dari kelumpuhan sementara, dan harus berhadapan dengan 10 bola api raksasa yang mengincarnya.

Bola api menghantam kepala Sairarog dan menghancurkan tanah tempat dia berdiri. akhirnya Sairaorg merasakan Madara mengunakan kekuatanya.

Sairarog melepaskan kekuatan penuhnya sendiri.

Saat dia sekali lagi berdiri dengan seringai, dia bisa merasakan kehadiran Rias, Sona, Akeno, dan sekelompok Iblis lainnya mulai mendekati pertarungan dengan mata melebar.

"Sepertinya Madara, ini menyenangkan tapi sepertinya kamu tidak sehebat yang mereka kira." Sairaorg mengejek Madara yang berdiri diam, para Iblis yang mendekat menggunakan pendengaran luar biasa mereka, dan mendekati keduanya dengan harapan menghentikan pertarungan mereka.

Tapi Sesuatu menghalangi mereka.

"Apa?" Sirzech berkata dengan bingung. ada dinding tak terlihat yang menghalangi mereka untuk masuk dalam pertarungan.

" _Kekkai?"_ mereka semua berpikir serempak, mereka memandang Sairaorg, mereka tahu dia tidak tahu cara memasang penghalang, terutama yang menghalangi Mauo. Dan kemudian mereka menatap Madara.

Sairarog melepaskan jumlah touki penuhnya yang menyebabkan dunia bawah bergetar perlahan, dia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan baju besi emas mulai terbentuk di sekitar tubuhnya.

"_**Regulus Rey Leather Rex**_!" Dia mengatakan dengan keras ketika baju besi singa mulai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, para iblis melebarkan matanya, mereka yang tahu Sairaog, tahu ini buruk, bahwa dia akan melepaskan pukulan terakhir kearah Madara yang masih menatap dengan mata yang tidak tertarik.

Menjadi putra Raja Neraka, Sairaog memiliki sejumlah besar energi iblis, meskipun tidak dapat menggunakannya untuk sihir.

Tetapi, dia memfokuskan energi itu pada pukulan dahsyat terhadap targetnya, yang dia fokuskan energi itu, ke tangan kanannya..

Madara menatapnya dengan bosan, meskipun ia sedikit kesal bahwa ia harus menggunakan mata kananya, hanya demi mengalahkan Sairaog, ia akan menggunakan genjutsu, tapi ia memiliki terlalu banyak energi ditubuh Sairaorg.

Ketika Sairaorg mulai tersenyum, dia percaya Madara akan menyerah, dan bahwa cara tercepat untuk menghindari ini adalah mati tanpa rasa sakit. Tanpa berpikir panjang Ia menerjang Madara dan memfokuskan tangan kanannya untuk memukulnya. Kekuatannya begitu besar sehingga aura mulai memancarkan dari tangannya.

Madara memejamkan mata dan bersiap untuk serangan itu, berlari akan sia-sia, menghindar tidak akan relevan, menghentikannya dengan Susanoo akan menjadi harapan palsu, ia harus menghadapi ini sendiri, dengan mata barunya.

Karena tangan Sairaorg hanya beberapa inci dari tubuhnya, Madara membuka mata kanannya, mengungkapkan mata ungu dengan pola riak air disekitarnya..

Ketika Sairaorg akan melakukan kontak, pemikiran terakhir yang dia bayangkan menjadi kenyataan, Sairaorg benar-benar terkejut sekarang, serangan terkuatnya dihentikan oleh Madara dengan satu tangan.

'_**Gakido**_!' Madara mengatakan dengan keras dalam benaknya karena dia sekarang menyerap energi iblis dari Sairarog. Iblis di sekitarnya takjub.

"A-apa?" dia berpikir ketika serangannya dihentikan, oleh manusia biasa.

Dia bahkan gagal menunjukkan bahwa energinya tiba-tiba menyebar dan tidak lagi berada dilengannya. Dia melihat kembali pada Madara yang masih memiliki mata yang tidak tertarik.

"Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, kau tidak akan pernah mengalahkanku." Dia berkata dengan dingin.

"_**Limbo: Hengokou**_."

Seolah-olah ruang telah membeku sesaat, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang tak terlihat menghantamnya dengan sangat keras.

_***Duakkk***_

Sairaorg tidak punya waktu untuk berpikir, mengatakan, mendengar, atau melakukan apa pun, dia hanya bisa merasakan rasa sakit diwajahnya. Dia meluncur ratusan meter jauhnya, dan ketika dia akhirnya mengenai tembok pembatas dan akhirnya ledakan besar meletus.

Setelah beberapa saat, pemenang yang jelas adalah Madara, Iblis mendekatinya dengan mata membelalak. Manusia, Manusia yang dianggap rendahan bagi mereka mengalahkan Sairaorg Bael, yang tidak diragukan lagi kemampuanya.

Semua orang terpana, kecuali Akeno, dia tahu di usia muda bahwa Madara bisa melakukan hal-hal yang akan mengejutkannya tanpa akhir, dan bagaimana dia mengalahkan Vali.

Ketika Madara meminta maaf karena menyebabkan kehancuran seperti itu, mereka hanya mengabaikanya karena mereka tahu semuanya adalah kesalahan Sairaorg.

Tiba-tiba, Akeno meraih tangan Madara, oh betapa dia telah menunggu ini sekian lama, dan sekarang Rias muncul entah dari mana dan melakukan hal yang sama. Meskipun, dia mendengus kesakitan saat lengan kirinya terasa seperti mau hancur karna serangan Sairaorg pertama kali.

~ _**Beberapa saat kemudian**_

"Itu pertunjukkan yang bagus, Madara-san." Sona mengatakan dengan tegas, dia datang begitu dia mendengar bahwa Madara tiba-tiba mengalahkan Sairaorg, yang menarik perhatian banyak Iblis.

Sangat sulit bagi Madara untuk merespons, ketika dia duduk di sofa, dua wanita menggosok diri mereka ke seluruh tubuh Madara, ini termasuk mulut dan wajahnya.

"Mou! Aku tidak pernah tahu kamu begitu kuat, Madara-kun." Rias berkata dengan nada menggoda. Madara mengabaikan komentar itu dan melihat ke arah Akeno, dia ingin menjelajahi dunia bawah tetapi tidak ingin bersikap kasar dan pergi begitu saja.

"Ya, Madara-kun?" Dia sekarang menambahkan –kun sebagai cara untuk terdengar lebih terbuka.

"Mou! Madara-kun ingin berkencan?" Rias mengatakan tiba-tiba, dia akan menolak sampai Akeno membungkamnya dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

"Ara Ara, Madara-kun tahu itu, itu hak istimewaku dan hanya milikku."

Saat keduanya mengoceh selama beberapa menit, Madara memandang Sona yang menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mereka melakukan ini sepanjang waktu, terima kasih." dia berkata dengan sinis.

Madara meminta maaf, tidak peduli seberapa dewasa Akeno terlihat, dia akan selalu menjadi gadis kecil di matanya.

Memutuskan untuk mengakhiri gangguan ini, Madara berdiri dan membiarkan tangannya dipegang oleh Rias, yang bersinar dalam kebahagiaan, Madara melihat ke arah Akeno dan mengangkat tangannya yang lain.

Keduanya meraih lengannya dan menuju kehidupan kota dunia bawah.

~_**OOO**_~

Saat ini Madara sedang diikat oleh mungkin dua wanita paling cantik di seluruh dunia bawah, sementara wanita menatapnya dengan takjub, pria melihat dia dengan kemarahan besar, dan di atas semua itu, dia adalah manusia.

Ketiganya sekarang berada di pusat kota seperti daerah di mana terdapat banyak toko, toko, restoran, dan hiburan. Perlahan Madara menyelinap keluar dari genggaman Akeno dan Rias, tetapi dengan hati-hati tetap dekat dengan mereka untuk membiarkan mereka berdua tahu bahwa dia masih di sana..

Rencananya berhasil dan Madara keluar dan pergi ke daerah lain, kedua gadis itu tidak menyadari sampai semuanya sudah terlambat.

~_** Denga**__**n Madara**_

Madara dengan cepat menjauh dari keduanya dan mulai menjelajahi tempat hiburan ini, itu aneh untuk berpikir bahwa Iblis dapat memiliki hal-hal seperti itu, Madara tidak terlalu mengenal Iblis di dunia lamanya, dia hanya tau satu iblis di dunianya. (author lupa namanya siapa)..

Tiba-tiba sekelompok Iblis sedang memblokir jalan Madara, dia melihat ke atas dan melihat kerumunan besar mengelilingi beberapa pertunjukan, Dia membuat jalan melalui kerumunan dan mengangkat alis pada pertunjukan itu.

Seorang gadis muda seusia Akeno menari-nari sambil melambaikan semacam tongkat unik yang berkilauan di sekelilingnya, saat dia melakukan ini, sosok es kecil mulai terbentuk. Gadis muda itu memiliki rambut hitam panjang dan mata ungu, dia juga mengenakan semacam pakaian gadis ajaib.

yang anehnya terlihat sangat menakutkan di matanya, kekuatan gadis muda ini sangat besar, jauh melebihi Rias dan Akeno. Dia mungkin sekitar usia Akeno, tetapi tubuhnya mengatakan sebaliknya, kecuali payudaranya yang luar biasa.

"Langkah ke kanan! Lihat Levia-tan yang luar biasa!" teriak gadis muda itu

"Hai! Terima kasih atas dukungan semuanya!"

Menjadi bosan, Madara berbalik dan berjalan pergi, ini tidak biasa, dan biasanya semua orang menyukai Levi-tan yang menakjubkan.

Ketika Madara berjalan pergi, dia merasakan seseorang mengejarnya.

"Tungguuuu" ,Madara berbalik dan melihat Levi-tan yang luar biasa mengejarnya, matanya terbuka ketika dia melihat tanah di depannya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi es.

"Kamu disana!" dia berteriak keras.

Madara melihat ke atas dan melihat Serafall berdiri di sana dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa?" Madara bertanya dengan kasar..

"Kenapa kamu pergi?" dia bertanya dengan nada sedih, itu tidak biasa bagi seseorang untuk meninggalkan Levi-tan yang menakjubkan saat dia tampil, bahkan Sirzechs tetap untuk semuanya.

"Aku tidak tertarik." dia menyatakan dengan jujur.

Serafall sekarang merasa sedih dan hampir menangis, Madara menghela nafas berjalan dan meletakkan tangannya di bahunya, "Mengapa kamu peduli jika aku tidak tertarik?" dia bertanya.

Lagipula, Dia punya banyak penggemar, mengapa dia begitu tertarik padanya?

"A-aku tidak tahu," katanya jujur, sesuatu hanya menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti Madara.

"Kamu tidak harus meninggalkan mereka untukku, kamu tahu."

"Aku tahu." katanya tersenyum padanya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Leviathan ajaib yang menakjubkan!" katanya sambil melompat ke udara.

Mata Madara terbuka "_Dia seorang Mauo_?" Tidak mungkin, iblis tidak akan membiarkan anak seusianya menjadi tokoh penting dalam komunitas makhluk yang luas ini.

"Jadi, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini bebek-tan?"

Madara tidak menanggapi (_**A/N: Rambut Madara terlihat seperti waktu kecil bersama Hashirama**_)

"..."

"Apa yang kamu butuhkan dariku?" Madara bertanya dengan nada tenang. Gadis ini sudah menghabiskan banyak waktunya, dan dia tahu Rias akan mulai panik jika dia tidak tahu di mana dia berada.

"~ Kamu terlihat bosan! Sama seperti So-tan-ku"

"Itu saja?" Madara tidak mengerti, mengapa mahou shoujo muda ini repot dengan dia? Dia adalah manusia, dan dia yakin dia tahu itu.

"Hanya saja ... hanya So-tan yang memiliki tampilan itu! Penampilan yang tidak tertarik."

"_Yah, mungkin itu karena __kamu membosankan_," pikir Madara, dia sebenarnya bukan orang yang bisa berurusan dengan anak-anak, bahkan dia yakin adiknya akan lebih senang dengannya.

Melihat jalan keluar dari ini, Madara menggunakan kekuatan gravitasinya dan menghancurkan batu besar tepat di belakang Serafall, dia melompat panik dan dengan cepat berbalik. Ketika dia tidak melihat apa-apa, dia langsung berbalik dan menyipitkan matanya ketika Madara tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Mooouuuu!"

~ _**Kastil Gremory**_

Madara berhasil melarikan diri dari cengkraman Serafall Leviathan, untuk saat ini. Ketika dia mendekati Akeno dan Rias mereka hampir menangis karena mereka takut seseorang telah menculik Madara, dan menahan mereka untuk kebutuhan mesum mereka sendiri.

Ketika mereka mengetahui bahwa bukan itu masalahnya, mereka langsung marah dan memaksa Madara untuk kembali ke kastil.

Madara bangkit dan meninggalkan ruangan untuk menjelajahi kastil, "Kamu mau kemana !?" Teriak Rias saat dia mulai mengejarnya, saat dia berbelok di sudut dia tiba-tiba menghilang.

~ _**Dengan **__**Madara**_

Saat Madara lolos dari genggaman Rias, dia berjalan sendiri menjelajahi kastil, bukannya dibimbing oleh pelayan atau Rias. Dia melihat sekeliling Kastil, sebelum menemukan pintu yang terbuka.

Dia melihat ke dalam dan melihat seorang gadis muda dengan rambut putih menatap keluar ke kota dunia bawah. Dia berbalik dan hal pertama yang diperhatikan Madara adalah rasa sakit dan kesedihan di matanya.

Madara pernah memiliki mata itu, rasa sakit dan kesendirian yang sama ketika seseorang meninggalkanya, Madara tidak bisa menahan diri, itu seperti waktu dengan Akeno.

Madara berjalan menghampiri gadis itu dan duduk di sebelahnya, "Kamu terlihat seperti itu." Madara mengatakan menatap jauh ke dalam matanya, dia memiliki mata yang sama persis seperti kucing lain yang telah memperhatikannya untuk sementara waktu.

"Kamu dikhianati oleh seseorang."

Gadis muda yang dikenal sebagai Koneko memandang Madara dengan mata sedih, dia dapat mengatakan bahwa dia juga memiliki rasa sakit yang sama dengan yang dia miliki.

"_Mereka __hampir__ seperti milikku,_"

"Apakah itu saudara kandung?" dia bertanya dengan hati-hati, dia tidak pernah menyukainya ketika seseorang bertanya tentang rasa sakitnya, jadi dia akan menganggap orang lain yang memiliki pengalaman serupa akan lebih suka hal yang sama.

Kucing putih itu mengangguk dan Madara meletakkan lengannya di atas kepalanya, "Aku merasakan sakit yang sama, dan aku lebih memahamimu daripada orang lain."

"Melalui rasa sakit, kita sampai pada sebuah pemahaman, itu adalah satu-satunya cara seseorang dapat benar-benar memahami satu sama lain, kamu dan aku berbagi itu, itu adalah sesuatu yang hanya kamu dan aku bagikan." Koneko menatap Madara dengan mata terbuka, dia senang mengetahui seseorang mengerti dirinya.

"Siapa namamu?" Madara bertanya membelai kepalanya, saat ini Koneko tidak memiliki nama, dia biasanya dipanggil Shirone oleh saudara perempuannya dan tuan lamanya, tetapi dia tidak pernah berbicara dengan siapa pun, jadi tidak ada yang memberi nama untuknya.

"Hm, kamu mengingatkanku pada anak kucing, bagaimana kedengarannya... Koneko?" Madara bertanya pada neko putih. Koneko menatap Madara dengan mata yang manis dia membentuk air mata dan kemudian memeluk Madara.

" _Aku yakin, untuk alasan apa pun kamu dikhianati saudara__mu__, mereka melakukannya karena mencintamu, Koneko__"_

~ _**Kuil**_

Madara kembali ke dunia manusia dengan relatif cepat, dia tidak ingin menginap malam itu terutama karena dia tahu Akeno dan Rias akan mencekiknya, tidak hanya itu, dia ingin Akeno terbiasa tidur sendiri.

Saat ini Madara memiliki sesuatu untuk ditangani, seseorang melukai Akeno, bahkan mereka membunuhnya, dan lolos begitu saja. Dia harus menunda ini sampai sekarang karena dia tidak ingin curiga di sekitar Akeno, dia punya cara untuk mencari tahu.

~ _**Di tempat lain**_

Kita semua tahu bahwa Madara bukanlah orang suci; Bahkan dia bisa dianggap sebagai entitas kegelapan itu sendiri, kekuatannya berlawanan dengan sifat kehidupan senju. Saat ini dia sedang mengunjungi daerah klan tertentu, dendamnya masih bersamanya dan itu akan selalu bersamanya, tetapi dia tahu untuk tidak membiarkan dirinya lepas kendali.

Dia membaca tanda 'Himejima Clan Grounds' dan segera membakarnya. Meskipun memiliki Rinnegan, dia tidak akan pernah memiliki jaminan bahwa Akeno akan selalu aman, dia hanya bisa berharap bahwa dia cukup kuat untuk membela dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini, anak setan?" Sebuah suara feminin tua memanggilnya, sebelum dia menyadari itu sebuah pedang mencuat dari dadanya. Madara tidak tersentak atau menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesakitan, wanita tua itu mengangkat alis.

Namun, Madara terkejut melihat pedang itu benar-benar menembus pertahanan alaminya.

"Aku datang ke sini, bukan untuk mencari jawaban, tetapi untuk membalaskan dendamku sendiri."

"Sebenarnya mahkluk apa kau ini!?"

"Aku adalah apa yang kau sebut, roh jahat. Aku tidak punya penyesalan dalam mengambil hidupmu, karena kau memang yang membunuh Akeno." Madara berkata dengan nada dingin dan gelap.

wanita tua itu menaikkan tingkat energinya menyebabkan beberapa keluarga diberi tahu bahwa ada sesuatu di antara mereka.

"Dia tidak lebih dari roh jahat! Salahkan ibunya itu! Seandainya saja kau tahu apa yang telah kita rencanakan untuknya, dan dia lari dengan sesuatu yang dia gunakan untuk nafsunya sendiri."

Saat menyebut Shuri, chakra Madara menjadi sedingin es , kegelapannya memenuhi dirinya untuk sesaat.

" Kau TIDAK akan berbicara tentang Shuri seperti itu."

"..."

"Dia mati karena kau, dan kau tidak akan pernah lagi." Saat Madara mengatakan ini, tiga sosok muncul tepat di depannya, ketiganya sudah tua tetapi sedikit lebih muda.,

Madara sudah cukup dengan omong kosong semua ini.

_**"**__**Senpo: Inton Raiha**_"

Arus petir ungu dengan cepat tersembur ke seluruh area yang mengubah siapa pun yang terkena menjadi abu, wanita tua itu terkejut dan mengutuk Madara karena lebih banyak anggota keluarganya yang tewas

Madara telah belajar menggunakan energi Senjutsu yang dipelajarinya secara kasar. Dia mencoba melakukan apa yang Hashirama lakukan dan mempratekanya, walaupun sering gagal dia tidak menyerah dan akhirnya berhasil, walaupun hasilnya tidak seperti Senjutsu Hashirama yang sangat murni.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Dia sudah mati, dia mendapatkan apa yang pantas dia dapatkan!"

Itu mengejutkan, Madara ingin membunuh wanita tua itu dengan cara yang paling menyakitkan yang bisa dia bayangkan, tetapi dia tahu bahwa Shuri dan Akeno akan kecewa jika dia melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Untuk sekarang, pedang apa itu?" Madara bertanya, pedang itu terlihat tidak asing baginya.

Pedang itu memiliki sarung hitam dan gagang biru dan hitam yang serasi, Madara juga terkejut melihat pedang itu menembus tubuhnya. Pedang normal yang dipegang oleh manusia seharusnya tidak memiliki efek nyata pada dirinya.

"Ini adalah artefak kuno, yang digunakan untuk membunuh makhluk sepertimu."

"..."

"Pedang pemotong rumput ... dan itu milikku!"

"Sebagai ganti pedang ini, aku tidak membantai semua orang di sini...jika tidak?".

Madara membangunkan Mangekyo-nya dan menyipitkan matanya.

...Kau akan menyesalinya."

Dia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke arah wanita tua ituyang terengah-engah di tanah ...

"_**Tsukuyomi**_"

~_**Kuil**_

Ketika Madara kembali ke Kuil dia melihat sesuatu, dia dengan cepat berbalik tetapi tidak melihat apa-apa. Menjadi skeptis ia mengaktifkan Rinnegan-nya dan mulai memindai area untuk mencari tanda-tanda Chakra atau kehidupan.

Merasa tidak merasakan apa-apa, dia mulai merasa tidak nyaman, '_Aku akan gila,_' pikirnya sambil bercanda.

Tidak ada yang aneh dia bisa merasakan manusia lain berjalan-jalan di kota dengan baik. Tetapi bagaimana jika sesuatu memiliki energi yang sama dengan alam.

Madara kemudian menyadarinya jika Hashirama dan Naruto memiliki energi senjutsu, jadi bagaimana jika sesuatu dari dunia ini juga ada yang memiliki senjutsu?.

Madara mendekati bagian khusus dari hutan yang bisa dia rasakan, dia menonaktifkan Rinnegan-nya dan mengeluarkan Sharingan-nya. '_Jika A__ku__ tidak dapat melihat sesuatu __dengan Rinnegan__, maka gunakan __enegi__yang __berlawanan' _

Sharigan adalah kebalikan dari energi alam Senjutsu. Jika dia tidak bisa merasakan dengan Senjutsu, maka dia akan melihatnya menggunakan Sharigan-nya.

Sebagai reinkarnasinya, Indra memiliki kekuatan yang berlawanan dibandingkan dengan saudaranya Asura, ketika dua kekuatan yang berlawanan datang bersama-sama mereka membentuk Rinnegan, Madara sekarang mendapatkannya.

Madara mengulurkan lengan kirinya,_** "Banshō Ten'in"**_, sebuah energi hitam yang terbentuk di telapak Madara yang mulai mengisap segala sesuatu di dalam hutan, Madara membuatnya kurang kuat agar pohon-pohon tetap berada ditempatnya.

Merasa kesal, Dia mulai meningkatkan kekuatan yang menyebabkan banyak pohon terbang menuju kearahnya. Madara menyerah, pertarungan dengan Sairaorg memalukan baginya, harus menggunakan Rinnegannya untuk mengalahkan seseorang yang hanya bisa menggunakan serangan fisik.

"Ayo keluar." Madara menuntut sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Entah dari mana seekor kucing hitam kecil berjalan menuju kearahnya, dia mengangkat alisnya tetapi tidak percaya kucing ini menahan Bansho Ten'in-nya.

"Apa yang kamu?" dia bertanya untuk melihat apakah itu jenis kucing yang 'spesial'.

"Meong,"

Madara menghela nafas, kucing ini tidak memiliki energi yang sama dengan alam di sekitarnya, tanpa mengetahuinya, kucing itu hanya mengubah aliran kinya untuk membingungkan Madara.

Madara berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, latihan adalah hal yang paling penting baginya untuk saat ini. Saat ia membalikkan punggungnya tiba-tiba sesuatu mendarat di atas bahunya,

"Meong"

tetapi sebelum masuk, dia mengguncang dirinya sendiri yang menyebabkan neko itu terbang dan mendarat di tanah, sebelum dia bisa melakukan apa saja Madara menutup pintu di belakangnya dan melanjutkan latihannya.

Madara duduk di lantai yang siap memasuki dunianya, tetapi pertama-tama harus mengatur keamanan pribadinya.

'_**Ukojizai no Jutsu **_' Tak lama kemudian awan hujan mulai terbentuk di sekitar kota Kuoh, tetesan hujan chakra turun ke arah orang-orang . seolah-olah itu adalah hari yang normal, tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Madara dapat merasakan kehadiran setiap orang yang hidup yang bersentuhan dengan hujan, bahkan jika itu adalah malaikat jatuh, iblis, ataupun malaikat.

Saat dia menutup matanya dia mendengar suara kucing itu, neko itu dengan lembut menggosok tubuhnya di pintu sambil basah kuyup. Madara mengabaikan ini dan pergi ke dunia batinnya.

~ _**Innerworld**_

"_Nah, itu kejam_." Madara mengangkat alis, Indra memiliki kecenderungan untuk mengatakan hal-hal acak kepadanya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

_"Kucing itu, kamu meninggalkannya di tengah hujan lebat._"

"Sudahlah, kamu akan mengajariku!" Madara mengatakan ketika dia menarik pedang dan sabitnya, Indra menyeringai dan menghunus pedangnya sendiri.

~ _**Flashback**_

Saat Madara dengan tenang meletakkan Akeno, matanya menyipit sejak dia mengetahui tentang kunci Rinnegan-nya, Indra telah menguncinya darinya terutama agar dia tidak menggunakannya secara berlebihan, tetapi Madara tidak peduli untuk itu.

Saat Madara mengistirahatkan kepalanya, dia bersiap untuk kembali ke Kompleks Uchiha dan menghadapinya, jika dia menolak, Madara tidak punya pilihan selain mengalahkannya..

Madara tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya menyiapkan Sharigan-nya karena mata milik Indra selalu aktif. Ini seperti mengarahkan senjata ke seseorang setiap kali kita mengobrol dengan mereka.

"_Tidak perlu bertarung, bukankah kamu penasaran kenapa aku di sini? Bahkan aku te__rkejut__ berada di dunia in_i."

"Kenapa kamu menyegel kekuatanku?" Madara bertanya dengan kesal, dia bukan anak kecil, jadi ini adalah penghinaan langsung padanya sebagai seorang pria, dan sebagai seorang Uchiha.

"_Ka__u__ akan mati jika ka__u__ membawa kembali wanita itu, percayalah, jika ada satu hal yang aku suka lihat, itu adalah keturunanku yang memerintah dengan kekuatan_"

"..."

"_Madara__, ka__u__ reinkarnasi__ku__, apakah ka__u__ tahu apa artinya itu?_"

"..."

"_Hanya reinkarnasiku yang bisa menyempurnakan Susanoo, hanya reinkarnasiku yang bisa mencapai Rinnegan, dan hanya reinkarnasi-ku yang bisa mengumpulkan setiap dojutsu yang bisa dimiliki Sharigan."_

"_Setiap Uchiha yang menggunakan Sharigan memiliki kemampuan yang sama, menyalin teknik, membaca gerakan, dan melihat Chakra. Namun, ada beberapa yang aku berikan dan terlahir dengan sifat yang lebih kuat, beberapa lahir dengan genjutsu yang lebih kuat_."

"_Mangekyo Sharigan, dalam biaya bagiku untuk memberikan kekuatanku kepada keturunanku, mereka memiliki efek kebutaan yang fatal, namun jika mereka mengambil mata saudara kandung sebagai milik mereka, mereka dapat menjaga penglihatan mereka selamanya, dan efek kebutaan tidak berlaku untukku."_

"_Amaterasu, Genjutsu yang kuat, Kamui, Kotoamatsukami, Susanoo, Tengai Shinsei, Tsukuyomi, Yasaka Magatama, Izanagi, dan Izanami adalah semua kemampuan yang telah __aku__ turunkan dari generasi ke generasi. Hanya beberapa orang yang telah memperoleh Susanoo, dan hanya satu yang telah memperoleh Kotomatsukami._" Indra menjelaskan.

Mata Madara sekarang memiliki ketertarikan, inilah yang sebenarnya terjadi. Semua kekuatan Sharigan berasal dari Indra yang mewariskannya kepada keturunannya dengan harapan mengalahkan keturunan Asura.

"_Nah, __Madara__, mari kita belajar kekuatan Rinnegan__-mu__, karena bahkan __aku__ tidak tahu apa yang sepenuhnya mampu dari mereka."_

Madara mengangguk dan menyerang Indra, dia akan segera membangkitkannya, dia hanya perlu sedikit waktu lagi. Saat Madara mendaratkan pukulan pada Indra, dia dihentikan oleh kekuatan yang tak terlihat, tiba-tiba sebuah kerangka ungu gelap muncul darinya dan menghentikan pedang miliknya.

"_**Susanoo**_!" Indra berkata ketika dia menumbuhkan Susanoo versi ungu pekatnya.

_**~ Flashback **__**Off**_

Namun, Madara tahu ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Indra. Indra memiliki kegelapan di dalam dirinya, ia memiliki kebencian, kesedihan, pengkhianatan, dan kemarahan di dalam dirinya.

"Sepertinya, kamu tidak memberitahuku sesuatu." Madara menunjuk ke arah Indra, Indra menatapnya dengan mata sedih, mata yang membaca pengkhianatan, mata yang membaca kekecewaan.

"_Ada banyak hal yang aku sembunyikan darimu, dan aku akan menyimpannya darimu sampai aku merasa perlu_." Indra berkata dengan nada tanpa emosi.

"_Ada beberapa hal __Madara yang__ telah kamu lakukan untuk membuatku meragukanmu, dan sampai itu berubah, aku akan tetap seperti ini."_

Madara tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dia tidak tahu mengapa dia kesal, dia punya beberapa tebakan.

"_Ada apa? Kenapa kamu tidak senang denganku?_" Sangat menjengkelkan jika terus-menerus dipandang rendah, terutama seseorang yang mencoba mengajarimu sesuatu.

Setelah beberapa saat hening, Madara menghela nafas dan berjalan pergi, ketika ia membalikkan punggungnya, Indra menatapnya dengan mata sedih.

_"Aku ingin tahu __Madara__, bagaimana kamu akan berubah jika kamu memihak __Kaguya_?."

Indra menghela nafas, keturunannya tidak lebih dari kekecewaan, dan lebih buruk lagi, dia mengkhianati namanya sendiri, dan warisannya sendiri.

"_Kau hanyalah pengkhianat, Uchiha __Madara_."

~ _**Kuil**_

Madara bangkit dan masih mendengar suara dari seekor neko yang sedih, menghela nafas, Madara keluar dan melihat, "Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Meong?" mata emasnya menusuk ke arah matanya, dia merasakan sesuatu ketika menatap mereka, tetapi lupa dia adalah kucing, dan mulai merasa gila dengan percaya bahwa kucing lebih menarik daripada apa pun yang dia bisa dilihatnya.

_"Yah, aku tidak sendirian_."

Membesarkan kucing tidak akan menjadi masalah, setidaknya dia tidak akan dianggap gila karena Madara memiliki kebiasaan berbicara sendiri.

Madara pergi sejenak dan kembali dengan handuk hangat, dia mengambil kucing itu dan menggosok handuk di sekelilingnya sehingga bulunya akan kering.

"Hangat?"

"Meong ...meong"

"Yah, aku akan pergi membeli beberapa barang di toko, jadi tetaplah di sini."

Sekarang dia benar-benar menjadi gila, dengan berbicara dengan seekor kucing.

~_** Di Kota**_

Ketika Madara sedang melakukan perjalanan di sepanjang kota untuk mengambil beberapa persediaan kucing, dia mulai merasakan kehadiran yang mengikutinya tetapi dia yakin itu adalah Malaikat Jatuh.

Tapi itu tidak mengganggu-nya, siapa pun itu, jelas itu kelas rendah, Madara bahkan tidak perlu menggunakan genjutsu khusus.

Ketika ia terus berjalan, ia mulai merasakan energi lebih banyak sedang mengikutinya, meskipun mereka menjaga jarak, Madara berbalik untuk menghadapi mereka tetapi segera dihentikan ketika ia tiba-tiba menabrak seseorang.

~_**OOO**_~

"Sumimasen!" sebuah suara feminin muda berkata, Madara membantunya berdiri tetapi segera merasakan apa yang dia lakukan hanya dengan menyentuhnya.

Gadis itu memiliki rambut hitam dan mata ungu, dia mengenakan seragam sekolah, yang terdiri dari jaket merah gelap dengan huruf "P" bersulam emas, kaos putih, dan rok hijau dengan strip putih tipis di bagian bawahnya.

Madara memandangi gadis itu dengan mata hati-hati, gadis ini adalah Malaikat jatuh.

"Tidak apa-apa, dan apa yang kamu lakukan di sini memakai itu?" dia menunjuk ke arah gadis sekolah, itu aneh bagi seseorang pada hari Jumat untuk pergi langsung ke pusat kota tanpa pulang ke rumah terlebih dahulu, dan dia tidak bersama teman-temanya sehingga hanya menambah kecurigaan.

Dan gadis di depan Madara adalah seorang gadis muda yang menarik, jika itu adalah orang lain selain Madara mereka akan langsung mengambil umpan.

"Aku-uh ... akan membeli barang untuk kucingku!"

"Benarkah? Begitu juga aku, mari kita pergi bersama." Madara berkata menyebabkan gadis itu memerah. Dia panik tetapi mengangguk.

Saat hujan turun Madara sekarang memiliki analisis chakra yang mengikutinya, untungnya bagi mereka, mereka menjaga jarak yang aman.

"Siapa namamu?" Madara bertanya menatap jauh ke dalam matanya.

"Yuuma Amano." Dia mengatakan tidak berani menatapnya.

~ _**Kembali di Kuil**_

"Meong!" sebuah suara berteriak kepada Madara ketika dia memasuki ruangan, kucing hitam itu duduk dengan gembira mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya ke atas dan ke bawah saat tuan barunya pulang.

"Oh ya, aku lupa." Madara terlalu sibuk melibatkan dirinya dengan Yuma sehingga dia benar-benar lupa.

Merasa perlu istirahat lagi, Madara dengan cepat berbaring dan menutup matanya.

Ketika dia melakukan ini, dia tidak menyadari cahaya yang tiba-tiba bersinar keluar dari kucing hitam, yang menakjubkan adalah perempuan muda dengan rambut hitam panjang dengan sosok berdada muncul. Gadis muda itu sekarang berbaring di atas Madara.

~ _**Dua Tahun Kemudian**_

Dua tahun telah berlalu sejak hari pertama Madara mengunjungi Dunia Bawah.

Selama beberapa tahun terakhir, tidak ada yang benar-benar menarik, Madara akhirnya mendapatkan pedang yang legendaris, dan pedang itu sama nyamannya ketika ia membunuh Sasuke menggunakan pedang itu.

Hubungan telah meningkat pesat. Tidak mengherankan jika gadis-gadis itu menaruh minat besar padanya, sementara Akeno berusaha keras untuk membuat mereka 'terpisah' dari Madara, semua upaya gagal dan mereka terus melakukanya.

Hari ini sebenarnya adalah hari yang sangat bahagia bagi semua Iblis, mereka akan mulai mendaftar untuk sekolah di akademi Kuoh. Sayangnya untuk Madara ia harus memulai sebagai tahun kedua sementara Akeno, Rias, dan yang lainnya akan mulai sebagai tahun ketiga.

Madara tidak sendirian, ia bersama Koneko. Dan sementara itu rambutnya harus dipotong lebih pendek, karna itu peraturan sekolah. Awalnya menyebalkan tapi itu bukan masalah.

Saat ini, Madara sedang duduk di sebuah ruangan di mana mereka akan diumumkan kelas mana yang akan mereka tempati. Madara berjalan dan meraih jadwalnya dan diam-diam duduk. Dia tidak memiliki ketertarikan khusus pada sistem pendidikan dunia ini seperti sebelumnya.

"Oi! Kelas apa yang kamu tempati pangeran tampan !?" Sebuah suara yang mengganggu bertanya padanya, dia melihat ke kanan dan melihat tiga anak laki-laki menatapnya dengan mata menyipit.

"2-B" katanya dengan lancar, mengabaikan tatapan kematian mereka.

"AH!"

"Sial, dia ada di kelas kita!"

"Dia akan mencuri gadis-gadis itu!"

Kata-kata ini tidak sampai ke telinga Madara, saat ini dia masih memikirkan Kokabiel. Sudah lama sejak dia terakhir melihatnya, dan dia tahu dia ada di daerah itu. Jika Kokabiel tiba-tiba tersentuh oleh jutsu hujan miliknya, Madara akan mengambil sampel, dan itu akan mudah untuk menggunakan Rinnegan dan melacaknya.

"Siapa namamu pangeran?" Tanya salah satu bocah lelaki dengan rambut cokelat dan mata cokelat. Madara mengangkat alisnya, tidak mungkin dia pernah menjadi 'pangeran menawan'.

" Uchiha Madara" Dia mengatakan dengan netral masih menatap jadwalnya, Rias memutuskan untuk memaksanya masuk ke "Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib" yang terdengar bodoh menurut pendapatnya, biasanya setelah hari sekolah dia pasti ingin pulang.

"Apa kabar Madara, aku Hyodou Issei, dan ini adalah dua temanku yang bejat, Motohama dan Matsuda."

Madara memberi mereka satu pandangan dan bersumpah untuk tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Dia mendengar seorang guru memanggil semua orang ke kelas mereka, Madara bangkit dan dengan cepat berjalan pergi dengan harapan bahwa trio mesum itu tidak akan mengikutinya.

Ketika dia mendengar lebih banyak teriakan hiteris, dan komentar menjengkelkan tentangnya, dia akhirnya berhasil sampai ke ruang kelasnya yang kebetulan sudah diisi oleh wali kelasnya.

"Dan Anda?" Sensei bertanya padanya.

" Uchiha Madara" Dia menjawab menyebabkan gadis-gadis di kelas menatap dengan takjub, tubuh fisiknya telah tumbuh dua kali lipat dari tingkat normal sehingga dia sekarang sudah terlihat seperti dia selama masa jayanya. Kemudian lagi banyak orang di sekolah itu yang terlihat lebih tua dari yang seharusnya.

"Uchiha-san, kenapa kamu tidak duduk di sebelah Yuuma-chan?" Sensei menginstruksikan, Madara melihat ke arah Yuuma yang memerah karena tatapan gila yang dilepaskan para betina.

Ketika Madara berjalan mendekat, dia mendengar banyak komentar konyol, mengabaikannya dia menemukan tempat duduknya di sudut belakang di sebelah jendela, di sebelah kanannya adalah Yumma, dan di depannya adalah seorang gadis dengan kacamata besar.

Saat Madara duduk, dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menghindari mata membelalak yang intens oleh gadis yang dikenal sebagai Kiriyuu, dia bahkan tidak melihat mata Madara, bagian yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah dan bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata.

Yuuma melihat ini menyipitkan matanya dan menyuruhnya memalingkan muka, Kiriyuu melakukannya, tetapi sangat lambat.

~ _**Kuil**_

Madara memutuskan untuk melewatkan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, hari pertamanya mengerikan, dia tahu setelah orientasi bahwa kehidupan di sini akan payah, dan dia lebih suka mencari hal lain untuk dilakukan di masanya. Dia terus mengawasi gadis, teman sebangkunya yang dikenal sebagai "Yuuma" saat dia terus menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

Madara duduk di kamarnya dengan kucingnya di sebelahnya, anehnya dia tidak tumbuh sama sekali dalam dua tahun terakhir, tetapi dia hanya berasumsi dia sudah sepenuhnya berkembang.

"~ Meong" katanya sambil menggosokkan tangannya ke lengannya,.

" Kuroka..., apakah kamu percaya pada kebangkitan?"

Madara menamai kucingnya Kuroka, anehnya itu adalah nama aslinya. dia hanya menggabungkan dua hal.

"~ Meeeeeeeeeooooong"

"Kenapa?.. Ada banyak cara untuk melakukannya."

dia melihat selembar kertas besar di depan Madara, itu memiliki banyak simbol aneh, dia tahu itu semacam segel.

'_**Kamui**_'" pusaran ruang ini mulai terbentuk di depannya, dan dengan itu dua tubuh jatuh di atas segel yang dibuat oleh Madara. Yang satu mati, berbaring di sana dengan tubuh dingin; yang lain terperangkap dalam genjutsu tak terbatas, keduanya telah di sini untuk waktu yang lama.

"Ada tiga cara untuk membangkitkan seseorang dari kematian, ini adalah cara terburuk, untuk menghidupkan kembali mereka." .

Mayat itu adalah pria yang dikenal sebagai Dohnaseek, begitu Madara mengetahui, Tidak ada yang datang untuk mengambil tubuhnya karena alasan aneh, dan anehnya itu tidak membusuk seperti tubuh manusia normal. Orang hidup yang terjebak di dalam genjutsu adalah malaikat jatuh yang sama persis yang mengancam akan memperkosa Shuri. Oh ya, Madara masih marah tentang itu.

"_**Edo Tensei**_," dia mengucapkan sebelum kertas mulai berputar di sekitar malaikat jatuh berambut perak, mata Kuroka masih melebar, ketika kertas seperti materi turun, Dohnaseek terlihat lagi berlutut di samping mayatnya.

"Ini adalah teknik mengerikan Kuroka, aku hanya menggunakannya karena orang-orang ini mencoba untuk melukai orang-orang yang berharga bagiku, dan aku tidak memaafkan mereka yang melakukan . " Dia menyatakan dengan serius, itu bukan hal yang paling sederhana, tapi setidaknya dia memiliki rasa kepedulian di dunia.

Sebuah peti mati bangkit dari tanah dan menutupi Dohnaseek, ia jatuh dengan terhisab ke dalam tanah..

'_Di dunia ini, orang lebih kuat, tidak ada keraguan. Mereka akan mencari tahu kelemahan pada jutsu ini, mereka akan tahu bahwa menyegel adalah hal pertama yang harus dilakukan terhadap tubuh abadi. '_

Edo Tensei akan menjadi tidak berguna begitu rahasia menyegel mayat adalah satu-satunya cara untuk benar-benar menghentikannya, jadi Madara tahu menggunakan jutsu ini berkali-kali hanya akan menyebabkan masalah sendiri, dia lebih baik menggunakan Rinne tensei jika dia ingin menghidupkan kembali orang mati.

Namun, Jika Madara dapat menggunakan Banbutsu Sōzō, maka semuanya pada kenyataannya bisa benar-benar menyatu, jadi dia mungkin tidak bisa hanya menciptakan dan menghancurkan, tetapi dia mungkin bahkan bisa membawa kembali orang-orang dari dunianya.

Dia melihat ke arah Kuroka dan menggosok kepalanya, "Rahasia kita?" katanya tersenyum, kucing itu mengeong, bocah ini tidak hanya menarik perhatiannya, tetapi juga kasih sayangnya.

Segera dia akan mengungkapkan dirinya yang sebenarnya.

_"__ Kamu sangat luar biasa, __Madara-kun"_

_**Bersambung**_

_**Untuk update bisa 2 hari sekali atau seminggu 2 kali, tergantung mood.**_

_**Terima kasih**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sage Arts **_

_**Chapter 7**_

Seorang bocah lelaki dengan rambut perak dengan mata biru perlahan berdiri dari latihannya lalu menyipitkan matanya. Sejak dia bertemu dengan seseorang tertentu, dia tidak memiliki apa-apa selain kekalahan, penghinaan, dan kemarahan.

Bahkan orang yang membesarkannya telah kehilangan minat pada dirinya.

"Sudah saatnya," pikir bocah bermata biru itu. Semua hari-hari kekalahannya akhirnya akan berbalik, dan akhirnya akan menjadi waktunya.

Jika dia kehilangan motivasi, Vali akan selalu melihat masa lalu pada pertarungan dengan Madara, pertarungan di mana dia benar-benar merasa gagal.

~ _**Flashback**_

Vali dihempaskan ke tanah dengan kekuatan penuh, menyebabkan kawah terbentuk di tengah lapangan pelatihan. Madara melompat darinya dan mulai berjalan pergi dalam kondisi sempurna tanpa berkeringat.

"Di mana kamu melakukanya?" Vali mengatakan ketika dia bernafas berat. "Kita belum selesai ... aku ... harus mengalahkanmu." Vali perlahan bangkit disela rasa sakitnya, "Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan mengalahkanmu ... dan kemudian aku akan membunuhmu."

Madara berhenti, dia melihat dari balik bahunya, seolah mengatakan pada Vali bahwa dia tidak pantas terkejut. Madara melihat jauh ke dalam matanya dan melihat balas dendam di dalamnya, rasa sakit dan kebencian semua di dalam matanya.

"Kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku dengan mata itu, Vali." Kata Madara menyebabkan Vali menyempitkan matanya dengan penuh kebencian.

Madara bukan teman, dia lebih dari sesuatu yang Vali tidak pernah bisa capai, level yang tidak pernah bisa dia dapatkan, dan untuk membuat segalanya lebih buruk, dia tidak memiliki Secret Gear, dia bukan iblis, dan dia bukan keturunan seorang Maou.

Tidak, Madara hanyalah manusia, manusia yang cukup kuat untuk membuat Vali membenci hidup lebih dari apapun.

"Jika kau ingin membenciku, maka lakukanlah. Kau tidak akan pernah menjadi cukup kuat bahkan untuk dikenali olehku, dan jika kau berpikir membiarkan kebencianmu akan membuatmu lebih kuat, maka lakukanlah."

~_**Flashback **__**Off**_

"Aku datang untukmu, Madara." Vali berkata dalam benaknya dengan tekad, Madara adalah yang orang pertama dalam daftarnya. Dia punya banyak, tapi dia tahu dia tidak bisa mengalahkan kakeknya tanpa menghancurkan Madara terlebih dahulu.

[_**Hati-hati Vali, untuk beberapa alasan aneh**__**, aku**__** tidak dapat menghitung kekuatannya, tapi itu mungkin karena dia adalah manusia**_.] Kata naganya Albion.

'_Jika semuanya gagal, aku masih memiliki Juggernaut Drive, bahkan kamu tahu bahwa dia tidak akan mampu __melawanku__ dalam bentuk itu_.'

.

.

.

Madara menatap keluar jendela dengan kebosanan di seluruh wajahnya, tidak ada yang terjadi dalam beberapa hari terakhir dan itu sejujurnya cukup menjengkelkan, meskipun dia merasakan Malaikat Jatuh berkeliaran di sekitar kota akhir-akhir ini.

Saat ini Madara merasa tidak ada tatapan yang keluar dari Yuuma, itu aneh. Dia melihat ke arahnya dan memperhatikan dia sedang menatap siswa lain, seorang anak laki-laki mesum dengan rambut cokelat.

Bagi Madara, Hyouduou Issei tidak lain hanyalah bocah mesum yang tidak berguna, dia akan terus-menerus menggangunya ketika dia sendirian.

Alasan untuk ini adalah karena suatu hari ketika Madara dengan santai berjalan ke sekolah, si cantik Onee-sama datang dan meraih kedua lengannya, sementara itu menyebabkan kepanikan dalam komunitas laki-laki dan para gadis hanya bisa kagum dengan kecemburuan.

Bukan hanya itu, tetapi ada desas-desus tentang dia juga memiliki hubungan dengan maskot sekolah, Koneko. Ini hampir menyebabkan pemberontakan di Akademi Kuoh, tetapi dengan cepat dihentikan oleh ketua Osis, Sona Sitri.

~ _**Makan siang**_

Madara melihat sekeliling dan menatap semua orang ketika mereka dengan cepat lari untuk pulang, dia merasakan kehadiran aneh dan penasaran dengan apa yang dia lihat.

Madara melihat Hyoudou Issei di kejauhan berjalan sendirian, tapi itu bukan bagian yang menarik minatnya, di belakangnya adalah Yuuma Amano, dia dengan cepat mencoba untuk mengejar issei untuk beberapa alasan.

_'Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?_' "

Melihat tidak ada pilihan lain, Madara dengan cepat pergi ke posisi mereka dan mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan.

~ _**Dengan Issei**_

"Apakah kamu mau keluar denganku?" Yumma bertanya pada Issei yang terkejut, seseorang yang mengajaknya berkencan adalah suatu berkah, dan bukan hanya itu, Yumma adalah gadis yang cantik, dia bisa dianggap dibawah level Akeno dan Rias di banyak mata pria.

"A-aku ... YA!" katanya dengan keras, Madara menghela nafas, ini menyedihkan. Pertama, gadis apa yang mengajak laki-laki berkencan?,oh mungkin bukan masalah.

"Mau jalan-jalan dihari Minggu?" Issei bertanya dengan percaya diri, Yumma mengangguk dan tersenyum. Madara punya ide, tapi ia tidak peduli dengan Issei. Dia tidak seperti Hashirama seorang pahlawan, yang membantu seseorang yang dalam kesulitan.

Bagaimanapun Madara tidak pernah merasakan apa pun di dalam diri Issei, tapi itu bisa jadi karena Rinnegannya tidak terbiasa dengan makhluk-makhluk di dunia ini.

Madara melihat Yumma yang berlari dan memperhatikan Gereja yang ditinggalkan di kejauhan. Dia berbalik dan kembali ke atap, dia memeriksa jam di dekatnya dan melihat bahwa hampir waktunya untuk kembali ke kelas.

"... Tidak bisa dimaafkan ..." dia mendengar suara pelan. Madara berbalik dan melihat Koneko yang marah menatapnya, tinjunya mengepal dan dia sadar betapa kuatnya dia.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan mengikutiku?"

Madara menghela nafas dan berjalan ke arah Koneko, dia dengan ringan menepuk kepalanya dengan harapan dia akan tenang.

Interaksi apa pun yang dilakukan Madara dengan Koneko tampaknya menenangkan energi alaminya. Meskipun setiap kali dia menyentuhnya, dia merasakan gelombang kegelapan mengalir melaluinya..

~ _**Kemudian hari , dunia batin**_

_**"Enton: Susanoo Kagutsuchi**_! " bola-bola hitam yang terbuat dari api hitam mulai terbang menuju kearah Indra. Indra mundur selangkah dan melakukan segel tangan dengan cepat, bahkan Madara tidak punya cukup waktu untuk mengenali segel mana yang dibuatnya.

"_**Doton: Doryūheki**_! ," ujar Indra, sebelum dinding besar muncul dari tanah berumput tempat mereka bertempur. Amaterasu mungkin kemampuan berkemampuan sangat tinggi, tetapi kelemahannya ada , dan Indra menemukan kelemahan itu dengan cepat.

"_**Susanoo**_," Madara mengucapkan sebelum kerangka itu keluar dari tubuhnya, dengan cepat membuat bentuk penuh aslinya. Dengan sedikit chakra yang tersisa, cukup untuk 1 tembakan, dan itulah yang ia tuju.

Indra berdiri diam, dan menatap Madara dengan mata bosan, dengan ini Madara akan marah padanya, dan semoga akan bertarung lebih baik.

Susanoo Madara menumbuhkan tubuh bagian atasnya dan menutup diri dengan seluruh armor. Ketika Madara mengunci mata pada Indra, Susanoo menyiapkan panahnya dan bersiap untuk meluncurkan panah ke arah Indra. Madara melapisi panahnya dengan Amaterasu dan mengarahkannya ke arah Indra yang baru saja tersenyum.

Saat panah melesat ke arah Indra, dia tidak melakukan apa-apa selain mengarahkan jari telunjuknya, tepat setelah itu, sebuah tulang rusuk dengan sebuah tangan raksasa berwarna ungu gelap terbentuk darinya,

Anak panah itu terbang tepat depannya, dan Indra entah bagaimana berhasil menghancurkan panah Madara... hanya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Apakah itu semuanya?" dia mengejek, sama seperti ayahnya, meski dalam skala yang lebih besar. Tidak peduli apa yang dia lakukan, Indra tidak terkesan, dia cukup bosan sepanjang seluruh pertarungan dan jujur tidak menunjukkan perhatian.

"Apa itu tadi?" Madara bertanya heran, sarung tangan hitam di lengannya tidak lebih dari sarung tangan sederhana, itu adalah energi terkompresi, semua terisi menjadi satu area.

Indra tidak menjawab, dia memunggungi Madara dan berjalan pergi, '_Apakah itu ... Susanoo?_' Madara berpikir keras dalam benaknya. Energinya benar-benar seperti milik Susanoo, walaupun dia entah bagaimana mampu mengubah bentuk keseluruhannya, sungguh menakjubkan mengetahui ada seseorang yang benar-benar bisa sejajar dengannya, bahkan mungkin melebihi dirinya.

Madara bertanya seberapa kuat Asura, dan seberapa dahsyatnya dunia yang dulu ia miliki. Menghela nafas, Madara menutup matanya dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan dunia batinnya.

_**~ Di luar**_

Madara bangun dari latihannya seperti biasa, dia merasakan sedikit gerakan di sebelahnya dan melihat ke belakang.

Kucingnya, Kuroka terlihat tidur dengan nyenyak , meskipun Madara tidak ingat melihat Kuroka sama sekali hari ini. Dia kebetulan datang kapan pun dia sendirian.

~ _**Gereja yang Ditinggalkan**_

"Yah, bagaimana hasilnya?" Seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru berbicara ke arah temannya. Mereka sudah lama mengikuti Madara, dan mereka belum menemukan apa-apa. tapi sesuatu membuat takut mereka ketika melihatnya. Saat ini tujuan mereka adalah orang lain, seseorang yang tidak menakutkan, atau sekuat itu.

"Aku tidak melakukannya hari ini, Uchiha-san terus menatapku, jadi sulit untuk memikirkan rencana." Wanita yang dikenal sebagai Raynare berkata kepada temannya.

"Sebaiknya cepat, Kokabiel-sama akan segera datang, dan dia akan membawa teman." Kalawarner memperingatkan.

Mereka didekati oleh Kokabiel beberapa tahun yang lalu dan menuntut agar mereka bekerja untuknya. Awalnya mereka menolak tetapi dia kemudian mengancam akan membunuh mereka semua jika mereka terus bekerja sama dengan Azazel.

Mereka dipaksa bekerja untuknya karena mereka tahu jika mereka pergi dan mengatakan kepada Azazel bahwa dia tidak akan mempercayai mereka, Kokabiel adalah anggota tingkat tinggi dari Grigori dan dipercaya oleh banyak orang, meskipun kepercayaannya perlahan menyelinap ke seluruh dunia bawah.

"Tidak apa-apa untuk tidak mematuhi Kokabiel, kalian tidak perlu takut."

Semua gadis berbalik kaget, "Dohnaseek !?" kata mereka semua heran. Bagi mereka, dia telah hilang selama dua tahun, dia tiba-tiba pergi dengan Kokabiel untuk menjalankan beberapa misi dan tidak pernah kembali.

Kokabiel tidak pernah memberi mereka alasan tentang apa yang terjadi dan mengabaikan mereka ketika mereka mencoba dan meminta kawan mereka.

~ _**Dengan **__**Madara**_

Ketika Madara menguntit targetnya dari atas gereja, dia menggunakan Sharigan-nya dan memandangi ketiga wanita itu dengan tatapan netral , "_Ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk menguji kekuatan mereka."_

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Dohnaseek?" Mittelt bertanya dengan mata melebar, kawan-kawannya juga memiliki pertanyaan yang sama.

Ketika mereka melihat teman berambut hitam mereka, mereka melihat dia terlihat agak aneh, matanya berubah dan semua hitam di sekitarnya. "Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku." Katanya menyebabkan mereka memiliki ekspresi bingung.

Dohnaseek kemudian terbang ke arah Raynare dan menyerangnya dengan tombak birunya, tentu saja dia memblokir dangan tombak ungu miliknya.

Sekarang ini adalah pertarungan yang mudah, semuanya sama-sama kuat meskipun dalam pertempuran Raynare lebih unggul.

"A-Apa yang kamu lakukan !?" dia bertanya berjuang untuk menahan kebuntuan, Dohnaseek tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya terus menyerang Raynare.

Melihat sebuah peluang, Kalawarner melihat ke arah Mittelt dan mengangguk, keduanya memanggil tombak ringan di tanganya dan menyerbu Dohnaseek.

Sementara dia memperhatikan mereka sedang menyerang, Madara tidak peduli, keduanya menikam Dohnaseek di belakang dan membiarkannya jatuh ke tanah.

Ketika mereka semua menatap Dohnaseek, mereka mulai melabarkan mata ketika tubuhnya mulai secara ajaib meregenerasi.

'_Regenerasi_ !?' ketiganya berpikir serempak. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, karena dia tidak memiliki Secret gear, Twilight Healing.

Mereka melakukan rencana yang sama, tidak ada gunanya mencoba hal lain juga. Ketiganya memiliki kerja tim yang cukup baik meskipun kelas rendah.

Dohnaseek tidak memiliki peluang nyata untuk melawan mereka, tetapi karena tubuhnya terus beregenerasi, itu menjadi sulit dan sulit bagi mereka.

Satu jam berlalu sejak Malaikat Jatuh mulai berkelahi di antara mereka sendiri, mereka bertarungan untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Tapi, ada akhir segalanya, Raynare dan rekan-rekannya bernapas berat di lantai.

Ketiganya memandang Dohnaseek yang benar-benar baik-baik saja, mereka pasti membunuhnya lebih dari 100 kali, tetapi tampaknya tubuhnya kembali seperti semula, itu adalah kemampuan yang sangat menakutkan.

"Kenapa ... apa yang sebernarnya terjadi ..." kata Raynare di antara nafasnya yang berat, Dohnaseek tampaknya memiliki persediaan energi yang tak terbatas. Raynare melihat ke arah rekan-rekanya ini bukan cara dia ingin mengakhiri hidup, dia harus membuat Azazel terkesan dan menjadi berguna baginya.

"Kamu lulus," tiba-tiba Dohnaseek berkata menyebabkan dia melebarkan matanya, dia lulus? Dia lulus apa? Sebelum dia bisa mengatakan apa-apa, sebuah peti mati perlahan bangkit dari tanah dan menangkap Dohnaseek.

"A-apa?" Raynare bertanya dengan keras sebelum tiba-tiba pingsan.

Setelah itu Madara mengevaluasi kekuatan mereka dan menyimpulkan bahwa mereka bernilai sesuatu, meskipun mereka sangat lemah sekarang, mereka bisa menjadi kuat.

Jika dia bisa memperkirakan dengan benar mereka bisa menjadi setidaknya Jounin tingkat rendah.

Madara sekarang duduk di tangga Kuil dan melihat ke arah kota, Jutsu hujan sedang aktif. Mengawasi kota adalah salah satu cara untuk memastikan tidak ada yang terjadi pada Akeno.

Ketika dia berjalan, dia merasakan energi yang tidak asing.

_'Ini sempurna_.'

.

.

.

.

'A-apa ...' Issei tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, orang yang dia cintai, membunuhnya. Mungkin aneh jatuh cinta dengan seseorang pada kencan pertama, tetapi Issei masih muda, dan Yumma adalah wanita muda yang menarik.

Yumma tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia melepaskan sayapnya dan terbang kembali ke gereja.

Saat terbang dia melihat ke bawah dan melihat Madara perlahan berjalan ke arah Issei, tapi dia sengaja tidak melihat Raynare terbang dengan harapan dia akan menganggap dia hanyalah manusia biasa.

Madara mendekati mayat Issei dengan mata netral, melihatnya mati bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan . "'_Dia membunuhnya karena suatu alasan,'__"._

"Kamui," ucapnya sebelum tubuh Issei berputar ke dimensi lain. Madara punya rencana tentang apa yang harus dilakukan dengan Issei, dia ingin tahu mengapa dia begitu istimewa, dan mengapa Rias menatapnya untuk sementara waktu.

Bukan karena dia cemburu, hanya saja jika Issei adalah sesuatu yang bisa berguna untuknya di masa depan, yang dia ingin tahu sekarang sehingga dia bisa datang ke sisinya.

.

.

.

Air mengalir dari pancuran, Rias sekarang tinggal di ORC, meskipun dia ingin tinggal di Kuil Shinto bersama Madara.

Dia mamakai piamanya dan mendekati tempat tidurnya, tapi anehnya dia merasakan sesuatu di dalam ruangan. Karena penasaran, dia berjalan ke ruang utama dan panik saat melihatnya.

seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut coklat terbaring di sofa dengan luka besar di perutnya, Madara bahkan tidak membersihkan darah yang keluar dari tubuh Issei.

Saat dia tenang dia merasa ada sesuatu yang kuat memancar dari Issei, seolah dia memegang sesuatu yang sangat kuat. Sekarang karena Rias cukup tertarik, akhirnya dia mengeluarkan bidak Pion dan mendekati mayat Issei.

.

.

.

Azazel menyeringai luar biasa saat dia menatap rumah barunya; dia baru saja membeli rumah yang sangat mahal di kota Kuoh. Segera konferensi antara tiga faksi besar akan datang, dan Azazel telah memiliki minat di kota ini untuk waktu yang lama.

Azazel menatap langit yang berawan, hujan terasa berbeda baginya, sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa aneh, tetapi sepertinya dia tidak dapat menemukan jawabannya. Sebelum dia bisa mengumpulkan sampel air, suara mengejutkan pemimpin Grigori itu.

"Azazel," kata Madara di belakangnya, mata Azazel terbuka sesaat sebelum kembali normal, dia tidak merasa, Madara mendekatinya, dan dia tidak merasakan lingkaran sihir apapun.

"Madara-kun, bagaimana kamu tahu aku ada di sini?" dia bertanya sambil menyeringai, sekarang dia memikirkannya, Madara menemukannya segera setelah hujan turun. Suatu kebetulan? Azazel berpikir tidak.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini, Azazel?" Madara bertanya dengan ekspresi netral, kepercayaannya pada Azazel dihancurkan setelah dia tidak pernah datang untuk menjenguk Akeno atau mengirim belasungkawa kepada mereka.

Dia tahu Azazel dan Baraqiel adalah teman dekat, tepatnya sahabat. Jadi, aneh untuk tidak menyampaikan belasungkawa untuk Baraqiel, atau Shuri. Ketika anggota keluarganya meninggal, banyak orang datang untuk menyampaikan rasa hormat mereka, hampir seluruh desa, termasuk Hokage Hashirama.

"Ho? Setelah bertahun-tahun, itu hal pertama yang kamu katakan padaku?" katanya dengan nada sedih.

"..."

"Madara-kun bagaimana kabar Akeno?"

"Baik," jawabnya langsung.

Azazel menghela nafas, "Madara-kun, kenapa kau melakukan apa yang tidak perlu kau lakukan?" Azazel bertanya mengacu pada Akeno, mata Madara menyipit. Apakah dia serius menanyakan ini? Apakah dia ini idiot? Apakah dia ingin membuat marah Madara?.

Tidak, dia ingin Madara berhenti,

"Aku akan bertanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Dia bertanya dengan nada menuntut, jika dia menolak dia hanya akan memaksanya untuk memberi tahu.

"Yah, jika kamu harus tahu, aku bosan, dan jujur, Bumi jauh lebih menarik daripada dunia bawah, Bumi punya orang sepertimu Madara."

"_Berbohong__lah__sampai__yang __kau inginkan Azazel, pertahankan sampai suatu hari aku akan membunuhmu."_

Madara terasa seperti ingin merobek lidah Azazel, secara harfiah. Rinnegan memiliki kemampuan untuk mendeteksi kebohongan, dan dia tahu Azazel berbohong. Meskipun, dia sangat pandai menyembunyikannya.

Madara sekarang memiliki rencana, dia akan membuat Azazel mengakui apa yang dia lakukan. Bahkan lebih baik, dia akan melakukannya tanpa Azazel tahu itu dia.

.

.

.

Setelah berbicara dengan Azazel, Madara dengan cepat berjalan kembali ke Kuil dengan harapan Akeno tidak ada di sana. Madara membuka pintu ke kamarnya dan disambut dengan Akeno yang tersenyum.

"_Astaga_"

dalam kehidupan laki-laki Jepang rata-rata, mereka dapat dengan mudah mengatakan bahwa dia berusaha untuk bertindak seperti ibu rumah tangga yang sempurna, meskipun Madara tidak tahu apa yang dia coba lakukan.

"Selamat datang di rumah, Madara." dia mengatakan berjalan dan melilitkan tangannya di punggungnya, Madara mengangkat alisnya.

"Apakah kamu baik-baik saja Akeno?"

"Madara"

"Hm?"

"Apakah kamu punya kucing?" Oh ya, dia tidak pernah melihat Kuroka, dia hanya muncul ketika Madara sendirian.

"Iya."

"Mengapa?"

"..."

Akeno mendorong menjauh dari Madara untuk menatap matanya, sementara tidak ada yang benar-benar salah dengannya, dia merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Seolah-olah dia dalam kesedihan.

"Kamu kesepian, apakah itu sebabnya kamu memelihara kucing?" dia bertanya dengan nada bersalah yang menyedihkan, Madara tidak menjawab, itu benar tetapi itu bukan masalah besar. Tidak masalah jika dia sendirian atau tidak, dia akan selalu menjadi Madara yang sama.

"Maafkan aku, Madara." rasa bersalah mengalir dalam hatinya, untuk meninggalkan cintanya yang berharga sendirian, dia mungkin telah melihatnya dari waktu ke waktu, tetapi pada akhirnya, dia sendirian.

"Aku baik-baik saja Akeno, kamu bahagia dan itu cukup untukku." Dia berkata jujur, itu benar, Madara tidak pernah berada dalam suasana hati 'baik' tertentu setiap kali dia sendirian, tetapi pada saat yang sama dia juga tidak merasa sedih.

Akeno membenamkan wajahnya ke dadanya dan memeluk pelukan itu, matanya tertutup tetapi terus mengingat hal-hal dari masa lalu, janji-janji yang dibuatnya, hal-hal yang dia katakan pada ibunya yang akan dia lakukan untuk membuatnya bahagia, dan janji suatu hari mereka akan datang bersama lagi.

"Aku hampir melupakanmu, bahwa kamu mencintai Oka-san, sama sepertiku." Satu air mata mengalir di pipinya, oh betapa dia merindukan ibunya, dia ingin melihatnya lagi. Akeno ingin ibunya ada di sana, dia ingin dia menyaksikan kebahagiaan Akeno tumbuh, hubungannya dengan Madara, dan semoga Akeno, membawa hal-hal ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana ibumu akan bereaksi ketika dia melihat seberapa besar kamu telah tumbuh Akeno." Dia mengatakan tersenyum.

.

.

.

Untuk alasan apa pun Madara tidak bisa tidur, seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang mencoba memanggilnya, atau sesuatu membuatnya tetap terjaga. Dia dengan hati-hati melepaskan lengan Akeno darinya.

Dia berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong dan merasa seolah-olah ada sesuatu. Madara berjalan ke ruang makan utama tetapi segera dipeluk seseorang dari belakang.

Madara menatap Rias telanjang yang sekarang memeluknya, "Rias?...Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" dia bertanya kesal, jika Akeno melihat ini akan sulit menjelaskan.

"Bawa aku ..." katanya perlahan.

"..."

"Aku mungkin bisa bersamamu."

Madara menyipitkan matanya, dia datang jauh-jauh ke sini hanya untuk ini, dan lebih buruk lagi, untuk percaya bahwa dia memiliki jalan bersamanya.

"Pergi, aku tidak menginginkanmu." Dia berkata dengan dingin. Sikap Rias yang kekanak-kanakan membuatnya jengkel.

"Tolong bawa aku Madara." Dia pada dasarnya memohon padanya. Madara memiliki banyak wanita karena hal yang sama, tetapi mereka tidak pernah memohon.

Madara menghela nafas berat, "Ada apa?" dia bertanya dengan enggan. Rias seperti wanita Konoha, kecuali dia tidak berguna.

Sebelum Rias bisa menjawab, lingkaran sihir lain terbentuk di dalam ruangan dan munculah Grayfia.

"Uchiha-san, aku tidak akan pernah mengira kamu akan pergi ke tingkat seperti itu, untuk mengambil keuntungan dari Rias-sama pada saat dibutuhkan." , Madara menutup matanya dan mendorong Rias darinya.

"Grayfia dia menolakku!" Rias berkata hampir dengan nada tertekan, Ratu terkuat mengangguk, dia tahu Madara bukan tipe orang seperti itu.

Merasakan titik putusnya, Madara akhirnya membentak mereka berdua karena menjengkelkan. Itu hal terburuk yang bisa mereka lakukan, menjadi perempuan, dan menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang sedang terjadi, keluar," katanya dengan muram, keduanya agak terganggu tetapi menurut, secara teknis Madara tidak memiliki daerah ini, tetapi dia adalah pelindungnya, membuatnya menjadi penduduk yang sepenuhnya.

.

_**ORC**_

.

Sementara Madara mencoba melupakan apa yang telah dilakukan Rias dimalam sebelumnya, dia tahu sesuatu akan datang ketika dia memasuki ruang klub. Dan, Grayfia anehnya berdiri di sana.

Issei sekarang tidak terlalu menjengkelkan seperti dulu, bahkan dia mulai bertindak kurang mesum, tapi itu dengan cepat berubah ketika dia mengetahui bahwa dua onee-sama cantik itu juga Iblis.

Terkadang Madara menangkap Issei sedang menatap Akeno dengan mata haus, sementara Akeno cekikikan Madara pura-pura tidak memperhatikan, meskipun dia berharap Issei akan berhenti.

Koneko duduk santai di sebelah Madara di sofa, dia ingin memeluknya atau berinteraksi dengannya tetapi, dia tahu hari ini akan ada yang penting.

Rias baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu kepada semua orang tetapi saat dia berbicara, tiba-tiba lingkaran sihir muncul melalui ruangan. Di depan mereka kemudian muncul seseorang didalamnya.

"Ah, dunia manusia, tempat yang menjijikkan bagi bangsawan sepertiku." Riser Phenex berkata sambil menghirup nafas panjang. Mata semua orang menyipit, Riser bukan tipe orang yang ramah, dia adalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang mengambil sesuatu tanpa bertanya, dan Rias kebetulan salah satu dari mereka. "Rias, sayangku, mengapa kamu tinggal di dunia yang kotor ini?" Riser bertanya sambil memandangi tunangannya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini, Riser?" Rias berkata dengan nada berbisa , dia membenci Riser sejak hari pertama bertemu dengannya. Dia selalu membual kepada Iblis lain tentang bagaimana suatu hari dia akan memiliki Rias, dan dia akan menjadikannya miliknya, dan untuk alasan itulah Rias paling membencinya.

"Aku datang untuk mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku, Rias." Issei hendak mengatakan sesuatu dengan keras, tetapi Madara dengan cepat menghentikanya., "Jangan bicara, dobe." Madara berkata pelan, cukup sunyi dimana hanya Issei yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak akan menikahimu, Riser." Rias meludahkan kata-kata itu seperti racun.

"Kamu tidak bisa menolak Rias... dan itu akan menjadi mimpi bagimu."

Rias melihat ke arah Madara dengan pipi merah dan mata berbinar, "Aku sudah memiliki mimpiku ..." katanya menyebabkan Riser terkekeh dan memandang ke arah Madara.

Madara bahkan tidak menatap Riser, dia menatap ke luar jendela dengan mata yang tidak tertarik.

"Dengan dia !? Dengan manusia itu !?" dia bertanya dengan sangat tak percaya, itu tidak biasa bagi Iblis berdarah murni jatuh cinta pada manusia, atau makhluk dari ras lain. Tidak bisa dihindari, suatu hari nanti tidak akan ada lagi darah murni karena mereka terus bercampur dengan manusia.

Klan Uchiha beruntung, mereka tidak pernah mengizinkan siapa pun untuk menikah dengan seseorang dari klan lain, bahkan ketika mereka bersama di Konohagakure.

"Kau! Manusia yang menyedihkan! Siapa namamu?"

"..."

"Baik!?"

"..."

"Kamu berani mengabaikanku !?" Riser berkata kaget, kebanyakan orang takut padanya, dia adalah makhluk yang mulia dan abadi, tetapi di mata Madara, kata 'Abadi' memiliki arti yang berbeda.

"Aku berbicara denganmu, Cacing."

"Aku tahu kau berbicara denganku, aku hanya berpikir kau cukup pintar untuk mengerti bahwa aku mengabaikanmu, Bocah." Dia memfokuskan kembali perhatiannya ke jendela dan menutup matanya, dia berharap Riser akan melakukan tindakan padanya, supaya dia punya alasan untuk membunuhnya.

_'Luar biasa!'_ Akeno dan Rias berpikir ketika mereka menatap Madara dengan mata penuh dengan cinta dan keinginan.

"Aku punya saran," kata Grayfia yang menyebabkan Riser menahan kata-katanya, "Kenapa Rias-sama dan Riser-sama tidak ikut Rating Game?"

"Grayfia-sama, kamu pasti bercanda, budak menyedihkan Rias tidak akan bisa mengalahkan milikku!" Tiba-tiba lingkaran sihir lain terbentuk yang mengungkapkan banyak Iblis. Riser memiliki fokus utamanya pada Madara, dia tahu Madara tidak peduli tentang lamaran pernikahan ini.

Madara menatap Riser, dia tidak peduli bahwa dia menyebut Rias atau Issei menyedihkan, tetapi yang benar-benar membuatnya marah adalah fakta bahwa dia menyebut Akeno dan Koneko menyedihkan.

Riser melihat ini dan menyeringai , "_Gotcha_,"

"Kamu harus memperhatikan siapa yang kau maksud, aku tidak peduli jika kau memanggilku menyedihkan ... tapi kau tidak akan merujuk pada keduanya." Dia memperingatkan, Akeno dan Koneko memegang hati mereka dan tersipu, karena Madara membela seseorang jarang terjadi.

Rias tersenyum, "Aku menerima Rating game."

Riser tertawa."Jika kamu ingin dipermalukan, maka aku juga menerima, tetapi dengan satu syarat," kata Riser menatap Madara.

Dia menunjuk jarinya, "si brengsek itu juga akan berada di sisimu." Nah, itu mungkin hal paling bodoh yang bisa dilakukan siapa pun. Bahkan Madara mungkin tidak akan melibatkan dirinya dengan seluruh 'permainan konyol' ini, tetapi ia memiliki harga dirinya. Ditambah lagi, Akeno ada di sini.

"Kalau sudah selesai, dalam dua minggu, pertandingan akan dimulai." Grayfia menyatakan, Riser tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, dia terus menatap Madara. Dalam sekejap seluruh budak budak Riser sudah pergi dan kembali ke neraka.

Grayfia juga kembali untuk memberi tahu Sirzechs, yang akan senang ketika melihat jalan keluar dari kontrak pernikahan adiknya, dia membencinya sama seperti Rias, dan sebenarnya ayahnya yang merencanakan semuanya.

Tetapi baik saudara dan ayah akan senang di sini bahwa Uchiha Madara akan sekali lagi bertarung dengan bangsawan lain, demi menjaga Rias, itu menurut mereka.

~_** Satu minggu kemudian Di Pegunungan**_

Madara akhirnya setuju untuk melatih mereka. Kemudian pelatihan brutalnya akan datang, dia memiliki beberapa hal untuk ditunjukkan kepada mereka.

"Jadi, pelatihan apa yang akan kita lakukan Uchiha-san?" Kiba bertanya, mendapat anggukan dari lainya. Madara memiliki cara khusus untuk melatih mereka, mereka tidak akan melawannya, tetapi diri mereka sendiri. Itu adalah metode untuk mengatasi diri sendiri.

"Kalian dari masing-masing akan pergi ke arah yang berbeda dan kalian semua akan menemukan ini." Dia memegang kartu merah dengan segel yang tertulis di atasnya. Mereka agak bingung, mereka semua menganggap Madara akan berlatih secara individual dengan mereka.

Akeno adalah yang paling kecewa, dia suka berlatih dengan Madara, terutama karena dia hanya berlatih bersamanya, dan dia selalu menunjukkan padanya beberapa kemampuan petir yang membuatnya terpesona.

"Ini akan membantu kalian mengatasi kelemahan kalian sendiri." Dia berkata sambil menutup matanya, "Sekarang berpencar, dan jangan kembali kecuali kalian telah mendapatkan kartunya."

Mereka pergi dengan caranya sendiri dan sedikit bingung tetapi melakukannya tanpa pertanyaan, Madara telah terbukti menjadi seseorang yang memiliki otoritas, dan tidak ada yang akan menentangnya.

Madara menunggu sampai semua orang pergi dan kemudian mulai membuat segel tangan.

_**"Kyōmen Shūja no Juts**__**u"**_

~ _**Issei**_

Issei berjalan di sepanjang jalannya dan menemukan segel merah di pohon, dengan perlahan dia melepasnya. Sambil menatap kartu itu, Issei menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk kembali, intinya adalah untuk mengambilnya jadi jika itu saja ...

Ketika Issei berbalik dia melihat sesuatu yang aneh, itu bukan Madara, melainkan versi lain dari Issei. Matanya melebar, _'Ini pasti latihannya_.' Dia berpikir dengan keras. Issei memanggil cakar naganya.

Klonnya melakukan hal yang sama, kecuali dia mampu meningkatkan kekuatannya, Issei mengangkat alis, dia serius akan menggunakan semua kekuatannya hanya untuk satu pertarungan, maka Issei akan dengan mudah memiliki pertempuran ini.

Kloning itu mengejutkan Issei dengan menggunakan kecepatan tinggi dan muncul tepat di hadapannya, langsung klon tersebut meninju Issei dengan kekuatan besar yang menyebabkan Issei terbang kembali dan jatuh ke tanah.

"Apa?" Dia bertanya dengan tidak percaya, tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana menggunakan kecepatan dengan baik, tetapi pukulannya sangat besar, dan itu menyakitkan.

"Heh, kamu pikir kamu bisa mengalahkanku? Kau menyedihkan." Klon Issei mengejek, menyebabkan Issei menyipitkan matanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi raja Harem jika kau begitu lemah? Apakah dirimu sadar, bahwa kau adalah Kaisar Naga Merah?"

Issei mengabaikan penghinaan dan meningkatkan energinya sendiri, dia sekarang merasakan tekad, dan siap untuk menghancurkan versi kloning dirinya. "Ayo lakukan ini, Ddraig!" katanya pada mitra naganya.

[_**Berhati-hatilah, aku belum pernah melihat teknik ini sebelumnya, bahwa Uchiha **__**itu **__**adalah sesuatu yang lain**_.] Tidak pernah dalam seluruh hidupnya Draig melihat kemampuan seperti itu, untuk mengkloning diri sendiri untuk tujuan pelatihan, itu mengesankan.

[BOOSTx4]. menyebabkan Issei melebarkan matanya, hal berikutnya yang dia rasakan adalah gelombang rasa sakit yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya, dia melihat ke bawah dan melihat klon yang menyeringai mengarahkan tangannya ke perut Issei.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengalahkanku? Aku lebih kuat darimu." Ucap klon itu dengan menyeringai.

Issei jatuh ke tanah dan memegangi perutnya , '_Aku harus mengalahkanmu_ ...' Issei berkata pada dirinya sendir dani perlahan bangkit, dia mengejutkan klonnya dengan memalsukan penderitaannya dan melakukan tendangan ke perutnya.

Klon itu menyeringai dan meraih kaki Issei, Issei mencoba mendapatkan kembali dirinya tetapi terlempar ke hutan, ia menabrak beberapa pohon tetapi masih baik-baik saja.

"Kau tahu, aku akan menjadi Raja Harem, dan aku akan menertawakanmu. Kau bahkan tidak bisa mendekati diriku, kau lemah, bahkan Uchiha-san menganggapmu tidak berharga. Dia lebih kuat darimu, lebih pintar darimu, lebih cerdik daripada dirimu, dan bahkan suatu hari ia akan memiliki Buchou. "

Uchiha, nama terakhir itu membuat marah Issei, dia adalah sesuatu yang membuat Issei sangat iri. Issei tahu Madara lebih kuat darinya, lebih pintar dari dia, dan mendapat lebih banyak gadis daripada dia. Sementara Issei tidak mendapatkannya, dan Madara sudah memiliki harem dan saat ini tapi dia tidak menyadarinya.

Issei bangkit dan menyiapkan tekatnya, ia menemukan alasan untuk bertarung, alasan untuk menjadi lebih kuat.

"Aku tahu dia lebih kuat dariku ... lebih pintar dariku ...Tapi, aku akan menjadi lebih kuat darinya! Dan aku akan memiliki Buchou! Aku akan mengalahkan Uchiha-san! "

[_**BOOSTx8**_], mata klon melebar tetapi sudah terlambat, Issei muncul di depan klonnya dan meninju perutnya. Issei kemudian membuka cakarnya dan menghadapi tiruannya untuk terakhir kalinya.

"_**Dragon Shoot**_ !" dan akhirnya membunuh, klonnya sendiri. Issei tersenyum dan menyadari bahwa dia mengalahkannya, tetapi dia memiliki keterbatasan, dia menutup matanya dan akhirnya pingsan.

~ _**Koneko**_

Neko yang malang itu tidak terlalu baik terhadap klonnya. Klon itu pasti lebih kuat dan lebih cepat daripada Koneko, yang membuatnya berpikir jika dia benar-benar mampu mengalahkannya.

Namun klonnya, memiliki sesuatu yang Koneko tidak miliki, sementara dia memiliki kekuatan besar, dia memiliki sesuatu yang sangat membuat Koneko iri. Klonya memiliki area dada yang lebih besar daripada Koneko, tidak seperti dirinya, klonnya tidak berdada rata.

"... Lemah ..." klonnya mengucapkan memblokir pukulan dari Koneko, itu tidak umum untuk pukulannya diblokir, tetapi karena itu adalah dirinya sendiri dia tidak bisa terlalu terkejut.

"...! ..."

"Dada datar ... adalah orang berdosa ... dada rata ... tidak mungkin memiliki Madara senpai ..." Klon itu mengolok-olok Koneko yang menyipitkan matanya, dia terbang kembali dan menabrak tanah lagi. Koneko melompat ke udara dan hendak menjatuhkan klonnya tetapi tiba-tiba ditendang perutnya.

Kucing putih terbang kembali menabrak pohon. Bagaimana dia bisa mengalahkan klonnya? Itu tidak mungkin.

Koneko melihat ke kanannya dan melihat sejumlah besar energi merah diluncurkan ke langit, _'Isse-senpai.'_ Dia menggunakan energi alaminya dan dapat dengan mudah mengatakan bahwa Issei telah mengalahkan tiruannya sendiri.

Koneko bangkit kembali dan menyipitkan matanya sekali lagi, dia tahu bagaimana dia akan mengalahkan tiruannya, itu akan menjadi cara yang sama dia akhirnya akan mengalahkan Rias dan Akeno. Memang benar dia iri pada keduanya karena lebih cantik darinya, tetapi yang terpenting, karena mereka memiliki area dada yang sangat besar.

"Aku akan tumbuh ..." katanya menyebabkan tiruan itu menyipitkan matanya. "Aku akan tumbuh ... dan menjadi lebih baik dari keduanya ... maka aku akan menjadi istrinya!" katanya sekali lagi melompat tinggi ke udara.

Ketika dia menyiapkan pukulannya, dia melihat tendangan yang awalnya digunakan untuk menghentikannya, meskipun kali ini dia menggunakan tangannya yang bebas dan mendorongnya menjauh. Koneko melakukan kontak dengan perut klonya.

Koneko membanting tinjunya dan seluruh energinya ke dalam klon menciptakan kawah besar.

~ _**Dengan Rias**_

"Pemikiran lemah macam apa itu? Kamu payah dibandingkan dengan onii-sama." Kloning Rias mengolok-olok yang asli, ada pertempuran yang sedikit lebih berisiko daripada yang lain, terutama karena siapa pun yang terkena kekuatan Destruction pertama, akan kalah.

_'Aku harus mencobanya_.' Rias mengatakan ketika dia mulai mengisi energi ke dalam tanganya, ini adalah serangan spesial Rias sendiri, bahkan kakaknya tidak mengetahui hal ini.

"Extingu-" dia terputus ketika energi yang dia coba kendalikan tiba-tiba meledak menyebabkan Rias terjatuh. Sulit baginya untuk mengendalikan Kekuatanya, tidak seperti kakaknya, ia tidak melatihnya, karena ia lebih banyak bersenang-senang.

"Ufufufu, bahkan Akeno bisa menangani kekuatannya sendiri, bagaimana kamu akan mendapatkan Madara jika kamu lemah seperti ini? Aku seharusnya membunuhmu dan membuktikan kepadanya bahwa aku yang akan bersamanya." Klon itu berkata menyebabkan Rias menyipitkan matanya.

Dia merasakan gelombang energi di belakangnya, dia berbalik dan memperhatikan bahwa Issei telah mengalahkan tiruannya, _'Kerja bagus, Isse__i__._' Sekarang dengan Pionnya yang mampu mengalahkan tiruannya, dia tahu dia juga bisa melakukannya.

Rias mulai mengisi energinya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Aku yang akan mendapatkan Madara" Dia berteriak ketika energi merah pekat mulai bergerak perlahan ke arah klonnya, klon itu mulai tertawa, serangan ini lambat dan dia bisa dengan mudah menghindarinya.

"Kamu benar-benar—" Tiba-tiba tubuhnya bergerak menuju bola merah pekat itu, "A-apa !?" tubuhnya tiba-tiba tertarik pada kekuatan Rias, seolah-olah ia memiliki kekuatan gravitasi.

Saat bola mulai bergerak lebih dekat ke arah klon. Rias menyeringai tetapi mengalami kesulitan mencoba mengendalikan energinya.

Segera klon itu akhirnya tersedot ke dalam kekuatan Destruction, membuat satu teriakan terakhir dengan harapan untuk mengutuk yang asli sebelum dia menghilang.

~ _**Kiba**_

Kiba dengan tanpa ragu memiliki tekad yang paling besar daripada orang lain, dia sudah memiliki alasan untuk bertarung dan tidak akan membiarkan orang lain mengganggunya. Dia berterima kasih kepada Madara karena memberikan pelatihan yang intens, dia cukup berjuang melawan tiruannya.

" Bagaimana kamu berharap untuk membalas dendammu, ketika kamu sangat lemah?" klonnya bertanya pada Kiba. Kiba menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku akan membunuh siapa saja yang mencoba menghentikanku, aku bisa mengalahkanmu, aku tahu aku bisa." Kiba mengatakan menggunakan kecepatannya untuk mencoba dan menyerang klonnya. Meskipun ini tidak berhasil, klon memanggil pedang berlapis air. Keduanya terjebak dalam kebuntuan, pedang api Kiba sedang berbenturan dengan pedang air milik klonya.

_"Aku bisa mengalahkannya seperti ini, aku perlu mencoba sesuatu yang baru."_

Sejenak Kiba berhenti dan mengingat kata-kata yang Madara katakan padanya sebelum ia memulai pertarungan.

_"Kau bisa membiarkan balas dendammu mengambil alih dirimu, tetapi kau tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan balas dendam itu sendiri, selalu mengingat teman-temanmu, dan tidak pernah membiarkan mereka terluka, hanya dengan begitu kau bisa mendapatkan kekuatan."_

Kiba melihat ke daerah rekan-rekannya, mereka semua telah mengalahkan klon di sana dan dalam kondisi sehat, sekarang Kiba siap mengisi klonnya dengan satu upaya terakhir untuk menang.

_**"**__**Sword Birth**_!" dia berteriak. Klonnya merasakan sesuatu di bawahnya mulai naik. Kemudian gelombang rasa sakit melewatinya saat dia menatap mata Kiba.

"Heh, jadi kamu mempelajarinya." Klon itu berkata saat dia menghilang ke ketiadaan.

~ _**Akeno**_

Akeno yang paling berjuang, Klonnya jelas berstatus Iblis kelas menengah seperti Akeno, tetapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan klon itu. Dia memiliki ekspresi sedih di wajahnya saat dia dengan mudah mengeluarkan kekuatan aslinya dalam kekuatan petir.

"Ini menyedihkan…"

"?"

"Setelah bertahun-tahun kamu habiskan bersama Madara, kamu masih mengecewakan, dia mengajarimu Kirin, tapi setidaknya kamu mencobanya. Itu hanya menunjukkan bahwa kamu tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuk memiliki hatinya "

Itu menyakitkan.

"..."

"Tidak hanya itu, dia pergi dengan Rias dan gadis-gadis lain. Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Oka-san. Madara bahkan berjanji bahwa kalian berdua akan bersama lagi, bukankah dia yang paling manis? Dia juga serius tentang itu." Bagian terakhir membingungkan Akeno, bukan seperti dia memiliki kemampuan untuk menghidupkan kembali orang mati atau apa pun ... kan?

Akeno tersentak oleh sambaran petir suci dan itu menyakitkan, dia melihat ke tanah dengan sedih, '_Apakah aku benar-benar mengecewakan?'_ dia berpikir dengan sedih, dia telah berkali-kali berlatih di dunia bawah tetapi selalu bersenang-senang dengan Rias. Madara mengatakan padanya untuk menjadi lebih kuat tetapi benar-benar lupa ketika dia tidak lagi bersamanya di dunia bawah.

~___**FlashBack**_

Saat Madara berjalan menjauh dari Vali, Akeno berlari ke arahnya dan menatapnya dengan malu-malu. "Madara, aku mendengar apa yang kamu katakan pada Vali ..."

"..."

"Karena aku lebih lemah dari dia apakah itu berarti ... kamu tidak mengenaliku?" Katanya sedih tidak berani menghadapi mata kecewa nya.

"Hm, kurasa." Dia berkata terus terang, Akeno melihat ke bawah karena malu. Madara menepuk kepalanya perlahan, "Tapi suatu hari, kamu akan menjadi kuat, dan aku akan mengenalimu."

"Benarkah?" dia bertanya masih percaya dia hanya berusaha membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Sungguh. Kamu akan menjadi pengguna petir yang lebih kuat daripada aku, dan akhirnya aku akan iri dengan keahlianmu sendiri." Dia mengatakan tersenyum. Akeno mendapatkan senyum baru dan meraih tanganya.

"Aku akan menjadi kuat."

~ _**Flashback **__**Off**_

"Itu benar ..." kata Akeno mengangkat kepalanya dan menyipitkan matanya.

"Hm?"

"Aku masih harus membuatnya terkesan ... dan memastikan tidak ada orang lain yang merebutnya!" katanya sebelum tiba-tiba menghilang. Klon melihat sekeliling tetapi tidak bisa merasakannya sama sekali.

Sebelum klon bisa melakukan hal lain, dia melihat ke bawah dan melihat tangan menembus dadanya. Tangan itu tidak lain adalah Akeno dan dilapisi oleh petir suci berwarna kuning.

"_**Raikiri**_."

.

.

.

Madara melihat sekeliling dan melihat Issei, Koneko, Kiba dan Rias. Dia cukup terkesan dengan Issei menjadi yang pertama mengalahkan tiruannya, Madara kemudian melihat ke kejauhan dan merasa bahwa Akeno baru saja menang.

"Aku terkesan, Akeno." Dia mengatakan dalam benaknya. Senyum kecil terbentuk di wajahnya, dia telah berkembang dengan sangat baik. Madara hanya berharap Baraqiel dan Shuri ada di sini untuk melihatnya begitu kuat.

Bersambung..


	8. Chapter 8

_**Maaf soal Update yang lama, author lagi sibuk di Sosmed, nonton Loli imut yang lagi viral :v **_

_**Sage Arts **_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Madara-kun,"

"Rias? Apa yang kamu lakukan selarut ini?".

"Hari ini, aku sangat senang, sampai aku tidak bisa tidur." Dia berkata dengan suara seperti anak kecil.

Madara berjalan kearahnya dan menatap langit malam di sampingnya..

"..."

"Madara-kun, kamu melihatku seperti apa?" dia tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Maksudmu?".

"Aku adalah Iblis Kelas atas dari Klan Gremory, itu sebabnya aku memiliki begitu banyak pengikut dan orang-orang yang menyukaiku karena alasan itu." Dia berkata mengangkat payudaranya yang besar.

Madara menghela nafas, dia mungkin kelas atas, tapi dia bukan orang yang paling cerdas.

"Dan?, mengapa aku harus menilaimu hanya berdasarkan statusmu."

"A-aku…"

"Aku pernah berada dalam ... situasi yang serupa, tapi itu sederhana, buktikan kepada mereka bahwa tidak ada yang kau pikirkan, jangan biarkan namamu menggambarkan dirimu, tapi biarkan dirimu, yang menggambarkan dirimu sendiri."

Jantung Rias berdebar dan dia dengan cepat berjalan ke arah Madara, sebelum dia bisa bereaksi dia merasakan sensasi lembut di dadanya. Rias memeluknya seolah hidupnya tergantung padanya, dia bahagia. Akhirnya, seseorang yang dia kagumi melihatnya sebagai sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar nama.

Nama Uchiha berarti sesuatu, itu melambangkan kekuatan dan cinta, sesuatu yang Madara tidak capai sampai dia tua dalam kehidupan lamanya.

Dia menunjukkan kepada dunia bahwa, Uchiha. 'gelap' atau 'dingin' bisa menjadi kebalikannya.

Rias melepaskan Madara dan mulai menjauh, wajahnya sedikit memerah. Rias mendapatkan keberanian, dia berbalik dan menghadapnya dengan percaya diri, "Madara-kun,".

"Hn?"

"Apakah tidak apa-apa jika ... aku menanyakan sesuatu yang pribadi kepadamu?"

Madara hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapi Rias.

"Apa arti Akeno bagimu? Maksudku, aku merasa buruk karena memisahkan kalian berdua ... aku benar-benar merasa ... bersalah. Hanya saja bagaimana kalian berdua berkumpul bersama? Kalian berdua sangat ... dekat ... _aku __sangat__ iri padanya_ ..." kata yang terakhir, cukup pelan sehingga Madara tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakanya.

Madara menaikkan salah satu alisnya, maksudnya Akeno? ... Madara bahkan tidak tahu. Dia adalah teman, pasti, dia adalah teman baiknya seperti Hashirama atau mungkin seperti adiknya Izuna.

Tapi apakah dia lebih? Madara tahu bahwa dia harus melindunginya, dia berjanji pada ibunya, ditambah dia telah bersama selama bertahun-tahun, dan itu wajar untuk itu terjadi.

"Akeno adalah ..." sebelum Madara bisa menjawabnya, sebuah suara yang dikenalnya menghentikanya.

"Ara Ara, Madara-kun berselingkuh saat aku tidur."

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini, Akeno?"

"Fufu, kamu tahu aku tidak bisa tidur tanpamu, Madara- kun ." katanya dengan nada menggoda.

Madara, membuat tawa kecil, yang menarik perhatian kedua gadis itu, Rias belum pernah melihat Madara tertawa, apalagi tersenyum. Akeno telah melihat Madara tertawa berkali-kali, tetapi sudah lama.

.

.

.

_**Rating Game**_

.

.

.

"Buchou, bukankah seharusnya kita pergi ke Rating Game?" Tanya Issei, menyebabkan Madara menaikan alisnya..

"Rating Game ada di sini, kita sekarang ada di dunia alternatif, yang dirancang menyerupai Akademi Kuoh." Jawab Rias sambil menepuk jidatnya.

" _Apakah dia benar-benar berpikir kita hanya duduk di sini tanpa alasan?_" Madara bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "_Dia seperti __Hashirama kecuali lebih konyol__._"

[_**Salam semuanya**_,] Sebuah suara terdengar di seluruh area termasuk para penonton.

[_**Namaku Grayfia Lucifuge, **__**Saya**__** akan menjadi wasit dari game **__**ini,**__** antara Rias-sama dan Riser-sama.].**_

Grayfia kemudian menunggu beberapa detik untuk mempersiapkan dirinya, [_**Riser-sama juga meminta Rias-sama ... menggunakan manusia dengan nama Uchiha **__**Madara**__** untuk berpartisipasi di sisinya**_.] Setelah banyak sorakan berlanjut, terutama oleh iblis perempuan.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Madara, ada beberapa orang yang datang ke Rating Game ini hanya untuk melihatnya.

.

.

.

Lord Bael berdiri di atas bagianya sendiri dari pemandangan penonton,. Dia telah penasaran tentang Madara sejak dia bisa mengalahkan putra sulungnya. Dia tidak terlalu peduli tentang Sairaorg, dia tertarik untuk melihat bahwa seseorang telah berhasil mengalahkannya.

Bahkan anak-anak Lord Bael yang lain pun tidak dapat menandingi Sairaorg, meskipun memiliki Kekuatan keluarganya. Dan yang lebih buruk lagi, dia adalah manusia.

"Apa itu Sirzechs?" Bael mengatakan menggunakan suaranya yang berat.

"Penasaran tentang anak itu, Oji-sama?" Sirzech bertanya sambil menyeringai, dia tahu Lord Bael memiliki minat besar pada Madara.

"Tidak, aku hanya bingung tentang... bagaimana manusia bisa ...

Dia benci mengakui hal ini, dia menghela nafas berat.

... mengalahkan Raja Neraka berikutnya. "Memang benar, ketika Lord Bael meninggal, putranya Sairaorg akan menjadi Raja berikutnya. Lord Bael tidak pernah ingin dia menjadi Raja karena putra sulungnya tidak mewarisi Kekuatannya.

Senyum Sirzech turun, dia tidak suka ketika Lord Bael berbicara buruk tentang putranya sendiri, dan untuk berpikir hanya karena dia tidak mewarisi kekuatannya, sehingga dia terpaksa mengirim putranya dan istrinya ke daerah terpencil..

"Ayo bebek-tan!" Serafall bersorak menggunakan suara cemprengnya. Sirzech tertawa sementara Lord Bael menghela nafas.

.

.

.

[_**Dengan ini, mulailah.**_] Grayfia mengumumkan sebelum lebih banyak sorakan mulai terdengar di tribun penonton. Madara sudah memiliki rencana, baginya ini sederhana.

"Aku akan tetap di sini bersama Rias, kalian semua pergi." Madara berkata menyebabkan mereka terengah-engah.

"Tapi Uchi-" Kiba mencoba memprotes tetapi segera berhenti..

"Kalian semua akan pergi dan bertarung, ketika saatnya tiba aku akan berurusan dengan Riser." Semua orang sekarang mengerti apa yang dia maksud, mereka belajar dari pelatihan bahwa Madara sangat hebat dalam memimpin, berkelahi, dan mengakali orang.

Dengan itu, mereka mengangguk dan menuju ke arah yang berbeda. Rias menatap Madara dengan kebingungan, dia terkejut dia tidak pergi dengan Akeno atau Koneko.

"Apakah kamu tidak akan mengawasi mereka?" dia bertanya bingung.

"Tentu saja." Madara lalu mengulurkan tangannya, entah dari mana dua burung Elang terbang melalui jendela dan mendarat di pundaknya. Dia memandang mereka dan mengangguk, tugas mereka untuk mengawasi Akeno dan Koneko bertarung.

.

~ _**Kiba**_

.

Kiba menghunus pedangnya ketika dia merasakan banyak kehadiran menguntitnya di hutan, tujuannya adalah untuk memastikan bahwa mereka tidak bisa diserang dari belakang ketika mereka menghadapi Riser.

Saat dia berjalan di sekitar dia menghindari banyak jebakan maut yang mungkin melanggar aturan, tapi sekali lagi, tidak ada yang benar-benar mengikuti semua aturan dari permainan ini.

"Hm, ini bukan dia, tapi dia cukup tampan." Ucap sebuah Suara feminim dibelakangnya.

Kiba segera berbalik dan melihat tiga sosok menatapnya dengan seringai. Mereka jelas sombong dan terlalu percaya diri dalam kemampuan mereka.

Yang berbicara memiliki rambut ungu pendek dan mengenakan semacam pakaian pelayan, Di sebelahnya adalah wanita lain mengenakan hal yang sama kecuali memiliki rambut cokelat panjang, dia adalah seorang gadis yang nyaris tidak memiliki apa pun selain bra dan pakaian dalam.

"Ayo pergi, Shuriya, Marion." Yang dikenal sebagai Burent berkata kepada rekan-rekannya. Mereka berdua mengangguk dan langsung menyerang Kiba.

.

~ _**Issei dan Koneko**_

.

Sebelum pertempuran, Madara menginstruksikan Koneko untuk pergi bersama Issei, sementara dia mengeluh bahwa dia tidak lebih dari seorang yang mesum, Madara setuju, tetapi juga mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki hati yang baik, dan itulah yang sangat penting.

Bersama-sama keduanya pergi ke gym dan membersihkan area itu sebelum mendekati Riser.

"Yah, yah, sialnya kita tidak mendapatkan yang disukai Riser-sama." Issei dan Koneko berbalik dan melihat seorang wanita muda dengan rambut cokelat.

Dia mengenakan qipao biru tua dengan aksen emas, selempang putih di perutnya, dan sepatu hitam bertumit rendah. Qipao-nya terbuka di area dada, memperlihatkan sebagian besar payudaranya yang besar.

Biasanya Issei akan menjadi gila ketika melihat seorang gadis akan mengenakan pakaian seperti itu, tetapi ia dilatih oleh Madara untuk menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran itu sampai setelah pertarungan.

"Issei-senpai, aku akan melawannya, kamu melawan mereka." Dia menginstruksikan, Koneko selalu tahu jika seseorang ada di sekitarnya karena kemampuan untuk merasakan mereka menggunakan Senjutsu. Issei dengan cepat berbalik dan melihat lima sosok menatapnya dengan mata ganas.

Ada empat gadis kembar, serta seorang gadis berambut biru memegang tongkat kayu. Mereka juga memiliki ekspresi kecewa di wajah mereka, seolah-olah mereka ingin melihat orang lain selain Koneko atau Issei.

"Ha, sepertinya kita kurang beruntung, ayolah, Ni, Li, dan kalian berdua juga, lle, Nel." Gadis yang dikenal sebagai Mira berkata kepada rekan-rekan-nya.

.

~ _**Akeno**_

.

"Oh, itu kamu, Ratu petir." Yebelluna mengejek ketika Akeno mencoba menyelinap padanya, itu adalah upaya yang berani, Akeno kemudian berubah menjadi pakaian pertempuran normalnya, yang hanya pakaian miko tradisional.

"Fufufu, aku mendengar desas-desus bahwa kamu selalu ingin bertarung denganku di masa lalu, apakah kamu mungkin, bukan seorang masokis?" dia bertanya dengan tatapan yang sangat sadis di matanya. Yebelluna bersiap-siap dan hanya menghela nafas, dia sebenarnya juga ingin bertarung dengan orang lain.

Dia mengangkat wajahnya yang paling menggoda dan membuat gerakan yang paling menggoda dengan bibirnya, "Aku benar-benar ingin melahap pria cantik itu." Dia berkata dengan nada yang menyaingi Akeno.

Akeno menyipitkan matanya, seseorang menginginkan Madara? Tidak, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, dan Akeno akan mempertahankan posisinya sebagai yang terbaik dalam hidupnya.

Sebelum Akeno bisa melakukan apa saja, dia dengan cepat memperhatikan Yebelluna mengayunkan tongkatnya, Akeno merasakan bola sihir kecil dilemparkan padanya, dengan cepat dia menghindar dan melihat bagaimana bola itu perlahan meledak.

"_**Chidori Senbon!"**_ Akeno mengucapkan sebelum mengirim senbon petir suci kuningnya kearah Yebelluna, Yebelluna panik, karena petirnya dilapisi dengan aura suci dan petir, itu menyebabkan kerusakan yang lebih besar pada dirinya sebagai iblis.

Beberapa senbon mengiris kulit Yebelluna, dia tampaknya terampil menggunakan sayapnya untuk terbang. Setelah beberapa saat dari keduanya bertarung dengan petir dan bom api, Yebelluna akhirnya melihat celah dan melakukan serangan.

Dengan cepat dia meraih tongkatnya, "_**Kasai no bakudan **_" Katanya sebelum beberapa bola api mulai meluncur keluar dari tongkatnya dan langsung menuju ke arah Akeno.

Akeno panik, itu secara fisik tidak mungkin bagi seseorang pada tingkat keahliannya untuk menghindari sebanyak itu, tapi dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

.

_**Flashback**_

.

"Ara ara, itu membuatku basah melihatmu begitu keras padaku, Madara-kun." Akeno mengatakan bernapas dengan berat, itu adalah hari pertama pelatihan dan secara keseluruhan.

Madara tidak terkesan. Sementara semua orang pingsan karena kelelahan, Akeno telah mencoba yang terbaik untuk tetap dan memenuhi standar Madara.

"Kamu akan melawan Queen, kamu harus menjadi yang terkuat." Madara berkata dengan tegas, meskipun dia terkesan dengan usahanya untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Namu, dia gagal untuk menjadi yang terkuat.

"Bahkan jika aku mengalahkanya, dia akan menggunakan air mata Phoenix, dan bahan peledaknya adalah kelemahan besar, bagi siapa pun." Dia mencoba menunjukkan kesalahan pada alasan Madara.

meskipun bagi Madara, seluruh cobaan ini membuat Akeno dan Koneko lebih kuat, dia tidak terlalu peduli tentang Issei dan Kiba.

"Maka kamu akan mengalahkanya dan bahan peledaknya lemah terhadap petir." Akeno menjadi bingung pada akhirnya, dia belum pernah mendengar itu sebelumnya.

"Sama seperti bagaimana air adalah counter untuk api, dan petir counter untuk bahan peledak dan serangan terkait tanah, kamu akan dapat mengalahkannya tanpa memberinya cukup waktu untuk menggunakan air mata itu. Sekarang, mari kita pelajari teknik baru yang aku miliki untukmu."

.

_**Flashback Off**_

.

Akeno menyipitkan matanya, ini adalah serangan terakhirnya, karena mereka berdua adalah Iblis Kelas Rendah, ada cadangan energi yang tidak setinggi itu, itulah mengapa mereka berdua mendekati akhir pertempuran mereka begitu singkat.

Dia mengulurkan kedua tangannya bersama-sama dan mulai mengisi lebih banyak petirnya, setelah dia perlahan-lahan memindahkan tangannya satu sama lain.

Alur Petir mulai meningkat, dan juga mengembang. Dengan energi sepenuhnya, ia mulai membuat suara seperti burung.

"_**Chidori Nagashi**_"

Yebelluna membelalakkan matanya, ketika petir mengenai dia secara langsung, dia mulai merasakan kilat suci secara bertahap menyengat di seluruh tubuhnya dan berinteraksi dengan sarafnya.

Dia mencoba meraih air mata Phenex tetapi segera menyadari bahwa dia benar-benar tidak bergerak, Chidori Nagashi dirancang untuk melumpuhkan saraf sesaat.

Akeno mengambil keuntungan ini dan muncul di hadapan lawannya dan menendang Yebelluna di perutnya. Tapi saat dia jatuh ke tanah, Akeno gagal memperhatikan satu kartu terakhir yang Yebelluna tarik saat dia turun ke tanah.

Dia melambaikan tongkatnya dan menembakkan api biru yang tampak seperti bom. Namun kali ini, itu tidak diarahkan pada Akeno, melainkan sekelompok orang lain di pihak Rias.

_**[Ratu Riser telah dikalahkan.**_]

Tapi sebelum Akeno bisa pergi membantu yang lain, dia memperhatikan upaya terakhir Yebelluna dalam melakukan sesuatu sebelum dikalahkan. Bola api biru dipadatkan dengan sejumlah besar energi dan langsung menuju ke arah Koneko.

"Koneko-chan!"

.

.

.

Koneko mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Akeno dan segera berbalik. Menggunakan senjutsu-nya, dia melihat bom sihir datang langsung kearahnya, tanpa waktu untuk menghindar, dia hanya pasrah ketika serangan itu hampir menenainya.

Bom itu mengenai tanah di depannya menyebabkan lubang yang sangat besar meledak di depannya, tetapi sebelum dia bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang menyiksa, dia merasakan kehangatan yang tenang, bersama dengan udara dingin yang menyapu tubuhnya.

Koneko membuka matanya dan menyadari dia tidak lagi di tanah, tetapi sedang dibawa dan terbang di udara, Koneko tersipu ketika dia sedang digendong dengan gaya pengantin.

"Madara-senpai"

"Apa kamu baik baik saja?"

Koneko perlahan mengangguk dan memeluknya. Madara menghela nafas dan membiarkan dia melakukan apa yang dia inginkan, dia mungkin memiliki kepribadiannya yang dingin, tetapi dia tidak dapat menyangkal betapa lucunya Koneko.

"Koneko-chan!" Issei tiba-tiba berteriak pada mereka berdua, dia ingin menjadi orang yang menyelamatkan Koneko, tetapi mengutuk dirinya sendiri ketika Madara tiba-tiba muncul didepanya.

.

.

.

Riser menghela nafas, dia tidak berharap seluruh budaknya dikalahkan oleh-budak Rias. Dia tertegun melihat ratunya dikalahkan, tetapi pada akhirnya mereka semua akan kehilangan. Riser berjalan keluar dari ruang Osis untuk mendekati Rias, dia tahu dia bisa mengalahkan mereka semua, keabadiannya yang membuat dia di atas yang lain.

"Tetap di sini Ravel, ini hanya akan memakan waktu beberapa menit." Dia berkata kepada adiknya, yang anehnya di dalam gelar kebangsawanannya.

.

~ _**Atap**_

.

Riser menatap bosan pada Rias dan Peerage-nya, dan kemudian menyipitkan matanya.

"Yah Rias, kurasa aku memang meremehkanmu. Namun, pada akhirnya, ketika sampai padaku, kamu semua bukan apa-apa selain serangga. Sekarang, matilah." Riser kemudian mulai mengisi sebagian energinya ke tangannya.

teknik berbasis lava lengket berukuran sedang keluar dari tangan Riser dengan kecepatan yang mengejutkan, semua orang dengan cepat keluar dari jalan kecuali Rias.

"_**Buchou**_' Issei menjadi orang yang menyadarinya, dengan cepat dia lompat di depan Rias dan mendorongnya, lava itu langsung mengenai Issei yang menyebabkan rasa sakit yang menyengat.

"Issei ..." ucap Rias sambil memegangi tubuhnya, dia tidak ada syarat untuk bertarung setelah terkena itu.

"Apakah kamu baik-baik saja ... Buchou?" Dia bergumam Rias tersenyum pada keberanian dan kesetiaannya. Dia mengangguk padanya yang membuatnya menghela nafas lega, dia merasa dia melakukan sesuatu yang benar, dan senang mengetahui dia melakukannya, dan bukan Madara.

" _Sekarang, untuk __Queen_." Riser mengatakan dengan keras dalam benaknya, ia mengarahkan perhatiannya pada Akeno yang terbang yang masih menatap Issei. Riser membuka telapak tangannya dan perlahan-lahan mulai mengangkatnya ke udara.

"_**Hono no hashira**_"

Hal berikutnya yang dirasakan Riser adalah tendangan yang kuat dari belakang, sebelum dia bisa menyadari apa yang terjadi, dia dikirim terbang ke tanah, "_Jadi, selama aku m__enyerang Queen__, kau akan datang_." Riser menemukan jawabannya, _"Dia__ tidak terlalu peduli tentang Rias__"._

"Jadi kalau aku bisa melukai si Qu-" Riser tiba-tiba berhenti .

Madara muncul di depan Riser yang mengejutkannya, Madara mengulurkan telapak tangannya dan entah dari mana batang hitam yang tajam meluncur dari telapak tangannya dan menusuk Riser di bahunya.

Kemudian Riser menatap matanya.

"_**Tsukuyomi"**_

"GAAHHHH"

.

.

.

(_**Author males nulis jadi di skip aja :)**_"

.

.

.

"Riser-sama?" sebuah suara memanggilnya, dia mengenali suara itu sebagai suara Yebelluna dengan cepat dia membuka matanya.

"Riser-sama, rating game sudah berakhir." Siris memberitahunya, Riser melihat sekeliling dan memperhatikan Rias dan budak-budaknya menatapnya dengan senyum, tampaknya Riser berada dalam genjutsu, dan tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi sebagian besar waktu.

Riser memusatkan perhatiannya pada Madara yang juga menatapnya dengan biasa, Madara adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Riser.

"Terima kasih ..." katanya menyebabkan semua orang melihat kearah Madara.

"Untuk apa?"

Riser memiliki seringai kecil tetapi mengerti apa yang dia inginkan. Dia perlahan bangkit dan menyuruh budaknya untuk mengikutinya.

"Dia milikmu, Madara-san." Dia berkata sambil tertawa kecil, Madara bingung tetapi mengabaikannya. Komentarnya membuat Rias memerah, dan wanita lain menyipitkan mata.

Melihat kesempatan, Rias dengan cepat memeluknya di belakang, "Madara-kun !," teriaknya. Semua orang berbalik dan melihat Rias memejamkan mata, membuka lengan, dan bibir siap untuk ciuman. Namun, untuk beberapa alasan aneh dia membeku di udara.

"Hn" dia menghela nafas, usahanya yang berani untuk menciumnya tiba-tiba gagal ketika dia membeku di udara. Dia jatuh ke tanah dan menggosok kepalanya

"Mouu! Apa itu Madara-kun?, Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu tentang tanggung jawabmu!" katanya masih kesakitan.

' _Tanggung jawab__ku_? '

.

.

.

.

"Bawa dia padaku, Sirzech." Lord Bael menginstruksikan keponakannya. Sirzech menyeringai, ini adalah hal yang baik baginya. Karena Madara lebih banyak berinteraksi dengan Iblis, dia memiliki peluang lebih tinggi untuk menjadi Iblis, mungkin dia akan cukup beruntung untuk memasuki budak-budak Lord Bael juga.

"Lord Phenex, itu permainan yang bagus, bukankah anda setuju?" Sirzech bertanya pada kepala klan Phenex.

"Hm, aku senang melihat putraku menyadari bahwa dia tidak bisa mengandalkan sifat darah kita. Jika kamu tidak keberatan Sirzech, aku juga tidak keberatan jika Uchiha-san datang dan mengunjungiku." Lord Phenex berkata sambil tersenyum.

Mata Sirzech menyala lagi, Madara menjadi terkenal di seluruh dunia bawah, dengan banyak bangsawan yang menanti pertemuan berikutnya, Madara pasti menjadi sangat populer.

.

.

.

Rias hanya ingin menunjukkan 'penghargaan' padanya pada Madara, dia sebenarnya menyelamatkannya dari siksaan abadi. Menikah dengan Riser hanya akan menjadi kuda betina.

"Madara-kun kamu terlihat sangat luar biasa!"

"Bebek-tan itu kawaii!"

"... Hero-senpai ..."

Menjadi frustrasi, Madara dengan cepat membekukan gerakan semua orang, menyebabkan mereka terkejut. Madara kemudian perlahan-lahan berjalan di sekitar mereka.

Menggunakan Rinnegan-nya, dia mampu menentukan lokasi dengan mudah, dia mampu menghindari Sirzech, Grayfia, dan Sairaorg.

.

.

.

~ _**Dunia batin**_

"_Kenapa ka__u__ berusaha begitu keras?"_ Indra bertanya ketika dia melihat ke bawah pada Madara.

"..."

"_Bahkan jika kau tahu jutsu __itu__, kau akan tetap membenci__nya__, kau masih akan kehilangan orang-orang yang kau cintai, dan aku tahu hanya manusia yang bisa kau hidupkan kembali, teman-teman 'iblis' atau 'malaikat jatuh' __mu__ tidak bisa dihidupkan kembali. Dunia ini jauh berbeda __dari milik kita"_

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan aku menang?" Madara berkata berusaha mengendalikan amarahnya.

Indra memandangnya dan menghela nafas, ada satu hal, satu hal yang dia inginkan untuk reinkarnasinya, tetapi tidak, sudah waktunya untuk mengungkapkan mengapa Indra memiliki sesuatu dengan Madara.

"_Madara__, beberapa saat yang lalu kau menyebutkan sesuatu tentang Shinobi__,__ aku mulai bisa mengerti untuk merasakan apa yang ada di hati mereka hanya dengan pertempuran, aku merasakan apa yang ada di hatimu, tapi apa yang kamu rasakan di hatiku?"_

"..."

Madara merasakan banyak hal ketika melawan Indra, ia merasakan kesedihan, kehilangan, kebencian, rasa sakit, dan yang terburuk, pengkhianatan.

Bagi Indra, pengkhianatan adalah hal terburuk yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya, dikhianati oleh ayahnya, membenci saudaranya dan berharap dia mati, hidupnya tidak lain hanyalah kesedihan, semua dibangun atas satu pengkhianatan.

" Kau merasa dikhianati, selama ini, dan kau menyegel kekuatanku dan Shinju sebagai cara untuk menghukumku. Itu adalah alasan kekanak-kanakan, aku mungkin reinkarnasimu, tetapi kau dan aku berbeda , kita memiliki pandangan berbeda tentang kehidupan. "

" _Cinta bukan kunci perdamaian, __tapi dengan__ kekuatan._" Indra meyakinkan diri dan tekadnya.

Ayahnya mungkin telah memilih Ashura, namun dia menentang keputusan itu, dan dia senang dia melakukan itu.

Indra mengernyit, _"Kau mengerti __Madara__, jika kau tidak berbagi rasa sakit seseorang, kau tidak akan pernah bisa memahaminya. Tetapi jika kau berhasil memahaminya, itu tidak berarti kau bisa mencapai kesepakatan. Itu kebenaran."_

Indra menatap Madara, "_Cita-cita saudara__ku__ didasarkan pada cinta, sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu karena itu tidak ada, keinginan untuk melindungi seseorang hanyalah keinginan, tidak lebih__"_

_"__Kau juga tidak mengerti cinta __Madara__, sementara __ada__ orang lain yang telah mencintaimu, kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang itu, dan meskipun aku punya istri dan anak-anak, dia selalu tahu bahwa, setelah aku merasa dikhianati, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa, hanya kegelapan._ "

"..."

Itu benar, Madara tidak tahu apa itu cinta, bahkan Dia bisa mengatakan bahwa Indra mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

.

.

"_Jika mata ini tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, maka itu tidak ada. Itu adalah asumsi. Jika aku merobek dadamu itu, akankah aku melihatnya di sana? Jika aku hancurkan tengkorakmu, akankah aku melihatnya di sana? "_

_._

_._

"Itu adalah sebuah pemahaman, ketika dua orang mencapai kesepakatan dan mereka saling memahami, itu adalah cinta." Kata Madara, ketika mengingat kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan oleh sahabatnya Hashirama.

_"Ini menye__dihkan,__ hampir seolah-olah aku memperhatikan diriku sendiri. Aku melihat diriku menjabat tangan Asura, menerimanya sebagai saudara__ku__. Aku memimpin keturunanku untuk membenci, dan untuk tidak pernah melepaskan satu sama lain. Aku mungkin tidak tahu cinta, tetapi penerusku tahu, meskipun karena aku, aku mewariskan Kutukan Kebencian, yang kau warisi, dan yang masih kau miliki. " _Indra meletakkan tangan di bahu Madara dan menutup matanya.

Hal berikutnya yang Madara rasakan adalah gelombang energi yang mengalir di tubuhnya, hal yang sama terjadi ketika ia memiliki setengah dari kekuatan Rikudou. Rinnegan-nya bersinar terang dan dia bisa merasakan kekuatannya melewatinya.

Saat dia merasakan ini, dia bisa merasakan Akeno di luar berusaha membangunkannya, tetapi yang benar-benar membuatnya takjub.

"_Pergi __Madara__, jangan pernah lupa bahwa kau adalah aku, jangan pernah lupakan Klan Uchiha, dan tunjukkan pada dunia kekuatan kita._" Dan dengan itu Madara mengangguk dan berjalan pergi, dengan Rinnegannya sekarang sepenuhnya miliknya, dia pasti dapat melindungi yang dia pedulikan.

Tapi sebelum dia pergi, Madara berbalik dan menatap mata Indra, dia tidak lagi menggunakan Sharigannya, yang selalu dia aktifkan. Madara tahu bahwa Indra dikutuk untuk selalu menanggung kebencian terhadap saudaranya, dia tidak akan pernah memaafkannya, dan karena itu dia tidak akan pernah mengalami kebahagiaan dan kebahagiaan hidup.

"_Ketika __kau__ kembali, aku ingin mendengar ceritamu._"

Indra menatap Madara dengan perasaan campur aduk, ' _Aku hanya berharap ... aku bisa hidup kembali. Aku ingin sekali bertemu kalian berdua dengan cara yang berbeda, Madara, Sasuke. '_

.

.

_**Kuil**_

.

.

Madara berdiri di luar Kuil menatap bulan purnama, ini mengingatkannya pada saat perang. Dia merasakan kehadiran di belakangnya dan berbalik, Akeno berdiri di sana mengenakan kimono hitam dan merah favoritnya, itu adalah kimono yang sangat bagus, itu memamerkan kesempurnaannya.

"Madara ..." .

Akeno berjalan menghampirinya dan membuka tangannya lebar-lebar untuk pelukan, Madara tersenyum dan menerimanya. Akeno merasa sangat cemburu pada Rias ketika dia mencoba mencium Madara , tapi dia tidak bisa terlalu terkejut, dia memang menghentikan dari pernikahan-nya.

Madara menjauh dan melihat jauh ke dalam matanya, matanya yang ungu adalah fitur paling unik dari Akeno, yang membuat Madara merasa ... lebih baik. Tapi bagi Laki-laki lain akan berpendapat bahwa fitur yang paling 'unik' bukan matanya, tetapi bagian tubuhnya yang lebih besar.

Mata hitam Madara bertemu violet-nya. '_Tidak pernah kamu marah, tidak pernah sekali pun kamu keluar untuk membalas dendam, tidak pernah sekali pun di mana kamu dibutakan oleh balas dendam dan kebencian_. "

Akeno berbeda dari Madara, dia menganggap kematian orang tuanya sebagai hal yang menyedihkan dalam hidupnya, Namun Akeno tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir tentang menyakiti orang-orang yang membunuh mereka.

Namun, Madara memang melihat satu cacat di matanya yang mempesona, dia masih memiliki bekas luka kesedihan yang permanen, Madara dapat melihat bahwa Akeno selalu berpikir tentang ibunya dan masa lalu, kenangan bahagia yang mereka miliki bersama.

.

.

Tetapi bagian terbaiknya adalah ...

.

.

"Akeno,"

"Hm?"

"Sudah waktunya," Madara dengan cepat meraih tangan Akeno dengan tangannya sendiri. Dia memerah, namun menjadi bingung ketika dia mulai berjalan menuju kearah pemakaman.

Madara membuat segel tangan. Dan kemudian membanting tangannya ke tanah,

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**_"

Mata Akeno melebar, tepat di mana ibunya dimakamkan, sebuah peti mati tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam tanah. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dan ia tidak ingin mencela Madara, karna menganggap mengganggu orang mati.

Peti mati terbuka dan Akeno menjadi lebih terkejut, ibunya ada di dalamnya dalam kondisi sempurna, tetapi fitur yang paling menonjol adalah bahwa ...

Tubuhnya belum berumur sehari.

Madara telah menggunakan teknik yang sangat mahal yang digunakan untuk melindungi tubuh Shuri dari kerusakan,

"Jangan takut Akeno, ini adalah terakhir kali kamu akan melihatnya dalam kondisi ini.",

Akeno melihat ke arah Madara yang matanya terpejam. Dia menyaksikan ketika dia perlahan mengangkat tangannya dan perlahan membuat segel tangan.

Perlahan-lahan dia membentuk segel tangan. Dia menutup kedua matanya dan kemudian membuka mata kananya, Akeno segera menjadi kagum oleh matanya, dia menatap mereka dengan kekaguman, simbol keindahan dan sekaligus kekuatan.

"Madara ... mata itu ..." dia tidak bisa berhenti menatap, ketenangan murni berlari melewatinya ketika dia terus menatap mata kanannya, "Luar biasa ..." Sejak pertemuan pertama dengan Madara, Akeno selalu mengagumi matanya.

_"Mata kanan ini, jadi seperti itu,...aku tidak tau apa yang dilakukan oleh Indra pada mataku"_

"_Tidak... itu bukan masalah yang terpenting adalah..._."

"_**Gedo:**__** Rinne Tensei no Jutsu**__**"**_

.

.

.

"_**Kematian adalah bagian dari hidup, terimalah nasibmu, kau mati, berhentilah berusaha memandang kehidupan lagi." **_

Hades tidak pernah tahu kehidupan, dia selalu menjadi entitas kematian, dia tidak pernah mengerti mengapa orang begitu takut akan mati, ketika akhirnya itu terjadi pada semua orang.

"_** jujur, aku tidak tahu apa ini." **_

Hades tidak dapat memahami apa yang sedang terjadi.

"_**Seluruh tu**__**juanku**__** adalah untuk mempertahankan **__**jiwa yang telah**__** mati, dan kau mencemarkan keberadaanku, tujuanku dalam 'kehidupan'ku sendiri**_." Dia berkata dengan marah, dia memiliki satu pekerjaan, dan untuk beberapa alasan aneh dia tidak dapat memenuhi pekerjaan itu.

"Aku minta maaf Hades-san, ini tidak seperti aku melakukan ini atas kehendakku sendiri."

"_**Kau hanya manusia! Bukan dewa atau hal lain yang penting! **__**, **__**Satu-satunya manusia yang kukenal yang berharga adalah Cao Cao dan para pengikutnya."**_ Hades mundur selangkah dan mulai berpikir, mungkinkah ini merupakan pekerjaan Secret Gear? .

"_**Tidak... ini sesuatu yang lain...tapi apa?"**_

Sementara Shuri menatap Hades yang frustrasi, dia merasakan tangan di bahunya. Terkejut, dia berbalik dan melihat Madara disisinya,. Dia memperhatikan bahwa mata kirinya tertutup, dan mata kananya jauh berbeda dari mata yang dilihatnya terakhir kali. Matanya memiliki 9 tomoe dan berwarna ungu dengan garis-garis berpola di sampingnya.

"Okaa-san, ayo pergi, Akeno sedang menunggu." Dia berkata sambil tersenyum, mata Shuri melebar, tiba-tiba dia perlahan berdiri, sesuatu yang belum bisa dia lakukan di dunia ini.

Dia bangkit dan menerima tangan Madara, bersama-sama mereka berjalan di jalan cahaya, saat mereka mendekati sisi kehidupan.

"_**Mau kemana kau**__** !? Kau TIDAK diizinkan meninggalkan tempat ini! Aku adalah Dewa Kematian! Aku pemilik kerajaan ini! Kembalikan dia-"**_

.

.

.

"O ... kaa ... ..san" Akeno tak percaya, ini tak terbayangkan, melihat ibunya hidup lagi, melihat senyumnya , dan melihat air matanya karena dia belum melihat putrinya di bertahun-tahun.

"Halo Akeno,"

.

.

.

Hades selalu menjadi orang yang tidak sabar, meski telah hidup ribuan tahun untuk menjalankan tugasnya,

' _**Energi hijau itu**_ ...' dia pikir masih bertanya-tanya apa aura misterius itu.

' _**Mustahil**_ ... ' Mustahil untuk menarik kembali jiwa dari dunia penghakiman, ada Secret Gear yang mampu membangkitkan makhluk seperti Naga, tetapi untuk sepenuhnya menghidupkan kembali Manusia tidak pernah terdengar sebelumnya.

"_**Di mana mereka?**_" dia meraung di wilayahnya.

"Hades-sama,"

_**"Ya, Pluto **_!?" Pluto adalah tangan kanan Hades.

"Mereka di sini," katanya menyebabkan Hades menjatuhkan sabit dan telapak tangannya.

"_**Berapa lama ... mereka di sin**_i ..."

"Beberapa jam, Hades-sama."

Hades tidak merasa kesal, dia sudah cukup melakukan itu.

"_**Yah ... kenapa aku tidak diberitahu sebelumnya?**_"

"Anda mengabaikanku, Hades-sama." Oh ya, Hades terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya

"_**Georg**_!" Hades meraung.

Georg perlahan-lahan mendekat bersama rekan-rekannya dari Fraksi Hero, Hades memanggil mereka untuk sementara waktu.

"_**Kau ikut denganku untuk 'mengamati' semacam sihir,**_" Hades kemudian memandang ke arah Cao Cao.

"_**Kau akan menjelajahi dunia **__**manusia **__**untuk mencari manusia-manusia unik, **__**ada manusia yang**__** telah melepaskan seseorang dari Api Penyucian, dan ketika kau menemukannya , bawa dia kepadaku. Seseorang telah membuatku marah melebihi imajinasimu, **_"

"_**Pergi**_!"

.

.

.

_**Bersambung**_...

_**Maaf soal Update yang lama author lagi sibuk, Istri author lagi Ngidam, jadi yah tau lah repotnya seorang suami,,,**_

_**Ada yang tau nama Loli berbaju Pink yang lagi viral...di FB? :v**_

_**Semoga anak Author Cewek :v**_

_**Oh ya ada yang nunggu fic (Red Moon RE) mohon sabar, karna yang nulis bukan Author pribadi, yang nulis Istri saya,,,,jadi jangan heran jika gaya penulisanya jauh berbeda. :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sage Arts **_

_**Chapter 9**_

Akeno mulai bergetar ketika ibunya berjalan keluar dari peti matinya. Dengan cepat, Madara menggunakan Kamui dan menuju ke atap Kuil dan menatap keduanya.

Ketika dia melihat ke arah mereka, dia tidak merasakan apa pun selain kebahagiaan. Untuk sekali dalam hidupnya dia benar-benar merasa seperti orang baik.

Dia tahu dia egois.

Dia sekarang bersumpah, dia akan melakukan apa saja dengan kekuatannya untuk melindungi mereka sebagai keluarga barunya, kebahagiaan mereka, air mata bahagia mereka adalah pemandangan yang mengharukan, dia merenung, apakah ini yang dirasakan Hashirama, ketika dia memiliki keluarga.

Dia menghela nafas, jutsu yang satu ini, jutsu untuk membangkitkan orang mati adalah satu-satunya jutsu yang benar-benar dapat membuat orang bahagia, yang lainya hanyalah alat yang digunakan untuk menyakiti orang lain.

.

.

.

Namun, tiba-tiba ia mulai berlutut. Dia akhirnya merasakannya, Dia mulai berkeringat dan merasakan hampir seluruh chakra meninggalkan tubuhnya, dan hanya menyisakan cukup untuk membuatnya tetap sadar, Perlahan kesadaranya mulai memudar. Dia tidak berpikir efeknya akan seperti ini, ini mungkin alasan Indra menyegel Rinnegan-nya.

"_Apakah ini yang dirasakan oleh Obito?, ketika membangkitkanku?"_

Madara mencoba membuka mata kanannya tetap terbuka, semuanya buram dan pengelihatanya mulai memudar. Ketika dia menutup matanya, sesuatu muncul di hadapannya, seekor kucing hitam yang memiliki mata seolah-olah merasa sedih melihat keaadanya.

Hal berikutnya yang dilihat Madara adalah kegelapan, dan untuk terakhir kalinya, ia pingsan.

.

.

.

Madara perlahan membuka matanya, dia melihat sekeliling dan duduk dan bersandar di bantal yang mengelilingi seluruh tempat tidurnya . Dia melihat kebawah dan menemukan seorang wanita berada dipangkuanya.

Madara tersenyum dan mengusap rambutnya dengan pelan.

"Akeno?,"

"Ohayou... Madara-kun,"

.

.

.

.

"S-Shuri-san?" Ucap Madara tidak percaya, Shuri terlihat sangat mirip Akeno, sekarang setelah dia melihat lebih dekat, dia terlihat jauh lebih muda daripada yang pernah dilihat Madara saat dia masih kecil.

Shuri meraih lengan Madara dan meletakkannya di antara payudaranya. Dia kemudian mendorong dirinya ke depan menyebabkan wajah mereka hanya beberapa inci jauhnya.

Dia tersenyum "Kamu tahu Madara-kun, kamu entah bagaimana berhasil membawaku kembali selama waktu yang sangat istimewa dalam hidupku." Mata Madara melebar. Shuri cukup muda ketika mengandung Akeno, mungkin berkisar antara 16-18 tahun, yang berarti satu hal ...

"_Sial__...__Dia seumuran dengan Akeno!__"_

"D-di mana Akeno?" dia secara tidak sengaja tergagap. Tidak mungkin Madara menjadi canggung, Tapi ini aneh baginya, melihat Shuri bukan masalah, tapi menganggapnya sebagai ibunya, hanya ...?

"Dia harus pergi, tapi dia bilang aku satu-satunya yang bisa menjagamu... Jadi kita punya waktu bersama sebelum dia kembali." Ucap Shuri masih tersenyum.

Pikiran Madara menjadi kosong, dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Shuri-san, kamu baik-baik saja?"

Shuri tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak pernah merasa lebih baik." Shuri melepaskan lengannya tetapi masih berbaring di atasnya, dia meletakkan kepalanya ke dadanya dan tanpa sadar, dia menutup matanya dan tersenyum.

"Jadi..Madara-kun maukah dirimu memberitahukan sesuatu padaku?... Sebenarnya siapa dirimu?"

"...aku"

"Tidak apa-apa Madara-kun, jika kamu belum siap memberitahukannya padaku" kata Shuri sambil tersenyum manis padanya.

Madara merenung apakah dia akan mengatakan kepadanya?. Atau tidak, Tapi sebagian dirinya yang lain ingin tetap merahasiakanya.

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

.

.

.

Kuroka, kucing hitam itu duduk di suatu tempat, dia melihat Shuri dan putrinya telah bersama kembali, dia, benar-benar terpesona oleh kekuatan Madara. Dia sudah terpesona padanya, tapi ini... terlalu berlebihan.

Dia merasakan penurunan besar dalam energi kehidupannya. Khawatir akan keselamatannya, Kuroka dalam bentuk kucingnya, berlari ke arah Shuri dan Akeno untuk memberi tahu mereka tentang keadaan Madara.

.

.

.

"Hmm.. Siapa ini?" Shuri bertanya ketika dia melihat Kuroka mengeong padanya. Akeno mengatakan kepadanya bahwa Madara memelihara kucing ketika dia sendirian dikuil.

"Moeng! ~ Nya! Nya!" Kuroka berusaha mendapatkan perhatian mereka dan mulai berlari menuju tempat Madara.

.

.

.

_**Flashback Off**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Jadi itu yang terjadi ..."

"Kamu tahu Madara-kun, kamu membuat kami sangat takut. Jantungmu berhenti berdetak selama beberapa saat." Shuri berkata dengan sedih.

.

.

.

"Madara" sebuah suara menjengkelkan memanggilnya.

Shuri menghela nafas, "Ingat, suatu hari nanti, kamu harus memenuhi 'tanggung jawab' mu." Dia menjilat bibirnya dan mengedipkan matanya. Dia dengan cepat berdiri dan pergi untuk menyambut para pendatang baru.

"Apa…"

"Yang sebenarnya…

"... Terjadi? '

"Apa kabar semuanya, aku Shuri Himejima, ibu Akeno." Shuri membungkuk pada mereka, Rias mengangkat alis, Akeno tidak pernah berbicara tentang masa lalunya, tapi Rias ingat dengan jelas dia pernah berbicara tentang wafatnya ibunya.

Tapi itu tidak masalah sekarang, Rias dengan cepat memperkenalkan dirinya bersama budak-budaknya. Shuri terkikik ketika Rias, Akeno, dan Koneko dengan cepat berlari ke arah kamar Madara.

.

.

.

"GAAAH!" Madara berteriak kesakitan saat Rias memeluknya dengan brutal. Bahkan Koneko tahu dengan kekuatannya itu akan menyakitinya, tapi, Rias sepertinya tidak peduli.

" ... menjauhlah dariku."

Rias mengerutkan kening dan perlahan melepaskanya. Koneko perlahan berlutut dan dengan lembut menempatkan kepalanya di dada Madara, dia mulai menyalurkan energinya ketika tubuh mereka bersentuhan, segera rasa sakitnya hilang dan Dia menghela nafas lega. Madara bisa merasakan tulangnya retak saat Rias memeluknya dengan ganas.

.

.

_**Dua minggu kemudian (Gereja)**_

.

.

"Jadi, Raynare." Kalawarner berkata sambil tersenyum kepada rekannya. Raynare hanya menatap keluar jendela dengan mata bosan.

"Hm?"

"Bocah itu, Madara, seperti apa dia?" dia bertanya ingin tahu.

"Dia ... menarik." Dia berkata sambil tersenyum ketika memikirkanya.

"Ho? Raynare? Dia pasti laki-laki yang baik." Kalawarner menggoda. Raynare memerah dan menutup wajahnya agar tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya.

"Hmm! Aku ingin tahu berapa panjang dan besar pen-" sebelum dia bisa menyelesaikan pertanyaan cabulnya sebuah suara berat dan kasar mengejutkan Mereka.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"KK-Kokabiel-sama ..." kata Mittelt dengan gugup, dan mundur kearah teman-temannya.

"Apakah kau membunuh manusia itu? Orang dengan Secret Gear?". Katanya sambil menatap Raynare.

Raynare berdiri dan mengangguk. "Aku membunuh Hyodou Issei." Raynare berkata dengan nada dingin. Kokabiel menyeringai dalam kemenangan, Azazel tidak akan memiliki kesempatan jika Kokabiel terus membunuh orang yang berpotensi bekerja untuk Azazel suatu hari nanti.

"Bagus, kau akhirnya melakukan sesuatu yang benar. Sekarang, dalam beberapa hari mendatang, seorang biarawati dengan Secret Gear, Twilight Healing akan datang ke sini, kau harus mengambil Secret Gear-nya dan memberikannya kepadaku, karena aku harus memperbaiki sayap ini . " Katanya dengan keras.

"Apa yang terjadi pada sayapmu, Kokabiel-sama?" Kalawarner bertanya tanpa berpikir.

"Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi! Lakukan saja pekerjaanmu"

Saat dia mengatakan itu, dia merasakan setetes air dari langit-langit atap Gereja.

Kokabiel mendongak dan melihat sebuah lubang di langit-langit itu. Namun, Kokabiel merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika air menyentuhnya.

"_Uchiha Madara_"

.

.

.

Kokabiel meraih leher Raynare dan Kalawarner, tidak satu pun dari mereka punya waktu untuk bereaksi. Mittelt panik dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dia memanggil tombak cahaya kuningnya dan mencoba membantu mereka berdua tetapi langsung terlempar ketika Kokabiel tiba-tiba melemparkan Kalawarner padanya.

Merasakan kehadiran Madara semakin dekat, Kokabiel membentuk tombak cahanya dan menusuk perut Raynare, dia menjerit dan batuk darah, dan Kokabiel melemparkannya ke tanah.

"Kalian akan mati karena mengkhianatiku! Termasuk kau, Uchiha!" Kata Kokabiel, dan sekarang untuk bawahannya yang berkhianat. Kokabiel memfokuskan hampir semua energinya di tangannya, dia memisahkan mereka dan membentuk tombak hijau raksasa.

"(_**Lance of the Lightning)**_!"

"_Sudah lama, Uchiha __Madara__._" Dia tertawa sepenuhnya percaya bahwa segala bentuk kehidupan dalam radius itu akan segera hancur menjadi ketiadaan.

Raynare tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ketika tombak itu semakin dekat kearahnya.

ketika dia berpikir saat-saat kehidupan akan berakhir, dia melihat sosok muncul di hadapannya, ketika matanya mulai menutup dari luka yang dideritanya, dia tidak melihat apa pun kecuali simbol merah dan putih yang dikelilingi oleh warna hitam dan kemudian dia kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

_**10 menit kemudian**_

.

.

"Dia bilang dia tertarik padamu-"

"Aku juga dapat memberitahumu." Suara lain terdengar.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" kata suara kedua.

"Aku menghentikan serangannya dan menyembuhkannya, aku juga ingin berbicara dengan kalian semua."

'_Dimana __aku_?' Raynare bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"UU-Uchiha-san?" Raynare tergagap. teman-temanya mulai tertawa ketika mereka melihat wajah merah Raynare. Madara menghela nafas dan dengan lembut menurunkannya.

"Nah, kalian semua akan mendengarkanku, aku punya sesuatu untuk ditawarkan." Dia berkata dengan tenang, gadis-gadis itu sekarang duduk dan menatap Madara dengan serius.

"Apa itu Madara-san?" Mittelt bertanya penasaran dan takjub, manusia yang mereka bicarakan beberapa jam sebelumnya datang dan menyelamatkan hidup mereka.

"Aku telah mencari Kokabiel, dia telah melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatku marah, itulah sebabnya aku mencarinya. Aku tidak takut padanya, tapi dia jelas takut padaku tapi sialnya dia telah kabur"

Dia membiarkan kata-kata itu meresap sebelum melanjutkan.

"Karena dia akan membunuh kalian semua karena dianggap mengkhianatinya, aku menawarkanmu semua kesempatan untuk bergabung denganku dan menjadi bagian dari timku."

"Namun, aku juga tahu bahwa kalian semua berada di Grigori, aku harus meminta kalian untuk mengkhianati Azazel sekali lagi, dan beri tahu aku apa pun yang ia rencanakan. Sekarang jika kalian memiliki pertanyaan, jangan ragu untuk bertanya. "

Sebelum Raynare bisa bertanya bagaimana dia diselamatkan, Kalawarner datang dengan cepat menyalipnya.

"Apakah kamu yang membunuh Dohnaseek, lalu menggunakan dia untuk melawan kita?" Dia bertanya. Madara sedikit terkejut, mereka lebih cerdas dari dugaanya.

"Ya, beberapa tahun yang lalu dia mengikutiku, dia mengatakan bahwa dia diperintahkan untuk membunuh seseorang, kemudian aku membunuhnya, tanpa mendapatkan informasi lain."

"Aku menyesal jika dia teman kalian , dan ya aku menggunakannya untuk mengevaluasi kekuatan kalian " Dia mengatakan menyebabkan Mereka memiliki perasaan campur aduk.

"Ada yang lain?" dia bertanya.

"Bagaimana serangan itu dihindari? Dan bagaimana aku disembuhkan? Aku yakin aku berada di ambang kematian." Tanya Raynare.

Mereka yang menyaksikan Madara menyembuhkan Raynare juga sedikit ... terpana padanya. Madara menghela nafas tetapi harus menjawab pertanyaan itu, dia ingin membangun hubungan yang kuat dengan gadis-gadis ini.

"Aku mengerti, untuk membangun ikatan dalam tim adalah kepercayaan, jadi aku akan memberitahumu. Aku memiliki kemampuan untuk mengirimkan sesuatu melalui dimensi tertentu, aku memiliki jumlah waktu yang sempurna dan mengirim tombak itu ke Dimensiku,. Dan untuk menyembuhkanmu ... "

Madara mundur selangkah dan meletakkan tangannya di tanah, perlahan-lahan dia mengangkatnya dan mengeluarkan cahaya merah gelap, kemudian kepala raksasa dengan mata ungu keluar dari bawah.

Gadis-gadis itu tidak sepenuhnya terkejut karena penampilannya yang aneh.

"'Benda' ini memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan luka, meskipun aku tidak yakin apakah itu dapat menyembuhkan penyakit." Mata mereka melebar, itu adalah kekuatan yang luar biasa.

Mereka bertiga saling memandang dan mengangguk, "Kami akan senang bergabung denganmu." Kata Kalawarner sambil tersenyum.

Madara mengangguk dan mengeluarkan tiga cincin dari sakunya. Dia memberi Raynare cincin bertuliskan '_**zero**_' yang berwarna ungu. Madara memberi Mittelt cincin yang bertuliskan '_**Sign on of the Boar**_', warnanya hijau. Terakhir, Madara memberikan sebuah cincin bertuliskan '_**Sky**_', ' untuk Kalawarner, berwarna biru.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu fungsi penuh cincin ini, tapi aku tahu itu membantu mengatur sihir dengan lebih baik, dan juga aku bisa menghubungi kalian dengan cincin ini, tapi untuk sekarang, kurasa kita bisa berlatih sebentar".

Ketiganya berdiri dan mempersiapkan diri mereka, dan akhirnya mereka semua memiliki tekad di mata mereka saat mereka menyiapkan tombak cahaya ditangan mereka.

.

.

.

.

_**Orc**_

"Apakah ini semua?" tanya seorang gadis muda dengan rambut biru sebahu dan mata Kuning Tua.

"Ya, ini semuanya." Rias berkata dan duduk di sebelah Madara. Koneko ada di pangkuannya, entah bagaimana Akeno berhasil menyelinap dan duduk disisi kirinya.

"Hai.. Issei-kun" Sapa gadis yang mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan gadis berambut biru.

Madara memijat pelipisnya saat suara itu mula mengganggunya. Issei menyadari bahwa ini tidak lain adalah teman masa kecilnya Irina. Dan mereka berdua saling menyapa dalam reuni kecil ini.

"Rias Gremory, kami berdua telah datang ke sini untuk meminta agar kamu tidak mengganggu pencarian kami. Kami sedang mencari Excalibur, pedang legendaris dari Gereja Vatikan, Protestan, dan Ortodoks. dan semuanya telah dicuri dan diduga berada di area ini. " .

Madara menghela nafas dan melihat ke arah pintu, dia satu-satunya yang tidak menikmati pertemuan tak berguna ini.

Dia melihat kebelakang dan melihat Kiba memiliki seringai di wajahnya, seringai yang berarti dia merencanakan sesuatu.

Madara berdiri siap untuk berjalan dengan caranya sendiri sampai seseorang memanggilnya.

"Tunggu, Ningen-"

Itu menjengkelkan disebut Ningen berulang-ulang, "Apa?"

"Apakah kamu memperhatikan?" Xenovia bertanya sambil menghela nafas, mereka seperti itu karena mereka adalah bagian dari gereja, mereka berada pada tingkat manusia yang lebih tinggi, kelas yang lebih tinggi, menurut mereka.

"Ya, aku mendengarmu."

"Lalu kamu setuju?"

"Kenapa aku harus repot dengan orang seperti kalian berdua'. Aku tidak akan mengganggu perjalanan kecilmu, kalian dan 'tuhan Alkitab' adalah omong kosong."

.

.

.

Madara hendak meletakkan tangannya pada gagang pintu sampai dia merasakan sesuatu. Dengan cepat, Madara memunculkan katananya dan berbenturan dengan pedang Xenovia.

"Untuk Manusia yang telah bersama Iblis, kamu tampaknya juga memiliki sifat yang sama dengan mereka."

Dia tidak terkejut melihat Madara dengan cepat memunculkan katana yang bahkan tidak bersamanya ketika dia memasuki ruangan ini.

"Ada beberapa alasan mengapa aku memilih untuk berafiliasi sendiri."

"Tarik kembali apa yang kamu katakan, atau kamu akan menyesal." Xenovia jelas masih marah.

"Xenovia-san ini bukan cara terbaik-"

"Dia menghina Tuhan!. Dan yang terburuk, dia manusia biasa! Dia pikir dia siapa !?" Teriak Xenovia kepada Irina.

"Aku seseorang yang jelas percaya pada Sesuatu yang tidak meninggalkan pengikut mereka, seperti Dewa Shinto misalnya."

Madara tidak tahu banyak tentang dewa Shinto, selain nama mereka dan beberapa naskah yang ditulis diKuil.

Jantung Akeno berdegup kencang ketika dia mendengar kata-kata itu, itu berarti lebih dari sekadar percaya, dia mengatakan betapa banyak pengabdian dan komitmen yang dia miliki untuk Kuil, dia mengikuti semua yang mereka yakini karena itulah yang membuatnya bahagia.

Dia memperhatikan bahwa Madara akhirnya mengakui dirinya sebagai bagian dari keluarga.

Xenovia juga tidak mengambil kata-kata itu dengan mudah, Irina sepertinya tidak keberatan karena dia tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan Madara. Xenovia dengan kasar meraih kerah bajunya dan membawanya lebih dekat.

"Kita akan menyelesaikan ini, sekarang." Dia berkata dengan nada berbisa.

"..."

"Hebat! Aku akan bergabung juga!" Kiba tiba-tiba berteriak dan semua orang memperhatikanya, dia memiliki seringai jahat diwajahnya.

"Itu sempurna, Irina, ayo pergi!"

.

.

.

Sudah lama mereka tidak melihat Madara menggunakan pedangnya, dan terakhir kali mereka ingat, ketika dia bertarung dengan Souji Okita. Akeno sangat senang melihat Madara bertarung, sejak dia kecil dia sangat senang melihat Madara mendominasi seseorang.

"Mulai!" Teriak Rias.

.

.

.

Kiba akhirnya berjuang untuk melawan Xenovia, setiap kali pedangnya bentrok dengan milik Xenovia.

Tapi itu tidak menghentikannya.

Kiba secara terus-menerus membuat pedang iblis, sementara pedangnya terus dihancurkan oleh kekuatan Pedang Suci milik Xenovia.

Bahkan di mata Madara, akan sulit karena kekuatan Kiba saat ini belum cukup, tetapi jika dia tenang, tepat, dan tidak dibutakan oleh kebencian, maka dia akan memiliki waktu yang lebih mudah.

Pada saat ini tingkat energinya turun drastis, dan ia jatuh pingsan.

Irina melihat ke arah Madara dan menghunuskan Excaliburnya, "Kamu nampaknya tidak begitu terkejut." Dia menyiapkan pedangnya dan berdiri tepat di samping Xenovia.

"Memang." katanya sebelum menghunuskan Kusanagi-nya.

Xenovia dan Irina tampaknya sudah memiliki strategi lain dan mereka menganggap pertarungan ini serius. Irina memanifestasikan pedangnya menjadi Sabit yang terlihat aneh, Madara berdiri diam ketika dia melompat ke udara dan menyerangnya.

Madara tidak bisa melihatnya tetapi dia tahu Xenovia menyerangnya dengan pedang miliknya.

Itu adalah rencana yang bagus.

'_Hm, untuk bisa menggunakan pedang, tombak dan sabit, __cukup mengesankan__.'_

Madara menghindar dengan mudah ketika Irina membuat satu serangan, namun ketika dia hendak menyerang Madara sekali lagi, Irina merasakan sesuatu memegang pergelangan kakinya.

Dia menyipitkan matanya dan melihat ada tangan yang keluar dari tanah dan menggenggam pergelangan kakinya.

" Kyaa-apa ini?" tanyanya dengan bingung.

Sebelum dia bisa menendang tangan itu, Irina kehilangan keseimbangan.

"_**Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu**_" Mata mereka melebar dengan takjub, sebuah penjara sederhana yang terbuat dari air membungkus Irina.

Irina tidak bisa bergerak di dalamnya karena air membatasi gerakannya, dan dia tidak bisa bernapas. Madara melihat ke arah Xenovia yang memiliki beberapa luka pada dirinya.

"Sebaiknya cepat, dia tidak bisa bernapas."

Xenovia menyipitkan matanya, dia memiliki satu dari dua pilihan, dia dapat mencoba dan melepaskan temannya dengan cepat, atau dia dapat mengalahkan Madara dan kemudian membantunya.

"Yah? Apakah kamu akan bertarung denganku, atau membantu temanmu?" Madara bertanya, Xenovia menjadi sedikit aneh karena dia merasa kalau dia entah bagaimana membaca pikirannya.

Xenovia menuangkan energinya ke dalam Durandal miliknya, dia dengan cepat menyerang klon Madara dengan niat menghentikan Jutsunya.

Madara sedikit tersenyum karena Xenovia tidak membiarkan amarahnya mengendalikanya.

.

.

.

.

_**Bersambung **_

Maaf pendek :(


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sage Arts**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**[Part satu]**_

_**"Mengamuknya Hakuryuukou"**_

_**Gereja**_

"Kita memiliki anggota baru yang akan bergabung dengan kita...Perkenalkan dirimu." Madara memiliki ekspresi kesal dengannya, sejak dia tahu dia diam-diam bersembunyi dari Madara, terkejutlah dia ketika mengetahui jika Kucing peliharaan yang dia rawat ternyata adalah Yokai. Namun yang membuatnya terkejut adalah kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya?.

Madara memiliki dua pilihan kepadanya, membunuhnya atau mengajaknya untuk bergabung dengan kelompoknya. Entah ini musibah atau keberuntunganya sebagai seorang pria, Dia akan dengan sengaja melompat kearah Madara dan menjilat telinganya, atau menggosok tangannya ke seluruh payudaranya.

"Namaku Kuroka, aku Nekoshou, ~ Nyaa."

Ketiga gadis malaikat jatuh itu tidak banyak bicara, mereka mengangguk dan memperkenalkan diri. Biasanya, interaksi antara ras lain tidak akan begitu baik, tetapi karena Madara ada di sini, mereka menghilangkan ego mereka.

.

.

.

_**Kuil**_

Madara duduk di tangga Kuil melihat ke arah kota yang disinari cahaya bulan dengan tenang, Dia tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu dibahunya, dia melirik kebelakang dan menemukan wajah Shuri yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Shuri-san?"

"Kenapa kamu tidak bersama dengan mereka?" Dia bertanya sambil duduk di sebelahnya. Madara tidak menjawab, tujuannya untuk tidak secara langsung melibatkan dirinya dengan sesuatu, karna dia memiliki alasan tersendiri. Dia hanya ingin mereka mandiri dan tidak tergantung terhadapnya.

"Kamu tahu Madara-kun, kamu bisa memberitahuku kapan saja. Jadi... jika kamu tidak ingin Akeno tahu, aku bisa mengerti." Ucap Shuri dengan lembut.

Ada banyak hal yang ingin dikatakan Madara, tapi apakah sekarang?, dia merasa sebagian dirinya untuk tetap merahasiakan, tetapi dia memang membutuhkan seseorang, untuk membebaskannya dari kegelisahannya.

"Itu Doujutsu!"

"Hm?"

"Aku membangkitkanmu, menggunakan Doujutsu. Teknik mata yang hanya bisa digunakan dengan mata kananku" Madara menatap Shuri dan memperlihatkan mata kanannya yang memiliki 9 Tomoe disekitarnya.

Shuri memegang pipinya dan bergerak mendekat, Rinnegan adalah benda asing bagi dunia ini, tidak ada yang pernah melihat yang seperti itu, jadi tidak mengejutkan kalau Shuri heran sekaligus kagum dengan hal seperti itu.

"Kamu selalu memiliki mata yang indah, Madara-kun." Kata Shuri sambil tersenyum lembut.

Madara yang mendengarnya tersenyum kecut. "Mata ini hanya untuk membunuh Shuri-san, satu-satunya teknik yang kumiliki yang benar-benar bermanfaat bagi siapa pun adalah Teknik Kehidupan Surgawi, yang tidak bisa kulakukan untuk digunakan tanpa resiko yang cukup besar."

Shuri cukup terkejut dengan kata-kata Madara "_jadi selama ini ... kamu sudah berkorban untukku Madara-kun...kamu anak yang sangat baik" _ batin Shuri dengan sedih sekaligus bangga. Sebagai seorang ibu yang menganggap Madara sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri, Shuri akhirnya menemukan fakta bahwa Madara telah banyak berkorban untuk Akeno dan dirinya.

Shuri akhirnya melihat kearah mata kirinya, mata kiri Madara berbeda dengan bagian Kanan, mata kirinya memiliki pupil berwarna merah dengan tiga Tomoe berputar dengan pelan. Shuri memundurkan wajahnya untuk bisa menatap wajah penuh Madara.

Shuri dengan cepat tersenyum kearahnya. "Ara...Jangan terlalu stres Madara-kun, aku berjanji tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun, kamu bisa mempercayai Okaa-sanmu ini. Sekarang, biarkan aku sebagai seorang wanita, meringankan stresmu." Shuri menyeringai kejam dan dengan cepat menjepit Madara dengan kekuatan yang mengejutkan.

"Uhh...Shuri-san?"

"Kenapa...apa Okaa-sanmu ini menyakitimu?"

"..."

"Ahh..Aku terus cemas terhadap tubuhmu...Madara-kun!"

"..."

"Dirimu begitu manis, tubuhmu yang membuatku seperti ini... Dan belakangan ini kamu kurang tidur,kan...Madara-kun?"

"...aku_ tidak bisa...tapi, tubuhku... sial _".

Madara benar-benar terjebak dalam situasi ini.

"Maafkan aku jika membuatmu khawatir"

"Fuu-fuu... Akhirnya kamu meminta maaf"

Shuri tersenyum yang membuat Madara merinding, lalu dia melepaskan pakaian Madara, yang tidak lebih dari jubah hitam dengan banyak magatama di atasnya. Dia panik, bukan karena Madara malu atau apa, dia hanya merasa aneh sebagai seorang pria.

Dia menghindari pandangannya, saat Shuri perlahan-lahan melepaskan pakaian Miko-nya. Dadanya yang besar dan berisi seketika melonjak keluar dari tempatnya, sedangkan Madara hanya bisa menatap dengan diam.

Shuri yang setengah telanjang terlihat tersenyum saat dia memandang Madara. "Ara..., aku tidak menyangka kamu begitu polos, Madara-kun." Dia berkata sambil menjilat bibirnya. Kemudian Shuri berbaring diatas tubuh Madara dan mulai membisikan sesuatu ditelinganya.

"Saa, aku akan membuatmu melayang.. Madara-kun" bisik Shuri sambil menjilat bibirnya.

"..."

.

.

.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang salah, udaranya terasa aneh. Karna dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko, Madara dengan cepat keluar dari genggaman Shuri dan memeluknya erat.

"Ahh...Madara-kun...kamu memeluk ibumu ini...terlalu kuat..Ahh"

Madara swetdrop, Shuri belum sadar jika ada suatu yang aneh. Namun Shuri dengan cepat melihat Madara yang sedang menatap keatas, seolah sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Ada yang salah, Madara-kun?" tanyanya sekarang khawatir.

"Mati kau"

_***Wusss***_

_***Duarrrr***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dimensi Kamui**_

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" dia bertanya bingung sambil terengah-engah. Jelas Shuri tidak tau apa yang terjadi, bukannya tadi dia berada di kuil ketika dia mencoba memperkosa Madara, namun entah bagaimana dia tiba-tiba berada disini.

"Seseorang menyerang kita.," ucap Madara dengan keras. Namun dia harus bersyukur karna kejadian ini, membuat Shuri menghentikan kegiatan Ekstrimnya. Bisa-bisa keperjakaannya yang selama ini dia jaga selama bertahun-tahun hilang ditangan Ibu tirinya.

Shuri mengangguk dengan tatapan Khawatir "Aku mengerti..." namun dia sedikit kecewa karna gagal menikmati tubuh Madara.

"Gomen Shuri-san, aku berjanji kamu tidak akan berada di sini terlalu lama, setidaknya kamu aman."

"Ara, aku tidak akan bisa menonton Madara-kun mendominasi seseorang, memalukan, Akeno memberitahuku itu sangat menyenangkan."

Madara tidak benar-benar tahu bagaimana meresponsnya.

.

.

.

_**Kuil**_

_"Kemana__ dia pergi?_ " Vali berpikir dalam benaknya, tepat saat dia siap untuk menebas Madara menjadi dua, namun ironisnya targetnya menghilang entah kemana.

*_**Duakkk**_*

"Gahh!" Vali mengeluarkan udara dalam jumlah besar dari mulutnya, saat sebuah tendangan entah dari mana menghantam perutnya. Dia terpental menabrak beberapa pohon dibelakangnya menjauh dari Kuil.

Madara berdiri di atas kuil dan melihat dengan tatapan merendahkan, dia yakin Vali semakin kuat, tetapi Madara tidak peduli. "Mata yang sama Vali, hasil yang sama." Ucap Madara dengan pandangan angkuh. Madara cukup terkejut saat Vali tiba-tiba menyerangnya saat Shuri berada didekatnya, seolah Vali benar-benar ingin mati ditangannya.

Vali bangkit dari tempat dia menghantam pepohonan. "Brengsek...Masih bertele-tele? Tidak masalah, aku telah menjadi kuat, dan aku di sini untuk mengalahkanmu!...Madara!" katanya sambil melepaskan sayap biru mudanya.

Madara telah mendapatkan banyak informasi tentang Divine Dividing, bahwa sebagian besar kekuatannya berasal dari membagi kekuatan dari orang lain.

"_**Divine Diving: Scale Mail!**_".

Madara menyipitkan matanya, dia telah melihat bentuk ini sebelumnya, tidak ada yang baru, tidak ada yang mengesankan. Tapi apa yang membuat terkejut adalah kapasitas kekuatannya, Madara merasakan kekuatan Vali berlipat-lipat lebih kuat dari pertama kali mereka bertemu, sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu saat mereka masih kecil.

"Dia dapat mengendalikan kekuatan Albion...Kekuatannya... _jauh__ lebih besar dari yang dulu!"._

_._

_._

_._

"_**Divine**_!"

Sekarang kelemahan yang paling jelas untuk jenis teknik ini adalah dengan menghindari jalur hisapnya, ditambah lagi, ia harus tetap fokus saat menyerap. Jadi dia harus tetap bergerak agar Vali tidak bisa fokus terhadapnya.

Madara membuat segel tangan cepat dan menyusun rencana. Klon bayangan muncul di sebelahnya dan tersebar di sekitar Vali, dengan ini dia tidak akan bisa fokus pada Madara yang asli.

Kagebunshin terus melakukan rentetan serangan Taijutsu, namun Vali menebas mereka dengan mudah, kagebunshin bukan yang terkuat tetapi mereka sangat berguna dalam situasi seperti ini.

Klon Madara melepaskan beberapa Ninjutsu kecil dalam upaya untuk melihat seberapa kuat armor milik Vali.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku, Madara!" Vali mengeraskan tatapannya padanya. Madara mencoba untuk mencari tahu kemampuan baru apa yang Vali miliki, dia menjelaskan bahwa dia lebih kuat, tetapi dari penampilannya dia terlihat persis sama dari bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"_Dia sengaja menahan kekuata-_" Madara harus menghentikan kata-katanya saat sebuah suara muncul di depannya.

"Ketemu kau!"

*_**Duakk**_*

Dia harus melebarkan matanya, saat Vali menghantam perutnya menggunakan tangan kanannya yang telah terlapisi Armor dengan keras. Madara terpental kebelakang, menghantam beberapa pohon dan menghancurkannya, namun tubuh Madara tetap terseret kebelakang dan berhenti ketika menghantam batu besar.

*_**Blarr**_*

Vali menyeringai sesaat, namun dia harus menyipitkan matanya saat Madara berhasil berdiri..

"Cih..Masih bisa berdiri..?"

.

.

.

'_Aku bahkan tidak merasakannya ... __Bahkan tulang rusuk Susanoo hampir tidak bisa mengimbangi kecepatanya_'

"Dia tidak pernah secepat ini!"

Vali tidak ingin Madara membuat rencana, jadi Dia harus membuatnya tetap sibuk, Madara harus melebarkan matanya saat Vali terbang dengan sangat cepat kearahnya.

"_Mazee_ ... _**Shinra**__** Tensei!**_ "

Vali harus merasakan sakit saat terpental kebelakang seolah menghantam sesuatu yang tak terlihat, dia menabrak beberapa pohon dibelakangnya namun karna Vali memiliki sayap, efek pentalannya tidak terlalu jauh, berbanding terbalik dengan benda-benda disekitarnya.

*_**Blarrr**_*

Vali muncul kembali dari tempat dia menghantam serangan Madara. Namun dia menyeringai, senyum maniak bertarung muncul diwajahnya, dia belum pernah merasakan kesenangan seperti ini.

_**[Hati-hati Vali, orang itu...aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya] **_

Vali mendengus namun kemudian menyeringai. _"Kau tenang saja Albion, biar aku saja yang menangani ini, kau duduk dan nikmati pertunjukan kecil ini, dan berikan saja kekuatanmu padaku" _Albion menghela nafas, dia tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran host-nya ini.

_**[Jika kau mati karna ini, jangan salahkan aku]**_

_**"**__Aku tau apa yang aku lakukan, Albion"_

Namun dalam sekejap mata Vali terbang kembali untuk menerjang Madara.

.

.

.

"_**Suiton: Suijinheki**_"

Madara membuat segel tangan dengan cepat membuat dinding air disekitarnya. Namun Vali tidak berhenti, dia sengaja menabrak air dengan tidak banyak perlawanan.

"_**Raiton: Kangekiha.**_"

*_**Krak-krak***_ Dari kombinasi jutsu Madara, Vali masih bertahan dan tidak terlalu terpengaruh oleh jutsu miliknya, Vali mulai keluar dan terbang diatas Madara tanpa kerusakan yang berarti. Vali menyeringai melihat jutsu Madara yang tidak memiliki efek yang berarti bagi dirinya.

Namun Vali mulai menyadari sesuatu " _kenapa dia hanya menggunakan tehnik kecil ? Aku yakin dia memiliki tehnik jauh lebih kuat dari ini!, Atau jangan-jangan dia...cih seharusnya aku tau dari awal"_. Dia mengeraskan kepalan tangannya, ketika mengetahui niat Madara dari awal.

Madara tersenyum mengejek yang ditujukanya kepada Vali. "Dari gestur tubuhmu... Kau akhirnya menyadarinya..heh" memang niat awal Madara hanya untuk mengetes daya tahan armor milik Vali, apakah Ninjutsu dapat membuat efek di armornya atau tidak.

Madara masih memiliki beberapa trik untuk saat ini, tetapi Vali tidak memberi waktu untuk Madara membuat segel tangan.

"_Kecepatannya yang menjadi masalah...aku harus menghentikan kecepatannya atau minimal membuatnya melambat"_

_._

_._

_._

"_**Amaterasu**_"

"_Perasaan__ ini! __, __A-apa ini _!?" Vali berkata dengan keras dalam benaknya, api itu sangat menyakitkan dan dia tidak bisa lagi bergerak dan secara perlahan api mulai menyebar, Vali mulai sedikit panik ketika Amaterasu mulai menembus armor miliknya.

"Albion"

[_**Vali tenang, **__**bagilah api hitam ini **_] Albion tidak menyangka jika ada manusia yang bisa menggunakan api hitam Amaterasu selain Dewi Amaterasu sendiri.

Vali tidak ragu untuk melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan, api hitam itu sangat menyakitkan, meskipun memiliki baju besi, api itu bahkan mulai menyentuh kulitnya, dan saat itulah sangat menyakitkan.

_**[**__**Divine**__**] [**__**Divine**__**] [**__**Divine**__**] [**__**Divine**__**] [**__**Divine**__**] [**__**Divine**__**] [**__**Divine**__**]**_

Setelah beberapa menit terus menerus membagi serangan Madara, Vali akhirnya berhasil menyingkirkannya. Dia menyeringai lega, dan seketika baju besinya mulai kembali normal seperti sediakala.

"Ada apa Madara?...terkejut?" Ucap Vali sambil menyeringai.

Namun Madara mulai sedikit tertawa, "terkejut?...tidak sama sekali"

Vali menyipitkan matanya dengan reaksi Madara,_** [tenang Vali...dia mencoba untuk memprovokasimu]**_

Madara menatapnya datar.. dia belum pernah melihat seseorang sepenuhnya menyingkirkan Amaterasu selain dirinya, walaupun dia tidak begitu mahir menggunakannya seperti Sasuke atau Indra.

"_Amaterasu...tidak terlalu membantu...jadi seperti itu.. _". Dia tidak bisa terkejut sekarang, sekarang dia terpaksa menggunakan kekuatan miliknya

"_Apa perlu aku menggunakan Susanoo?..tidak.. itu terlalu mencolok_"

"_Sepertinya Taijutsu adalah solusi untuk ini, Ninjutsu tidak akan terlalu berpengaruh terhadapnya, Ninjutsu bersekala besar hanya akan dia bagi sebelum mencapai target,...ini seperti aku melawan diriku sendiri"_ batin Madara sedikit tertawa ketika ingatan-ingatan tentang perang melawan ke-5 kage muncul di kepalanya.

.

.

.

_**Orc**_

"Akeno,"

"..."

Semua orang melihat ke arah Akeno yang menatap ke luar jendela dengan pandangan khawatir. Dia tidak tahu apa itu, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya khawatir, cincin yang Madara berikan padanya beberapa kali bersinar dengan terang.

"Ano, Akeno-san?" Issei mendekat kearahnya, Akeno tersentak dari pikirannya dan tersenyum pada bocah berambut coklat itu.

"Maaf Issei, aku hanya ... kupikir ada yang salah dengan Madara-kun."

Kata-kata Akeno mendapatkan perhatian Rias dan lainnya.

Ternyata bukan cincin Akeno saja yang bersinar, namun sarung tangan Issei pun mulai bersinar. "Draig?..ada apa?" Tanya Issei dengan rasa ingin tau.

[_**Si putih telah menunjukan kekuatannya.**_.] Issei terkejut dengan suara Draig dari sarung tangannya.

"Tapi kenapa...Bukankah ini terlalu cepat...aku belum siap Draig" kata Issei dengan pandangan takut.

[_**Aku tidak tau.. tapi tenang partner..siputih sepertinya sedang meluapkan emosinya kepada orang lain **_]

Issei mengangguk lega, dia berfikir siapa yang sampai membuat Siputih sampai sejauh ini. Jika rival masa depannya menantangnya bertarung dia hanya akan mati konyol didepan Buchou tercinta.

.

.

Xenovia dan Irina saling memandang dan mengangguk. "Rias Gremory-san, jika kau tidak keneratan, kita bisa pergi dan menyelesaikan kegelisahanmu." Xenovia menyarankan, sekaligus dia ingin meminta maaf kepada Madara atas sikapnya.

Rias mengangguk, dia juga merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak di udara, dia melihat sekawanan burung mulai terbang menjauh seolah ada sesuatu yang sangat besar terjadi disana.

.

.

.

_**Gereja**_

"Apakah kalian merasakan itu?" Raynare bertanya pada keempat temannya. Madara juga berpikir itu akan menjadi ide yang bagus untuk Kuroka menghabiskan waktu dengan ketiga gadis itu.

"Hm,"

"Ya,"

"Nyaa,"

Mereka menatap satu sama lain dan mengangguk, ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka tidak nyaman, Raynare melihat cincinnya dan matanya melebar ketika dia memperhatikan bagaimana pola dari cahayanya. Dia menutup matanya dan merasakan chakra Madara melalui cincin miliknya.

"Madara-sama dalam kesulitan, ayo pergi!", mereka tidak meragukan Raynare, dia tidak akan repot berbohong tentang sesuatu yang begitu serius.

.

.

.

_**Kuil**_

" Makan ini..._**DragonShoot**_"

_***Swoss***_

Madara menyipitkan matanya saat serangan berbasis energi Naga mengincar tubuhnya , Vali menyeringai, dia tidak mungkin bertahan dari itu. Madara mundur selangkah dan menutup Matanya, ketika serangan itu hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tubuhnya.

"_**Susanoo **_"

_***Krak-Kabooomm***_

Ledakan dahsyat bak bom nuklir terjadi, hutan dan bebatuan seketika menguap yang mengakibatkan gelombang kejut menerpa tubuhnya,__Vali menatap ledakan besar itu dengan datar, Madara tidak mungkin bisa bertahan dari serangan itu, asap membumbung tinggi dari ledakan, dan ketika asap mulai menipis terlihat kawah raksasa tempat Madara berdiri, namun Vali harus mengeraskan tatapannya saat dia melihat mahkluk humanoid berwarna biru yang hanya menyisakan bagian dada dan kepala, melindungi Madara.

Vali mengepalkan tangannya dengan kesar, dia tidak menyangka Madara akan bertahan dalam serangan seperti itu, dan lagi mahkluk humanoid biru itu. Vali meluncur dengan sangat cepat kearah Madara, yang telah menghilangkan Susanoo miliknya.

Dia berteriak saat Madara hanya menghindar dan terus menghindar.

_**[Vali, jangan gegabah] **_Tetapi peringatan Albion hanya seperti angin lalu baginya. "kusoooo, jangan terus menghindar brengsek... Kena kau"

"Sial" Madara harus merasakan rasa sakit dipunggungnya saat Vali berhasil menendangnya dari belakang. Madara terpental kedepan dengan sangat keras dan menghantam sebuah gunung didepanya, dari hantaman keras Madara, reruntuhan batu raksasa mulai berjatuhan menimpa dirinya yang masih berada di kaki sebuah gunung yang entah namanya apa.

*_**Krakk...Duarr**_*

"Lihatlah Albion... dia sepertinya telah kelelahan" Vali menyeringai dan mulai memejamkan mata, lalu sebuah energi berwarna putih terkompres muncul ditelapak tangannya, energi itu mulai menyusut dan menyusut namun dari tekanan dan dampak dari tehnik miliknya mungkin akan membuat sebuah gunung menguap dalam sekejap.

"Kali ini...kau akan menjadi debu Madara.."

ketika dia akan siap melakukan sebuah serangan, terdengar suara keras muncul dari reruntuhan tempat Madara berasal.

*_**Tap **_*

"_**Banshō Te**__**ni**__**n!**_" , tiba-tiba, bukit besar yang berada di pinggiran Kuil mulai mengangkat dirinya ke udara, tepat di atas kepala Vali. Vali kehilangan fokus, dia mendongak untuk melihat bukit raksasa yang mengincar kepalanya.

"Albion ..."

[_**Aku tidak tahu Vali**_.]

"_Sial, tidak sempat_"

*_**Wuss**_*

*_**Kabooom **_*

Bongkahan batu raksasa itu jatuh ke tepat diatas kepalanya, ledakan yang sangat dahsyat layaknya bom nuklir meledak dan disusul dengan gempa bumi dahsyat muncul disekitar area. Tanah itu diratakan oleh tekanan ekstrim yang diberikan oleh batu itu. Debu, asap dan api mulai menutupi area tersebut , yang membuat pandangan bak Medan perang.

Ledakan yang dihasilkan dari tehnik Vali dengan milik Madara, membuat Vali harus merasakan akibatnya.

Kawah kecil sampai besar terbentuk dari pertarungan mereka yang diluar nalar Manusia, namun bagi Madara pemandangan ini hal yang biasa terjadi saat perang, dia adalah Veteran perang yang sering mengecap pahitnya Medan perang, jangan tanya dia berapa kali ikut berperang, dia mungkin sudah lupa berapa jumlahnya.

_"Dia terkena serangannya sendiri"_

Madara muncul dari reruntuhan dan terbang di atas Vali dengan pandangan merendahkan. Keadaan Madara tidak jauh berbeda dengan Vali, namun setidaknya dia tidak terlalu parah yang seperti Vali rasakan. Saat dia melihat ke bawah, dia bisa melihat Vali mulai merangkak keluar dari hantaman batu raksasa miliknya, dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang rusak, dengan armor miliknya telah menghilang entah kemana ditambah luka bakar hampir disekujur tubuh. Madara tidak peduli jika Vali sedang menderita sekarang.

.

.

.

Sementara dikejauhan, kelompok Rias berhenti dan membulatkan mata, saat melihat ledakan yang begitu besar di balik pegunangan, lalu di susul dengan gempa kecil dibawah mereka. Akeno menatap khawatir tempat dimana ledakan terjadi, tempat yang tidak jauh dari kuil tempat Madara dan ibunya tinggal.

" Ini energi milik Madara-kun dan Vali, aku yakin itu" ucap Akeno dengan tatapan Khawatir, dia begitu khawatir dengan Madara dan ibunya, setelah mengetahui Vali dendam dengan Madara saat mereka bertarung saat masih kecil.

Mereka menoleh kearah Akeno "Kau yakin Akeno?" Tanya Rias yang juga memiliki tatapan Khawatir. Koneko juga merasakan hal yang sama, dia yakin ini milik Madara.

"aku yakin itu!"

.

.

.

Sementara di kelompok Raynare, mereka juga merasakan hal yang sama, saat ledakan dahsyat terjadi di balik pengunungan. "Ini energi milik Leader-Sama...kita harus cepat" ucap Raynare yang mendapat anggukan dari yang lainnya.

Kuroka juga merasakan hal yang sama, dia bisa merasakan Energi Madara dan seseorang yang dikenalnya. "_Bukankah ini, milik ...Vali?"._

_._

_._

_._

"_**Ra**__**iton: Ranton Koga! **_" Madara membuka mulutnya seolah-olah akan meludahkan sesuatu, sinar lurus tipis berwarna biru melesat kebawah dengan sangat cepat menuju tempat Vali berada.

*_**Srakk **_*

Petir itu merobek bebatuan dan tanah, sementara suara petir menyeruak di telinganya, dia bisa mendengar teriakan Vali terdengar disana. Madara mendarat dengan keras di tanah dan menciptakan kawah kecil dibawahnya. Dia tidak menyangka akan seperti ini, Chakra miliknya terkuras dengan cepat saat menahan serangan milik Vali menggunakan Susanoo miliknya.

Dia berlutut, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal, dia mencengkram dadanya saat rasa sakit mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya.

_"Indra... apa yang terjadi?"_

_"Tenangkan dirimu, ini hanya efek dari penggunaan Chakramu yang berlebihan, tutup matamu dan berkonsentrasilah...gunakan Senjutsu untuk memulihkan tubuhmu"_

Madara menuruti apa yang dikatakan Indra, dia menutup matanya dan mulai berkonsentrasi, setelah sekian lama, tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan asap berwarna putih dan seketika luka-luka miliknya menghilang.

Dia mulai bisa berdiri dan dapat menggerakkan otot-ototnya, dia merobek bajunya dan kemudian dia gunakan untuk menutupi dada kirinya yang menampilkan wajah Hashirama. Namun ketika dia ingin mendekati Vali yang berada didalam reruntuhan, dia bisa merasakan banyak kehadiran menghampiri dirinya.

Dia melihat ke kanan,

"Madara-kun!" Teriak Rias dan Akeno secara bersamaan.

"Uchiha-san!" Kiba dan Issei berkata serempak.

"... Hero-senpai ..." Koneko memiliki kebiasaan memanggilnya seperti itu, dia tidak tahu apa itu, tetapi ketika dia menyelamatkannya dari Yebelluna, akhirnya Koneko memanggilnya seperti itu.

Madara melihat ke kiri

Dia melihat timnya, mereka tidak meneriakkan namanya namun mereka memiliki wajah Khawatir, Timnya muncul di sebelah Madara dan menyipitkan matanya saat mereka melihat Rias bersama budaknya, Xenovia, Irina, dan Asia.

"Kalian!?" Teriak mereka secara bersamaan, Koneko dan Kuroka saling menatap, namun ekspresi mereka sulit untuk dijelaskan. Madara menatap mereka berdua dengan padangan tertarik, dia yakin mereka memiliki hubungan.

Madara menghela nafas, Namun gempa bumi kecil menarik perhatian semua orang, Madara menyipitkan kearah reruntuhan tempat Vali berada, dia tidak menyangka dia masih bisa bernafas bahkan setelah itu. _**Raiton: Ranton Koga**_ mungkin belum cukup untuk membunuh Vali, tapi jika Dia menggunakan Versi _**Senpo: Ranton Koga**_ mungkin hasilnya akan berbeda.

Akhirnya mereka baru sadar bahwa tempat ini benar-benar hancur layaknya perang dunia ke 3, debu asap dan api tersebar diberbagai area, bahkan mereka bisa melihat beberapa gunung yang terbelah menjadi dua dan berlubang dibagian sisi, mereka bahkan terkejut ketika melihat kawah raksasa yang menganga berada tepat didepan mereka bak sebuah meteor menghantam bumi dengan sangat keras.

"_Apa yang terjadi?_"

.

.

.

"Apa ... kau pikir aku sudah mati? Aku baru saja mulai ..." kata Vali di sela-sela rasa sakitnya, tubuhnya benar-benar rusak dengan bekas luka bakar dan sebuah sayatan yang menganga lebar melintang dibagian dada.

'_Vali__?_ ' Kuroka kaget melihatnya, tetapi satu hal lagi adalah Kuroka tidak percaya Vali akan berada dalam keadaan seperti ini, Kuroka tau jika Vali sosok yang sangat kuat, dia melirik kearah Madara yang memiliki tatapan datar diwajahnya, dia juga menyadari jika energi Madara seolah sangat familiar baginya, namun dia menatap curiga pada dada bagian kiri Madara yang dibalut dengan kain, namun dia memerah saat konsentrasinya buyar entah kemana.

Bahkan semua orang yang melihat Vali terkejut, mereka tidak menyangka Hakuryuukou, akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Terutama Issei yang notabennya bakal calon Rival Vali, Draig pernah mengatakan jika Vali adalah Hakuryuukou yang memiliki potensi melewati pengguna sebelumnya. Namun Draig harus terkejut melihat keadaan Rival partnernya.

_**[Dia pasti sesuatu yang lain]**_

.

.

.

Vali secara perlahan mulai berdiri walaupun terlihat memprihatinkan "Selalu saja...selalu saja...selalu saja...kenapa?... Kenapa? aku tidak bisa mengalahkanmu.. Madara?" Vali mengeraskan tatapannya disela rasa sakit yang menyeruak ditubuhnya. "Aku telah berlatih sangat keras saat kau mengalahkanku pertama kali, tapi...kenapa, tapi.. kenapa seolah perjuanganku sia-sia? Kenapa kau selalu berada diatasku Madara?" Dia berhenti sebentar.

"Bahkan orang disekitarku, bahkan Azazel sekalipun mulai mengabaikanku, semua itu terjadi karna kau Madara, aku Hakuryuukou bersumpah...aku akan menghancurkanmu sampai menjadi debu" teriak Vali dengan tatapan paling tajam yang diarahkan kepada Madara.

"_Vali!"_ Batin Kuroka dengan sedih. Mereka yang sedang menyaksikan Madara dan Vali hanya bisa terdiam dan membisu.

"..."

" Jawab pertanyaanku...Aku..aku telah berjanji pada diriku, jika aku bisa membunuhmu...aku akan...aku akan..." Ucap Vali, dengan pandangan kosong.

_"Membunuh Kakekku"_

Madara menatap keadaan Vali yang mengalami keputusasaan, dia bisa melihat dengan matanya, energi Vali mulai berkumpul disatu titik ditubuhnya. Dengan begini Madara memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk membunuh Vali, dendam Vali terhadapnya terlalu besar, jika dibiarkan ini akan merembet sampai anak-cucunya. Madara bukan orang naif seperti Hashirama, Madara adalah sosok Realistis yang memandang dari segi kenyataan.

Semua yang melihat itu melebarkan mata mereka, kecuali Asia yang tidak tau apa yang terjadi. "Kalian pergi dari sini" kata Madara masih menatap Vali.

"_Madara-kun!_" batin Akeno dengan tatapan Khawatir dan setetes air mata keluar dari sudut matanya..

"T-tapi Mad-" kata Rias dengan pandangan khawatir. Namun Madara dengan cepat menatap Rias dengan tatapan tajam yang membuat Rias tersentak dan menghentikan ucapannya.

"**Aku bilang...Pergi**"

"Buchou... kita harus pergi dari sini"

Tim Madara menatap pemimpin mereka dan mengangguk lalu mereka pergi ketempat yang jauh lebih aman dari tempat ini, dan diikuti oleh kelompok Rias yang melihat kepergian tim Madara, mereka tidak pernah melihat tatapan Madara begitu keras terhadap mereka.

Madara kemudian menatap Vali yang sedang menyiapkan sesuatu. sekarang dia sendirian bersama Vali dengan energi berwarna putih muncul disekitar tubuhnya.

Seketika atmosfer bumi mulai begitu berat disusul dengan kilatan-kilatan petir muncul diatas mereka. Suara-suara petir menggelegar terdengar di setiap kota.

Sementara Indra yang melihat semua itu hanya menyeringai melihat pertarungan mereka yang baru saja dimulai, "_Bagus...tunjukan pada dunia ini kekuatan kita...Madara_"

.

.

"Apa kau membenciku.. Vali?"

"..."

"Energi yang luar biasa..."

"..."

"Saa...**Tunjukan kekuatanmu... Hakuryuukou**"

Madara berteriak dengan keras seperti orang yang kesetanan, dan kemudian sebuah bola hitam lunak seukuran bola kasti muncul secara perlahan di telapak tangan kirinya.

.

.

.

Salah satu Dewi tertinggi fraksi Shinto menyeringai melihat Atmosfir yang begitu kuat diwilayahnya, dia melihat melalui cermin yang menampilkan Hakuryuukou dan seorang pemuda berambut hitam, yang sedang berhadapan satu sama lain, dia memperhatikan pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan tatapan tertarik diwajah cantik alaminya. Dia tersenyum lalu menjilat bibirnya dengan tatapan menggoda_**.**_

_**"Ayo tunjukan padaku Rikudou-sama"**_

.

.

.

"_**Aku, yang akan bangun,**__**"**_

_**"Aku adalah**__** Naga Langit yang telah mengambil prinsip-prinsip supremasi dari Tuhan**__**"**_

_**Aku iri**__** dengan "tak terbatas", dan **__**aku akan**__** mengejar "Mimpi"**_

_**"**__**Aku akan menjadi Naga Putih Dominasi**__**'**_

_**"**__**Juggernaut Drive.**__**".**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bersambung**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sage Arts **_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**[Part Dua]**_

_._

_._

_._

_***Kablarrr***_

Pilar putih kebiruan menembus langit, kilatan-kilatan petir menjilat-jilat disekitarnya, Dia menyeringai seolah menikmati Atmosfer yang telah bercampur dengan energi milik Vali.

_***Goarrr* **_

Raungan dahsyat yang memekakkan telinga terdengar didalam kubah putih tempat Vali berada, yang di ikuti dengan gelombang kejut yang menerpa bebatuan disekitarnya. Kubah perlahan-lahan mulai mereda yang dikuti oleh berhentinya kilatan-kilatan petir.

Madara menyipitkan mata saat melihat tampilan baru yang Vali miliki, dengan bentuk persis dengan Naga surgawi, namun memiliki postur yang lebih kecil. Dia tertawa kecil dengan tatapan tajam kearahnya, " _Energi yang luar biasa"_. Benda hitam lunak ditangannya mulai berhenti dan mengambil bentuk baru semacam tongkat hitam panjang, dia memegang tongkat hitam itu ditangan kirinya. Chakra berbasis Senjutsu, mulai menguar dari tubuhnya, dan diikuti dengan berubahnya kedua mata.

_***Grrr...Goarrr***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Dasshh***_

Dalam sekejap, Juggernaut telah berada didepannya dan mengayunkan cakar, Dia membulatkan mata saat cakar Juggernaut menghantam wajahnya dengan keras. Dia terlontar kesamping, tubuhnya beberapa kali memantul dan menghancurkan bebatuan, dan baru bisa berhenti ketika menghantam sebuah gunung dengan punggungnya.

_***Duarrr***_

Madara menatap tak percaya apa yang terjadi,__"_Kekuatannya berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya" . _Bahkan hanya sebuah cakaran membut Madara terpental ratusan meter jauhnya dan betapa menyakitnya itu. Dia bangkit dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda, dalam sekejap, Madara telah menghilang dari tempat itu dan membuat retakan tempat dia berada.

_***Wushh***_

Juggernaut mendongak keatas ketika melihat Madara meluncur kearahnya dengan sangat cepat, dia membuka mulutnya, lalu sebuah energi putih mulai terkompresi dimulutnya, energi itu mulai menyusut dan kemudian ledakan Cahaya yang disusul dengan meluncurnya energi naga melesat kearah Madara.

_***Sworsss***_

_***Sring...Duarrrrr***_

Ledakan dahsyat meledak di udara, gelombang kejut menyapu apapun, namun Juggernaut menyipitkan matanya saat dia tidak melihat apapun selain udara kosong dan beberapa serpihan kayu, saat dia melihat kesamping dia merasakan rasa sakit dirahangnya, ketika sebuah hantaman yang sangat keras mengenainya yang membuat Juggernaut bergeser kesamping.

*_**Dasshh***_

***Goarrr***

Madara menatap dari bebatuan tepat di belakang Juggernaut ._" Ternyata_**...Senjutsu**_ cukup efektif". _Batin Madara sambil melihat efek dari hantaman chakra Senjutsu yang menghantam rahang Juggernaut, yang mengakibatkan terkelupasnya sisik keras di rahangnya. Raungan terdengar memekakkan telinga dan disusul dengan ledakan energi dari tubuh Juggernaut, dan secara perlahan luka yang berada dirahangnya mulai menutup seperti sediakala.

Juggernaut melebarkan sayap dan mulai mengepakkan sayapnya, sedangkan Madara menatap dari bawah. Juggernaut mulai membuka mulut dan kemudian sebuah energi putih mulai terkumpul dan mulai menyusut.

Madara dapat merasakan tekanan yang begitu kuat dari energi tersebut. "Itu akan menjadi serangan beruntun" tepat saat Madara mengatakan itu, serangan laser putih secara beruntun melesat kearahnya. Madara mulai berlari dengan sangat cepat, menghindari setiap lesatan laser yang mengincar tubuhnya. Mulai dari kanan, kiri, Bahkan dari atas. Ledakan-ledakan bersekala besar menghancurkan apapun yang dilaluinya.

_***Duar* *Duar* *Duar* *kaboom***_

Madara melompat keatas saat laser hampir mengenai dirinya, namun dari raut wajahnya dia malah tersenyum seolah menikmati hal ini. Dia mendarat dengan terguling-guling dan kemudian tengkurap. Tanpa disangka-sangka sebuah serangan laser sekali lagi melesat dengan cepat mengincar kepalanya.

_**"Shinra Tensei"**_

Ledakan demi ledakan terjadi saat serangan Juggernaut Vali menghantam jutsunya. "Cih...cuma itu kemampuanmu?" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum mengejek.

_***Cuing~Kabooommm***_

Tanpa disangka-sangka, serangan laser sekali lagi menghantamnya yang membuat Madara terpental dan menghantam sebuah batu tepat dibelakangnya.

"Lumayan".

Kesenangannya tidak bertahan lama, dalam sekejap mata, Juggernaut melesat dengan kecepatan gila menuju kearahnya.

Madara menyipitkan mata saat serangan itu datang "_Dia Cepat..._". _***Dasshh***_ . suara hantaman sangat keras terdengar, disusul dengan rasa sakit diperutnya, Madara mengeraskan tatapannya saat dia terpental sangat jauh.

.

.

.

Sementara di Kuil, tempat Rias Dkk, serta kelompok Madara, mereka menatap tak percaya apa yang mereka lihat, mereka melihat Madara menjadi bulan-bulanan Juggernaut Vali, sementara kelompok Madara menatap khawatir apa yang terjadi dengan pemimpin mereka.

"Madara-sama...!" Teriak Raynare dengan tatapan Khawatir.

Akeno melakukan hal yang sama , dia mungkin yang paling khawatir dengan Madara, ingatan-ingatan tentang dirinya saat masih kecil muncul, setetes air mata keluar dari sudut matanya. Dia berjanji pada ibunya bahwa dia akan menemani Madara apapun yang terjadi, Akeno menganggap Madara sebagai sesuatu yang begitu rumit, sebagian dia menganggap Madara sebagai saudara dan sebagian lagi menganggap Madara sebagai sesuatu yang lain.

Namun mereka harus terkejut saat mereka melihat sesuatu dengan cepat menuju kearah mereka.

"Merunduk"

_***Wussh-kablarrr***_

Ledakan terjadi saat benda tersebut menghantam kuil dibelakang mereka. "A-apa itu?" Tanya Issei yang pertama kali sadar dari keterkejutan, mereka menatap benda itu dengan ingin tau, namun mereka seketika melebarkan mata saat itu adalah seonggok tubuh.

"Madara!?" teriak mereka secara bersamaan. Akeno berlari kearahnya dengan teriakan. "Madara...apa yang terjadi?".

Madara membuka matanya dan menatap Akeno, "Vali mengamuk, sepertinya dia kehilangan kendali" ucap Madara dengan meringis kesakitan.

"T-tidak mungkin"

Mereka memiliki tatapan tak percaya, jika Vali kehilangan kendali dia akan menyerang siapapun yang dilihatnya. "Aku akan mengakhiri ini," ucap Madara sambil mencoba berdiri yang mendapatkan tatapan Khawatir dari mereka semua.

"Tapi Madara?"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Kuroka aku butuh Senjutsumu" kata Madara sambil menatapnya, "tapi...Madara-kun, Senjutsu-ku tidak terlalu bagus".

"Bukan masalah, itu cukup untukku"

"Baiklah akan aku lakukan".

Madara mengangguk menanggapinya, Senjutsu miliknya telah melebur, dia harus bisa mengontrol Senjutsu miliknya setidaknya lebih lama, walaupun dia pernah menggunakan Senjutsu saat perang, tapi karena kekuatannya mungkin belum sepenuhnya kembali, apalagi Indra sengaja menyegel kekuatannya.

Dan dia harus menggunakan Senjutsu kembali untuk menguatkan daya tahan tubuhnya, Madara sengaja hanya bertahan untuk mengamati celah-celah Juggernaut milik Vali.

"Aku sudah selesai Madara-kun" ucap Kuroka sambil tersenyum kearahnya, "Bagus...tidak terlalu buruk...Kuroka". puji Madara yang membuat Kuroka memerah dan membuat para wanita menyipitkan mata kearahnya.

Kuroka yang merasa diperhatikan membuat pandangan bertanya. "Apa..Nyaa?"

Madara mengabaikan mereka, lalu mendekat kearahnya dan menyentuh pundak Kuroka dengan tangan kanannya, "_Senjutsunya tidak terlalu buruk"_ batin Madara. "_Setidaknya dia bisa memisahkan sifat jahat dari energi alam"._

_._

_._

_._

"Sekarang salurkan Senjutsumu kepadaku"

"Tapi...apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Lakukan saja apa yang kau lakukan!,"

Kuroka mengangguk dan kemudian menyalurkan energi miliknya kepadanya. Dia bisa merasakan energi Kuroka mengalir melalui tubuhnya, dia tersenyum ketika luka-luka yang berada ditubuhnya kemudian menguap dan sembuh seperti sediakala.

Mereka menatap kagum, Senjutsu adalah kemampuan yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh sembarang orang, dan lagi Madara adalah seorang manusia yang kebetulan memiliki kemampuan yang melewati batas kewajaran. Tapi bagi Kuroka, menguasai Senjutsu adalah sesuatu yang sangat sulit dilakukan, apalagi jika sampai membuat penggunanya kehilangan kendali.

"Kalian, buatlah kekkai..." Kata Madara sambil menatap Raynare, Kalawarner dan Mittlet. mereka mengangguk mengerti apa yang diperintahkan pemimpin mereka.

"Tunggu Madara...!" Teriak Akeno.

Madara berhenti dan melirik kebelakang kearahnya.

"hati-hati!"

Madara tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, Madara bisa merasakan jika Akeno terlihat sangat khawatir terhadapnya, bagi Madara, Akeno adalah sosok yang bisa dibilang sebagai saudara seperti halnya Izuna. Madara tersenyum yang membuat Akeno memerah.

"Tidak perlu khawatir...Akeno"

.

.

.

_"Aku sepertinya harus menggunakanya" . _

Chakra yang luar biasa meledak, yang diikuti dengan hembusan angin disekitar. Mereka bisa merasakan chakra meledak-ledak yang membuat mereka terpesona sekaligus takut, Kuroka membelalakkan matanya saat Senjutsu yang ia berikan kepada Madara tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Senjutsu dengan tingkatan yang luar biasa.

Sedangkan Akeno belum pernah merasakan energi milik Madara yang seperti ini. "S-sugoi".

_***Dash***_

Madara melompat keatas yang diikuti dengan gelombang kejut dibelakang, sementara itu Jugernaut Vali terbang seolah ingin menghantam Madara di udara. Namun Sharingan memiliki kemampuan memprediksi gerakan, dan di tambah Senjutsu yang diperolehnya.

Dalam sekejap, Jugernaut tiba-tiba merasakan rasa sakit dipunggungnya saat entah bagaimana Madara telah berada diatasnya, hantaman demi hantaman harus dia rasakan saat Madara menggunakan lengan Susanoo untuk menambah daya hantamnya.

_***Dashh***_

Jugernaut meluncur kebawah dengan kecepatan tinggi dan kemudian menghantam batu dengan keras, yang disusul puluhan batang chakra menghantam dan menusuk sisik keras miliknya, ada beberapa yang patah karna saking kerasnya sisik tersebut. Madara melayang diudara dan menatap Vali dengan pandangan merendahkan.

Juggernaut menggelempar mencoba bergerak namun usahanya seperti sia-sai, dan disusul dengan raungan dahsyat yang memekakkan telinga dari Juggernaut milik Vali.

_***Goarrr***_

.

.

.

_***Tap***_

Madara merampal segel, Rinnegan berkobar dan disusul dengan sebuah bola kecil hitam di telapak tangannya. Sementara dikejahuan, kelompok Rias dan Kelompok Madara membelalakan matanya saat bola hitam itu terbang dan bersinar dengan terang dikegelapan malam.

_**"Chibaku Tensei"**_

Gempa bumi terjadi disekitar area dan disusul dengan retakan disekitarnya. Akeno dan rias terbang membawa teman-teman mereka, bebatuan raksasa mengangangkat dirinya keudara menuju bola hitam tepat diatas Madara. Mereka menatap dengan tak percaya apa yang ada didepan mereka, termasuk kelompok Madara yang sibuk mempertahankan Kekkai.

"A-apa ini?"

"I-ini sudah tidak normal"

"Madara... sebenarnya mahkluk apa kau ini?"

_**"Kekuatan ini..." **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sementara itu Juggernaut mulai terlihat tidak berkutik, ketika dirinya mulai terangkat keudara menuju benda yang mirip bulan mini itu, dia hanya bisa meraung menerima nasibnya.

_***Dash* *Dash* *Dash***_

Juggernaut mulai tenggelam kedalam Chibaku tensei tanpa perlawanan, sementara itu Madara mulai sedikit kelelahan. Chakra miliknya mulai menipis, dia sadar jika dia terlalu memaksakan diri, dan ini akan segera berakhir.

"Sudah selesai"

_***Deg* *Deg***_

_"Argghh"_

Madara melebarkan matanya saat rasa sakit yang sangat menyeruang didadanya, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan ia mulai kehilangan kesadaran, tubuhnya sudah tidak mau merespon perintah otaknya, dan sayangnya ia mulai jatuh dari ketinggian dan bisa menghantam tanah kapan saja.

_***wushh***_

Beberapa detik telah berlalu namun Madara tidak merasakan apapun, namun disudut matanya dia bisa melihat seseorang yang sedang menangkap tubuhnya, dia tidak yakin siapa itu dia berfikir itu mungkin Akeno atau kelompoknya tapi dia tidak terlalu yakin, tubuhnya terlalu sakit untuk digerakkan.

_**"Sudah selesai, kau menang"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bersambung**_

_**Maaf menunggu lama dan ini pendek, ini part ke-2 dari baku hantamnya Vali dan Madara, Mereka berdua belum menggunakan kekuatan penuh mereka, karna apa? Kekuatan Madara sebagian besar masih tersegel dan tubuhnya masih belum matang, Vali terlalu emosi untuk mengendalikan kekuatanya dan masih pengalaman pertama menggunakan kekuatan Albion.**_

_**Author nonton Adventure Time dan terkejutlah author ketika melihan PB dan Marceline ternyata lesby.**_

_**Sedangkan Finn telah bersatu dengan flame princess.**_

_**Dah lah itu saja.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: jujur... author entah kenapa sulit membuat percakapan yang lama antar satu karakter dengan karakter lainnya. (Author butuh belajar dan butuh Refrensi )**_

_**Mencari topik pembicaraan itu sulit :( **_

_**Author demam Adventure Time.**_

_**Chapter kali ini author fokus pada Madara dan Akeno dan beberapa karakter lainnya.**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Sage Arts**_

_**"Sekarang, dunia impian akan dimulai, dunia mimpi tanpa adanya Chakra yang menjijikan"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"Huh..? "_

Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali kemudian melihat sekeliling, semuanya gelap bahkan tidak ada apapun selain kegelapan, mencoba menggerakan tangan namun tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali, dia menghela nafas dan berkedip beberapa kali saat menyadari dia berada di tepat yang tidak diketahui.

_"Dimana aku?"_

Tanda tanya muncul dikepalanya, dan mulai mengingat sesuatu namun mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

_"Ah... aku ingat, aku bertarung dengan Vali dan berakhir tidak sadarkan diri, cih..."_

_"Tapi... yang terpenting adalah, dimana aku sekarang?" _

Ketika dia mencoba untuk mencari jawaban seketika itu pula ada cahaya disudut matanya, cahaya itu terang berwarna putih dia mencoba untuk mempertahankan pengelihatanya, namun matanya sedikit menyipit saat cahaya itu mulai meredup.

_"..Kau sudah sadar!" _

_"Siapa?" _

_"Tolong tenang " _

_"Apa mau mu?"_

Madara memincing dan mencoba mengaktifkan Sharingan-nya untuk menemukan sosok itu, tapi entah kenapa Sharingan miliknya tidak bisa di aktifkan, tubuhnya masih terasa sakit untuk merasakan hawa keberadaan sosok tersebut, dan dia sadar bahwa aliran Chakra miliknya masihlah kacau.

_"Tubuhmu masih belum sepenuhnya pulih, walapun luka-lukamu sudah sembuh" _suara itu begitu lembut seperti suara Shuri, namun dengan nada yang berbeda.

_"Bahkan aku sampai terkejut luka-lukamu sembuh hanya beberapa menit"_

Madara sedikit muak dengan ini ketika mengetahui jika dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengedipkan matanya, beberapa kali dia mencoba melakukan sesuatu tapi hasilnya sia-sia, beberapa saat kemudian ruangan itu menjadi sedikit terang, dia melihat sekeliling dan mengamsumsikan jika ini adalah kamar, kamar ini mewah dengan beberapa prabotan yang terbuat dari emas dan perak dan beberapa taburan berlian diatasnya, namun dia menyipit saat matanya melihat sosok disampingnya.

_"Kau siapa?"_

_._

_._

_._

_**Kuil**_

Akeno beberapa kali memanggil dan meneriakkan nama seseorang yang sangat penting baginya, sudah beberapa jam setelah Madara mengalahkan Vali namun anehnya Madara menghilang begitu saja bak tertelan bumi, dia telah mencari keberadaan Madara satu jam terakhir, dia bingung teman satu-satunya yang dia anggap sebagai saudara menghilang begitu saja, dia takut jika Madara meninggalkanya.

Dia melihat keatas tempat jutsu terakhir Madara untuk mengurung Vali, benda raksasa seukuran dua kali ukuran lapangan sepak bola itu melayang di udara dan menutupi cahaya bulan, itu adalah pemandangan menakjubkan sekaligus menakutkan dia tidak menyangka Madara memiliki kemampuan seperti itu, dia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Rias yang berada disampingnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukanya... Madara adalah satu-satunya yang aku anggap sebagai saudaraku... namun aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri...aku telah berjanji pada diriku jika aku akan menemani Madara apapun yang terjadi... " Akeno berkata dengan sedih dan memudian setetes air mata keluar dari sudut matanya,.

"Akeno..."

"Dia bahkan bersusah payah untuk melindungi kuil...aku malu pada diriku"

_._

_._

_._

Sementara itu dengan kelompok Raynare, mereka melakukan hal yang sama, cincin yang diberikan oleh Madara tidak merespon sama sekali bahkan Kuroka yang memiliki energi tipe Sensor tidak bisa merasakan energi pemimpin mereka .

"Bagaimana?... apa kau menemukanya?" Raynare bertanya kepada Kuroka dengan tatapan berharap, sedangkan Kuroka menggelengkan kepalanya dengan terpaksa.

"Gomen!"

Raynare beberapa kali bertanya kepadanya, dia terlihat sangat gelisah jika sosok yang sangat penting baginya menghilang dan meninggalkan mereka, baginya Madara adalah teman pertamanya saat mereka bersekolah dan menghabiskan waktu belajar di kelas.

"Jangan terlalu sedih Ray, kita juga merasakan hal yang sama, Madara-sama adalah satu-satunya manusia yang menganggap kita sebagai teman, tapi aku yakin dia tidak akan mati karna dia itu kuat" Kalawarner mencoba untuk menghiburnya sambil menyentuh pundaknya dengan lembut.

Raynare yang melihat usaha sahabatnya sedikit tersenyum, Mittlet melakukan hal yang sama mungkin dia yang paling muda di antara mereka, tapi dia dapat mempercayai mereka bukan sebagai tim tapi sebagai kakak sekaligus teman.

"Aku sekarang mengingatnya... ada kejanggalan saat Madara-kun menghilang" Kuroka sedikit berteriak dan mendapatkan tatapan serius dari mereka bertiga.

"Maksudmu?" Kalawarner bertanya dengan dengan tatapan serius.

"Aku merasakan energi asing mendekatinya, tapi karna saat itu aku terlalu fokus pada benda besar itu, energi itu menghilang begitu saja bersama dengan Madara-kun"

Mereka bertiga sedikit terkejut saat Kucing hitam itu memberitahu mereka, mereka mulai berfikir jika energi itu menculik Madara, namun untuk saat ini mereka tidak boleh berspekulasi tentang hal buruk, Madara melatih mereka untuk tetap tenang dalam bertindak atau saat memutuskan sesuatu.

.

.

.

"Apa maumu?.. kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"

Sosok itu sedikit tertawa lembut ketika Madara menanyakan hal itu. _"Energimu belum stabil, kau beristirahatlah aku akan memberitahumu nanti"_.

Madara berusaha untuk tetap tenang, sosok dihadapanya ini sepertinya tidak berniat berbahaya, namun jika sosok itu melakukan hal yang mencurigakan pasti Indra tidak akan tinggal diam.

_"Aku masih ada urusan, beristirahatlah anggaplah tempat ini adalah kamarmu"_ beberapa saat ketika sosok tersebut mengatakan itu, muncul cahaya putih menyilaukan menelan sosok tersebut dan meninggalkan tempat ini dalam kesunyian.

Madara memandang kepergian sosok itu dengan pandangan bertanya._"Siapa dia?...Indra kau mendengarku?". _Namun beberapa saat dia tidak mendengar apapun_. "Aneh... biasanya dia langsung menjawab" _

Madara beberapa kali menghela nafas dia tidak menyangka akan seperti ini, dia mungkin sulit mengakui jika Vali memang bertambah kuat, dulu saat mereka masih kecil Madara sering berlatih bertarung dengan Vali di bawah bimbingan Azazel, walaupun Vali tidak pernah bisa mengalahkan Madara.

_"Perubahan yang mengejutkan.."_

Tapi sekarang dia sedikit terkejut dan senang akhirnya selama bertahun-tahun ada juga yang bisa bertarung dengan baik seperti Vali, bahkan sampai membuatnya menggunakan Rinnegan, walaupun mereka sama-sama belum menunjukan potensi mereka tapi Madara cukup terhibur.

Indra sengaja menyegel kekuatanya entah apa tujuanya, bahkan Chakra Shinju sekalipun tidak bisa ia akses karenanya, mungkin ini juga ada manfaat, mungkin Indra tidak ingin Madara terlalu bergantung pada Rinnegan dan Chakra Shinju, dan sekarang dia sedikit terbiasa dengan hal itu.

_._

_._

_._

_**Kuil**_

Akeno masih terlihat sedih dan disampingnya ada Rias yang melakukan hal yang sama, sekarang mereka duduk ditangga kuil tempat biasa Madara memandang bintang. "Akeno...!"

Akeno menoleh dan menatap Rias dengan tatapan sendu. "Kita mungkin menyayangi Madara dengan cara yang berbeda, tapi... apa ada jauh dilubuk hatimu, kau memiliki rasa jauh lebih dari kata sayang?"

Akeno menaikkan alisnya ketika Rias menanyakan hal aneh semacam itu. "Aku tidak tau apa yang kau maksud" Akeno berkata dengan sedikit bingung, jujur Akeno tidak bisa membedakan antara rasa sayang dengan Sesuatu yang lain, namun saat dia bersama Madara dan hanya berdua, dia bisa merasakan perasaan aneh tersebut sering muncul.

Rias kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan. "Kau benar... bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal itu sekarang". Namun perhatiannya terhenti saat ada sebuah pusaran muncul didepan mereka, Rias dan Akeno bersiap siaga saat pusaran itu memuntahkan sesuatu.

"O-okaa-san!"

Akeno berteriak dengan wajah khawatir, dia berlari kearah ibunya yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Okaa-san apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Akeno sedikit berteriak dan kemudian memeluk ibunya, beberapa saat Shuri membuka matanya dan tersenyum saat Akeno memeluknya.

"Akeno..., ibu baik-baik saja, ini semua berkat Madara"

"Syukurlah Okaa-san baik-baik saja, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku jika Okaa-san terluka"

"Tidak apa-apa Akeno...sekarang Okaa-san ada disini!"

Akeno menghela nafas bahagia, dia tidak ingin kejadian seperti dulu terjadi lagi, kejadian yang hampir membuatnya trauma. sedangkan Rias menatap mereka dengan sedikit senyuman diwajahnya, dia tidak akan berbohong jika hubungan Akeno dan ibunya masih menyayangi satu sama lain.

Tidak seperti hubungannya dengan orang tuanya, Rias merasa orang tuanya tidak pernah bisa mengerti dirinya, dia merasa jika ayah dan ibunya terlalu membanggakan kakaknya yang sebagai Lucifer saat ini, itulah sebabnya dia jarang berinteraksi dengan keluarga bahkan orang tuanya sendiri, dan lebih memilih tinggal didunia Manusia dan bertemu beberapa teman baru.

Shuri kemudian menyadari sesuatu ketika dia tidak melihat seseorang yang selalu membuatnya kagum. "Akeno...dimana Saudaramu?" Shuri bertanya saat dia tidak menemukan tanda-tandanya.

"..."

Akeno sedikit tersentak saat ibunya menanyakan hal itu, dia bingung mau menjawab seperti apa, dia tidak ingin membuat ibunya terkena serangan jantung saat memberi jawaban yang cukup mengejutkan, beberapa saat tidak ada jawaban darinya sedangkan Shuri yang melihat reaksi Akeno dan Rias hanya bisa diam dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa jam dia tidak melakukan apapun selain berbaring ditempat ini, aliran Chakranya sudah kembali normal, berterima kasihlah kepada sel Hashirama yang melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat baik.

_"Bagus...chakra ini sudah kembali normal namun butuh beberapa waktu lagi agar tubuh ini kembali seperti sedia kala"_

dia beberapa kali mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya, awalnya sulit untuk dilakukan namun karna beberapa kali mencoba akhirnya tubuhnya bisa bergerak.

_"Ini sedikit menyakitkan...tapi aku sudah terbiasa"_ Madara sedikit mendengus, akhirnya dia akan terbebas dari tempat aneh ini.

_**"Kamui" **_beberapa saat tidak ada yang terjadi namun dia tetap memaksakan kinerja matanya, matanya sedikit mengeluarkan darah ketika dia mencoba membuka portal.

*sringg*

Dikit demi sedikit tubuhnya mulai tersedot dalam dimensi kamui, namun tanpa dia sadari ada sepasang mata merah yang dari tadi terus mengawasi.

"Jadi itu kemampuan matamu?" sosok itu menghela nafas dan kemudian tersenyum kecil. "kemampuan dimensi ruang dan waktu, Choku Tomoe?"

.

.

.

Raynare berbaring ditempat tidur dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya, sekarang adalah malam waktu dimana mahkluk hidup memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan mengisi tenaga untuk hari esok.

Namun.

Matanya masih terfokus pada jendela kamar yang terbuka, dia memperhatikan benda besar yang beberapa waktu telah menyita perhatian mahkluk supranatural, sepanjang hidupnya dia tidak pernah melihat teknik yang menakjubkan seperti itu, dia tau Madara itu kuat tapi itu terlalu berlebihan.

Dan sekarang mereka berempat memutuskan untuk menutupinya dengan Kekkai agar tidak ada mahkluk lain selain mereka yang melihatnya.

"Madara kau dimana?" Suara serak dan pelan terdengar dari bibirnya, "kau bodoh, idiot" sumpah serapah akhirnya ia ucapkan saat setetes air mata berlinang dari sudut matanya. "Kenapa aku harus menangisi orang seperti dirimu?"

*Brukk*

Raynare sedikit tersentak dan kemudian mengusap bekas air mata dipipinya, dia menoleh ke kiri saat sesuatu terdengar di sana, keingintahuan membuat dia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan dengan mengendap-endap menuju suara tersebut, namun saat dia semakin dekat, matanya melebar ketika dia melihat seseorang yang dia kenal.

"Madara-san..."

Raynare dengan cepat berlari kearahnya, "Madara apa yang terjadi padamu?" Raynare bertanya dengan sedikit panik, dia melihat Madara dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri namun dia seketika memerah saat Madara tidak memakai pakaian atas, kecuali sebuah perban untuk menutupi dada kiri miliknya, dan celana hitam panjang dengan beberapa robekan.

Dia memerah melihat tubuh bagian atas Madara yang menampilkan otot-otot sekeras baja, dia menjilat bibirnya dan kemudian menyeringai seketika melupakan niat untuk menolong atau memberi tau mereka bertiga.

Namun dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya ketika pikiran-pikiran kotor memenuhi pikiranya, "tidak...aku tidak boleh berfikir egois" kemudian perhatianya berubah kearah bagian bawah tubuh Madara. "Tapi...ini adalah kesempatan ku" ucapnya dengan pipi memerah.

_**Pagi Hari**_

Madara menguap sedikit ketika cahaya matahari muncul disela-sela korden, dia merenung tentang kejadian tadi malam dia bertanya-tanya tentang sosok yang telah menyelamatkannya, walaupun dia enggan untuk ditolong seseorang karna harga diri yang terlalu tinggi, tapi tidak mengubah fakta bahwa dia memang membutuhkan itu.

Namun dia merasakan sesuatu gerakan didalam selimut, tidak ingin membuang waktu dia dengan cepat membuka selimutnya dan menatapnya dengan datar saat menemukan sesuatu.

"Kalian sedang apa...?"

.

.

.

Akeno menghela nafas lelah, hari ini ia akan berangkat sekolah, tempat dimana dia bisa bertemu dengan teman-temannya. namun ada sesuatu yang janggal, sekarang dia berangkat sekolah sendirian tanpa seseorang yang menemaninya.

"Madara..." dia berguman pelan dan kemudian berjalan dengan pandangan kosong.

Shuri memperhatikan anaknya dengan pandangan sedih, dia tidak mengira kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu berakibat fatal seperti ini, walaupun Akeno tidak mau menceritakan padanya namun dia sebagai seorang ibu mengerti dengan baik raut wajah anaknya.

Dia menghela nafas, dan masih memperhatikan anaknya dari pintu kuil dan kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu. "Madara, Akeno... ibu hanya bisa berdoa agar kalian bisa bersama kembali"

.

Akeno berjalan dengan diam tanpa suara, pandangan masih kosong tanpa memperhatikan jalan didepannya, namun saat ada belokan didepan dia tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang.

*Brukk*

"G-gomen" Akeno meminta maaf tanpa melihat seseorang yang ia tabrak.

"Tidak apa-apa"

Akeno tersentak saat mendengar suara orang tersebut, dia mengenali suara ini, dia mendongak dan seketika air mata keluar dari sudut matanya saat dia mengenali wajah orang tersebut.

"Ma-Madara"

"Ohayou Akeno"

*Grebb*

Madara sedikit terkejut saat Akeno memeluknya dengan erat, dia tersenyum ketika akeno mengeratkan pelukanya dan merasakan sesuatu yang basah di seragam sekolahnya.

"B-baka... Madara no Baka" Akeno terisak didalam pelukan, akhirnya...akhirnya dia bisa meluapkan emosinya kepada seseorang yang begitu penting dalam hidup.

Madara masih tersenyum ketika Akeno mengatakan itu dalam pelukan. "Maafkan aku Akeno...maaf karna telah membuatmu khawatir!".

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"..."

"Kau... aku pikir kau telah mati" Akeno sedikit berteriak, Madara tersentak dan kemudian menatapnya..

"Aku pernah berjanji padamu Akeno...ingat saat kita masih kecil?, apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungi keluarga kita".

Akeno mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian itu, dia sedikit senang saat Madara masih mengingat kejadian waktu itu.

"Aku sangat senang ada kamu disisiku, Madara"

Madara mendekatkan Wajahnya dan kemudian tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menghapus bekas air mata Akeno.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menyakitimu selagi aku masih bernafas."

"Madara...-kun"

*Grepp*

Akeno sekali lagi memeluk Madara, menuangkan rasa bahagia dan gembira kepada seseorang yang telah banyak berkorban untuk dirinya dan Ibunya.

Tidak mengubah fakta bahwa Madara telah banyak berubah setelah berada didunia ini, tanpa ambisi untuk menghancurkan dunia dan menata ulang dunia tersebut dibawah kendali penuh.

Berkat Akeno dan Shuri lah, Madara menjadi seperti ini sekarang.

Tanpa di sadari oleh mereka berdua, aksi mereka ternyata menyita perhatian banyak orang yang kebetulan lalu lalang disekitar mereka, ada yang merekam aksi mereka dan ada yang tersenyum kearah mereka berdua. Madara menghela nafas dan secara perlahan melepaskan pelukan Akeno yang begitu erat.

"Akeno...?"

"..."

Bukan karena Madara malu atau apa, dia hanya sedikit tidak nyaman saat sesuatu yang lembut terus menekan dadanya.

"Akeno.."

"Biarkan aku seperti ini dulu!"

Madara diam dan memikirkan cara untuk melepaskan pelukan Akeno, dia dengan cepat mengangkat Akeno dan kemudian meletakkanya dipunggungnya, Akeno sedikit memerah saat Madara ingin menggendongnya seperti saat mereka masih kecil.

"Madara kau membuatku malu" cicitnya , namun jauh dilubuk hatinya dia senang akhirnya orang yang ia harapkan tidak lupa dan masih mengingat permainan waktu kecil.

Akeno tertawa lepas saat Madara menggendong dan membawanya berlari kearah sekolah, seolah beban hidup tidak tidak pernah ada di kehidupan. semua siswa dan siswi yang melihat mereka bersorak dan ada yang meneriakkan nama mereka berdua.

.

Rias menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan bete dan beberapa kali menghela nafas, di belakangnya ada Issei dan Asia yang sedang mencoba menghiburnya namun usaha mereka sia-sia, kemudian Rias menaikkan salah satu alisnya saat ada kerumunan siswa didepan gerbang sekolah.

_"Kenapa mereka?"_

Dia kemudian membulatkan matanya saat melihat Akeno bersama seseorang yang ia rindukan.

_"M-Madara-kun?"_

Dia terkejut sekaligus senang, dia mulai berbalik dan kemudian menabrak Issei yang masih dibelakanganya tanpa peduli nasib pion-nya.

"I-ittai"

"Issei-san"

Koneko yang memperhatikan Rias menjadi penasaran dan kemudian mengikuti Rias dibelakang, beberapa saat kemudian mereka berdua telah sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju.

"Madara-kun" Rias berteriak dan berlari kearahnya tanpa memperdulikan beberpa siswa yang kejengkang karna ia tabrak.

Keingintahuan membuat Madara berhenti berjalan dan kemudian mencari asal teriakan tersebut, namun dia sedikit terkejut saat entah bagaimana Rias telah berada didepanya dengan sebuah pelukan.

*brakk*

Mereka terjatuh kebelakang saat Rias memeluknya dengan sangat erat, "Madara...betapa aku merindukanmu" namun ada sesuatu yang aneh saat Rias menggosokkan pipinya kedada Madara, dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lembut diwajahnya.

"A-apa ini empuk-empuk?"

"Ahh"

"Akeno...?"

"Rias..."

Madara menatap datar ketika melihat kelakuan mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba dia sedikit memalingkan muka saat Rias dengan sengaja meremas dada Akeno tepat dihadapanya dan mengeluarkan suara desahan yang begitu sexy, namun tanpa Madara sadari ada sesuatu yang menuju kearahnya dengan cepat.

"Hero-senpai no Ecchi"

*Duakkk*

.

.

.

_**Tempat yang tidak diketahui**_

Ruangan ini besar dengan beberapa ornamen berlambang matahari disetiap dinding, dan terdapat beberapa lambang Magatama diatasnya, dan di ruangan itu ada sebuah singgasana dan terdapat wanita yang duduk di tempat tersebut.

Wanita itu memiliki rambut hitam dengan setelan kimono kuning cerah dan putih, dan terdapat beberapa magatama di atasnya, wanita itu terlihat lelah dan beberapa kali menguap kecil tanpa memperdulikan jika statusnya adalah seorang Dewi.

"Jadi dia melarikan diri...kah?" Dia berguman pada dirinya sendiri sambil melihat cermin didepannya.

Jika diperhatikan mungkin dia sedang bercermin dan mengagumi kecantikan alaminya, tapi tidak, karna dicermin bukanlah wajahnya tapi seseorang yang selama ini menarik perhatian.

"Uchiha...?!"

Dia menyunggingkan senyum saat mengetahui sosok yang dicermin tersebut bersama dengan beberapa gadis berbeda fraksi.

_"Kenapa kau menipu dirimu sendiri?... kenapa kau menjadi naif seperti itu? Apakah kau benar-benar akan membuang semua yang telah kau kerjakan hanya untuk beberapa orang disekitarmu? Kemana perginya Uchiha Madara, orang yang menolak dunia dan mencari keselamatan untuk semua orang?"_

Suara helaan nafas terdengar cukup jelas saat perhatiannya teralihkan kepada salah satu gadis yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan... Amaterasu-sama?" Gadis disampingnya bertanya dengan rasa ingin tau.

"Hmm..tetap awasi dia...bagaimana pun dia adalah aset terpenting bagi fraksi Shinto...Dulu klan Uchiha telah memiliki hubungan yang erat dengan fraksi Shinto dan Yokai. namun jika kau dapat membuat dia bergabung dengan kita itu akan membuat keuntungan buat Fraksi Shinto "

Gadis itupun sedikit terkejut dengan fakta yang terjadi dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan "Saya mengerti... tapi apa perlu anda hanya menugaskan saya?"

"Hmm... jangan khawatir, dia mungkin terkejut jika ada seseorang yang memiliki klan yang sama dengannya. Tapi itulah tujuannya...bagaimana pun dia adalah satu-satunya Uchiha yang masih hidup didunia ini selain dirimu"

Gadis itupun terkejut mendengar penjelasan dari Dewi disampingnya ini, namun dia sedikit senang ternyata masih ada anggota klan-nya yang masih bertahan selain dirinya.

"Baiklah...saya mengerti...Amaterasu-Sama".

"Tapi ingat satu hal, jangan gegabah dalam bertindak...targetmu bukanlah Uchiha kaleng-kaleng.., bagaimanapun dia bisa lebih jahat daripada mahkluk apapun yang pernah aku temui?" Dewi Amaterasu memperingatkan dengan ekspresi serius dan kemudian sedikit tersenyum.

"Saya mengerti, dan dari pengamatan saya, dia juga memiliki Choku Tomoe" ucap gadis itu sambil menutup matanya dan kemudian matanya terbuka menampilkan Mata merah darah dengan pola tertentu.

Sedangkan Dewi Amaterasu sedikit tersenyum saat mendengarnya. "Choku Tomoe...kah?"

.

.

.

Kantin

Madara diam tanpa ekspresi saat Akeno duduk disebelahnya, Akeno menyadari ini dan kemudian menyentuh pipi Madara dengan lembut.

"Ada yang salah Madara?" Akeno bertanya dengan senyum.

Madara meliriknya dan kemudian menghela nafas. "Tidak ada" ucapnya dengan datar.

Akeno menaikkan alisnya saat Madara mengatakan itu, dia tidak yakin apakah Madara sedang tidak mood atau yang lainnya. Walaupun dia sering mempergoki Madara saat dia sendirian.

"Aku kebetulan membawa Cup Ramen kesukaan kita loh" Akeno berkata dan mengeluarkan dua Cup Ramen dari tas miliknya.

Madara menaikkan alis saat Akeno mengeluarkan Cup Ramen tersebut, dia melihatnya beberapa saat dan berkedip beberapa kali.

"Kau tidak pernah lupa ya, Akeno?"

Akeno terkikik "mana mungkin aku lupa makanan favoritmu, mau aku buatkan...?"

Madara menatapnya beberapa saat dan mengangguk, entah kenapa sifat hangat yang dulu ia pendam jauh-jauh didalam hati bisa muncul jika berada didekat Akeno, dia tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa terjadi, apakah Akeno memiliki sihir yang mampu menghipnotis dirinya?.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Madara-kun"

Akeno berdiri dan berjalan kearah Ibu kantin, untuk meminta menyeduh ramen mereka berdua.

Madara berfikir apakah ambisi untuk membuat perdamaian dunia bisa ia ambil kembali, namun dia sekarang tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal itu dia cukup nyaman dengan kehidupannya sekarang, walaupun ia merasa membohongi diri sendiri dan sedikit menbosankan.

Lalu ia memperhatikan Akeno yang sedang berbicara dengan ibu kantin. "_Apakah pernah dirimu memiliki dendam dimatamu... kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum dan tertawa?" _Madara berguman pada dirinya sendiri.

Akeno berbeda dengan Madara, Akeno tetaplah Akeno dan Madara tetaplah Madara. Sifat yang berbeda Yin dan Yang, saat dua kekuatan berbeda saling bersatu maka akan menciptakan kebahagian yang nyata, namun itu mungkin bisa dalam bentuk yang berbeda.

*Beberapa menit kemudian*

"Ramennya sudah siap..."

Madara menggelengkan kepala dengan pelan saat Akeno berjalan kearahnya, Akeno tersenyum dan kemudian duduk disebelahnya.

"Ayo dimakan Madara-kun...hati-hati ini masih panas"

"Hmm.."

Madara telah lama tidak merasakan hal semacam ini setelah Akeno sering berada didunia bawah, karna Madara yang meminta agar Akeno bisa lebih mandiri dan tidak bergantung padanya, itu mungkin terlihat kejam bagi Akeno tapi itu untuk kebaikan dirinya.

Akeno mengingatkannya pada Adiknya Izuna, sifat mereka bahkan hampir sama, Izuna sangat menyayangi dirinya bahkan rela memberikan matanya untuk bisa mengalahkan Hashirama namun dia tidak mampu melakukanya.

_"Kenapa Kaguya mengirimku kedunia aneh ini?"_

Beberapa saat kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan keluar jendela kantin, dia yakin melihat sesuatu disana, namun anehnya dia tidak melihat apapun.

Akeno memperhatikan ini dan kemudian bertanya. "Ada yang salah Madara-kun?"

"Tidak...mungkin hanya perasaanku" ucapnya masih memperhatikan tempat itu_. "Aku yakin ada sesuatu disana, atau pikiranku yang mulai tidak waras?"_

Akeno menggangkat bahu dan kemudian melanjutkan makan ramen miliknya. Akeno mencoba untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik untuk standar Madara, hayalan-hayalan tentang dirinya mengendarai Kuda bersama Madara seperti pangeran dan putri bak dunia dongeng sering ia bayangkan.

Issei memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan bosan sekaligus iri sedangkan disampingnya ada Asia yang asik dengan dirinya sendiri, jujur entah bagaimana Madara bisa mendapatkan dua Great Onee-sama bahkan Koneko tanpa usaha. untung Buchou dan Koneko masih ada urusan dengan Kaichou, jika tidak pasti mereka akan nempel terus dengan Madara.

_**"Jujur padamu pathner, Madara entah bagaimana memiliki aura yang lebih dominan dari pada aura naga milikmu, aku tidak yakin bagaimana dia melakukanya tapi itulah yang terjadi" **_ucap Draig didalam pikirannya.

Issei yang mendengar penjelasan Draig sedikit bungung_."maksudnya...?"_

_**"Jadi begini, saat seseorang memiliki kekuatan naga pada dirinya, seketika itu pula aura mereka akan bercampur dengan aura naga itu sendiri, itulah sebabnya banyak perempuan yang tanpa sadar akan tertarik dengan aura tersebut, namun sepertinya aura pada tubuh Madara lebih dominan daripada milikmu"**_

_**"Bukan hanya itu, bahkan aku terkejut ada manusia yang bisa mengalahkan Juggernaut milik rivalmu, bahkan jika yang berhadapan dengan rivalmu saat itu adalah dirimu, kau pasti akan mati sia-sia"**_

Draig benar, Issei sekarang masihlah menyedihkan tapi mungkin suatu saat dia bisa mengunguli Madara dalam beberapa hal, mungkin Harem?, namun penghalang terbesar saat ini ada didepannya.

Bagi Draig seorang manusia fana mengalahkan kekuatan naga adalah suatu hal yang mustahil, namun dia harus menelan kata-katanya sendiri ketika melihat manusia bisa mengalahkan kekuatan naga tanpa bantuan alat apapun.

Menjadi Jinchuriki Shinju, Madara mendapatkan aura kehidupan yang melimpah, namun Draig dan Albion masih tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Madara memiliki kekuatan seperti itu, mungkin juga karna Mereka tidak merasakan apapun ditubuh Madara selain aura kehidupan yang dominan.

_"Aku semakin bingung Draig!"_ Ucap Issei sambil menggosok bagian belakang kepalanya.

Draig menghela nafas berat ketika melihat Host payahnya ini,_** "**__**intinya adalah dia memiliki peluang besar menjadi raja Harem!" **_Draig berkata dengan asal.

Issei yang mendengarnya langsung pundung dan melatakkan kepalanya diatas meja. _"T-tidak mungkin..berarti aku tidak mendapatkan apa-apa!..."._

_._

_._

_._

Di sebuah tempat didalam hutan terdapat beberapa binatang kecil maupun besar yang berlarian kesana kemari seolah sedang bermain satu sama lain, namun kegiatan binatang-binatang itu terhenti saat ada sesuatu yang sangat cepat menghatam tanah dengan keras.

*Wuss~Blarr*

Dari hasil hantaman tersebut terdapat sesosok manusia atau sesuatu yang sedang berjongkok dengan jubah hitam menutupi tubuhnya, namun disorot matanya memancarkan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat.

Sosok itu terdiam sesaat lalu melihat awan diatasnya, dia mengepalkan tangan dan kemudian aura berwarna merah meledak dan disusul dengan kerangka rusuk berwarna merah mengelilingi dirinya.

Dia tertawa kecil dengan suara feminim, ketika angin menghempaskan tudung yang menutupi kepalanya, matanya tertutup dan kemudian dia membuka matanya dan seketika aura merah tersebut menghilang dari tubuhnya.

Matanya berwana hitam, wajahnya cantik alami dengan rambut hitam panjang sedikit bergelombang dibagian belakang, terlihat umurnya sekitar 16 tahun, dia masih tersenyum dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Akhirnya... aku akan membawamu"

Sesaat ketika ia mengatakan itu, terjadi retakan dibawah kakinya saat dia meluncur dengan sangat cepat kearah suatu kota didepanya.

.

.

.

Madara berjalan dengan santai bersama Akeno, setelah sekolah selesai Akeno memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Madara selama beberapa hari dikuil, Madara masih diam tanpa ekspresi saat Akeno terus menempel dilengannya.

Akeno sangat senang akhirnya dia bisa pulang bersama dengan Madara dan bisa bersama kembali seperti keluarga, Akeno kemudian menatapnya dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Nee, Madara-kun?"

"Emm?"

Akeno sedikit terkikik melihat wajah Madara yang hanya fokus kedepan tanpa melihat kearahnya.

_"Walaupun Madara orangnya dingin dan jarang berekspresi serbenarnya dia adalah orang baik"_

Madara menaikkan alisnya saat Akeno hanya terkikik padanya, dia mengangkat bahu dan keheningan terjadi saat Madara mengalihkan pandangan kedepan. Namun dia tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan saat dia merasakan sesuatu.

Keingintahuan membuat Akeno mengalihkan perhatiannya saat Madara mendongak keatas seolah mencari sesuatu. "Ada apa Madara-kun?" Akeno bertanya sambil mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh Madara.

Madara mengaktifkan Sharingan miliknya saat Akeno menanyakan itu. "Akeno...cepatlah pulang aku akan menyusulmu nanti"

Akeno mengerutkan kening saat Madara mengatakan itu, dia menuruti apa yang dikatan oleh Madara walaupun itu berat, Dia tau jika Madara sudah dalam keadaan serius seperti ini jangan pernah membantahnya.

"Hati-hati Madara-kun"

Madara mengangguk dan memandang kepergian Akeno dengan tenang, dia mungkin terlihat jahat bagi Akeno, tapi dia terpaksa melakukan ini untuk keselamatannya. Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya keatas kesalah satu gedung tinggi pencakar langit, dan dalam sekejap dia menghilang dari tempat ia berdiri.

Sesampainya ia di atap salah satu gedung ia menemukan sesuatu yang cukup mengejutkan.

"Kau merasakanku ya?".

Sosok itu tertawa kecil saat Madara tidak menjawab, "aku disini tidak untuk bertarung, kau tenang saja aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar" ucap sosok itu dengan menyilangkan lengan.

Madara masih tidak percaya dengan omong kosong itu. "Kau pikir aku percaya dengan omong kosongmu itu?" Desisnya.

"Baiklah...Baiklah, aku sebenarnya sedang bosan kau tau, ayolah kita para gadis juga punya rasa bosan" gadis itu berucap dengan pelan dan membalikkan tubuh kearah Madara.

Madara terkejut, _"Sharingan...? Bagaimana dia bisa memiliki itu? Apakah di dunia ini ada klan yang berhubungan dengan Rikudou sennin? Apakah Indra berbohong padaku?" _Madara mendesis dengan mata menyipit_._

Gadis itu hanya diam melihat reaksi Madara, dan tiba-tiba entah bagaimana gadis itu telah ada dihadapannya dengan sekejap mata. Cakar raksasa berwarna merah menghantam tulang rusuk berwarna biru dan mengakibatkan hancurnya atap gedung tersebut.

Madara mengeraskan tatapan kearah gadis itu saat tulang rusuk Susanoo miliknya retak._ "Choku Tomoe?, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan itu?" _

Gadis itu mengerutkan kening saat Susanoo milik Madara retak begitu mudah._ "Jadi seperti itu..."_

_*poof*_

Tiba-tiba Madara menghilang dan berubah menjadi kepulan asap berwarna putih dan meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian.

_"Hanya Bunshin..kah? Yah...sepertinya tugasku selesai untuk hari ini"_

_._

_._

_._

_**Bersambung**_

_**Menghilangkan sedikit sifat-sifat yang tidak perlu, Madara terlalu baik?...saya juga memikirkan ini, namun sifat Madara asli memang seperti itu waktu bersama Hashirama, dia bahkan sering tersenyum.**_

_**Author lagi bokek jadi jarang Up, wifi mati terus gara-gara mati lampu gak kenal waktu, yah apa boleh buat cari wifi diluar author lagi mager.**_

_**Dunia fanfic sekarang terasa sepi ya?, tidak seperti tahun 2014, saat itu author pembaca setia fic Rama Dewanagari, terakhir kali beliau update tahun 2017 dengan judul The Uchiha.**_

_**Dan ditahun 2014 itulah author mengenal anime DxD walaupun hanya sekilas nonton di Youtube.**_

_**Jujur author gak pernah nonton DxD sejak season 3 dan walaupun season 4 sudah keluar lama, entah kenapa author males nonton, mata author pedes ketika nonton hal yang berbau Ecchi XD.**_

_**Author sekarang punya hobi baru nonton di Cartoon Network :D.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sage Arts**_

_**Chapter 12**_

"Jadi... bagaimana hasilnya?"

Gadis tersebut terdiam dan kemudian menatap Dewi Amaterasu dengan tubuh masih tertutup jubah.

"Saya harus mengakui, pemuda itu sedikit menarik!, _walaupun yang aku temui hanyalah Bunshin_"

"Bukan hanya menarik, dia juga tampan" saut Dewi Amaterasu dengan senyuman yang menawan.

Sedangkan gadis itu hanya terdiam ketika Dewi mengatakan itu, dia tidak mengerti tentang ketertarikan dengan lawan jenis selain pertempuran, dia dari kecil tidak pernah mendengar tentang hal-hal semacam itu, jadi ketika Dewi mengatakan hal semacam itu dia sedikit bingung.

"Hmm...Amaterasu-sama... ketika saya bertemu dengan pemuda itu, saya seolah merasakan sesuatu didalam tubuhnya, saya tidak terlalu yakin apa itu jadi saya ingin betanya sesuatu"

Dewi Amaterasu merengut dan memijit pelipisnya dengan lembut. "Jadi kau juga merasakanya" .

"Maksud Dewi...Anda juga merasakanya?" Gadis tersebut bertanya dengan rasa ingin tau, kemudian dia berjalan selangkah saat telinganya ingin mendengar jawaban langsung dari sang Dewi.

"Hmm...ya ketika pemuda tersebut bertarung dengan Hakuryuukou, namun energi tersebut menghilang begitu saja, atau mungkin dia sengaja menyembunyikan energi tersebut karna banyak yang merasakan, akupun bertanya pada diriku sendiri tentang energi itu, energi kehidupan yang begitu melimpah bercampur dengan chakra yang begitu besar "

Gadis tersebut sedikit mengangguk, dia paham apa yang dimaksud sang Dewi, "jadi seperti itu"

Dewi Amaterasu sedikit tertawa dengan hal semacam ini, menurutnya ini menarik untuk diteruskan. "Lanjutkan misi rahasiamu, bahkan Yasaka dan saudaraku tidak tau misi ini...Emmt dan satu hal jangan terlalu kasar" ucap sang Dewi sembari menatap cermin ditangannya.

Gadis tersebut menatapnya sejenak dan kemudian mengangguk, beberapa saat kemudian dia menghilang dari hadapan sang Dewi dan meninggalkan kepulan asap berwarna putih.

"Semoga berhasil Naori-chan"

.

.

.

Madara terdiam ketika Shuri dan Akeno ada dihadapanya dengan keadaan setengah telanjang, dia tidak mengerti kenapa mereka mau melakukan hal seperti ini, setelah Madara menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu entah kenapa Akeno dan Shuri menjadi manja seperti ini, Shuri menganggap Madara sudah seperti anak kandungnya sendiri tapi entah kenapa seolah jauh dilubuk hatinya, ia ingin Madara lebih dari seorang anak.

Sedangkan Madara menganggap mereka seperti keluarganya sendiri, seperti ibu dan saudara perempuan, seperti halnya Ibu kandung dan adik kandung.

Akeno dan Shuri tersenyum, dan entah kenapa seolah senyuman tersebut begitu menakutkan dimatanya.

"Ara..Madara-kun kenapa hanya diam?, apa kita kurang menarik bagimu?, jangan menahan nafsumu, lepaskan dan santai saja...Okaa-san dan Akeno akan dengan senang hati meringankan Stres-mu" Shuri berkata sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat.

Madara tidak menjawab, mungkin memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Indra, cinta dan nafsu hampir tidak ada bedanya, tapi kenapa mereka mau melakukan hal ini, memang benar Madara bukan anak kandung Shuri, tapi ini terkesan?...entahlah.

Akeno melakukan hal yang sama, dia mendekat dengan semburat merah dipipinya. "Nee...Madara-kun santai saja ini tidak akan sakit"

Madara mengerutkan dahi, dari mana Akeno tau jika ini tidak sakit?...jika dibiarkan terus mereka akan bertindak tidak senonoh terhadapnya dan melecehkannya, jika ada hukum didunia ini tentang pelecehan yang dilakukan oleh wanita mungkin dia akan melaporkan mereka berdua kepada Komisi Perlindungan Kehormatan Pria.

"Santai saja Madara-kun... ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih dari Okaa-san tercintamu ini"

Sedangkan Akeno tersenyum dan kemudian ia mengatakan sesuatu. "Itu benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Okaa-san, Madara-kun, Sebagai ucapan terima kasih karna menyelamatkan Okaa-san"

Setelah mengatakan itu mereka berdua mendekat dan menjulurkan lidah, Madara mundur selangkah namun tanpa dia sadari ada tembok dibelakangnya, Madara mendengus karna terpojok sedangkan mereka semakin dekat.

"Ara...fuufuu"

_***poof***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Terdengar helaan nafas disebuah tempat, lebih tepatnya ini adalah sebuah bukit dan dipuncak bukit tersebut ada seseorang yang sedang menatap kuil dibawahnya.

_"...kenapa mereka melakukan hal semacam itu?" _

Sebuah tanda tanya muncul ketika memikirkan itu, dia tidak menyangka keluarga barunya benar-benar tidak waras, dia tidak ingin menjadi Issei ke-dua atau gumpalan nafsu yang berjalan kesana-kemari mencari Oppai, dia hanya ingin hidup normal tanpa ada yang mengganggunya, apa itu sulit untuk di temukan?.

_"Aku akan gila..."_

Madara memandang awan diatasnya dan mulai berbaring dengan kedua lengan dibelakang kepala sebagai sandaran, ia menutup matanya membiarkan semilir angin menerpa wajah dan tubuhnya.

_***Alam bawah sadar***_

_"Nah... itu membingungkan" _Indra berucap dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok dan menyilangkan lengan.

_"Maksudmu?"_

_"Kenapa kau menolak mereka berdua?... padahal aku berharap banyak padamu!"_ Indra berkata dan masih dengan kegiatan yang sama. Sedangkan Madara menaikkan alis ketika Indra mengatakan itu.

_"Kau adalah penerusku Madara, jika bukan kau terus siapa lagi, Sasuke?...apa kau lupa Sasuke sudah tewas ditanganmu!"_

Bagi Indra, klan adalah yang paling utama baginya, dia adalah leluhur bagi Uchiha termasuk Madara, dan Madara pasti tau akan hal itu, tapi kenapa Madara menolak hal semacam ini.

_"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk membicarakan hal semacam itu...aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu" _

Sedangkan Indra hanya diam dan menutup mata, dia sudah tau pasti Madara akan bertanya tentang hal itu.

_"Siapa gadis yang memiliki Sharingan itu?...bagaimana ia mendapatkannya?" _Madara bertanya dengan mata menyipit.

Indra masih terlihat santai, walaupun ia juga sedikit terkejut dengan gadis yang memiliki Sharingan di dunia ini._ "Aku juga sedikit terkejut sama seperti dirimu Madara...seorang gadis dari dunia ini yang memiliki Choku Tomoe!, hanya beberapa orang yang memilikinya, termasuk aku dan dirimu!"_ Indra menjawab dengan masih melipat lengan.

_"Pada dasarnya Mangekyou Sharingan bangkit jika seorang Uchiha memiliki emosi di dalam dirinya... kau juga tau akan hal itu kan Madara?...jika dugaanku benar mungkin gadis itu lahir didunia ini."_

Madara mengerutkan dahi ketika Indra mengatakan itu. _"Bukankah Uchiha hanya ada didunia kita...jika itu benar apa yang kau katakan, apa mungkin ada Uchiha lain didunia ini?"_

_"Itu memang benar...tapi sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu, ada beberapa pengguna Sharingan yang memiliki kemampuan antar dimensi seperti halnya Kamui, namun Kamui juga memiliki batas tertentu, tetapi jika pengguna Kamui memiliki mata saudara mereka, itu hasilnya akan berbeda" _Ucap Indra sembari menutup mata dan mengangguk.

Itu cukup masuk akal, pengguna Kamui seperti dirinya dan Obito memang memiliki kemampuan antar dimensi tertentu, namun Kamui juga memiliki batas jarak dan ruang, cukup sederhana memang tapi itu kemampuan yang cukup langka.

_"Dan untuk pertanyaan kedua, aku tidak tau... bisa Iya dan Tidak...siapa yang tau!"_

Sedangkan Madara terlihat tidak terlalu senang dengan jawaban Indra, entah kenapa seolah-olah Indra meyembunyikan sesuatu. Memaksa Indra untuk memberitahunya juga sepertinya sia-sia, atau memang Indra juga tidak tau jawabanya, entahlah.

_"Baiklah...sebagai ucapan maaf, bagaimana jika kita berlatih sebentar dan aku akan membuka sedikit segel Rinnegan milikmu"_

Madara sedikit terkejut ketika Indra menawarkan hal itu, dia tau kalau Indra sering mengucapkan hal yang acak dan sulit ditebak, Madara kemudian mengangguk dan menerjang Indra yang masih berada dalam posisi santai.

.

.

.

Naori Uchiha gadis misterius yang sedang menjalankan tugas dari Dewi Amaterasu, namun sepertinya ia sedikit mengubah penampilan dari yang sebelumnya memakai jubah, dan sekarang memakai pakaian yang sedikit terbuka . Dia berjalan dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang mengagumi kecantikanya, wajahnya memang manis dan cantik namun siapa yang tau jika dia memiliki sesuatu dalam dirinya.

Kemudian pandangannya teralihkan ketika melihat sebuah gang didepan, dia tersenyum kecil dan berjalan kearah gang tersebut, tapi saat ia berjalan dengan santai, ada segerombolan anak brandalan yang menyeringai kearahnya.

"Nah...sepertinya kita memiliki mangsa yang mudah" Ucap salah satu pemuda yang ada dibelakang Naori.

"Lihatlah tubuhnya... begitu Bohai"

Segerombolan pemuda tersebut tertawa dan mengelilingi Naori dengan pandangan nafsu, Naori terdiam dan memandang sekeliling dengan pandangan datar, dia tidak mengira manusia seperti mereka begitu menyedihkan.

"Neng...mau kemana?...mau abang anterin?"

"Itu benar Neng manis, abang kagak gigit"

"..."

Namun tiba-tiba salah satu pemuda tersebut menerjang kedepan ingin menangkapnya, Naori menghindar dengan mudah dan menendang wajah pemuda tersebut sampai terpental dan menabrak tempat sampah hingga pingsan. Mereka terkejut ketika melihat teman mereka kalah begitu mudah.

"Hmm...siapa selanjutnya?" Naori bertanya dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Mereka yang melihat senyum Naori mulai mundur selangkah dan berlarian kesegala arah.

_**"Emakk..."**_

"Dasar pengecut..."

Menghela nafas dan kemudian tersenyum sedikit, _"Dunia manusia tidak terlalu buruk...sangat berbeda dengan yang ada di Istana Amaterasu-sama"._

Dibesarkan dilingkungan Istana Shinto, Otomatis dia tidak pernah bergauil dengan manusia apalagi memiliki teman, dia dari kecil hanyalah memiliki beberapa pengasuh yang sering bermain denganya. diamenghela nafas sekali lagi dan berjalan kedepan, tangan kanannya terangkat dan tiba-tiba hujan mengguyur dengan deras.

"Hanya hujan biasa"

.

.

.

Saat dia berjalan santai tanpa memperdulikan jika bajunya basah kuyup sembari menatap gedung-gedung tinggi, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suatu diperutnya, dia mengangkat alis dan mulai berjalan sedikit lebih cepat.

"Huff...cari yang hangat dan berkuah, Ramen"

Dengan cepat ia berlari melewati hujan yang sepertinya tidak mau berhenti mengguyur jalanan kota, beberapa menit kemudian dia memperlambat berlarinya saat matanya menemukan kedai Ramen dipinggir jalan. Dia sedikit tersenyum saat ia mendekati kedai tersebut.

_"Ini..dia, tapi aku tidak mungkin memakai pakaian basah seperti ini!"_

Ia sadar bahwa bajunya basah kuyup, dia melihat sekeliling untuk melihat apakah ada orang di sekitarnya, ketika sudah yakin disekitarnya tidak ada orang, tiba-tiba tubuhnya mengeluarkan uap panas dan dalam sekejap, baju yang ia pakai kering seperti sedia kali.

Dia tersenyum kecil dan mulai masuk kedalam kedai ramen tersebut, ia melihat sekeliling namun matanya berhenti ketika melihat gadis kecil dengan belasan mangkuk ramen kosong didepanya. Dia sedikit terkejut melihat gadis kecil itu.

_"Ophis?...apa yang ia lakukan disini?"_

Sementara gadis kecil yang bernama Ophis tersebut hanya diam ketika Naori menatapnya, Ophis perwujutan dari Naga tanpa batas hanya meliriknya sebentar dan melanjutkan kegiatan yang tertunda.

Naori kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya kearah bangku kosong didepannya, dia melangkah kedepan dan mulai duduk ditempat tersebut, walaupun ia sedikit heran dengan Ophis makan ditempat seperti ini, dia yakin Ophis tidak peduli dengan dunia ini dan sesuatu yang ada didalamnya, yang ia pedulikan hanyalah pulang ke celah Dimensi yang telah ditempati oleh Gread Read.

Tapi kenapa Ophis mau repot-repot ketempat seperti ini jika tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik baginya?, namun perhatianya teralihkan kepintu kedai ketika ada sepasang anak muda yang sedang bergandengan tangan, Naori meliriknya dan sedikit tersenyum.

Madara menaikkan alisnya saat gadis kecil yang ia temui bertahun-tahun yang lalu tidak tumbuh sama sekali, namun matanya sedikit menyipit saat matanya menatap Naori yang sedang melirik kearahnya.

"Akeno...kita tidak jadi makan disini, kita cari tempat yang lain"

Sedangkan Akeno yang berada sampingnya hanya sedikit mengeluh ketika Madara mengatakan itu, "tapi...Madara-kun"

Madara tidak menjawab dan kemudian menarik Akeno keluar dari kedai tersebut, tanpa memperdulikan Akeno yang hanya bisa merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Pelan-pelan Madara-kun"

Naori menatap kepergian mereka berdua dengan diam, dan kemudian pandanganya teralihkan kearah Ophis, namun entah bagaimana Ophis menghilang begitu saja meninggalkan belasan mangkok Ramen kosong dimeja.

_"Jadi dia target Ophis?...ini semakin menarik"_

.

.

.

"Madara-kun...ada apa?" Akeno bertanya saat Madara terus menarik tanganya dan berjalan cukup cepat, Madara berhenti sebentar dan kemudian menatap Akeno.

"Dengarkan aku Akeno...mereka adalah orang yang mengincarku...aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko jika kau ada didekatku"

Akeno sedikit terkejut ketika Madara megatakan itu. "Maksudmu gadis kecil dan gadis remaja tersebut?" Akeno bertanya dengan wajah sedikit Khawatir.

Madara mengangguk. "Ketahuilah, bahwa gadis kecil tersebut yang paling berbahaya, aku tidak tau bagaimana ia melakukanya, namun itu sepertinya hanyalah kedok untuk menutupi wujud sebenarnya" Madara menjelaskan dengan wajah serius.

Akeno terkejut dan kemudian menganggukan kepala, "aku mengerti Madara-kun"

"Bagus... jika kau bertemu salah satu dari mereka lebih baik menghindar, apapun yang terjadi"

Madara beruntung kalau Akeno tidak terlalu rewel, tidak seperti gadis lain yang sedikit keras kepala, Akeno pasti akan menuruti apapun kemauan Madara bahkan jika Madara ingin 'itu', namun yang kita ketahui Madara bukanlah tipe hal yang seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Hujan telah behenti...kebetulan sekali"

Naori keluar dari kedai dengan pandangan datar, setelah menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini, akhirnya ia bisa melanjutkan pengawasannya dan itung-itung ini sebagai Refreshing setelah hari-hari yang membosankan di Istana. Dia melompat keatas dan melompati setiap atap toko dan gedung yang ia pijak, senyum manis ia tunjukan ketika sinar matahari mulai menunjukan cahaya-nya dibalik awan.

_"Amaterasu-Sama terimakasih karna anda sudah merawat saya dari kecil...sebagai ucapan terimakasih, saya tidak akan mengecewakan Anda"_

Naori memandang beberapa hamparan gedung dan rumah, dan beberapa saat kemudian dia sedikit menyunggingkan senyum di wajah manisnya. _"Ini sebenarnya tidak terlalu buruk, pada dasarnya mereka membuat rumah untuk bertahan dari terik matahari dan terpaan badai serta dinginya malam. Amaterasu-sama dan Susanoo-sama serta Tsukuyomi-sama...mereka semakin lemah dan mereka butuh kandidat yang cocok untuk meneruskan fraksi Shinto, sedikit demi sedikit manusia mulai meninggalkan kepercayaan Shinto dan mulai mempercayai fraksi lain yang lebih besar"._

Naori menghela nafas dengan mata tertutup, kemudian aura merah mulai keluar dari tubuhnya disusul dengan retakan atap gedung yang ia pijak, matanya terbuka menampilkan mata merah dengan pola seperti bunga dengan tiga kelopak, dia hanya diam dan melesat dengan cepat menuju kearah yang tidak diketahui.

.

.

.

_**(Warning...18+)**_

Akeno berjalan berdampingan dan beberapa kali melirik sembari menatap wajah Madara dengan semburat merah di pipinya, entah apa yang ia pikirkan sampai membuat ia sampai seperti ini,.

Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun seolah-olah ia tidak bisa mengatakan itu, Madara memperhatikan ini, dia meliriknya sebentar dan bertanya sesuatu kepadanya.

"Ada apa, Akeno...?"

"T-tidak apa-apa!"

Madara mengerutkan dahi saat Akeno mengatakan itu, dia bisa melihat jika Akeno mungkin menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Apa kau sakit?...pipimu merah, jika kau sakit kita akan pulang ke kuil, aku akan menggendongmu!" Madara menawarkan.

Akeno sedikit senang atas perhatian Madara namun bukan itu yang mengganggu pikirannya, Akeno menggelengkan kepala dengan pelan dan kemudian menatapnya.

"T-tidak perlu Madara-kun...aku baik-baik saja..hanya saja..."

"Hmm?.."

"H-hanya S-saja... _bagaimana ini?_"

Akeno terdiam tidak melanjutkan kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan, tanpa disangka-sangka oleh Madara, Akeno menarik tangan Madara dengan sedikit paksaan dan mulai berjalan dengan sedikit cepat, Madara merengut ketika Akeno menariknya dengan kasar, dia tidak mengerti apa yang Akeno ingin lakukan, beberapa saat kemudian mereka berhenti ditempat yang sangat sepi atau bisa dibilang ini adalah semak belukar.

"Akeno?..apa yang..."

Madara harus menghentikan ucapanya saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dibibirnya, dia membulatkan mata ketika tiba-tiba Akeno menciumnya tanpa persetujuanya, awalnya ini adalah ciuman biasa tetapi lama-kelaman menjadi ciuman penuh gairah, namun Madara semakin terkejut saat dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang ingin masuk kedalam mulutnya, dia bisa merasakan jika ini adalah lidah milik Akeno.

Dia ingin menghentikan ini, namun Akeno tidak membiarkan itu terjadi, beberapa menit mereka melakukan kegiatan mereka, akhirnya Akeno memutuskan untuk berhenti karna butuh oksigen untuk bernafas.

"Huff"

Mereka berdua tetap diam, Akeno hanya menundukkan kepala sedangkan Madara tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan dengan hal seperti ini, ini adalah hal yang baru baginya, Namun tiba-tiba Akeno berjongkok dengan wajah yang memerah dan mata terlihat sayu, kedua tangannya terangkat dan mulai meraba sesuatu, Madara melenguh saat area pribadinya disentuh oleh Akeno.

Sedikit demi sedikit benda yang diraba oleh Akeno mulai membengkak dan semakin membesar, Madara meringis saat celana miliknya yang ia pakai semakin sempit, Akeno tersenyum dan mulai membuka resleting milik Madara, dikit demi sedikit benda tersebut mulai keluar dari celana milik Madara, namun Akeno semakin terkejut ketika melihat benda tersebut sebesar lengan.

"I-ini...besar s-sekali...milik Madara-kun"

Akeno memegang benda tersebut dengan lembut menggunakan kedua tangan karna saking besarnya benda tersebut, dia memerah dan kemudian ia mulai memaju mundurkan tangannya keatas dan kebawah, Madara mengeraskan giginya saat merasakan sesuatu yang nikmat di area pribadi miliknya.

"A-Akeno apa yang kau l-lakukan?"

"Madara-kun menyukai ini?...dasar nakal"

Madara terkejut bukan main, namun entah kenapa dia mulai menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh Akeno, Akeno tersenyum dan mendongak keatas ketika dia bisa melihat jika Madara mulai menikmati apa yang ia lakukan.

_"Seperti yang aku harapkan, Madara-kun mulai menikmati ini... terima kasih Issei karna sudah meminjamkan ponselmu"_

Akeno kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali kebenda tersebut, ia memajukan wajahnya agar lebih dekat dan ia mulai berfikir apakah benda tersebut muat dimulut kecil miliknya?.

_"Ini bau laki-laki!"_

Akeno menjulurkan lidah dan mulai menjilat kepala benda tersebut agar lebih basah, Madara meringis ketika merasakan sesuatu yang basah lembut dan hangat mengenai benda miliknya.

_"Kusoo"_

Akeno sedikit demi sedikit mulia memasukkan benda milik Madara tersebut kedalam mulutnya, walaupun benda tersebut tidak bisa masuk sepenuhnya kedalam mulut namun setidaknya ia bisa membuat Madara menikmati hal ini, Akeno mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya agar Madara semakin menikmati apa yang ia lakukan.

"Emhss, Emm"

Madara meringis dan melenguh, dia tidak percaya apa yang ia rasakan adalah sesuatu hal yang tidak bisa ia katakan, tanganya tanpa sadar terangkat dan memegang kepala Akeno, namun tanpa disangka oleh Akeno, Madara dengan kasar menghentakkan pinggulnya ke depan agar benda miliknya lebih masuk lebih dalam.

"Emttmhh"

Akeno terkejut saat benda tersebut sampai ketenggorokan, matanya terangkat keatas saat Madara memaju mundurkan kepalanya, Akeno gelojotan dan tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal namun ia sedikit senang karna Madara tidak menolak apa yang ia lakukan. Beberapa menit kemudian Madara semakin mempercepat gerakanya saat sesuatu yang nikmat ingin keluar dari benda miliknya.

_"Sial...kenikmatan mengerikan macam apa ini?"_

Akeno kualahan dengan gerakan yang dilakukan oleh Madara saat gerakan tersebut semakin cepat dan kasar, dia hanya bisa pasrah apa yang dilakukan oleh Madara terhadap tubuhnya.

"Eghh..."

Tiba-tiba cairan putih kental dan hangat mulai memenuhi mulut Akeno, dia sedikit terkejut dan mulai tersedak saat cairan putih tersebut sangat banyak memenuhi tenggoraknya bahkan sampai meluber keluar, Madara menyadari ini dan mulai mencabut benda miliknya tersebut dari mulut Akeno.

"Fuahh..uhuk-uhuk"

Benang tipis yang terbuat dari cairan tersebut menjadi pembatas antara Akeno dan Madara, ketika ia mulai mencabut benda tersebut dari mulut Akeno.

Akeno kemudian menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menutupi mulutnya agar cairan putih tersebut tidak keluar dari mulutnya, Akeno dengan senang hati menelan cairan kental tersebut tanpa masalah sama sekali.

"Emt..Cairan Madara-kun...manis"

Madara tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan. "Maaf Akeno... "

Akeno tersenyum dengan semburat merah dipinya. "Ara...tidak apa-apa Madara-kun...aku yang menginginkan ini, aku tau jika pikiranmu sedang stres dan aku tau kau telah bekerja keras... setidaknya dengan begini aku bisa meringankan pikiranmu"

.

.

_._

"Akeno?" Madara memanggilnya beberapa kali dengan nada sedikit jengkel dalam suaranya, sedangkan Akeno hanya diam dengan senyum aneh diwajahnya.

"Muehehehe"

"Akeno?"

Akeno tersentak dengan semburat merah di pipi dan kemudian menatap Madara yang ada di depanya. "Ehh...apa yang terjadi?". Akeno bertanya dengan sedikit kebingungan.

Madara menghela nafas dan kemudian menyentuh jidat Akeno dengan lembut. "Kau melamun, dengan senyum aneh diwajahmu!" "Mouu"

Akeno terkejut dan malu, ternyata kejadian tadi hanyalah angan-angan semata. _"Huff...jadi tadi hanyalah pikiran mesumku?"._ Batin Akeno dengan sedikit malu.

_"Ehehehe"_

Madara memperhatikan gelagat Akeno dengan menaikkan alis, namun dengan cepat ia mengangkat bahu tanda ia tidak terlalu peduli.

"Ayo kita pulang Akeno...Ibumu pasti khawatir!"

"Tapi...aku ingin makan, Madara-kun, kita sudah berjanji tadi"

Madara menghela nafas "Baiklah..". Sedangkan Akeno yang mendengarnya terlihat senang, sudah lama mereka tidak makan bersama seperti keluarga.

"terima kasih...Madara-kun"

_**Bersambung**_

_**Author terinspirasi dari anime Hentai yang ahthor tonton XD, sebenarnya bukan anime sih, lebih tepatnya Sfm (source film maker) grafiknya sangat best lah, walaupun yang author tonton cuma parody dari karakter game Overwatch namun karakter ceweknya memang bikin celana sempit :).**_

_**Sebenarnya author benci dengan hal Ecchi tapi entah kenapa author demen banget nonton Hentai (SFM) terutama dari StudioFow :v, mungkin karena banyak karakter game yang diparodikan seperti karakter dari game DOA dan Resident evil. **_

_**Best 3D**_

_**Entah kenapa Author mulai menyukai kartun Amerika :)**_

_**Sudahlah nanti author ketahuan sama Istri author XD.**_

_**Author bersyukur karna istri Author sudah hamil 2 bulan, masa-masa yang rentan apa lagi ada wabah virus Covid-19. Di Indonesia sudah ada 500 lebih korban yang terpapar virus Covid-19, dan author terpaksa kerja dirumah.**_

_**Terus berdoa dan memberikan semangat kepada para korban dan dokter yang bertugas menangani korban Virus Covid-19.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sage Arts **_

_**Chapter 14 **_

Uchiha Naori, entah kenapa gadis tersebut sangat antusias jika berhubungan dengan seseorang yang memiliki marga yang sama dengan dirinya. Bukan dia jatuh cinta atau apa dia hanya penasaran, seberapa kuat orang yang ia awasi itu.

"Dia adalah misteri... jika apa yang dikatakan oleh Amaterasu-sama benar, kemungkinan besar akan sulit. Mungkin ini adalah ujian terbesarku selama ini, mengingat tidak ada manusia yang lebih kuat dariku, lupakan soal pemegang True Loginus itu. Bahkan aku tak tertarik sama sekali" Naori berbicara sendiri sembari mengingat hal yang pernah dikatan oleh Dewi Amaterasu.

"_Naori_.._apa kau ingat sejarah klan Uchiha?" Dewi itu bertanya dengan wajah masih tersenyum, senyuman yang akan membuat sebagian besar orang akan terpesona ketika melihat senyum tersebut._

_Naori menggelengkan kepala dengan pelan, pertanda ia tak mengetahui sejarah klan-nya sendiri._

_._

_._

_._

Seorang siswa yang mengalahkan Hakuryukou dalam mode Jugernaut dan berhasil selamat, walaupun harus dibayar dengan keadaan sedikit menyedihkan, walaupun seperti itu, itu bukan prestasi yang sepele. Menggelangkan kepala dengan pelan gadis tersebut mencoba mengorek informasi lebih lanjut.

"Dia bahkan memiliki Senjutsu hampir sempurna, tidak ada mahkluk yang bisa melakukan hal tersebut, tunggu dulu... aku paham sekarang" gadis tersebut menyeringai ketika mengetahui fakta atau sebuah teori tentang Madara.

"Kau lebih cerdas dari yang aku kira... Madara-Uchiha"

Namun disinilah dia duduk diatas sebuah pohon, menutup mata dan menggoyang-goyangkan kaki mulusnya. Gadis tersebut menginat kembali apa yang pernah di ucapkan oleh Dewi Amaterasu kepadanya. _"Naori-chan seorang Uchiha memiliki perasaan Cinta yang sangat kuat, itu fakta, namun cinta secara bersamaan dapat membuat Uchiha tunduk pada emosi yang kuat, dimana ketika sesuatu yang mereka cintai lenyap"_

.

.

.

"Aku akan menciptakan dunia baru yang melampaui semua itu" Gadis tersebut bergumam pelan dan membuka mata, mata hitam yang memancarkan tekat yang kuat.

perhatiannya teralihkan saat sesuatu yang menarik melintas di kejauhan. _"kau selalu melindungi gadis itu?...aku bahkan tidak mengerti, apa itu yang dinamakan...?, tidak, itu aneh!" _Naori merengut saat memikirkan itu.

"Cinta..?, Kekuatan adalah satu-satunya"

Jika dipikirkan lagi, mungkin pertanyaan tersebut tidaklah aneh jika sesorang tersebut tidak pernah merasakan apa itu cinta dan kasih sayang, namun bagi Naori yang hanya mengerti tentang pertempuran dan kekuatan, mungkin itu aneh bagi dirinya secara pribadi.

"Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat kepalaku sakit, aku hanya perlu mengawasi dirinya. Ini mungkin memakan waktu yang sangat lama, namun agar berjalan lancar, aku hanya butuh kesabaran". Naori berucap pada dirinya sendiri dan mulai berdiri dari dahan pohon tersebut, beberapa saat kemudian sebuah distorsi ruang menghisap gadis tersebut dan menghilang dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Nee...Madara apa punyamu besar?" Sebuah pertanyaan konyol terlontar dari mulut seorang gadis dengan kacamata besar dan rambut coklat yang ada didepan Madara, sebuah perempatan seketika muncul di kepala laki-laki tersebut tanpa memperdulikan, maksud sebenarnya dari pertanyaan itu.

Madara mencoba untuk tetap sabar, agar ia tidak membunuh gadis Ngeres bin Cabul yang ada di depanya.

Raynare memincingkan mata kearah Kiryuu yang hanya menatap Madara dengan pandangan tak berdosa. "Kiryuu, kau ini perempuan tapi bejat banget sih" Raynare berucap sedikit pelan agar Sensei mereka tidak mendengar.

"Cepat berbalik atau aku laporin ke Kepala Sekolah!" Raynare mengancam gadis tersebut dengan melototkan mata.

.

.

.

Madara memutuskan untuk sementara ini menjauh dari kerumunan Sekolah, yah sekolah itu menjengkelkan, menjadi tampan dan Badass itu mungkin sesuatu yang dinginkan oleh setiap laki-laki, namun dalam kehidupan ini hanya kedamaian sejati yang ia inginkan dari dulu.

Disinilah dia sekarang diatap sekolah, mamandang awan membiarkan semilir angin menerpa wajah tampan miliknya, dan membiarkan Bunshin miliknya nmelakukan semua kegiatan dikelas.

Jujur saja, dunia baru ini mungkin terlihat normal bagi mereka yang tidak bisa melihat ataupun merasakan, namun berkat Akeno dan Baraqiel akhirnya ia menyadari dunia ini berbeda dari dunia Shinobi.

Dunia Supranatural, dunia yang dianggap hanya mitos namun secara mengejutkan memang ada. Madara mulai berfikir apakah Dunia Limbo sama dengan dunia Supranatural?.

Namun ketenangan tak bertahan lama saat sesuatu mendekat kearahnya, _"..pengganggu" _ sosok tersebut berjalan kearah Madara dengan perlahan. "Madara-san?" Panggil sosok tersebut dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Hn"

"Boleh aku duduk?"

Madara tidak menjawab, tempat ini adalah tempat umum siapapun boleh duduk disini. Mengetahui jika Madara tidak menjawab, sosok yang ternyata kaicho tersebut memutuskan duduk disebelahnya. "Ada apa Sona?" Madara bertanya tanpa repot-repot untuk melihat Sona yang ada disampingnya tersebut.

"Hmm...tidak ada, aku hanya biasa kesini jika kepalaku pusing dan kebetulan aku bertemu denganmu disini"

"..."

"Madara-san?...apa menurutmu aku menyebalkan?"

Madara menaikkan alisnya dan kemudian menatap Sona yang sedikit menunduk. "Maksudmu?" Madara bertanya dengan sedikit bingung dalam suaranya.

"Aku melihatmu saat bersama Akeno, aku bisa melihat jika Akeno sangat senang dan aku melihat kau tersenyum kepadanya. Maksudku...apa aku begitu menjengkelkan bagi semua orang?" Sona menunduk dan sedikit malu ketika mengatakan hal itu, ada sedikit perasaan kecewa pada dirinya sebagai seorang Kaicho, seolah dia tidak pantas sebagai seorang pemimpin.

Sona mungkin terlihat aneh menayakan hal ini kepada Seseorang yang tak begitu dekat dengannya, tapi siapa yang peduli, toh lagipula tak ada yang melihat, menurut Sona.

Biasanya Sona bisa menghadapi masalah sendiri tanpa bantuan seseorang, tapi mengingat ini adalah masalah yang tidak bisa dilakukan olah otak encernya, mengingat ini adalah masalah perasaan yang muncul dari dalam hati.

Madara jelas tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakan, Sona memimpin kelompoknya dengan caranya sediri tidak ada yang salah tentang hal itu. Bahkan Rias yang memiliki sifat yang berlawanan dengan Sona.

Tapi kenapa Sona menanyakan hal tersebut?. "Tidak ada yang salah tentang hal itu, kurasa. Jadilah pemimpin yang yang berguna, namun terkadang peraturan tidaklah selalu menjadi patokan. Contohnya adalah Rias, lihatlah dia... apa dia selalu melakukan sesuai peraturan?. Namun jika dirimu ingin sebuah saran, jadilah dirimu sendiri jika itu untuk kabaikan teman-temanmu, intinya adalah teman-temanmu adalah yang utama"

Sona mengangguk paham, jadi itu kekurangan yang ada pada diri Sona, "aku pernah dalam posisi yang sama, dulu aku menganggap Kekuatan adalah segala hal tanpa memperdulikan teman-teman yang selalu ada untukku" ingatan tentang Hashirama terngiang di kepalanya. "Namun ketika aku bertemu Akeno aku sadar, kekuatan bukanlah segala hal!"

Sona sedikit terkejut, fakta bahwa Madara tidak seperti sekarang, namun Sona senang atas saran yang di berikan oleh Madara kepada dirinya, seorang pemimpin yang baik harus menerima kritik dan saran dari orang-orang disekitar. "Terima kasih Madara-kun" Sona mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kearahnya. Senyuman tulus, tanpa embel-embel keformalan Sona tunjukan kearah laki-laki tersebut

.

.

.

"Aneh" ucap seorang gadis yang berdiri diatas gedung tak jauh dari tempat Madara dan Sona, dengan mata merah dengan pola bunga tiga kelopak bersinar dengan cerah.

Namun kemudian ia sedikit tersenyum. "Lembut seperti biasa..hmm". Beberapa saat kemudian gadis tersebut menutup matanya dan duduk dan kemudian membuka matanya yang telah berganti warna hitam.

"Seperti apa masa depan yang akan datang?, apa Uchiha akan menjadi penyelamat bagi Dunia ini? Atau sebaliknya?" Pertanyaan sulit yang ia lontarkan pada dirinya sendiri, dan hanya Kami-sama yang tau jawabanya.

"Aku sepertinya harus kembali dan melapor kepada Amaterasu-sama" kemudian distorsi ruang menghisap gadis tersebut dan menghilang dalam kesunyian.

.

.

.

Ruang Klub

**"Hentikan itu dasar pembantai" **sebuah teriakan cempreng terdengar di ruang Klub Orc, Rias menghela nafas sedangkan Koneko dan Asia mencoba menenangkan Issei yang berontak.

"Astaga Issei, ini hanyalah suntikan biasa, kau itu iblis tidak perlu setakut itu" Rias memijit pelipisnya dengan lembut.

"Terus jika aku Iblis kenapa aku harus disuntik?" Issei berteriak dengan wajah ketakutan dan mencoba lepas dari cengkraman Koneko dan Asia.

"Issei-san ini tidak sakit"

"Ini untuk jaga-jaga dari wabah Virus Covid-19 yang akhir-akhir ini mewabah" Rias menjelaskan dengan mata tertutup.

"Itu konyol"

"Konyol atau tidak kau harus disuntik, apa kau tidak kasian dengan orang tuamu yang hanya manusia biasa, jika tanpa sadar kau bersin kearah mereka atau bersentuhan dengan mereka dan kemudian tertular, apa kau tidak kasian?." Rias menjelaskan dengan wajah jengkel.

"Ada kemungkinan kau membawa Virus tersebut tanpa kau sadari, walaupun tubuhmu mungkin kebal tapi tetap saja virus tersebut masih menempel ditubuhmu, dan karena kau tinggal dengan orangtuamu kemungkinan besar bisa tertular"

Issei tersentak dan memikirkan hal tersebut._**"Rias benar Partner, tidak mungkin setiap hari kau menggunakan energimu untuk menghilangkan virus tersebut" **_ucap Draig didalam pikiran Issei.

_"Draig?...kau juga setuju..Sial"_

"B-baiklah...tapi bagaimana dengan Madara, dia juga hanya Manusia!" Issei berteriak sambil melotot kepada seseorang yang hanya memperhatikan jendela. Orang tersebut seolah tidak tertarik dengan ocehan yang dilakukan oleh bocah cabul tersebut.

Rias kemudian tersenyum "Tentu saja, Madara dan kita semua!" Rias berkata memberitahu Issei yang masih mencoba berontak. Madara kemudian berdiri dan berjalan melewati Issei dengan pandangan datar. Madara melirik sedikit dan mengucapakan sesuatu "Pengecut" ejek Madara kepada Issei yang masih menatap dengan pandangan jengkel.

Madara menggulung lengan baju kirinya, yang membuat Rias, Koneko dan Akeno memerah, dan betapa berototnya itu, sedangkan Issei hanya mencibir hal tersebut didalam hati. Rias melakukan apa yang ia lakukan dan kemudian menyelesaikan tugas tersebut.

"Sekarang gilaranmu Issei-senpai" Koneko memegangnya sedangkan Issei hanya bisa memandang ngeri jarum suntik yang terbilang besar tersebut.

"Tunggu sebentar Rias!"

"Hmm...ya Akeno?"

"Bukankah lengan Issei mengandung energi Naga?...kurasa itu tidak efektif jika harus disuntik pada bagian itu" Akeno memberitahunya dengan jari didagu.

"Benar juga"

Rias mengangguk paham dan kemudian sedikit menyeringai, Issei semakin takut apa yang akan terjadi ketika melihat seringai itu. "A-apa yang Buchou lakukan?"

"Tenang Issei, Buchou tidak akan menyuntikmu" Akeno memberitahunya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis bahkan terlalu manis.

"Sukurlah"

"Ehh...maksudku adalah, Buchou akan menyuntikmu di... pantatmu"

"A-apa"

*Jleb*

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh"

.

.

.

Sekolah diliburkan tanpa batas waktu yang ditentukan, semua orang panik dengan wabah ini, terjadinya Panic Buying diberbagai tempat, terutama sulitnya mencari masker dan Hand sanitizer bahkan tisu toilet pun menjadi langka.

Semua warga dihimbau tetap dirumah untuk mengurangi menyebarnya virus ini, virus baru dari hewan yang konon dari kelelawar yang identik dengan Iblis dan Vampir.

Madara menghela nafas, kebetulan Akeno ada didunia Bawah, sedangkan Madara bersama Shuri menonton Tv diKuil. "lihatlah itu Madara-kun, orang-orang menjadi seperti itu, aku merasa kasian dengan orang-orang yang tidak memiliki tempat tinggal, dan harus terpapar Virus tersebut".

Madara mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Shuri, "pemerintah jepang mencoba cara terbaik untuk menghentikan virus tersebut, seperti Social Distancing dan Karantina wilayah atau bahkan Lockdown" Ucap Shuri melanjutkan.

Madara memikirkan cara agar virus tersebut tidak meyebar diwilayah Kuoh, seperti Kekkai yang dapat menghilangkan virus berbahaya, jadi secara otomatis saat ada pembawa virus yang melewati kekkai, virus tersebut akan mati seketika.

Indra juga memberitahunya jika ada beberapa Kekkai yang memiliki kemampuan unik, mungkin ini jenis Kekkai baru yang tidak pernah digunakan.

"Shuri-san apa disini ada masker?"

Shuri mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Tv dan kemudian menatap Madara dengan senyuman. "Di meja ada beberapa masker, apa kamu akan pergi?" Shuri bertanya dan mendapat anggukan kepala dari Madara.

"Baiklah...hati-hati Madara-kun"

.

.

.

"Astaga bokongku sakit sekali, Buchou menyuntik bokongku dengan bar-bar" Issei berjalan menuju rumah sambil menggosok pantatnya menggunakan tangan kiri. "Tapi itu sepadan, jika itu untuk keselamatan semua orang" Issei berguman pelan dan melanjutkan berjalan tanpa merasa ada yang aneh.

Namun tanpa ia sadarai ada sepasang mata merah mengawasi bocah tersebut diatas sebuah pohon, mata merah dengan pola bunga tiga klopak. "Sekiryuutei...dan Hakuryuukou...aku ingin melihat seperti apa jika mereka bertarung... seperti Uchiha dan Senju" ucap Naori pada dirinya dan kemudian menghilang dalam pusaran dimensi.

.

.

.

Madara muncul disebuah ruangan, ruangan sedikit gelap yang hanya bercahayakan beberapa lilin di dinding ruangan tersebut, lantai yang terbuat dari marmer dan beberapa jenjela yang sedikit terbuka. Madara melangkah dengan tenang tanpa memiliki perasaan takut sedikitpun. Berjalan pelan dan melihat sekeliling namun sebuah senyuman ia tunjukan saat mendapati empat gadis yang ia kenal tidur bersama dalam satu kasur. Kasur tersebut terbilang sangat besar untuk sebuah kasur.

Madara melanjutkan langkahnya melewati empat gadis tersebut yang tidak sadar bahwa Madara ada di tempat mereka, Madara sedikit merengut, mencari sebuah buku yang sengaja ia simpan di tempat tersebut. "Mana sih?...ah ini dia!" Madara tersenyum dan kemudian mengambil buku tersebut dan kemudian dia berbalik untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Empat gadis tersebut masih tertidur dengan pulas, tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang masuk di kamar mereka. Target yang cocok untuk diperkosa oleh penjahat bejat, yang melihat lubang di depanya. Ahh..kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Andai saja Madara adalah lelaki bejat, dia pasti akan melakukan tindakan tak senonoh kepada mereka berempat, author yakin mereka tak akan menolaknya.

Madara membuka buku tersebut, membaca judul dan mulai membolak-balikkan halaman per halaman, beberapa menit kemudian helaaan nafas terdengar cukup pelan. "Tidak ada petunjuk apapun...jika ingatanku benar, mungkin ada sesuatu yang terlewat" Madara berguman dan menutup buku tersebut dan meletakkanya di atas meja.

_"Hah...ada saja hal-hal konyol di dunia ini, Kaguya-Hime...Dunia macam apa ini?"_

"Lagi bersantai huh?"

Madara sedikit tersentak, ketika mendengar suara entah asalnya dari mana, _"aku tidak merasakan apapun" _Madara membatin dengan Sharingan miliknya yang telah aktif.

Madara mengalihkan pandangan kebelakang dan menemukan gadis yang telah membuat Madara penasaran sampai seperti ini. "Apa kabar!" Gadis tersebut menyapa Madara dengan senyuman.

Matanya menyipit dengan Sharingan yang masih berkobar, Madara bahkan tidak merasakan apapun dari gadis tersebut seolah gadis tersebut memiliki Senjutsu didalam tubuhnya. _"Benar...ini Senjutsu!, dari mana ia mendapatkan hal tersebut?"_ Ucap Madara didalam hati. Senjutsu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diremehkan,bahkan dengan kekuatan tersebut, Madara bahkan memperoleh kekuatan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Itu mungkin juga alasan Madara sering kalah dari Hashirama.

"Maaf tentang pertemuan yang tiba-tiba ini, dan aku juga meminta maaf jika telah menyerang Bunshin-mu waktu itu" gadis tersebut berucap dan kemudian tersenyum.

Gadis tersebut masih tersenyum kearah Madara, melangkah kedepan dan kemudian duduk disofa tempat biasa Kelompok Madara berkumpul. "Aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu, Madara-san...atau bisa aku panggil Uchiha Madara!," Ucap gadis tersebut dengan sedikit penekanan.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Madara, seolah-olah gadis tersebut memang tau dari awal, "mau apa kau menemuiku?..." desisnya dengan pandangan menuntut.

Gadis tersebut sedikit tertawa "Baik langsung poin-nya saja. kita berdua adalah Uchiha...Madara-san kau juga tau itu, kita dilahirkan untuk menciptakan perdamaian di dunia terkutuk ini.."

Madara menaikkan alis dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis tersebut terutama kalimat dibelakang, namun dengan cepat ia tutupi agar gadis tersebut tidak curiga dengannya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Monumen batu Uchiha"

(Deg)

"Dunia yang diciptakan oleh Rikudou Sennin telah gagal...gagal total, Chakra yang disebarkan oleh Rikudou Sennin pada awalnya, adalah kekuatan yang saling menghubungkan...Kau juga tau hal itu Madara-san!"

"Uchiha di dunia ini hanya tinggal kita berdua, ironis mengingat Uchiha diramalkan menjadi penyelamat dunia ini" Ucap Naori dengan seringaian tipis.

Madara tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat gadis tersebut mengatakan itu, Madara mengingat kata-kata tersebut, kata-kata yang ia ucapkan untuk menyadarkan Obito dari pengaruh bocah kuning keparat itu.

_"Dunia ini adalah Neraka"_

Gadis itu menaikkan alisnya saat mendapati Madara hanya diam, dia hanya mengamsumsikan jika Madara mungkin tau akan Monumen batu tersebut, Monumen batu yang konon ditulis oleh Dewa itu sendiri.

"Baik...sebut namamu"

Dia tersenyum dan kemudian menjulurkan tangan kananya. "Uchiha Naori, itu namaku" ucapnya sembari tersenyum manis.

Madara merengut dan mengulurkan tangan kananya dan menjabat tangan Naori untuk bersalaman, ingatan tentang dirinya dan Hashirama seketika muncul di pikiran laki-laki tersebut. Tanpa sadar Madara ikut terbawa dan kemudian menyebutkan namanya.

"Uchiha Madara"

Naori tersenyum senang, ia tak menyangka jika ada seseorang yang memiliki Clan yang sama dengan dirinya, Dewi Amaterasu bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan jika ada seseorang selain dirinya yang bermarga Uchiha. Sedangkan Madara tidak terlalu peduli jika gadis tersebut memiliki marga yang sama dengannya, Indra telah memberitahu Madara sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerang teman-temanmu Madara-san, aku disini hanya ingin bertemu dengan klan yang sama dengaku, itu saja" Naori berucap dengan penekanan dan disertai dengan senyuman tulus, itu memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naori, jujur dia merasa kesepian, bahkan ketika dia bersama Dewi Amaterasu yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Ibunya sendiri, entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang kurang.

Madara tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan, jujur ia melihat raut wajah Naori ia bisa mengamsumsika jika ia berkata jujur, namun karna ada sesuatu hal mungkin ia akan mengikuti permaianan Naori.

"Baik..langsung ke inti, tidak mungkin kau hanya menemuiku untuk berkenalan"

"Hmm..kau benar, ada sesuatu hal yang aku ingin tawarkan untukmu"

"Aku tidak tertarik"

Madara menutup matanya tanpa memperdulikan Naori yang hanya bisa berkedip.

"Aku bahkan belum selesai bicara, aku ingin bekerja sama denganmu secara pribadi," Naori berkata dengan sedikit jengkel dalam suaranya.

Sedangkan Madara menaikkan alis. "Bekerja sama seperti apa?"

Naori kemudian menjelaskan tentang kerja sama yang ia maksud, kerja sama seperti seorang rekan dan dapat saling mendukung satu sama lain.

Madara mengerti dari awal, ia hanya ingin tau seperti apa gadis yang ada didepanya ini, Naori sebenarnya baru berusia 16 tahun, sedangkan Madara dalam tubuh remaja ini sekitar 17 tahun, namun bagi Madara, Naori memiliki pemikiran yang lebih matang dari pada gadis lain, bahkan Akeno yang lebih tua dari Naori.

"Baik... aku menerimanya"

Bibir Naori melengkung keatas ketika mendengar langsung dari laki-laki didepanya tersebut, senang dengan tujuannya yang tak sia-sia, untuk mengajak Madara dalam bekerja sama.

_"Mulai sekarang Uchiha adalah penyelamat, penyelamat dari dunia Neraka ini"_

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Naori-chan?, apa dia setuju dengan tawaranmu?" Dewi Amaterasu bertanya kepada Naori yang telah sampai di istana Shinto, setelah pertemuannya dengan Madara, Naori memutuskan untuk melaporkan hal tersebut kepada Dewi Amaterasu secara langsung.

"Hai'"

Naori mengangguk sembari menatap Dewi Amaterasu yang duduk manis disinggasana miliknya, senyum puas ia arahkan kepada Naori. "Seperti itu ya?...bagus Naori-chan"

"Namun itu adalah kerja sama antar rekan, Amaterasu-sama...bukan antar fraksi...jika saya menyebutkan fraksi Shinto, kemungkinan besar ia akan menolak hal tersebut, seperti yang anda lihat... Madara-san sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan fraksi manapun, walupun begitu sepertinya ia hanya melindungi gadis yang bersamanya waktu itu" Ucap Naori berkata seraya menjelaskan hal tersebut kepada Dewi Amaterasu.

Walaupun begitu Dewi Amterasu masih tersenyum mendengar hal tersebut, "jadi seperti itu...jangan khawatir dengan hal itu Naori-chan... itu hanya masalah waktu saja, cepat atau lambat dia akan menemui kita!"

"Baik... Amaterasu-sama, walaupun seperti itu saya masih ragu...saya bisa menebak jika Uchiha Madara bukanlah orang yang bisa dimanipulasi begitu saja, apalagi Madara-san memiliki sesuatu yang tidak bisa kita tebak sebelumnya"

"Hmm...apa itu?"

"Shinju..."

Dewi Amaterasu tersedak dan terkejut saat Naori mengatakan hal tersebut, Fraksi Yokai dan Shinto tau tentang mahkluk tersebut, mahkluk yang konon hanyalah sebuah legenda. Namun ada hal yang aneh kenapa Naori bisa menyimpulkan hal tersebut.

"Anda mungkin terkejut dan bertanya-tanya Amaterasu-sama namun itu hanyalah Teori yang aku simpulkan, seperti halnya saya, ketika saya membaca gulungan kuno yang pernah anda berikan kepada saya, dan hanya Uchiha yang bisa membaca gulungan tersebut, saya bisa mengamsumsikan jika Madara-san adalah orang yang dimaksud, dan mungkin ada lupa dengan kemampuan mata saya Amateru-sama, saya bisa melihat ada beberapa energi yang ada ditubuh Madara, dan itu memiliki warna yang berbeda"

Sang Dewi mengangguk paham, jika dipikir-pikir Naori ada benarnya, Fraksi Shinto pernah merasakan energi tersebut dari pertarungan Madara dengan Hakuryuukou, energi kehidupan yang begitu melimpah dan secara bersamaan mengandung Chakra yang begitu mengerikan, namun anehnya energi itu menghilang seolah ada sesuatu yang menutupinya.

"Hmm...kau mungkin benar, Naori-chan namun jangan gegabah...kita belum tau kekuatan apa yang dimiliki Madara-kun, mungkin dia selama ini sudah tau akan potensi kekuatanya tersebut, dan mungkin sekarang dia tau akan keberadaanku"

.

.

.

_**Pagi Hari**_

Madara duduk santai sembari membaca buku yang ia temukan tadi malam, setelah istirahat sejenak ia melanjutkan kegiatan tersebut tanpa memperdulikan 4-gadis tersebut yang hanya heran dengan pemimpin mereka.

"Tidak biasa Madara-sama pagi-pagi datang ketempat kita" Kuroka berucap dan mendapat anggukan dari teman-temanya.

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang ingin ia bicarakan kepada kita!?" Kalawarner menyimpulkan dan mereka setuju dengannya.

Karna menjadi bahan pembicaraan, Akhirnya Madara menghentikan kegiatan tersebut dan menatap mereka berempat, mereka tersentak mengalikan perhatiannya ketempat lain.

"Kuroka...aku ingin bicara kepadamu secara pribadi"

Kuroka yang awalnya bertingkah aneh, malah semakin gugup saat Madara memanggilnya.

"H-hai"

Kuroka berjalan kedepan kearah Madara yang telah berdiri, sedang Mittlet, Kalawarner dan Raynare menghela nafas, Madara bisa menjadi seram saat dia serius.

Kuroka pun memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya kepada Madara, "ada apa Madara-kun?" Madara hanya memandangnya dan memudian menyentuh pundak Kuroka, Kuroka memerah saat sesuatu yang hangat menerpa tubuhnya. Seolah-olah ada energi yang memberi ia kehangatan dipagi hari yang dingin ini.

"Sudah kuduga"

"Ehh?"

Madara melepaskan tanganya dari pundak Kuroka dan kemudian Madara mengerutkan kening . "Aku telah membaca buku yang aku buat untuk meneliti tentang Senjutsu milikmu.. Kuroka. Alasan kenapa kamu tidak bisa menggunakan Senjutsu dengan waktu yang lama, karna energi Iblis yang ada pada tubuhmu, bagaimanapun jangan terlalu memaksa tubuhmu untuk menggukan Senjutsu secara terus menerus. itu juga alasan kenapa kamu sering kehilangan kendali atas itu" Madar menjelaskan dengan tatapan datar, sedangkan Kuroka hanya bisa terkejut Dangan hal itu.

"J-jadi aku..."

"Benar...kau bisa menyakiti teman-teman mu dan seseorang yang berharga bagimu"

*Deg*

Madara membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Kuroka yang hanya bisa bersedih, sedangkan Raynare, Kalawarner dan Mittlet menghampirinya dan mencoba yang terbaik agar Kuroka tidak terlalu bersedih tentang hal itu.

.

.

.

_**Hallo Author balik lagi, hehe Maaf soal Update yang lama dan mungkin chapter ini tak sesuai harapan, Madara sangat OC :( ... Author sangat sibuk, ngurus istri yang bentar lagi lahiran dan pekerjaan Author yang mulai masuk lagi. . hadeh..**_

_**Mungkin Chapter ini terlihat seperti OVA. Jadi tidak banyak berpengaruh pada chapter yang akan datang.**_

_**Sekian untuk chapter ini**_


End file.
